


Starlight World

by WildBlueSonderling



Series: Celestial Warriors [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Astrology, Cameos, Family, Fate & Destiny, Friendship, Gen, Girl Power, Good versus Evil, High School, Japanese Culture, Magical Girls, Mild Language, Monster of the Week, No Smut, Talking Cats, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Zodiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 85,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildBlueSonderling/pseuds/WildBlueSonderling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over 1,000 years ago an entity called Tartarus entered the solar system in an attempt to steal the Sun. Warriors from around the globe took up arms against this foe, successfully banishing Tartarus to the dark cloud whence it came. In the year 2030, Earth once again falls beneath the shadow of a force seeking to consume the light of the Sun. The souls of the ancient warriors have reawakened within twelve ordinary young women to stave off the threat, but time has yielded changes that make this battle much more difficult than the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fiction based on Takeuchi Naoko's _Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon_. The premise does not belong to me, but the plot and characters do.  
>  Arc two of the Celestial Warriors series.

“Oh Romeo, Romeo… Wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father, and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love. And I'll no longer be a Capulet.”

“…Naota, your name isn't Capulet.” The girl with braided black hair waved flippantly at her taller friend. “Look yonder, thine Romeo I spy!” she added, giggling a little.

Naota tracked the pointing finger to a male version of her friend and pretended not to notice him. Her attention remained on the linoleum floor as he made his way through the mass of students to their cozy spot in the stairwell. “Here early again, sis?” he greeted. He then leaned over to peer at Naota. “Good morning, Nao-chan.”

“Morning, Kei…” she mumbled, embarrassed that he made her heart flutter.

“You two must have left while I was in the shower. How was rehearsal?”  
  
Naota looked up with a grin. “It's going well. The play is going to be a huge success, I can feel it!”

The twins smiled at her exuberance. “That's because you're the star! I can't think of any other girl at Haruki who could do a better job than you.”  
  
Lifting her head to give them a wink, Naota tittered haughtily and posed like a diva. “Ah ha ha… That's because I'm the best actress in  _all_  of Hokkaido!”

“Oh no, Izumi…” Kei chuckled, “Look what you've done to her ego!”  
  
Fellow students stared at the trio but they took no notice as they made their way to the west wing. Their second year of high school had just begun and Naota could already tell it was going to be great. She was preparing for the Drama Club’s summer presentation of  _Romeo and Juliet_. Her role as the titular maiden was well-deserved because she had devoted a lot of time and energy to the Club last year, imbuing minor characters with her exuberant personality. Her jovial state abruptly vanished when someone bumped into her. “Oops, I didn't see you down there, Nao-chan.”

“Kumada…” Izumi spat, “If you kept your nose out of the air you might be able to see where you’re going.” She protectively stood in front of Naota while her brother glared at their nemesis.  
  
The girl only tossed her hair and scoffed. “Poor little Sui-san, what would you do without the Saitos? Nobody would give you a second glance if they weren't around to fill your head with the idea that you can act.”

"Give it a rest already, Hanako.” Kei was taller than her and although he wasn't very large, he had a menacing countenance when provoked. “You didn't earn the role of Juliet, Naota did, so stow your jealousy and get over it.”

A hand appeared on the shoulder of the pink-haired girl; Hanako's twin offered an apologetic glance before leading her sister away. An irritated breath then escaped Izumi. “At least one of those  _witches_  has a sense of dignity.”

“I still wouldn't trust Akiko as far as I could throw her,” Kei remarked.

“Hey, I bet that's really far considering how strong you've become!” Naota poked the boy's bicep snug within the sleeve of his uniform shirt. “Look at these rippling muscles!”

“Quit it…” He weakly batted her hand away as Izumi regarded them with reserved amusement. “What?” he demanded.

“Nothing…” she smiled, and they continued on to the second-year wing. There they parted ways since Izumi was in class 2-C and Kei and Naota shared class 2-A with Miss Sakurada. She was an older lady who had never married and was quite melodramatic much to the drama student’s approval, especially during literary study. Izumi took her seat beside a window that gave her a great view of the garden below, a popular lunch spot during the warmer months.  _‘Speaking of lunch, I forgot to pack mine.’_ Her stomach rumbled in protest and she sighed despondently.

“Your attention, everyone,” the teacher, Mr. Nobuto, dictated. His pupils quickly sat down. “We have a new student joining our class. He is currently residing in our fair city with his father, a member of the United States Navy. Please give Chase Anderson a warm welcome.” When the boy with the physique of a Canadian hockey player entered the classroom in his finely-pressed uniform, many girls began murmuring excitedly. “Have a seat behind Saito-san if you would, Anderson.”

Bright green eyes apprehensively surveyed the room until landing on her, then he waded through the sea of inquisitive faces while Izumi received dirty looks from her classmates.  _‘As if I'm the one who made him sit here…’_

She flinched when a finger gently tapped her shoulder. “Hi there,” the new boy whispered as she rotated to face him. “I'm Chase. What's your name?”

“Saito,” she flatly replied.  
  
He shook his head. “I mean, what's your given name?”

She was disarmed by his charming smile. “…Izumi. I'm Saito Izumi.”

“Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,” Chase said.

“It's nice to meet you as well.”

“Did I say that right?”  
  
Izumi smiled a little. “Yes, and your pronunciation was quite good.”

“I should hope so. I've been practicing Japanese for six months!”  
  
Their teacher snapped his fingers. “I know new students are interesting but I need your eyes up here, Saito-san.”

“Gomen nasai, Nobuto-sensei.” Izumi tossed one more remark over her shoulder. “If you keep talking you're going to get us both in trouble, New Boy.”

“Something tells me it would be fun to get into trouble with you, Izumi.” Chase whispered back.

Thankfully he couldn't see her face turn bright pink.

* * *

At noon Izumi wandered down into the garden to meet her friends by a large lilac bush. The flowers attracted all manner of butterflies that paid the diners no mind during their quest for nectar. “Look at this one,” Naota pointed, “it's pink and yellow.”

“Pretty,” Kei commented before downing a leftover from last night's dinner. “You really have to try this, Naota. My dad makes the best garlic lime shrimp.”

Her nose wrinkled. “It has eyeballs. I don't want to eat it.”

“It's just the tail! I would never make you eat a  _whole_  shrimp, eyes and all. Even I wouldn’t eat that.” The morsel between his chopsticks came closer to her lips. “Please, just one bite!” Naota rolled her eyes and consumed the shrimp in one chomp. “Wasn’t it delicious?” he prodded.

“I guess,” she mumbled, still chewing.

He chuckled victoriously. “You should always try something before saying you hate it. I think that's your aunt's philosophy.”  
  
Naota snorted. “Of course  _she_  would say that… Auntie tried a hundred different jobs before deciding on one she actually liked.”

“And now she's the most popular interior designer in the city! Your house is amazing,” Kei gushed.

Noyuri was indeed in high demand right now what with everyone going through spring cleaning. Her own home was featured in her company's brochure; walking into the Suisaigaka residence felt like entering a luxurious seaside resort. “It  _is_  pretty,” Naota agreed, “but some warm colors would be nice.”

“Your aunt would die if anything orange entered your house,” Izumi stated, arriving with a tray of cafeteria offerings.  
  
Naota's expression fell. “She’d happily hang up a goldfish painting if I could master watercolors, but I just can’t make them behave the way I want.”

Her friend lightened the mood by remembering something important. “Hey, the other day Kitagawa-san suggested I start a math tutoring group to boost our scores this year. I said I would make sure people knew about it at the beginning of the trimester.”

“Should I make some posters?” Naota always leaped on an opportunity to flex her creative muscles. “Do you think neon green would attract some attention?”  
  
“Definitely! And Kei, just listen for anyone complaining about bad marks and mention that we started a study group, okay?”

“Will do,” he nodded. The twins excelled in mathematics– Izumi had held the top score for two years now and Kei was right below her in second place. The only reason he didn’t surpass his sister was because he never actually studied.

“Izumi?” Naota suddenly said, “Who is that hunky blond guy walking toward us?”  
  
Izumi's head whipped around as did Kei's upon hearing the term “hunky blond guy”. She waved at the transfer student and stood up to introduce him. “This is Chase Anderson, he just joined my class today. His father is in the US Navy.”

Naota's grin stretched ear to ear while Kei gave him a suspicious once-over. “Saito Kei,” he eventually said, extending a hand. Chase gripped it firmly while meeting his gaze, a sign of good character.

“And I'm Suisaigaka Naota,” greeted the shortest of the bunch. Chase paused to comprehend her moniker. “But you can call me Sui for short,” she offered, “or just Nao-chan!”

“I'll stick with Naota,” the boy smiled. “Nice to meet you both. Mind if I join you for lunch?”

“Sure, sure!” She scooted over and patted the vacant spot. “Sit and talk! Tell us about America! Where are you from? What was your old school like?”

Chase laughed nervously, raising an eyebrow at the barrage of questions. He tried to answer them in order but kept receiving new queries. They learned he was from Washington state and liked working on American muscle cars with his father, a submarine mechanic. He hoped he would be able to keep up with the rigorous curriculum of Japanese high school and after graduating wanted to pursue a degree in psychology. “I want to be able to help people, especially sailors and soldiers. They’re usually shoved into a corner and ignored by their own government. Same with disabled veterans. I want to be someone who can actually help those men and women.”

“That’s very admirable,” Izumi said while placing a hand on his knee, which Kei glared at. “If you stay in Japan, it will be easy to accomplish that dream. Here in the north there’s a greater sense of community than in places like Tokyo or Osaka and the medical fields are well-supported. Creativity is fostered, too– just ask Naota.”

“Oh?” Chase inquisitively faced the petite girl. “Are you an artist?”

“I'm not that great,” she blushed. “I just like sketching and doodling.”

“You’re good with almost every medium,” Kei added, “and you're an actress.”

Chase hummed thoughtfully. “Y' know, someone in my biology class mentioned there was a play coming up in July based on Shakespeare's  _Romeo and Juliet_. With your hair braided like that, I can already picture you as Juliet.”

“You would be correct in that assumption,” Izumi proudly stated.

“So who's Romeo? Not you, Kei?”

His eyes widened before focusing on the ground. “I get terrible stage fright,” he muttered.

Naota fiddled with the end of her braid. “It would be really awkward to act out such a romantic role with him,” she said, blushing. Then the silence grew on as they stared at one other with mixed emotions. Izumi tactfully rescued them.

“So what do you think of Sapporo, Chase? Does it remind you of home or is everything strange and new?”

He smiled sheepishly. “Some things are familiar, like the landscape and climate. Other things are confusing, such as driving and the language. I’m thankful I started studying when I found out my dad was being stationed here, but I’ve hardly had the chance to practice since everyone talks to me in English!”

“We begin learning English in elementary school,” Naota explained. “Our generation knows the value of communication. Mandarin is also popular to study.”

Chase sighed in relief. “I'm so glad. I was worried I’d never be able to survive here with the simple phrases I learned. And don't even get me started on memorizing kanji!”

“I'll be sure to pass you notes written in hiragana,” Izumi said, and the two shared a laugh. Naota glanced at the twin to her right, an eyebrow arched high. Kei nodded slowly, a rather grim look on his face.

* * *

“I'm so glad it's Friday,” Naota said to the classmate cleaning the room with her. "I have so many lines to memorize I need all the time I can get!"

“I can't wait to see the play,” the girl returned. “You were really good last year as Merryweather in  _Sleeping Beauty_.”

“Oh,  _that_  role…" Naota tittered in remembrance. "She has a lot of attitude, so I just pretended to be Hanako! There, all done sweeping.”

"I just have to dump the trash, so you head home! See you on Monday, Sui-san.”

Naota skipped down two flights of stairs and left Haruki in a rather jovial mood. Izumi and Kei had already gone home but their house was only a couple blocks from hers in the neighborhood of Soen. Initially she was jealous of the blue-eyed, brown-haired siblings. They had a perfect family –mother, father, sister, brother– and the only person Naota had was her Aunt Noyuri. Eventually she realized they were a real family despite it being just the two of them. She stopped hating her mother for dying in a car accident and leaving her all alone. She stopped resenting Noyuri for trying to take her place. Noyuri raised Naota well, earning her niece's respect by granting her a reasonable amount of independence and fostering her creativity. Artistic expression was the hallmark of the Suisaigaka name.

Naota slid a loose plank in the fence aside to enter her backyard. She took three steps and came upon an odd scene: a cat sat at the edge of the koi pond, swishing its tail in anticipation of a feast. “Hey, cat! Get away from Auntie's fish!” Naota stomped up to the lean feline but it just looked at her apathetically through big yellow eyes. “Shoo!” she tried again, stamping her foot as a threat. Still it ignored her. “Fine, you mangy feline…” She snatched the cat up by its belly, soliciting a loud meow of protest, then lowered it into the lane and went "hmph".

Just as she turned back toward the house a melodious male voice made her pause. “Well that was not very nice. Can you not see that I am famished?”

“What?” Naota gasped, spinning around. But there was no one for the voice to belong to. She blinked several times and shook her head. “Am I going crazy?”

“That depends,” the voice said again. The cat leaped up to precariously perch upon the fence. “Does speaking to animals make you crazy?”  
  
Naota could not believe her eyes. Surely the cat had just moved its jaw to make human speech… or was she hallucinating? “What is this?” she asked, laughing incredulously. “Some kind of ventriloquist act? It's one of the best I've ever seen.”

The cat shook its head. “I am no puppet, little lady.”

“A robot?” she tried.

“No.”

“A FurReal Friend?”

“Guess again.”  
  
Naota furrowed her brow and leaned forward so she was almost touching noses with the animal. Air emanated from its nostrils and it certainly smelled like a mangy alley cat, but the eyes were too animated, too intelligent to be normal. Naota stroked its dense red coat and it emitted a short rumbling purr. “Real cats can't talk…” she uttered, glancing up and down the narrow road. “I guess if you're not a real cat, you can come in and I'll give you some tuna.” In a daze Naota entered her home with the lithe feline at her heels. Noyuri was allergic to animal dander, but she was still at work and the cat wasn't real anyway.

She rummaged through kitchen cabinets until locating a can of albacore tuna. The cat placed its front paws on her leg excitedly, swishing his tail and licking his lips. “Thank you kindly! I have not eaten in days, people always ignored me. It seems your species cannot communicate with animals.”

“Actually, there are some American scientists who invented a device for a gorilla to translate sign language into English with. And they're working on a dog translator, too.”

The cat coughed as if hacking up a hairball; a scoff, Naota realized. “As if  _they_  have anything useful to say. Until I found you I wandered around meeting all kinds of dogs, and not one of them was of any help whatsoever. I kept asking if they knew you, what kind of scent you had, but they were useless!”

“Why were you looking for me? Who are you?”

“You could not possibly pronounce my name in your tongue, or any Terran language for that matter.” The can clanked softly as the cat pushed it around, scraping it clean. “And I was looking for you, little lady, because the time will soon be upon us when you must make a very important decision. The wrong one will result in the death of this planet. My task is to prevent that from happening.”

Naota nodded slowly, frowning. She knew this whole situation was completely ludicrous; she was dreaming or something, so she shouldn't ruminate on the cat’s dire words. She reassured herself again that in reality, animals didn't speak. “I think I'll call you Aki-chan for now,” she decided. “Come on up to my room while I do homework.”

The cat obediently followed her upstairs. Naota’s rainbow abode assaulted his senses– everything was a different color, from the drapes to the bedding to neatly-folded piles of clothes on her dresser. Even her computer had a multicolored shell and photo stickers of her friends framing the monitor. “It is very bright in here,” he commented while jumping onto the bed. “You must enjoy living in chromatic splendor.”

“The world was meant to be seen in color,” Naota said simply. “I appreciate each and every one, natural or artificially created.”

The cat pondered that statement. “What if I told you I was from a world where everything existed as varying shades of grey?”

“I would pity you,” she instantly replied. “I could never live in a place like that.”

* * *

Naota barely had time to relax over the weekend because she was laden with homework for every class. She didn't even go to Tsukasa Arcade with Kei and Izumi, a tradition they had started the first year of junior high. She did notice, however, that Aki-chan was gone from her room when she woke up on Saturday, reaffirming her belief that it had all been an elaborate, strange dream. “I wonder what Izumi will say about this one…” the girl pondered on her way to school Monday morning.

She waited at the intersection of the road the Saitos lived down and squinted into the rising sun, barely able to make out two forms walking toward her. “Good morning, Nao-chan!” Kei bellowed.

“Good morning, Kei-kun!” she shouted back. Izumi, always the modest one, simply waved. Their long legs quickly brought them within smiling distance. “Did you two do anything interesting this weekend?”

“Not really,” the boy shrugged. “I finished my economics report on Friday and worked on my bike the rest of the time.”

“He got the fenders and gas tank painted, and didn't you order new exhaust?” Izumi added.

“Yeah. It should be here by Thursday.”

“So does that mean you'll be riding it to school?” Naota asked. “And I can finally see what took up your time all winter?”

“Not to mention his allowance,” the girl twin teased. She was happy that her brother's project motorcycle was finally nearing completion. Their parents would be thrilled to have it out of the garage, and Kei could get to his job quicker and run errands. The only downside was that he wouldn't walk with them to school any more.

Naota nudged the boy with her elbow. “When it's finished are you going to pick me up so we can race around town scaring old ladies?”

“You know it,” Kei grinned. “I'll even get you a helmet and jacket.” They said nothing more on the subject as Haruki came into view. There were always several clusters of students near the entrance, but today there was a large group of people on the stairs. The trio strode up to their peers and, since the Saitos were taller than most, leaned over them to see what caused the commotion.

“What is it?” Naota whined since she was too short.

“It's just a cat,” Kei disdainfully replied, shaking his head at the way everyone cooed at the scruffy animal.

Naota's heart skipped a beat. “…What kind of cat?” She had the strangest sense of déjà vu, her hands growing clammy.

“It's an Abyssinian,” Izumi answered. “The animal shelter had one when I volunteered over winter break.”

“Do you know whose cat this is?” someone inquired. Naota already knew it was just some stray, so she hiked up the rest of the steps and waited for her friends. When they came in a moment later, Izumi saw her uncharacteristic frown.

“What's the matter? I thought you liked cats.”

“I had a weird dream about a cat like that Friday night. It was in the backyard stalking the koi in Auntie's pond, and when I tried to shoo it away it started talking to me.”  
  
The twins glanced at each other. “I've had stranger dreams than that,” Kei half-smiled. “We all know cats can't talk. Even if they could, what would they say?” He laughed at the notion.

“If I were a cat, I'd ask for some tuna,” Izumi giggled. “Come on, let's get to class.”

The remainder of the day passed without incident until lunch. Naota headed outside to meet her friends at the lilac bush, where she was glad to see Chase sitting beside Izumi. Kei sat on the grass, ever vigilant regarding the placement of their hands. As soon as Naota settled beside him a reddish specter came leaping out of the foliage. “You again!” Kei exclaimed. “I guess this little guy didn't get enough attention for one day!”

“His name is Aki-chan…” Naota softly provided. “At least, that's what I named the one in my dream.” The cat proceeded to rub his head all over her uniform skirt while purring loudly.

“Looks like he likes you,” Chase commented. “I'm more of a dog person.”

Izumi examined him for a moment. “He looks a little too healthy to be a complete stray. There's no indication he hasn't been eating, and his coat is in good shape aside from not being groomed. I don't see any evidence of fleas or ticks, either.”

“Maybe his old owner moved away or something,” her brother offered. “Maybe he's looking for a new home.”

That notion tugged at Naota's heartstrings; she had always wanted a cat but her aunt was too allergic.  _‘But maybe he could live in my room if I kept it clean…’_ "I _have_ to keep him,” she decided. “I feel like I was meant to find this cat in real life– he's exactly like the one from my dream!”

The twins were skeptical. “How will you prevent your aunt from finding out about him? She'll sneeze at the first loose hair.”

“She's actually allergic to dander, but if Aki-chan lives in my room and I vacuum often, there won't be any dust building up. He could go in and out of my window because that plum tree is right outside, and all he needs is food, water, a litter box and some toys.”

“And a collar with his name tag,” Chase suggested. “If this cat has been wandering around for a while there are probably other people who'd like to claim him as a pet.”

Naota nodded in agreement, then glanced up to find Izumi shaking her head. “What's wrong? You don't think my plan will work?”

“No, I think it'll work well,” she answered. “I just don't feel like his name is Aki-chan. He seems fairly intelligent, so he needs a more regal name.”  
  
Kei rolled his eyes. “Let's assume you already have one in mind.”

“I think his name is Apollo, the Greek god of the sun.”

Everyone considered the moniker for a few minutes, judging the statuesque cat. Golden eyes flicked from Izumi to Naota, then he meowed loudly and nudged the girl's hand. “Okay,” she agreed, “Apollo it is!”

Naota told Apollo to stay around the school and wait for her, and he disappeared into the bushes to presumably hunt small animals or torture bugs. There was an almost human awareness in his eyes; they held a mischievous gleam suggesting he understood everything being said. Since Naota didn't have to clean today she raced down to the garden when the final bell tolled, slowing when she reached a rose bush. “Apollo?” she called. “Come on, kitty. We're going home.” He emerged with energetic meowing and circled the girl's legs. “There's plenty of time for that later,” she said, kneeling to open her book bag. “Climb in so we can go to the pet shop.”

Apollo did exactly as instructed, shuffling around before poking his head out for air. None of the milling students noticed the whiskered orange face in her bag, so Naota made it to the store without interruption. Since she hadn't spent her allowance over the weekend she was able to purchase all the necessary supplies: a sack of litter and a covered box, two bowls, a bag of cat chow and several feather toys. She chose a sun-shaped tag stamped with his name and her address, which she clipped onto a black collar. Once home she set up his necessities in the space between her door and media cabinet. Even if Noyuri opened it to talk to her, it was unlikely she would look back there and see everything. Naota then slumped into her desk chair while Apollo ate, sighing since she had nothing else to do. Then her cell phone rang. “Moshi-moshi,” she greeted cheerily.

“Naota, I need your help!” Izumi's expression was rather frantic.

“Why? What's wrong?”  
  
There was a slight pause while her friend inhaled deeply. “Your posters were too effective! Today is the first day I'm supposed to be tutoring math at our house and there are at least twenty people here! And Kei is at work so it's just me and I can't handle everything!”

“Calm down, Zumi-chan,” Naota instructed while trying not to laugh. “It's not the end of the world. I'll be there in five minutes.” With that she grabbed her bag again and bid Apollo goodbye. “Be good, kitty. I'm leaving the window open so you can get in and out. Whatever you do, don't scare Auntie.”

“Myaa” was all the cat said, winking as Naota shut her door, dashed down the stairs and reentered the warm April sunshine. The Saito residence was easily distinguished by a trellis adorned with the flowering vine of their namesake. After two knocks a flustered Izumi yanked the door open and practically dragged Naota inside. She wasn't exaggerating– there were around twenty students ranging from first to third-years in the living room. Naota recognized most of them and joined the discussion, hovering between groups of soccer and baseball players. She noticed Chase among the gathering and kept glancing over as he and Izumi sat right beside each other, talking seriously about graphing parabolas and occasionally breaking out into huge smiles.

Naota sighed wistfully, wondering if Izumi would work up the courage to actually date Chase. He was a decent, charming guy with a good future, and he wasn't one of those kiss-and-tell types who were just trying to sleep with a Japanese girl, lord knowing there were plenty of those in the expat community. Naota also knew her friend was much too timid to be that forward, so perhaps  _she_  could let Chase know that her best friend was into him.  _‘But then there's Kei to consider,’_  she thought later that week.  _'He acts nice but he might not trust Chase at all.’_  Thursday meant she had Drama Club practice before school; once the hour-long session ended she swiped a breakfast bun from the cafeteria and waited outside the classroom with Izumi. Proving he had the most impeccable timing in the world, Kei came up the stairs just as the bell for first period rang. He looked rather dashing in his consigned leather jacket, his helmet tucked under one arm. “Is there a study group today?” Naota whispered to the boy once in class.

“Not today, the sports teams are going to their first matches of the season. Some are heading across town so we decided to cancel the session.”

“So are you and Izumi finally going to be able to join me at Tsukasa Arcade? We haven’t done karaoke since February.” Naota briskly took down the notes Miss Sakurada began discussing. “If I go another weekend without seeing you two, I'll become a crazy cat lady.”

“Haven't you been using your free time to practice Juliet?” Kei whispered back.

“Memorizing lines isn't really that hard,” Naota admitted, “and I have a passable accent already.”

The boy scratched his temple with his pen. “I meant getting into the  _psyche_  of Juliet. She's supposedly so in love with this Romeo but their families hate each other. If you were really in her shoes wouldn't that make you a little angry or defiant or spiteful? Because if I fell in love with somebody everyone said I wasn't allowed to be with, I'd do everything in my power to see her no matter what they thought.”

Naota gave him wink, reclining in her seat. “The lad doth protest too much, methinks. I know Juliet inside and out since I've read her story so many times. Honestly, it's Romeo you should be worried about. He's a new guy who really loves the language of Shakespeare but his cadence is awful. I spend more time helping his lines flow than practicing mine!”

Kei made another face, one the girl was not very accustomed to seeing: uncertainty. "Are you two actually going to… kiss?"

Her eyes widened and when she opened her mouth the voice of Miss Sakurada came out. “Quit chatting, you two. You’ll have plenty of time for that during lunch.”

“Yeah, Saito,” his neighbor admonished. “Why can't you be patient and wait to see the play like the rest of us?”

 _‘I'd spend all the time in the world not to see that kiss,’_  Kei internally grumbled.

* * *

Naota sat in her desk chair and spun around several times before coming to a stop facing Apollo. “I'm all alone,” she sang in a melodramatic tone, “there's no one here beside me…”

“Myaa?” the cat said, and gave his paw a few licks.

“I wish you  _could_  talk,” Naota groaned, “then I wouldn't be so bored!” Her voice echoed throughout the empty house, so she flopped into bed and commanded her TV to turn on. Apollo nuzzled her forearm while she kept saying "next" to change stations, but just as the cat rolled over to have his belly scratched she startled him by lurching forward.

_“The dense fog is beginning to cover areas west of Tonen Hospital where we believe this experimental chemical was undergoing testing as an arrangement with the Hokkaido University science department. It is advised to stay in your homes with doors and windows closed, and face masks are mandatory for those who must be outside.”_

Naota bristled at the sight of the eerie mist rapidly enveloping Chuo ward; once it overtook an area it was impossible for the cameraman in the helicopter to see the world below, a fact that put her greatly on edge. “It'll reach Soen soon…” she whispered. Naota glanced down at Apollo but he was no longer on her bed. She turned toward the window just in time to see his tail disappear into the violet leaves of the plum tree. “Apollo!” she called, flying to the sill. He paused to stare up at the girl. She couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted her to follow him.

“Apollo, wait! Come back!” Naota pleaded while chasing the lithe feline. They headed south and she faltered when she noticed the yellow-brown miasma climbing above the rooftops, then she resumed a steady jog. Further into the metro they went, passing Odori Park where the concentration of the fog seemed as thick as cotton. She guessed they were a block away from the Hokkaido Prefectural Office when she finally lost sight of the cat. “Apollo!” she called again in desperation, noting how empty the city sounded. Squinting revealed slight object formations in the mist, vehicles with wide-open doors and running lights still on. As her vision adjusted she began to see people lying in the streets beside them.

An immense feeling of dread filled her stomach. If this was a chemical outbreak why wasn't it affecting her? She didn't feel lightheaded or nauseous at all. If the fumes were deadly… Naota knelt beside a body and felt for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when the man's artery weakly pushed against her fingers.  _‘They're not dead, just unconscious.’_  Rational thoughts returned, though she still had no idea where Apollo was.  _‘But he led me right to this area.’_ That revelation sunk in and she recalled the words the cat spoke in her dream but a week ago.

_“…the time will soon be upon us when you must make a very important decision. The wrong one will result in the death of this planet…”_

Was this outbreak what he had been referring to? How could Apollo have known it had the potential to kill the planet? If he  _did_  know, and he led her into the metro on  _purpose,_ where was he now? How could she do something about this toxic fog?

 **“Mmm…”**  Naota whirled around to face the owner of the deep tone, yet she saw no one.  **“Who disrupts my feast?”**

“Who's there?!” she demanded while her head darted in every direction. “Show yourself!”  
  
Her answer was a brief laugh.  **“So _you_  are the one I have been searching for. My master will be most pleased when I have given him the star energy you possess.”**

“S-star energy?” the girl parroted nervously, training her gaze on a manhole cover responsible for spewing the thick smog. Naota took a few cautious steps toward it and felt her eyes water at the increased concentration of fumes. “What star energy?” At once the disc flew into the air, landing behind her with a clatter. The thing that appeared made her mouth drop open in complete disbelief.

 **“I am Bromos,”**  the malevolent mass spoke.  **“My master demands your star energy!”**  With that a pair of vaporous tendrils surged forward, forming ethereal claws that sought to snatch her up. Naota spun on her heel and fled the intersection as fast as her legs would carry her, eventually ducking behind a car.  **“I sense you!”**  the creature declared.  **“There is no escape!”**

 _‘What does he sense, my body heat?!’_  She screamed as the vehicle was suddenly shoved away from the sidewalk and Bromos released a victorious laugh. “Apollo, help me!” The cat unexpectedly appeared, trotting toward her. Even in the dim lighting caused by the fog Naota discerned a glittering object in his mouth. He placed the costume accessory at her fingertips. “A wand?” she deadpanned. “You brought me a stupid  _toy?_  What am I supposed to do with this?!”

His golden eyes rolled in consternation. “It is no mere  _toy_ ,” Apollo refuted, “it is a  _transformation_  wand. And if you do not accept it, that monster will steal your soul and drain these people of life energy.”

“Wh-what are you saying?” she stammered, once again feeling she had entered the twilight zone where animals spoke and smoke monsters attacked the city.  _‘I must have eaten bad sashimi for lunch!’_  she reasoned.  _‘It's making me hallucinate! But if this is just another dream… why shouldn't I listen to my cat?’_   Naota nodded resolutely, gripping the blue wand with her left hand as calming breeze swept through the area. She rose and faced the monster, Bromos, who focused two inky black pits upon her. A twinge of fear slipped down her spine but the coolness of the wand put her at ease.

 _“Trust me…”_  an oddly familiar voice whispered.  _“Have faith in the stars.”_

Naota squeezed her eyes shut as memories she could not recollect flashed through her mind. A woman clad in armor and blue cloth fought against beasts that blended into the night. Despite the darkness the warrior struck them down in a series of graceful and slightly acrobatic moves, wielding a straight sword with a winged hilt. There were other warriors as well but she couldn’t see them clearly. Someone shouted and she looked up, discovering a terrible sight. A swirling black column descended from the sky, from the Sun itself, which had almost been completely eclipsed.

A gasp brought Naota back to reality where she found the wand emitting bright blue light. She inherently knew the strength of that warrior woman now stirred within her, begging to be unleashed upon the monster called Bromos. He wasn’t natural, he didn’t belong on Earth. She obliged the awakened spirit by raising her wand to the heavens and shouting words of power.

_“Aquarii Star Power, Make Up!”_

Wind from the four corners of the globe protectively swirled around her, dying down to reveal a most curious transformation. Naota was now dressed in an indigo skirt and cropped top, gloves with light blue piping, and wrap-around boots. She marveled at her appearance before shooting Bromos a determined if not outright hostile look. This must have been a shock to the creature because it floated in place, remaining still as the metamorphosed girl ascended a low-riding sports car and leaped directly at him. Too late he noticed the ethereal energies writhing around her fist.

“Aerial…  _Assault!_ ” Naota intoned, punching the air. She landed and watched a spectral hawk plunge into Bromos, scattering him beyond recollection. He hissed as he dwindled into nothingness, sucking in the surrounding fog like a miniature tornado. Once he was gone Naota felt a tugging sensation as her elemental power receded, assuming the shape of the wand once more. She became extremely lightheaded and fell to the ground with her legs splayed.

Apollo appeared before her. “I must say, very well done! I was not sure if your celestial soul would awaken with such strength, but I am very impressed!”

“Celestial… soul?” the girl wheezed. “What?”  
  
The feline grinned, showing his pointed fangs. “Look, everyone is waking up. We shall speak when there is no one around to hear me. You do not have talking animals on your planet, remember?”


	2. Linking People

“It would be best if you did not tell anyone about me,” Apollo said from his perch on the windowsill.

“No one would believe I had a talking cat,” Naota returned. “Your secret is safe with me.” She proffered the blue rod that now looked like a harmless piece of plastic. "Just what is this thing?"  
  
“That is the Azure Wand. It is formed from the celestial energy, which my people call  _mana_ , of a star from the constellation of Aquarius.”

“There's a star in this thing?” the girl skeptically repeated. “It doesn't look very bright.”

“You will only see it when its power swells within you. Mana enables you to attack while in guardian form, so it would be very foolish to exhaust all your energy on a single foe.”  
  
She nodded; the rules of the game sounded like any other fantasy adventure she had played. “I understand, but will you help me if another monster shows up?”

“There will most certainly be more abominations attacking the people of this city,” the cat said, “and they will continue to increase in strength until you cannot fight them on your own. That is why it is imperative you locate others whose energy resonates with your own. I do not know how many guardians there are, but if you fail to find at least one other ally, a terrible calamity will befall this planet and all its inhabitants.”

His words made the girl shudder. “What kind of calamity? Why is this even happening? And how come  _you_  know all about it?”  
  
“I only know what I have been told,” Apollo cryptically replied. “I do not know why these events are unfolding, only that they are, and I swore an oath to aid the Terran warriors to the best of my ability.”

Naota was just about to ask what he meant by “Terrans” when someone revving outside made her brow knit in annoyance. Upon opening the front door she released a cry of surprise. “Oh, Kei! It's amazing!”

The boy grinned at her from within his sleek helmet. “I'm glad you think so. Hop on!” Naota cautiously approached the purring machine, a Yamaha R1M Kei had restored from the frame up. “I don't have any gear for you yet, but I won't go too fast!” With that his visor lowered and Naota pressed her cheek against his shoulder. Once they had made a wide loop and turned back onto her street did he speed up to 145 kmh, soliciting a yelp before rolling to a stop in the driveway. Noyuri had just returned home from work.

“My goodness, Kei! Don't you look handsome on that motorcycle! It must feel good to have your own mode of transportation.”

“It sure does,” the boy beamed. “Getting to work will be a breeze now.”

“And you're getting your permit, right?” she asked in an admonishing tone.

“Of course! I just couldn't wait to show Naota.”  
  
She joined her aunt in the driveway. “I promise I won't ride with him until I have a helmet.”

“Good girl,” Noyuri said, patting her shoulder. “I don't want either of you ending up in the emergency room. You're smarter than that.”

“Yes, Okaa-san. Have a good evening. Bye Nao-chan!”

“See you tomorrow, Kei-kun!” Butterflies filled Naota’s stomach while she watched the boy  _safely_  head down the street to his own home, then she gave her aunt a wide, innocent grin. “What's for dinner?”

“I was thinking salmon. One of my clients, a neurologist named Dr. Mizuno, made a convincing argument as to why I should be eating more omega-threes.” Noyuri set down her briefcase with a sigh. “I'm glad Kei got that bike running. Having done all the work himself means he won't take it for granted. I was beginning to lose faith in your generation.”

“Did something happen today, Auntie?” Naota inquired.

The woman sighed again. “Last week I finished decorating Mr. Okada’s vacation home. I told you about him– the one who works in Sendai and stays here during the winter? Today he called to inform me that his son had asked to have a party there with a few friends, but suspecting the worst decided to come up afterward only to discover the furniture I special-ordered for him is completely destroyed. So I can only imagine how upset he is after spending all that money.”

Naota cringed at the image. “You know I appreciate everything you've done for me, Auntie. And Kei loves his motorcycle. He spent so much time and money on it, he’d be heartbroken if anything happened to it.”

“I know,” Noyuri smiled, “he's a good kid. And so are you. I’m glad you two are such close friends.”

* * *

Izumi and Naota chatted over fruit smoothies while waiting for Kei to show up; ironically they kept getting to school before him. “You know what the news stations are saying about that toxic fog?” the taller of the pair asked in a guarded tone. “They keep trying to convince us it was an accident, but I don’t believe that story for a second!”

“So what do you think happened?” Naota inquired. She of course knew it had been nothing man-made.

“I think it was a biological warfare drill.” Izumi nodded matter-of-factly while her friend simply shrugged. “I'm just glad it didn't reach our neighborhood.”  
  
A voice echoed across the cafeteria. “Hey! Ohayo gozaimasu!”

“Good morning, Chase.” Izumi smiled beatifically when he sat down beside her. “Are you ready for the quadratics test today?”

“I think so, thanks to you. I wouldn't have had a fighting chance without your help.” Naota almost squee’d at their not-so-subtle flirting; instead she focused on Kei's leather-clad form striding toward them, and he lifted a hand in greeting. “Looking sharp, buddy,” Chase complimented.

“Thanks. It's a hassle to shove all this stuff in my locker, though. I need to apply for a bigger one.”

Naota immediately jumped on that suggestion. “I’m sure Kitagawa-san will give you one. Let’s go see her.” Their Student Council President was in charge of such accommodations, and she was located on the first floor in one of the many administrative offices.

As soon as they stepped into the Council room, a bespectacled girl stood on her tiptoes to greet them. “Just the people I was hoping to see,” President Kitagawa Akira smiled. “I could really use your help!”  
  
“What do you need?” Izumi courteously inquired.

Akira stepped out from behind her cubicle with another girl who made Naota feel even more dwarfish. “This is Myung Hye-Mi. She’s from Korea and it's her first day at Haruki, so I'd like you to show her around. She'll be in class 2-A.”

How could they deny the request when her expression practically begged for help? “These three can give her a tour,” Kei declared. “I need to fill out a form for a new locker.”

“Oh, that will be no problem at all!” Akira gushed, pushing the stone-faced new student toward them. “I heard about your motorbike, Saito-san. Very stylish!” She and Kei vanished into the maze of cubicles while Hye-Mi cynically regarded the trio.

Izumi stepped forward to break the ice. “So where did you move from, Myung-san?”

“Sinuiju,” she answered. “You probably don't know where that is.”

“Up north near the Chinese border, right?” Chase offered, "If I recall my geography lessons correctly."  
  
Her dark eyes scanned him judgmentally. “Right… So, where's my classroom?”

Naota and Izumi guided her around the main floor; the infirmary, councilors, clubrooms, cafeteria and library were all at ground level. Next they meandered outside, showing her the auditorium and physical education buildings. Haruki had a main gym for classes and events and an auxiliary gym for club practices and working out. “What sports do you play here?” Hye-Mi wanted to know.

“All kinds!” Naota chirped. “Baseball, basketball, volleyball, tennis, track and field, martial arts, kyudo and soccer.”  
  
“Martial arts? You have a martial arts club?” Her tone suddenly became much friendlier.

“Yes,” Izumi answered, “but right now they only offer karate, aikido and tai chi.”

“They've never made it to national championships,” Naota added, but the new girl was not discouraged by that fact. They returned to the main building with less of a frigid barrier between them. “I'm in class 2-A, by the way, so you'll be sharing it with me and Kei.”

“Oh, good,” Hye-Mi smiled. “At least I'll recognize someone. Moving so far from home is kinda scary, you know?” She flipped her dark brown hair over one shoulder and Naota noticed red beads on a few strands. She was quite tall, perhaps an inch taller than Izumi, with broad shoulders and long limbs. Naota could see that her socks were in danger of tearing if she flexed her well-defined calf muscles.

Her attention was diverted to Kei as he approached with a slip of paper in hand. “Did you get the locker?”

“Yeah, Kitagawa-san gave me one for an athlete. Everyone in the row thought I had just joined a team, but I told them I only needed it to hold my bike gear. And then we started talking about that, so…” He chuckled apologetically.

“Where I'm from, guys who ride motorcycles have a lot of sex appeal,” Hye-Mi commented, earning a bewildered look from Kei. “Lots of people up north are still pretty sheltered, so anything that isn't a pickup truck or a tractor will earn attention.” With that statement came the morning bell, and everyone vanished into their respective classrooms.

* * *

Kei walked his bike home so he could gossip. “That new girl is pretty funny,” he remarked as they wandered south. “She doesn't seem to have a filter, she just blurts out whatever she wants.”

“I know!” Naota snickered. “I can't believe she asked Sakurada-sensei about her obsession with ukiyo-e!”

“Well, shunga artwork from the Edo period is often displayed in that style,” Izumi mused, “so I question her interest, too.” The tightly-packed houses gave way to a small park. While passing the basketball courts, the trio noticed a group of male delinquents standing around someone whom they had backed against a brick wall.

“We just wanna know your name, girly. Why won’t you tell us?”

“Yeah, we don’t bite,” another leered. “Get to know us and see for yourself.” Izumi gasped as someone in a Haruki uniform darted to one side, almost escaping, but got caught by the arm. The girl was Hye-Mi. Kei put down his kickstand and made to enter the court while Izumi sought an authority figure. They were the only ones in the vicinity, however.

“Bad decision, assholes…” Hye-Mi said while maneuvering out of her jacket. She then assumed a fighting stance, making the boys falter. “You're gonna regret this.” Kei, Naota and Izumi watched in petrified fascination as she skipped forward, dancing on the balls of her feet, and erupted into a flurry of motion. She toppled the first boy with a roundhouse and sunk her heel into the gut of the next, then swept the third’s legs out from under him. Each move effortlessly transitioned from one to the next, and the remaining troublemakers crumpled beneath axe kicks.

“Are you okay?!” Kei shouted.

Hye-Mi smugly approached. “Of course. Those guys had no idea who they were messing with.”

“So you  _are_  a martial artist,” Naota breathed in awe. “You totally kicked their butts… literally!”

She held her head high. “Heh heh… Well, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do! And if that means beating down a bunch of perverts, so be it!” Her deep brown eyes flicked to each of them. “Hey, you guys are like my first friends here. Wanna see how I learned that stuff?”  
  
“There's no study group today, so why not? Is it far?”

“Not at all! I live in Miyagaoka.” The three girls got on a bus and disembarked near the American embassy, walking up a dirt road while Kei followed slowly on his bike. After a steady uphill climb they came upon a large house nestled among several varieties of trees. A wall with an ornate gate branched off the house; Hye-Mi opened it to reveal a tranquil compound. The stone path they followed wound around small wood cabins and was flanked by manicured lawns, covered pavilions, and Zen gardens. “Welcome to the Myung dojang!”

“This place is _amazing_ ,” Izumi breathed. “You really live here?”

“Yep! My grandfather received funding from the government to buy this property so he could spread our style of taekkyeon. He’s one of three current grandmasters. A lot of his students moved from Korea to train with him and they live here piously, hence the cabins. I’ll show you mine.” Across from a pond and a floating gazebo, one of the diminutive buildings flew a flag with a family crest.

“This is so cool!” Naota exclaimed once inside. “You have your own house! Your furniture is awesome!” She ran her hand along the smooth back of a wooden chair. There were no screws or nails; everything was hand-carved, sanded, and fitted together.

Kei nodded in agreement. “It's like an outdoor retreat. I like it.”

“It's not  _that_  rustic,” Hye-Mi smiled. “I have electricity and indoor plumbing and stuff.”

“And your own kitchen!” Naota added gleefully. “I wish  _I_  could live here!”

Over the course of an hour Hye-Mi told them about growing up in rural Sinuiju where she learned staff fighting techniques in addition to taekkyeon, which her grandfather had been teaching her for twelve years now. Her parents demanded she attend school and she did so without sacrificing either education’s experience. As they sipped tea Hye-Mi shared her silly goal of becoming the first Korean woman to climb Midoriyama on  _Sasuke_. Her new friends thought that would be an easy feat for her to accomplish.

“Hye-Mi is so cool,” Naota remarked as they left the compound. “I’m glad she’s at Haruki.”

Izumi agreed. “She’s very dedicated. It’s nice knowing there are still people like that in the world.” The girls had to wait for Kei to fetch his motorcycle, but in that time a pair of older boys came up to them. One had a shaved head while the other sported an intricate tattoo down his neck. Both were tan, shirtless, and dotted with dirt stains, and they didn’t look friendly.

“Hey, do you guys go to school with Hye-Mi?” the bald boy asked.

“Who wants to know?” Naota returned.

“I’m Dae-Hwa and this is Byung-Sung. We’re her brothers.” He looked like he was trying to avoid a confrontation. The other was not as tactful.

“You people can’t just show up whenever you want. The dojang is for students and prospective students only. Don’t waste your time trying to befriend Hye-Mi because she won't have the energy to entertain you.”

“She’s our grandfather’s only hope,” Dae-Hwa said in an attempt to ease his sibling's words. “None of his other students even come close to her level of expertise. She’s a second-dan, one of the only teenagers in the entire world with that rank, and she’s preparing for a tournament to be evaluated by the World Taekkyeon Federation.”

“So you can’t be here distracting her,” Byung-Sung finished, crossing his arms. “Our whole family, especially our grandfather, is depending on her to bring honor to our name.”

Naota’s jaw dropped indignantly. “And you’d blame  _us_  if she didn’t do well?” She scoffed at that. “Come on, guys. Clearly we’re not worthy of being here.”

Only once they had returned to Soen did Izumi release a pent-up sigh. “That just doesn't seem fair… But I don't want to be a distraction if she has so much on her plate.”  
  
Kei hummed in agreement after removing his helmet. “At least we can still talk to her at school.”

“I can’t believe you two!” Naota shouted, throwing her hands in the air. “It’s not like her brothers put a force field around her! We should go to that tournament to show our support!”

By this point Kei had checked the mail and was shifting through it when his eyes widened dramatically. “Izumi… remember that spring vacation sweepstakes you entered last winter? The deluxe family trip to Matsumae?”

“Yes…” she said just as slowly, “What about it?” She grew cross-eyed as her brother shoved the piece of mail in her face.

“You  _won!_ ”

Mr. and Mrs. Saito emerged from their home in somewhat of a panic, wondering what on earth their children were screaming about. Izumi hugged them breathlessly. “I won the spring sweepstakes! We're going to Matsumae for sakura-matsuri!”

* * *

Spring vacation wasn’t really an extravagant getaway, just an extended weekend mid-May, a brief reprieve from rigorous studies. As soon as she got home from school, Izumi hurriedly filled her duffle bag with enough clothes for the trip, setting a nicely-folded yukata on the very top. It was somewhat difficult to maneuver in her room because there were two mannequins wearing incomplete designs, a clothing rack holding numerous bolts of fabric, and a large desk covered with drawing materials, color palettes, and inspirational magazine clippings.

“Knock-knock,” Kei said from the doorway. “Are you ready? The train leaves at 15:30.”

“I’m just about done,” she answered, managing to locate some shoes among the clutter. Twenty minutes later the group of six wound through the mountains on their way to Matsumae.

“Thank you so much for inviting us,” Noyuri said graciously. “I have so many new clients driving me crazy with their inconsistencies!”

Saito Sado could relate. “Things are getting tense at the hydro plant with the energy summit coming up next month, so this is a very welcome break from the stress.”

Naota partially smirked. “The way you talk about your jobs doesn't make me look forward to the future."

“How can that be, Naota-chan?” Kaede asked. “You're a very talented girl with plenty of imagination. You could easily find work in the art department of a media company or animation studio, or even become a professional actress if you keep at it.”

“I just don't know if that's what I want to do for the rest of my life,” the girl replied. “Sometimes it's hard to choose an option when you have so many of them.”  
  
Sado cleared his throat. “So how is your school play coming along? What was it,  _Romeo and Juliet_? Do you think the Drama Club will be ready in time?”

“Yes, definitely. Opening night is the first weekend in July and I just know my performance is going to be  _flawless_.” She spoke the last word like a diva, making everybody laugh.

There was a single transfer in their journey from train to bus where a Matsuri Japan official greeted them. He marveled at their small group, saying that last year a winner from Tokyo had brought fifteen family members. The bus deposited them in front of a rustic hotel that had been built to match Matsumae Castle, an Edo period fortress with a moat. The surrounding park was a wonderland of over 10,000 trees in 250 varieties. After settling into their rooms the three teens wandered around in silent awe, traversing a carpet of pink petals. “This place seems frozen in time,” Naota remarked as they sat on a grassy knoll overlooking the castle. “It's so beautiful and peaceful.”

“Yeah…” Kei agreed, sighing contentedly. “I imagine the groundskeepers take pride in their job.”

“They must make a lot of money from tourists, but it doesn't seem too crowded right now.” Izumi flipped her ponytail over her shoulder where it was caught by a breeze. “Look at all the couples. I wish  _I_  had someone to hold hands with.”  
  
Naota grinned deviously. “Would that someone be named Chase? We should have asked him to come with us.”

For a moment she said nothing, then, “I’m not sure he would have accepted.”

Her friend snorted. “Are you oblivious? He’d jump at the chance to spend time with you outside school! Haven’t you told him you like him yet?” To her surprise Izumi instantly rose to her feet and walked off. “I didn’t mean to make her upset…” Naota said regretfully.

“She'll get over it. This trip is about relaxing and having fun… and appreciating friends and family.” Kei's pale eyes flicked sideways to assess her. “Listen, Naota… there's something I want to talk about with you.”

His words, their secluded location, and the quixotic environment made her heart start to pound. Naota couldn't meet his gaze for fear of what she would see there, which just might be a reflection of her own feelings.  _‘What if it is? What if it's something beyond friendship?’_

“We've been best friends for years,” Kei tentatively began, “but now I feel like—”

“Hey, who's that?!” Naota interrupted. Perhaps it was Fate that returned Izumi to them with a familiar face in tow, a boy who didn’t seem to mind the way she held his hand.

“Look who I found!” Izumi giggled. “Chase and his father came to see the cherry blossoms! They're even staying in the same hotel as us!”  
  
Kei shook his head, standing to greet his peer. “I guess we really do live in a small world.”

The blond boy shrugged innocently. “Someone on base told my dad this town has the best cherry blossom festival in Hokkaido. He booked a room when we moved here so we wouldn't miss it.”

Naota gave him a brief hug. “It's good to see you! You look so different without your uniform.” Chase grinned and mussed the knitted hat concealing his mop of hair. The button-down and pressed slacks had been replaced by a red t-shirt and worn jeans, which was “very American”. The four of them returned to the hotel, walking in on a conversation between Sado and Chase’s father.

“There you kids are. We invited Anderson-san and his son to have dinner with us before the parade. You all brought yukata, right?”  
  
The twins nodded and Naota said “of course!” while Chase shared a concerned glance with his father. “Neither of us has one,” he regretfully admitted.

“Not to worry,” Izumi said, “I'll take you shopping and help you pick out the best yukata this town has to offer.”

* * *

After sunset everyone emerged from their rooms in the traditional lightweight garment. “Dark green looks good on you,” Izumi whispered to Chase during their walk to the restaurant. All around them was a jovial air that shielded their words.

“And you look pretty in pink,” Chase whispered back. “I’m glad I get to experience the festival with you.”

Izumi's face matched her yukata as she sat beside him, followed by Naota and Kei. Their parents arranged themselves on the other side of the table and much tea, sake, sushi and udon was devoured. After dinner everyone paired off, wandering between various game booths, food stands and souvenir vendors. Kei proved successful at a ring toss and won a stuffed animal for Naota that she secured within her obi. Chase lacked the finesse to pick up a water yo-yo for Izumi, but she managed to procure a pair of goldfish. “Are you sure it's not going to die before we get home?” her partner nervously inquired.

She reassured him with a kind laugh. “I promise they'll be all right. Japanese goldfish are very hardy!”

The boy made a face that said he didn't quite believe her, but then it gave way to excitement as people began lining the streets to watch the parade. “Let's get a front row view!” Chase grinned, leading Izumi to the sidewalk. Warmth filled her when he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Elsewhere, Kei and Naota found an uncrowded spot on a low hill that offered a great view of the main street. Lantern holders came first followed by all kinds of musicians playing classical instruments. Then there were acrobats, jugglers, and fire-breathers that enthralled the crowd. Although they were surrounded by revelry, it wasn't loud enough to let words escape unheard. “Naota.” Kei said her name sternly. She met his gaze this time, and in the light of the lanterns floating through the sky above he thought she had never looked more beautiful. “I didn't get the chance to tell you before, but now that there won't be any interruptions—”

Naota cut him off yet again, grasping his hands and imploringly searching his expression. “Kei, how long have we been friends?”

“Since we were four years old," he instantly replied.

“Do you remember how I met you and Izumi?”

The boy in the black yukata smiled fondly. “At the park, when they still had the splash pool. I got your floaty ring back from the kid that stole it.”

“Right… and we've been inseparable since then. We know each other's hopes, fears, dreams and secrets.” Her gaze fell to the grass. “I know none of us would ever do anything to betray the friendship we've fostered these past twelve years.”

Kei’s countenance softened. “But what happens when one of us feels something  _stronger_  than friendship? Doesn't that deserve a chance to blossom, like all these flowers around us? They’re showing their true colors, Naota. Now I want you to see mine.”

She felt as if her heart would burst through her chest, so furiously did it beat.  _‘I’m the only one he talks to so poetically… it’s our own secret language. But I’m not ready to speak it all the time.’_  Naota abruptly stood up and ran as fast as the yukata would allow. She was vaguely aware of Kei calling out her name but she ignored him, gently pushing through the crowd until reaching the sidewalk. There she recovered while watching various martial arts demonstrations. Narrowing her eyes, Naota thought she recognized the moves of a certain troupe. The unarmed fighters exchanged strikes that emerged from dance-like steps; they spun, jumped, cartwheeled and backflipped. After them came a group twirling different pole weapons, and Naota was positive she saw Hye-Mi among them. “Hey!” she yelled, waving.

Hye-Mi made her way to the edge of the crowd and they spoke while maintaining the pace of the procession. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here!” she had to shout.

“Me neither! What are you doing in the parade?”

“The coordinator contacted my grandfather to ask if he wanted to do an exhibition, so here I am along with some other students!” She swung the weapon resembling a naginata up onto her shoulder where it rested without menace. The crowd grew thinner and quieter as they reached the end of the parade route, and once there the martial artists gratefully rested on the grass. The two girls chatted until a highly unpleasant stench wafted into the area, making them pause to sniff the air. “Ugh, what's that nasty smell?” Hye-Mi grimaced.

Naota had to pinch her nose. “I have no idea, but it smells like rotten eggs!” After making that statement she noticed a soft tingling sensation inside her yukata sleeve. Her fingers curled around the Azure Wand just as Hye-Mi stood.

“Let's find out what's causing this stink!” She set off at a jog toward the base of Matsumae Castle.

Groaning in exasperation, Naota removed her wooden zori and followed Hye-Mi, the rotten egg scent growing stronger as they neared the castle. Glancing at the moat solicited a surprised shout, for the placid water had transformed into a festering algae-covered mass. “Gross!” she exclaimed while shying away from the bank, then called out for Hye-Mi. Her voice echoed in the night, the sounds of the festival long gone. The eerie silence was almost deafening; shouldn't her fighting friend be around here somewhere? The blue wand pulsed in answer, revealing more of the scene Naota had witnessed during her first transformation.

On the same barren battlefield, an armored man spun his ornate weapon like a dervish. He grinned every time he struck down one of the encroaching shadow creatures, a flash of white teeth from within a helm featuring three long red feathers. A creature suddenly attacked his blind side but a powerful kick, a move she had seen before, dissolved the black beast. His weapon looked quite similar to the one Hye-Mi had on her person.  _‘Hye-Mi is a warrior, like me!’_  This realization caused Naota to invoke the Azure Wand. Once more she became clad in the blue of the heavens and set off at a run toward the increasingly foul stench.

Rounding the corner of the castle revealed a disturbing sight: Hye-Mi was in the water, thrashing her arms in an attempt to free herself from a roiling mass of white and green sludge. When she saw Naota in her transformed state she froze for the briefest of seconds, just long enough for the burbling water to suck her down. “My hyup-do!” the girl cried before being completely submerged.

Sailor Aquarius glanced at the polearm lying in the grass, flinching as a shadowy figure emerged from the tree beside it. “Apollo!” she breathed in relief. “What are you doing here?”

He tossed something to her before speaking. “I stowed away in your luggage! But there is no time to waste– you must get the Smoldering Wand to that girl!"

She looked from the bright red rod to the bubbling pit Hye-Mi had been sucked into, then ran to the edge of the moat and leaped over the water, using the same attack that had dispersed Bromos.  _“Aerial Assault!”_

The hawk plunged into the cesspool, sending up a shower of slime. Sailor Aquarius spied a hand reaching toward the surface and gripped it firmly, using her momentary weightlessness to pull Hye-Mi back to solid ground. She coughed and sputtered and spat out what little of the disgusting substance had infiltrated her mouth. Wheezing slightly, she stared at the senshi through wide, unbelieving eyes. “That's you, isn't it, Naota? What's going on here?” Shaking her head, Hye-Mi pointed a quivering finger at the now-boiling liquid. “There's something down there! It pulled me in when I touched the surface!”

Just as Sailor Aquarius started to explain the situation, a wave of nauseous gasses made them gag. The white and green algae amassed itself into a vague humanoid shape with two black pits for eyes. The girl in blue rose to her feet and spoke boldly. “Who are you, foul creature?”  
  
A garbled chortle was her answer.  **“I am called Sulvere by my master.”**

She took a small step closer. “Who is your master? In the name of the Zodiac I demand you tell me!”

 **“Ah, but it is not important…”**  the creature burbled.  **“I must collect your star energy for my master!”**

“The hell you will!” Hye-Mi shouted, gripping the hyup-do firmly. The monster fixed its unsettling gaze upon her and a segment of its body oozed forth in the form of a slimy tendril. She slashed at it violently but it simply reformed. “Ugh! How do we get rid of this thing?!”

“With this!” Sailor Aquarius proffered the wand that felt as if it were about to burn through her glove. Hye-Mi snatched it from her hand; Naota instantly had to shield her eyes against a harsh red light. She heard Hye-Mi calling out a phrase similar to her own, but the energy was much more intense.

_“Arietis Star Power… MAKE UP!”_

Naota beamed at her metamorphosed friend whose weapon had transformed with her; the naginata’s shaft was encrusted with black and white diamonds and deep red garnets, and a wing had been etched into the blade. Sulvere’s laugh reclaimed their attention. **“How kind of you to present me with more star energy! My master will be very pleased!”**  
  
Sailor Aquarius smirked. “The only thing we're presenting you with…”

“Is total defeat!” Sailor Aries finished. “Draw him in closer, Naota!” With that she assumed a meditative stance.

The warrior in blue pranced along the edge of the moat, jeering and taunting the festering creature that continually burbled in frustration. After several minutes of this Sulvere released a roar and attempted to come crashing down on his quarry, but she leaped out of the way and he landed in a splattered heap. “Now!” Aquarius cried.

Sailor Aries skipped forward and planted the blade of her weapon into the supple ground, hooking a leg around the shaft. The toe of her boot ignited and flame spread up the length of her leg as it arced through the air.  _“Charging Fire Strike!”_  Her fiery limb cut through Sulvere like butter and the flames consumed his entire being, even spreading across the water to burn away the algae bloom. With the noxious fumes gone and the air clear again, Sailor Aries released a victory shout before her power receded into the Smoldering Wand. Naota relinquished her star energy as well, praising her new ally who was saddened to see the glittering armament fade away. “Aww, what gives?” she whined.

“That was your celestial weapon, Aries,” Apollo said, startling Hye-Mi with his presence. “It is a mythological weapon called Amenonuhoko, the Heavenly Jeweled Spear.”

“It's not a  _spear_ ,” the tall girl scoffed, completely ignoring the fact she spoke to a cat, “it's a naginata, or a hyup-do in Korean.”

“It takes the form most familiar to you, but its power is the same,” he retorted. “It is yours to summon whenever you wish.” He meowed loudly as Hye-Mi swept him up off the ground to nuzzle him, and Naota grinned.

“This little guy is Apollo, and as you can see… he talks.”

Hye-Mi rolled her eyes. “As if that's any stranger than what just happened. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't just experienced it! I hope you can explain all this.” She released the cat and he ran off into the shadows of the cherry trees.

Naota sighed wistfully, linking arms with her friend. “I'll get to that, but for now let's go back to the festival and pretend everything is perfectly normal.” As afterthought she muttered to herself, “I hope no one else I know gets caught up in these events.”


	3. Unforgivable

One half of the Kumada twins wandered all over Haruki High School before locating the person she sought in the last place she thought to look: her own classroom. Akiko sidled up to the girl sketching in her art journal and cleared her throat. Naota didn’t have to look to know who it was. “Did your sister send you in for an acid attack?”

“What? No, of course not!” Akiko hadn’t expected such a hostile greeting. “No, Sui-san, I just wanted to give you this… and I wanted to talk to you.” Naota accepted the fancy slip of paper, scrutinizing every word before raising an eyebrow.

“You're inviting me to your birthday party?”

Akiko sat down in front of Naota's desk, smiling. “Remember elementary school? We were good friends back then. I remember playing four-square with you and the Saitos– I thought it was so cool to be friends with them. I mean, what were the odds of two sets of twins being at the same school?”

Naota easily recalled their playground antics. “Yeah, we had a lot of fun together. Then we got to junior high and your sister ruined everything.”  
  
“I really resent her for what she did to you, Sui-san. You didn't deserve to be humiliated like that.”

“Thankfully everyone has forgotten about it by now, but I despise Hanako and so do my friends. She's selfish and arrogant and doesn’t care who she has to hurt to get what she wants.”

Akiko perked up. “Well, that's why I wanted to invite you to our birthday party. I _do_ care that you were hurt but I want to try being friends again.” Naota accepted the invitation with a little nod and a smile, prompting the dyed redhead to release a high-pitched sound of delight. “Great! I can’t wait to see you there!”

Naota wondered what her proven friends thought about the event. Kei had glanced at the invitation disdainfully but still put it in his planner, and she had a feeling Izumi wanted to go just because it was the polite thing to do. When lunchtime rolled around she went to the garden and saw Chase seated beside Izumi by default. He waved a pinkie finger at her since it took both hands to support his huge sandwich. “Hey, I take it you got an invite to the twins' party?”

“Of course, we're in the same class,” she answered. She withdrew a couple pork buns from her lunchbox while ignoring the disapproving look from Kei. “Before you tell me not to, I'm considering going because Akiko said she wanted to patch things up between us.”

“She also asked if I could make their dresses,” Izumi added. "I told her I’d come up with a few designs tonight.”

Kei grinned deviously. “In that case, I can think of a few places for you to leave some needles.” His sister scowled at the idea and he groaned, falling back into the grass. “If we’re going to their stupid party, that means I need to get a new dress shirt.”

“If you hadn't dried it on the roof it wouldn't have blown into our neighbor's yard and his dog wouldn't have shredded it up,” Izumi said matter-of-factly, earning laughter from Naota and Chase. “We can go shopping after school to get new outfits, assuming we all have allowance leftover from vacation.”

That last word made Naota recall the battle with Sulvere and how satisfying it felt to destroy him. A part of her anticipated another battle so she could fight alongside Sailor Aries again; as if on cue Hye-Mi jogged up to them. “Hey guys!” she greeted cheerily. “You going to the Kumada birthday bash?”

“Yes we are,” Izumi replied, “and we’re going shopping for it today. You should come with us.”

She grinned. “Sounds fun! I don’t even own a dress so you’ll have to help me find one that looks good! ”

After school the group of five met on the front steps where Kei handed Naota the helmet he’d bought for her. “You two look great together!” Hye-Mi commented, snickering a little when they both reddened. She joined Izumi and Chase on the bus, noting the way they too were comfortable with physical contact. “I know I've only known you guys for a month, but why aren't Kei and Naota dating?”

Izumi released a long sigh. “I've wondered that for a long while– it's obvious they like each other. Everyone knows it, even our parents and some of the teachers. Nobody dares asking either of them out because everyone thinks they're already together!”

“But they're really not? That's stupid. I mean, Naota must trust your brother a _lot_ if she's willing to zip around on a motorcycle like that with him. I'd die before riding with Byung-Sung on his crotch rocket.” She glanced out the window as Odori Park rushed by. “How far are we going, anyway? Grandfather wanted me to repair some of our training weapons.”

“I promise you'll be home in a timely manner,” Izumi reassured. “With me in charge, we’ll be done shopping in less than an hour.” The bus merged onto a highway skirting Maruyama, heading south.

“Where  _are_  we going?” Chase nervously parroted.

“Minami ward. There are plenty of shopping centers in the metro but my favorite one is right at the base of Kosekiyama. I discovered it when I attended a seminar at Mugen Academy last year.”

The boy pondered the name of the school. “Mugen… I think my dad spoke with someone about enrolling me there. Isn't it a college prep school?”

“That's the one. They have a fashion design program I applied to before the year began, but I never got an acceptance letter. If I  _had_  gotten in, I would be in a class that reflects a real studio with state-of-the-art computers and design software, access to the highest quality materials, and the chance to earn a designer internship in Tokyo.”

The way her eyes sparkled when talking about Mugen made Chase and Hye-Mi share a knowing look. “You really have a passion for fashion,” the latter remarked. “That's super cool. I can't even sew the button back onto my favorite shorts.”

Upon disembarking at Mugen Plaza, Izumi grabbed a school brochure while the trio waited for Kei and Naota. Mugen Academy offered intensive studies in a variety of arts and sciences, and their sports programs frequently produced national champions and Olympians. Most of the students spent their money at the Plaza, an eclectic mix of designer shops, indie boutiques, artisanal galleries, bookstores, technology retailers, home goods and one large grocery store. Izumi was so focused on imagining herself in this setting that she jumped a little when her phone received a text from Naota. “Apparently they’re stuck in traffic,” she relayed to her friends. “I suppose we can start without them.” With that she grabbed Chase’s hand and led him up the escalator to a menswear boutique.

Izumi breezed past the clerk, heading straight for a wall of shirts. “Don't you need to know my size?” the boy asked.

“I can already visualize what will accommodate your body type,” she replied, setting up a dressing room for him. Chase stepped out in one ensemble a minute later.

“You look _so_ good!” Hye-Mi gushed.  
  
“I feel pretty good, except this shirt is a little tight.” Chase didn’t want to flex his arms for fear of tearing the soft fabric.

Izumi mulled that over for all of a second. “Try the light blue one, it’s lyocell.” He reemerged, spreading his hands for approval. She circled him a couple times before shaking her head. “Try it with the tan corduroys.” When Chase exited the dressing room this time, both girls made sounds of approval. “Perfect. You don’t even need a tie.”

“My turn!” Hye-Mi cheered. “Doll me up, Zumi-chan!” Chase paid for his outfit, then the trio wandered around the second story looking for the perfect dress shop. Along the way they were finally joined by Naota and Kei. Everyone followed Izumi into a boutique with feminine, flirty clothing geared specifically for nights on the town. Naota picked out a strapless navy blue dress with a beaded bodice and ruffled hem. She gave a little twirl in it, smiling when her friends said it made her look like a pixie.  
  
For Hye-Mi, Izumi thought a nice violet would complement her tanned skin. The onlookers snickered as grumbling and fumbling emanated from the dressing room, then she emerged in a highly rumpled manner. After adjusting the garment Hye-Mi frowned at her reflection. “That's a lot of leg,” Chase said. “Good thing you’re in great shape.”  
  
“It’s too  _much_  leg,” she lamented. “You can practically see my underwear!” She grimaced at the thigh-high hemline, though the dress was asymmetrical and reached her knee on the other side.  
  
Izumi disappeared into the racks and came back with a full-length royal purple gown. “I think your legs are your best asset, but try this one if you want to keep them covered.”

When Hye-Mi appeared in it, nobody said a word; it may have been because the gown was backless and her muscles were very impressive. Having never shown off so much skin in her life made her self-conscious, but via the mirror she noticed her friends admiring her physique, and a shy smile graced her lips. She’d never made anyone speechless.

* * *

For an entire week the Kumada party was all anyone at Haruki could talk about. Izumi got the details ahead of her peers when she fitted the twins for their dresses, learning the theme would be Carnival in Rio de Janeiro. Akiko met her outside the youth center, leading her past the decorators to a vacant room. “Your party is going to be amazing,” Izumi commented. “Everything looks so elegant.”

“Thanks,” Akiko grinned. “Rio was our mom’s idea since we couldn’t come up with a theme.”  
  
Izumi placed the dress on her client and began making adjustments. “What exactly do your parents do? They're obviously wealthy, but I don't think anyone has ever met them.”  
  
“Our mom doesn't work, but she's pretty good at spending Daddy's money. He was an underground rock star for a while but now he owns a label. The DJ is some kid he says is up-and-coming.” Akiko rolled her eyes. “I just hope he plays something besides that annoying electro stuff they listen to in America.”  
  
“Shouldn’t  _you_  decide on the music since you’ll be the ones dancing to it?” Izumi paused to pin the sleeves. “What do you want him to play?”  
  
Akiko gave a tiny shrug so as to avoid getting poked in the armpit. “Like, tropical-sounding stuff. Music you’d hear at a cool beach party, like chillout or whatever.”

Hanako appeared just then, scoffing. “Right, ‘cause we totally want everyone to fall asleep listening to ambient music. Since we couldn’t agree on a playlist, Daddy’s making one for us.”

She jumped when a manicured hand fell upon her shoulder. “Your father has excellent musical taste. You might not believe that, but I’ve known him a lot longer than you two.” Hanako looked back at her mother, a slender woman with violet eyes, sleek raven hair, and an air of regal authority.  
  
“Kumada Okaa-san,” Izumi greeted, bowing. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Saito Izumi.”  
  
The woman glided over on a pair of Louboutins. “Please, call me Rei. I must tell you how impressed I am with your work, Izumi-san. I wasn’t expecting an amateur designer to display such skill.”

Izumi basked in the compliment as she began altering Hanako’s yellow dress. Aside from the occasional irritable sigh, the pink-haired girl said nothing while she prodded and tugged. Hanako was a little fuller in the midsection than Akiko but they were basically the same size. The latter’s fitted dress was turquoise satin with a leaf-patterned skirt, an obvious allusion to her name, and the former’s georgette dress fell in breezy layers and featured beaded flower clusters on the straps. “These are _so_ pretty!” Akiko complimented.

“You  _are_  pretty talented,” Hanako added with only a hint of reluctance.

“Thank you,” the brunette replied. She had the twins surrender their garments and jotted down a few numbers on her notepad, then she looked up to find a stack of yen bills before her.  
  
“This should cover the rest of your labor costs, Izumi-san,” Rei said with a smile. “I look forward to seeing the finished products.”  
  
She bowed in gratitude. “Thank you all for your time. I’ll see you at the party!”

A few days later Izumi dropped off the dresses at the Kumada’s luxury penthouse. They were presented in fancy boxes as if they had come from an upscale boutique, and Rei admired the professionalism of her daughters’ friend. “Saito isn't really our friend…” Akiko regretfully admitted. “Everyone likes her, though, because she’s super smart and a great tutor.”

“I’m surprised Izumi-san wants to design clothes instead of model them,” Rei remarked. “I bet some European blood is responsible for those blue eyes and her height.”

Hanako immediately scoffed. “That’s probably why Chase likes her so much– she looks more American than the rest of us. It’s so not fair that she gets the hottest guy in school…”  
  
Her mother raised an admonishing eyebrow. “Haven't I told you there’s more to life than boys? It’s much more important to get into a good university than have a boyfriend. In any event, I'm sure there will be plenty of young men eager to dance with you tonight. Why don’t you two get ready while I check on dinner?” She paused to sniff the air. “Yuichiro, dear! Are you burning something?”  
  
Akiko sighed happily and carried her garment box into her bedroom, her sister following with a smug little grin on her face. “What’s that look for?”  
  
“Oh, I was just picturing Izumi’s expression when we steal Chase and Kei away from her and Naota. It’ll be easy with these.” She withdrew a small bag of pills from her pocket, grinning.  
  
“Sis, I don't think this is a good idea.” Hanako glared at her twin. “Chase is nice and cute and all, but he's not interested in me. And it's like Mom said– there  _is_  more to life than boys!”  
  
“You know what, Kiko? You need to stop letting everyone get in the way of what you want!  _That's_  your problem.” Hanako threw the lid off her box and held up the yellow dress. It made her look so sweet and innocent, which would probably help in the grand scheme of things.  
  
Akiko folded her arms. “It's  _your_  fault we're no longer friends with them, you know. Maybe if you had gotten over the fact that Naota's talent show performance was better than yours we'd still hang out with the Saitos, and maybe Kei would be your boyfriend right now! But no, you had to humiliate Naota during her graduation speech.”  
  
Hanako cackled at the memory. “Remember how she showed up the next day? That makeup wasn't fooling anyone. Oh, those were the days…” She sighed fondly as Akiko scoffed, making her sister round on her. “Listen, Kiko– we're  _better_  than them. We've  _always_  been better than them. So tonight you’d better stick to the plan and give Naota and Izumi their party favors, or you’ll  _never_  get the chance to be with Chase. I’ll make sure of it.” With that she exited the room, leaving Akiko bristling with antipathy.

* * *

Naota knocked on the door of the Saito residence, twisting from side to side in hopes that Kei would answer. But it was his mother who opened it and exclaimed how gorgeous she looked. “That color is magnificent on you!” Kaede fawned. “And your hair! It must be Noyuri’s styling.”

“Yeah, she managed to tame my kinks with a lot of hairspray,” the girl explained. “How are things going here?”  
  
Just as Kaede opened her mouth a shrill cry rang out, followed by “are you trying to scalp me?!” Naota peeked into the bathroom and found Izumi attempting to curl Hye-Mi's thick locks. Her annoyed expression revealed that she had already been made-up with bronzer, shimmering eye shadow, and deep red lip gloss. “You look completely different!” Naota exclaimed, causing Izumi to fumble the curler.  
  
“Are you people  _trying_  to incapacitate me?” Hye-Mi glowered. “I'm already stressed out, you don't have to throw in a neck burn to boot. How are girls supposed to live through this kind of torture?”  
  
“Such is the price of beauty,” Izumi sighed. “Now keep still. Kei would like to see  _you_ ,” she said to the girl in the doorway.

Naota approached the room at the very end of the hall where light spilled from a tiny opening. She slowly pushed the door open, gasping as her eyes fell upon Kei’s bare upper body. He spun around but relaxed upon seeing who it was. “Hey, Nao-chan, you look amazing. Is Zumi making any progress with Hye-Mi?” She just stood there silently, and he quirked an eyebrow when he realized she was staring at his torso. “Naota?”  
  
Her gaze abandoned the V-shape of his lower abdomen, wishing she'd noticed it sooner. The image of those muscles pressing into her made her blush profusely. “Uh-umm… sorry… what?”  
  
“How is Hye-Mi coming along?” Kei stood with his shirt draped over one shoulder, withholding a smirk at having caught her checking him out.  
  
“Good… she looks good. Izumi’s styling her hair.” She prayed he wouldn’t move so she could keep ogling his body.  
  
But he did. Kei went to his shelf and picked up a small bottle. “My boss gave me this cologne but I'm not sure if I should wear it. He said it would drive the ladies wild.” He laughed a little and spritzed his chest. “What do you think?”  
  
Naota leaned forward to inhale the scent while restraining herself from throwing her arms around him and kissing his pecs. “It smells good… classy.” She knew there was a better word. “Debonair.”  
  
“Great, I worried it would make me smell like an old guy who's trying too hard.” With a satisfactory grin Kei finally slipped into his shirt and Naota released a heated breath, raising a hand to her temple to stop the headiness. “Are you okay? You look a little flushed.”  
  
She waved her hands vigorously. “No, I'm fine, really. Maybe a little thirsty but there’ll be plenty to drink at the party, I'm sure.” With that Naota spun on her heel and fled to the hallway, taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart.  
  
“Can we get this show on the road now?” Hye-Mi demanded from the living room. Izumi laughed at her nervous yet eager demeanor. “Where the heck is Chase? He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago.”  
  
Sado opened the closet. “Izumi-chan, don’t forget to bring a jacket. It’s a little chilly outside.”  
  
She rolled her eyes but grabbed her coat nonetheless, then Kaede answered a knock at the door; it was Chase, who bowed and introduced himself. Izumi watched the interaction carefully, trying to get a read on her parents’ opinion of the boy. They would be seeing more of him if she didn’t lose her courage tonight.

Once outside Naota gasped in surprise. “Chase, your car is backwards!”

He laughed amiably. “No it’s not, you people just drive on the wrong side of the road.” The boys helped Hye-Mi and Izumi gather their dresses and get situated in the SUV. “So where’s this youth center, Izumi? Do you mind navigating for me? You look beautiful, by the way.”

Her cheeks reddened. “Oh, thank you… You’re going to head south to Odori, then take a right.” A tiny smile turned her lips. “You don’t look so bad either thanks to my style expertise.”  
  
“That may be, but I don’t think I can pull off hubris like you,” Chase countered, giving her a wink. “At least it’s well-deserved. You dressed us, you dressed the birthday girls, but you saved the best for yourself. I see how it is.” He stole another glance at the long, slender legs her high-low emerald green gown revealed.  
  
Hye-Mi began hyperventilating after they arrived at the youth center. “What if everyone laughs at me? What if I just end up making myself look stupid?”

“No one is going to make fun of you,” Kei said while attempting to coax her from the vehicle. “This is a semi-formal event, you’re not the only girl in a long dress.”

“And you look  _so_  pretty, Hye-Mi!” Naota added. “You’re like a warrior princess!”

Hearing that returned some of her confidence even though her knees still wobbled. Naota hooked one of her arms while Izumi grabbed the other. Together they strode into the building like royalty.

* * *

Akiko must have said something to her father because the music was in fact of the tropical house variety with plenty of ambient sections. It was perfect for slow-dancing to, which was how Izumi spent at least three hours in Chase’s arms. When the music picked back up she let it infuse her, twisting her hips and moving her feet in a distinct pattern the boy recognized. He stepped back to give her an incredulous look. “Are you… Was that a samba?”

She immediately blushed. “Oh, yes… Until Kei and I started high school our parents made us take classical dance lessons. I haven’t done it in a while, but this music is the perfect tempo.”

“That’s amazing!” Chase exclaimed. “I learned ballroom samba while my dad was stationed in Rio.” He straightened his back and held out a hand. “May I have this dance?”  
  
Hye-Mi watched the couple dominate the floor with wild spins and sinuous bodies. “Oh my god…” she said to the classmates situated around her, “Would ya look at them? Those are  _my friends_  that're in a whole other league of awesome.” She was fairly certain someone had spiked the punch. It was only a passing thought, however, and she refocused on Kei and Naota as the former attempted an improvised pasodoble since the latter had no experience whatsoever.  
  
Both couples returned during an interlude and in that time Akiko apprehensively sprinkled the ground-up mystery pills into water glasses for Izumi and Naota. There was still time to ruin the plan, but she feared Hanako’s retaliation; she didn't doubt that her own twin would turn on her when she least expected it. Stifling her feelings of dread, Akiko approached the booth where her old friends sat. “Those were the best moves I've seen all night!” she praised, handing out the waters. “Need a drink?”  
  
“Definitely!” Naota panted, and the birthday girl held her breath as they drank deeply. “I feel like Kei was a whirlwind and I am but a little leaf.”  
  
“Hey, you did pretty well letting me man-handle you,” Kei laughed. He then turned to Akiko. “Where’s the men’s room here? That dance made me all sweaty.” Chase nodded in agreement.  
  
“It’s um, down that hallway to the right,” the redhead answered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hanako abandon the group she’d been speaking with to follow the boys. Now there was just one thing left to do. “Hey Naota, Izumi? Would you mind helping me fix my hair?”

“No problem!” the shorter girl chirped. She indicated for Akiko to lead the way to the restroom, but instead she took them to an isolated storage room; it was slow-going since they were both struggling to walk in straight lines. She held a door open for them, then shoved Izumi and Naota inside and locked it, running away from her conscience.

Instead of the men’s restroom, Hanako led Kei and Chase to a room where a few of her larger, stronger university acquaintances got the drop on them and managed to rope them both to chairs before stealing away. “Let us go,” Chase said evenly despite his thundering pulse. “This is crazy, Hanako. You don't want to do this.”  
  
“Oh, but I do,” she replied. “I guess since my sister hasn’t shown up, I get the two of you all to myself. Naota and Izumi are finally out of my way.” She paused to smirk. “Nobody is going to find them until my boys have had  _their_  way.”  
  
“You heinous bitch!” Kei spat. “How can you do this? We're going to press charges!” Hanako rolled her eyes and positioned herself astride his lap instead of taking the remark seriously. “Get off!” he shouted, but the girl grabbed his jaw and shoved her lips against his, smearing them with sickly-sweet gloss.  
  
“They won't be able to press charges since they won't remember anything,” she sing-songed. “That’s the magic of Rohypnol. And it wasn’t easy to get, let me tell you– I had to import it from Mexico!” Kei continued to wriggle but couldn’t do much since he was secured to the chair. He glared daggers at Hanako as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, running a hand down his chest and abs. “Where on earth did these muscles come from, Kei? I still remember you as a scrawny little grease monkey.”  
  
“Leave him alone!” Chase yelled. The girl regarded him narrowly before coming to stand in front of him.  
  
“I haven't forgotten about you, Anderson-san. I know I don’t have Izumi’s figure, or her mile-long legs, or her pretty pale eyes… but at least I have the audacity to take what I want when it’s been parading around in front of me.” She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, voice low as she kissed along his jaw and neck. “Don’t tell me you haven’t been strutting around since you came to Haruki. Everyone notices, I’m just the only person bold enough to tell you that I appreciate it. You’re _very_ handsome, Anderson-san, and I bet this body of yours looks _delicious_ without any clothes on it.”

Chase jerked his head away from her lips. “I have never conceived the thought of hitting a girl before, but so help me…”  
  
Hanako sighed. “ _Nobody_  is coming to help you, not that you need it. Why can't you just accept the fact that it’s my birthday and you two are my presents?” Hungry eyes flicked between them. “I’m going to have _so_ much fun after I unwrap you.”  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang outside that caused all three occupants to jump. Hanako's shrill cry filled the room as the door flew open with a noticeable dent in it.  _“Hye-Mi!”_  the boys cried in relief. She surveyed the situation before taking three purposeful strides toward their captor.  
  
“Hang on a sec!” was all Hanako managed to get out before the back of Hye-Mi's hand met her face and threw her to the floor. She then set to work untying their bonds.  
  
“Where are Naota and Izumi?!”  
  
“I got them,” she answered. “They're passed out in the car. Those guys didn’t get the chance to lay a hand on them.”  
  
“Thank god…” Chase breathed, wiping off the remnants of Hanako’s kisses once his hands were free. “I don't even want to think about what would've happened if you hadn't been here.”  
  
Hye-Mi half-smiled as Kei practically sprinted out of the room. “I knew there was a reason for me to endure wearing this dress and having my hair yanked out and covering my face in glitter.” The trio quickly made their way outside, filling their lungs with much-needed fresh air.  
  
“What do we do?” Chase asked after a minute. “We were practically molested, and Naota and Izumi were roofied! How do we deal with the Kumadas?” He paced frantically in front of the SUV, searching his pockets for the keys but forgetting he had left them in the ignition.  
  
Kei held up his hands in an attempt to mediate the situation. “We can't think about this right now, we need logic on our side. Let's just go home, calm down, and figure it out tomorrow.”  
  
“Can I stay the night at your place? When my brothers heard I'd be going to a party they persuaded my grandfather to let them throw their own all-night booze fest. I don't want to go home to a bunch of drunken college guys. I’ve beat up enough strangers this month."  
  
“I should stay too… to make sure the girls are going to be okay. I can take them to the clinic if they want to go.”  
  
“All right, it's a slumber party,” Kei declared. “Let's get the hell out of here.” Thankfully his parents had enjoyed a night on the town and were staying at a hotel, so he didn’t have to explain why Naota and Izumi had to be carried into the house. After situating the girls in their beds and donating his room to Hye-Mi, Kei and Chase sunk into the living room couches, the former sighing deeply. “I can’t believe I used to have a crush on Hanako. She’s a monster.”

“I can’t believe she’s really that jealous of Naota and your sister,” Chase agreed. “Why didn’t she just roofie  _us_?”

Kei sighed again. “I think she wanted to ruin their reputations or something– they’re both more popular than her. Maybe she hoped to tell everyone they hooked up with random boys at her party.”

All was silent for a minute. “This is probably a bad time to mention it, but… I was going to ask Izumi if she’d like to go out with me sometime.”

“Oh yeah? When did you decide that?”

Chase swallowed nervously. “Just tonight, after dancing with her. I’m amazed by how much we have in common. She’s so smart and talented and driven, and we like the same music and food, and the other day we talked about denim for two hours.”

Kei laughed. “If you were able to have  _that_  discussion and weren’t bored out of your mind, then I say go for it.” He paused just long enough to punctuate his next words. “But just know that if you hurt her in any way, I’ll do much worse to you.”


	4. The Changeling

Kei finally got out of bed on Sunday. He had pondered the events of Friday night all weekend and just couldn’t bring himself to tell Naota and Izumi the truth, that Hanako drugged them under the assumption they wouldn’t remember being assaulted. He tried contacting Akiko via text, call and email, but she didn’t respond to any of his requests to meet and discuss taking legal action against Hanako even though he suspected she had been manipulated like the rest of them. Thanks to Hye-Mi they’d all gotten away safe and sound, but Kei couldn’t help dwelling on the what-ifs and he shuddered every time he recalled Hanako’s fingertips brushing his chest. He took yet another shower to wash off the phantom scent of her perfume, vowing to get her back for this someday. A part of him said he should be the better person and let it go, but the promise of revenge left a sweet taste in his mouth.

Kei’s father was at a technology summit and his mother had taken Izumi to buy materials for her latest personal project, so he was home alone and couldn’t think of anything to do but check the mail. A large envelope with a fancy seal caught his attention; it was addressed to Izumi… from Mugen Academy. Kei recalled that she applied to the prestigious school last year but hadn't received an acceptance letter. What if it had just been late? He didn't have to wait long to see what the envelope contained because his sister and mother soon returned, the former carrying bolts of fabric into her room and the latter placing a brimming bag of groceries on the counter. “What's for dinner?” he casually inquired.

“I thought I'd make paella,” Kaede answered. “Your father loves spicy scallops.”  
  
“Sounds good.” He scratched his cheek nonchalantly. “Hey sis, you got something in the mail.”  
  
Izumi turned the envelope over and gasped so sharply their mother dropped a bag of rice. “It's from Mugen Academy!” she said in awe, gingerly tearing the wax seal. Kaede looked intrigued while Kei repressed a knowing smirk. Izumi devoured every word of the two-page letter, her eyes glistening with jovial tears by the end. “I… I got accepted!”

Kaede tightly embraced her daughter. “I'm so proud of you! But they're a couple months late!”  
  
Izumi extricated herself so she could breathe properly. “The administrator apologized for the delay. He says with all the advanced classes I’ve taken at Haruki I can choose my own schedule and get caught up with the fashion design course. He wants me to come by as soon as possible to set up my schedule and be assigned to a room, then I’ll move in June eighth.” This fact made her lips turn down and Kei followed her train of thought.  
  
“Don’t even  _think_  about giving up this opportunity to stay at Haruki,” he said. “Naota will understand– it's not as though you’re moving out of the city. We'll still see you!”  
  
“You can come by for dinner on the weekends,” Kaede suggested, sniffling. “To think that one of my baby birds is leaving the nest already!” She almost started to cry.  
  
“Mother, please…” A fond smile followed Izumi’s eye-roll. “I’m not going anywhere just yet. There’s still a week until the eighth, so I’ll make sure to spend quality time with everyone.”

* * *

Naota paced anxiously while waiting for the Saitos to arrive. A set of footsteps approached and she whirled around, but it was only Chase. “Ohayo gozaimasu,” he greeted. “Where are the twins?”  
  
_“Late,”_  the girl grumbled. “Zumi-chan said to meet her here ‘cause she has something important to tell us, but neither she nor Kei have shown up yet!” She toyed with the end of her braid and Chase rubbed his chin.  
  
“It must be big news. Now I'm curious, too.” After several more minutes the hum of Kei's motorcycle passed by on the street and the duo perked up; Izumi couldn't be far behind! Naota released a loud sigh of relief when the twins finally arrived.  
  
Izumi instantly held up a hand for silence. Naota stared at her wide-eyed and Chase regarded her with a mixture of worry and curiosity. A little smile turned her lips. “I got accepted to Mugen Academy.”  
  
The quiet only lasted a second before Naota threw her arms around her friend and released a string of incomprehensible, high-pitched exclamations of joy. Chase only looked on in amazement. “When do you transfer?” he asked.  
  
“The end of this week… I'm moving into student housing on Saturday. Today I need to arrange my classes, then I’ll start on the tenth.” She maintained a stoic countenance as Naota’s shifted between happiness and despair.  
  
“I can’t believe you’re leaving us!” she all but sobbed. “We won’t spend our third year together or graduate together… but it's okay because you're going to become famous and have your designs in a fancy shop in Tokyo!”  
  
“And I can come back often to see you all,” Izumi added. “It's not like I'm moving across the country.”  
  
“We're still going to miss you!” Naota wailed, hugging her tighter, “But I'm so happy for you!”  
  
“Me too,” Chase grinned, wrapping his arms around both girls. “This is a major step toward accomplishing your dream. It wouldn’t make sense for you to throw it away.”

Akira was also glad to hear Izumi’s news, though _she_ maintained her composure. “I should make posters of you for the first-years,” she joked. “They’ll say ‘if you study as hard as Saito Izumi, you too will receive delayed acceptance to Mugen Academy!’ That might help motivate them.” It certainly gave her classmates something to talk about. People stopped to congratulate her in the halls and the students from her study group gave her heartfelt notes and gifts for taking the time to tutor them.  
  
Chase was waiting for her outside her last class of the day. “Walk with me?” Izumi nodded, following him into the empty garden. He faced her admiringly and took up both her hands. “I’m so happy that you got into Mugen– we’ve only been friends for a couple months but I know how much this means to you.” His grip tightened. “I’m really going to miss seeing you every day and studying with you. And I know this is probably the worst time to say this ‘cause you’re about to be super busy, but… I was hoping you would consider going out with me sometime.”

She gave him a beatific smile. “Where to?”

The boy relaxed significantly. “I thought we could start with dinner and see how things go from there.”

“That sounds perfect. Let’s talk about it when I get back from Mugen.” Izumi slowly and regrettably pulled her hands from his grasp when her bus to Kosekiyama arrived.

Although Izumi had been feeling quite confident all day, approaching Mugen’s enormous building made her knees wobble. Cherry, plum, and peach blossoms blanketed the path to the front doors and she felt curious eyes on her as she made her way forward. She was immediately greeted by signs in the lobby; according to the department map she needed to go to the twelfth floor to meet with the transfer student counselor. Izumi was the only person on the elevator until she noticed someone running toward her with an armload of books. “Hold it!” the lanky boy shouted, and she did. After a few seconds of wheezing he flashed a grateful smile. “Thanks a lot… wait, you're not a student here.”  
  
“Not yet,” she returned while the boy panted. “I start next Monday.”  
  
“Ahh, you're one of those unlucky applicants who fell victim to the server malfunction. I hope you won’t hold it against us.” He examined her uniform. “Are you from Kaikoura?”  
  
She shook her head. “Haruki.”

“Oh, shows how much I know about the other schools.” He chuckled nervously before clearing his throat. “My name's Mizutani Takashi.”  
  
“Saito Izumi,” she replied, eyeing his burden of math textbooks. “What are you doing with those?”  
  
Takashi's long black bangs didn’t quite shield his embarrassment. “I'm heading to the admin floor to prove why I shouldn't be put on academic probation. I'm failing math, as you can see, but I just got a new tutor and if I can pass an evaluation exam they won't suspend me from the culinary arts program.”  
  
Izumi was intrigued. “You’re becoming a chef? What kind of food do you like?”  
  
“I'm trying to master the flavors of the Mediterranean. The cuisine I prepare comes from places like France, Turkey, Morocco, Greece, Spain and France, but my specialty is Italian.” He gave her a broad grin. “What are you coming here to study?”  
  
“Fashion design,” she answered simply.  
  
Takashi found this acceptable. “Last year I dated a girl in the fashion program. She said the anatomy class was invaluable, and it’s kind of an unspoken rule here that you need to study a foreign language, so pick one you really like.” The elevator doors opened on his floor. “I'll see you around then, Saito-san,” he waved.  
  
“Good luck on your exam, Mizutani-san,” Izumi bowed. Having a normal, casual conversation with someone helped ease her nerves. The counselor greeted her warmly before they got down to the business of printing a student ID card and choosing her classes. She opted to continue her language study with Mandarin II and rounded out her schedule with Anatomy, Renaissance Art, Edo Period Art, and General Psychology.  
  
“Why do you want to take psychology?” the bespectacled man wondered.  
  
“People change just like fashion does,” Izumi explained. “If you understand the psyche of today's society you know better what they want to wear, specifically how they want clothing to make them  _feel_. That's what I care most about as a designer– how people feel when they wear something I made.”  
  
The counselor offered the most genuine smile she had ever seen from an authority figure. “If that's your philosophy I have a feeling you’ll go very far in life. It's an honor to have you at Mugen, Saito-san.”

Chase was already at her house when Izumi returned home, discussing a date on Thursday night with her parents. They mulled the request over while interrogating him about his travels, his education, and his plans for the future. When he mentioned he wanted to become a psychiatrist they considerably warmed up to the idea and eventually decided that yes, Chase and Izumi could go out on a school night as long as she came home by nine. “That wasn't so bad,” the boy remarked as they walked to his SUV. “I knew they would approve.”

Izumi nudged him with her elbow. “Only because you're intelligent, charming and ambitious like me.”

“My only ambition right now is deciding where to take you for dinner,” he said. “There's a really great Italian place near the base.”  
  
She instantly thought of Mizutani the Aspiring Chef. “That sounds good. I can't wait.” Izumi stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, turning his whole face red as he partially restrained a giddy grin. “Don't forget to practice graphing those ellipses,” she said with a wink.  
  
The next two days passed in a blur. Izumi lost count of how many people bid her goodbye and wished her good luck, not just students in her grade but first-years, third-years, teachers and counselors. She knew Mugen had a lower-than-average acceptance rate since they only wanted exceptional students, but apparently one in ten new admissions dropped out during the first trimester because they couldn’t handle the workload. “Going there is like starting college early,” Chase said while browsing a forum dedicated to surviving Mugen Academy. “You really have to admire the kids that make it all three years. At least you’ll only have to handle two.”

Izumi hummed, remaining focused on her notebook. “That’s true. I’m glad I didn’t apply until I was certain I wanted to pursue fashion design.”

He folded his arms on the back of his chair and narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re not one of those people who only design clothes for others and not themselves, are you?”

She shook her head. “No, I started out making clothes for myself. After my growth spurt I had such a hard time finding long pants and tops that my mother made me a few things to wear, but they weren’t exactly my style so I asked her to teach me how to sew. I’m sure there are patterns and fabric scraps in my drawers that are four years old.” They both shared a laugh at that, tuning out the rest of their homeroom class as they gazed into one another’s eyes, spiraling deeper into something that might have been more than puppy love.

* * *

As soon as she got home on Thursday, Izumi went straight to her room and began rummaging through her closet. After half an hour she hadn't reappeared so Kei cautiously knocked on the door. “Sis? Are you okay?”  
  
“No!” she groaned. “Chase has seen me at my most glamorous– how can I top that tonight? I can't look frumpy for my first kiss!”  
  
Her despondency made Kei wince. “Since I know you don’t want _my_ style advice, the only way I can help is by calling Naota.” He gave her a consoling pat before returning to his own room and dialing Naota's number. Instead of her face his display revealed a triangle-shaped nose and yellow eyes, making him laugh until a hand shooed the cat away. “Hey Nao-chan, I have a small emergency over here.”  
  
It seemed she had just gotten out of the shower because water dripped from her hair onto the screen. “It's Zumi-chan, isn't it? She's freaking out about what to wear.” Kei nodded and she rolled her eyes. “I’ll be there soon.” Fifteen minutes later Naota walked into their house and marched straight to Izumi’s room where she found the girl slumped over the end of her bed. “Has one little date really made you  _this_  clueless?”  
  
The brunette sat up. “And how many dates have  _you_  gone on? I have nothing good to wear!”  
  
Naota waved her worry away. “It's only Chase. Even if there’s been a super-obvious attraction between you two since he got here—”  
  
“You're not helping!”  
  
“—you don't need to knock him dead ‘cause you already did that at the Kumada party!” Naota pulled a ruffled white top from the closet. “This would look good with those brown satin pants with the red stitching you made.” Izumi perked up a little. “Do you still have those red peep-toe heels? If you throw on your blazer you’ll have a perfect date outfit. Nice blend of fabrics, not too flashy… what do you think?”

“I think there’s a reason why we’re best friends,” Izumi answered, giving her a grateful hug.

Naota closed the bedroom door and went into the kitchen where Kei was assembling a salmon and aioli sandwich. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work right about now?” she inquired.  
  
“Nope, I got the day off,” he answered, admiring his creation. “I should quit the restaurant and open a deli or something.”  
  
“You're a waiter,” Naota tittered. “Do you even know how to cook?”  
  
“What’s there to know? You just combine things that taste good.” With that he took a mammoth bite of his sandwich, speaking around it. “I'd even offer cabbage-free soups just for you.”  
  
“I'm not the only person in Sapporo who doesn't like cabbage…” the girl muttered, glancing at the floor. “But thanks for being considerate.”  
  
Kei chewed slowly. “What if it were you in Izumi’s place? Would you be as nervous as she is?”  
  
“Probably more so. I’ve never even met a guy I considered being romantic with.” She was lying, of course. Her feelings for Kei had evolved into something more profound than friendship, but it was impossible to tell him that even though she knew he felt the exact same way. She had chosen to embrace her destiny as a celestial warrior; she couldn’t be Kei’s lover as well.  
  
“Well, I think it’s fine to date your friends because you already know them,” the boy went on. “Everyone says it doesn't work out because they rush straight to the romantic stuff, but I’d want to take it slow.”  
  
She sighed at the fact that he hadn’t given up after Matsumae. The tension dissipated when Izumi emerged from her room in the outfit she had tied together with gold jewelry. “Is this casual enough?” She spun a few times for her friend. “Do I look overdone?”  
  
“You look effortlessly beautiful,” Naota reassured. Izumi seemed to be relaxing until Kei opened the door to greet another male, then her face drained of color.  
  
Her breath caught at the sight of her suitor. Chase had great fashion sense, a quality she would obviously value. The rolled sleeves of his pinstriped button-down showed off toned forearms and he stood with his hands in the pockets of rinsed jeans. He’d gotten a haircut that transformed his look from surfer dude to professional athlete. Izumi tentatively approached him. “Wow…” he said, and nothing followed.

She finally found her voice. “Wow yourself. You look great.”  
  
“It’s nothing compared to you,” the boy smiled, extending a hand. “Shall we?” Izumi buttoned her blazer and grabbed a red clutch, then tossed her brother and best friend a look that said “wish me luck!” They both gave her thumbs-up. Kei folded his arms and sighed as soon as the door closed.  
  
“While she’s out on the town, we’re stuck with nothing to do.”

“We could go to the arcade,” Naota suggested. “They got new karaoke machines.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he instantly agreed, grabbing his leathers from the hall closet. “I’ll drive.” Even if Naota spurned his advances, he wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity to feel her arms around him as they sped along on his bike.

* * *

Hye-Mi sidled up to Izumi during lunch the next day. “Hey there,” she leered, “how'd your big date go?”  
  
“Fine,” the girl replied. “The restaurant was very nice, the food was delicious, and afterwards we drove to Ishikari Park and walked around. We talked for so long we lost track of time and I got home at ten o'clock.”  
  
“Ooo, you were out late,” Hye-Mi chastised. “Were your parents mad?”  
  
“Not at all. They think Chase is an upstanding young gentleman, their words exactly.”  
  
The young gentleman appeared at her side. “Since I'm so upstanding they probably wouldn't mind if I wanted to take you out again tonight before your big move.”  
  
Hye-Mi hummed approvingly since her mouth was full of stir-fried vegetables, and Izumi smiled at the notion. “I'd like that,” she said.  
  
“We can see a movie or go the theater, or just have dinner again,” Chase went on. “Anything you want.”  
  
“You two are  _sooo_  sweet. It almost makes me want a boyfriend.” Hye-Mi then turned her attention to the arrival of Naota and Kei as they discussed what to do about the study group. Since all of them had activities after school, it was decided they would pass the torch to a member of the Student Council who had joined them, a boy named Yamaoka Hitoshi.

Despite it being a school day Chase managed to procure tickets to a Noh play at Yukibara Theater, which he handed to Izumi once their classes let out. “Oh, Chase…” She placed a hand on her chest. “This is being presented by the Horisawa School of Classical Arts. I don’t even want to know how much you paid for these tickets.”

“Not so much that I can’t afford dinner afterward,” he said, leaning down to kiss her. Izumi’s stomach did a little flip-flop at the fact that they were surrounded by peers and some of them were probably staring since public displays of affection were frowned upon. She couldn’t have cared less at the moment, slipping her arms around his muscular frame as thanks. “The venue is really formal. If we leave now I can run you home to change, then we can swing by my place.”  
  
She agreed to the plan. It was still mildly astounding to her that Chase had his own vehicle and was actually good at driving it since none of her friends (except Kei) were even interested in getting permits. The green-eyed boy waited outside while Izumi underwent a speedy yet thorough transformation, exiting her house in a little black dress, flawless makeup, and an updo. He couldn't even manage one word this time but his expression was enough to make her glow.

Next they went to Chase’s house on the naval base in Kita ward, Izumi making polite small-talk with his father while he redressed. This was Mr. Anderson’s last day of training the Sapporo mechanics before being sent to Yokohama for a week during which time Chase would be expected to maintain their home and attend school. “I probably won't be here by the time you get back from the show,” the man said with a hint of regret, “so don't take that as an invitation to do anything foolish.” Chase nodded sincerely. “Even though you're not enlisted, you're still my son. You still represent the United States Navy.”  
  
“I know, Dad, I know…” He sighed before glancing at his watch. “We're going to be late!”  
  
They shared a brief embrace. “I hope you have a good time, then. Thank you for being such a good influence on my son, Miss Izumi.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Sir.” She bowed and they went their separate ways. “That suit looks excellent on you,” Izumi commented during the drive. “Did you just have it lying around?”  
  
“No, I had it tailored when we first moved here. My dad has to attend military balls and stuff because he’s an officer, but since he doesn’t date much I’m always his plus-one.” At a stoplight he turned to give her a lingering once-over. “And what about that dress? You just happened to have something worthy of the red carpet hanging in your closet?”

Izumi smiled coquettishly. “Same as your story– I got it for my father’s company holiday party last year.” He offered his hand and she took hold of it, not letting go until they arrived at the theater.  
  
The play was a rather emotional tale called  _Yuki-onna_ , differing from the traditional legend in that it described a young prince who had been the sole survivor of a battle and was taken by the enemy as a prisoner of war. He managed to escape into the wilderness with no idea how to get home. A snow maiden appeared and led him back to his kingdom, keeping him safe throughout the harsh winter. He was crowned emperor and ushered in an era of peace. The snow maiden watched over him throughout these years until the gods granted her a flesh and blood form. She was so beautiful that the emperor married her right away. After many more years the emperor began waging war on neighboring kingdoms in the pursuit of land and resources. His son, the prince, sympathized with the enemy, and the emperor had him imprisoned. Seeing that love and gratitude no longer filled her husband’s heart, the snow maiden regained her ethereal form, set her son free, and condemned the emperor to live out the rest of his days alone.  
  
Izumi dabbed at her eyes as Chase supplied well-deserved applause for the players. Once separated from the mass of theater patrons they drove to an upscale restaurant for some gourmet sushi, the kind that didn’t list prices on the menu and offered a chef’s choice dinner course if one felt so inclined. “Jeez, my eyes are _still_ watering,” Izumi sniffled halfway through their nigiri assortment. “That play was so sad.”  
  
“It was, I should have chosen something else. ‘Depressing’ wasn’t the vibe I was going for tonight.” Chase returned his sweet shrimp to the plate with a sad sigh.

“What kind of vibe _were_ you hoping for?”

“A romantic one. I wanted to sweep you off your feet so you’d think about me while you’re at Mugen.” He laughed self-deprecatingly. “Guess I kind of botched it.”

Izumi reached across the table to place her hand atop his. “Of course you haven’t. You’re not from here so you don’t know how much of an honor it was for me to see a Horisawa School performance. People reserve tickets _months_ in advance, but they don’t tell anyone what kind of show they’re doing until opening day. That’s how great their reputation is.” She indicated their surroundings. “And I’ve never eaten at a place like this. You have _definitely_ succeeded in sweeping me off my feet. As far as first boyfriends go, you’re perfect.”

He blinked in surprise. “I’m the first guy you’ve ever dated?”

“Yes…” Her cheeks warmed and she focused on his plate. “I thought you knew that. I mean, I have some of the best scores in school. You don’t get those without sacrificing your social life. And I’ve been so focused on designing that dating seemed like something that would distract me, so…” She shrugged, smiling a bit awkwardly as Chase simply stared at her.

He finally shook his head to clear it. “I’m sorry Izumi, I just find that difficult to grasp.” She raised an eyebrow. “During my first few weeks at school, people kept coming up to me to tell me how brave I was for being friends with you. I asked why they considered me brave and they said it’s because you’re intimidating– you’re so beautiful and smart and you carry yourself like a queen. I thought it was silly when everyone said I should just admire you from afar, but if I really _am_ your first boyfriend… Have I been moving too fast? Do I need to slow things down?”

Izumi sat in silence for a full minute. She’d always suspected she was too freakish for people to befriend. She was too tall, her eyes were too light, she didn’t look _Japanese_ enough. But there was nothing she could do about that; she didn’t have a choice in her genetics, after all. “Chase, I’m… I’m very thankful you didn’t treat me like everyone else. I’m glad you had the courage to talk to me.”

He smiled warmly. “Well, I’ve seen a lot more of the world than most people. When I met you I knew you were someone I wanted to be with. And I know I don’t want this night to end just yet.” He leaned forward, searching her expression. “Will you come home with me, Izumi?”

She wasn’t some _thing_ trapped within a glass case for people to look upon, she was a person who craved interaction and affection like every other human being. It was almost inconceivable that so many of her peers shared the same opinion of her, the same misconception. They probably thought Mugen Academy was where she rightfully belonged, among other people as intelligent and accomplished as herself, as untouchable. Chase had no idea how relieved she felt to learn there wasn’t a single thing wrong with her, that she wasn’t a freak of nature repelling her peers for the past five years. After feeling isolated for so long the desire to connect with someone was so strong she couldn’t even find the words to tell him yes, the emotions in her eyes saying it for her.

* * *

Chase was reluctant to abandon the warmth of Izumi's beautiful body, but he really needed a glass of water. As his arm withdrew from her waist she moaned softly and turned with him, her fingers unconsciously sliding down his spine. He kissed her hand and her lips, making her eyes flutter open. The way she spoke his name almost beckoned him back to bed, but his throat was so raspy he couldn’t form an audible response.

He had only been gone for a minute when Izumi felt a cold breeze on her back. She pulled the comforter around her shoulders but the chill seeped into her feet and up her legs. She shuddered, drew her arms to her chest, mumbled discontentedly. Her eyes abruptly snapped open when she felt fingers close around her mouth, yanking her from slumber. She only had a few seconds of complete logical clarity before raw survival instincts took over. In that fleeting instant she discerned a figure that was not human, a pale green vaporous mass sneering at her with needle-like teeth and empty black eye sockets. The creature’s grip now felt like acid slowly dissolving her skin.  
  
**“Star energy…”**  it hissed.  **“Chloros will bring your star energy to the master!”**  
  
Izumi tried to call for Chase but since the creature was crushing her windpipe it died on her lips. She kicked and scratched at her attacker to get it off her, but her hands burned each time she touched it.  _‘Someone… Anyone… Help me!’_  Still Chloros bore down on her. She cried out in pain as something white-hot lanced her chest to siphon what she could only describe as another essence within her, an essence that refused to be torn from its host and fought back desperately, radiating conflicting waves of agony and relief.  
  
“Remove your filthy hands from this girl,” a calm voice suddenly commanded. Izumi tilted her head back and was able to distinguish a cat’s silhouette in front of the bedroom window.  
  
A flash of green light forced Chloros to relinquish its hold. Izumi reached for the aura, letting its gentle glow assuage her.  _“I will save you…”_  someone whispered, the voice of an old friend bringing reassurance. As soon as her fingers closed around that light the creature lunged forward with so much force it sent her through the window. The sound of glass breaking was magnified by Chase’s shout, which Izumi barely heard among the hail of shards. She landed on the manicured grass in the backyard and winced when the wind was knocked out of her. As she lay there gasping for air, she watched her demonic attacker go after the mysterious feline.  
  
**“A servant of the Sun… Give me that device!”**  The cat yowled in pain as Chloros hurled it into the fence. A glowing green stick flew through the air and landed near Izumi. She crawled forward desperately, her fingers closing around the object mere milliseconds before Chloros, and the ground abruptly swelled.  
  
A steward of the Earth was angry at the abomination attempting to kill her. It calmly requested that Izumi use her celestial power to return Chloros to his uncorrupted state. The voice resonated within her heart and soul, a voice belonging to a beautiful woman with long red hair, freckles, and the purest green eyes she had ever seen.  
  
_“Virginis Star Power, Make Up!”_  
  
Her vision cleared just in time to see Chloros snarl and surge forward. Izumi planted a hand in the soft grass and felt every single blade seeking to strip the malformation of its power. _“Entangle!”_ she intoned. Her enemy’s advance halted when plant roots erupted from the ground, snagging his lower body and pulling him down. He struggled wildly but found himself held fast; even his acid couldn’t help him escape. Despite the cacophony of Chloros’ desperate roars and hissing, Izumi remained steadfast as she watched him disappear into the dirt, smiling in satisfaction once he was gone.  
  
Her power fell away and left her bare, reshaping itself into the wand she held in a death-grip. She curled up on the grass knowing sleep would come any second. Chase burst through the gate to the backyard and fell to his knees at her side. “Izumi, are you all right?! What was that thing? Where did it go?”

“The earth…” she murmured as blackness claimed her vision. “Into the earth… where I too belong.”


	5. Mysteries Unfold

“Where were you last night?” Kei inquired of his sister early Saturday morning. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Izumi said, continuing to her room. He followed at a distance, counting the bandages and uncovered blisters decorating her arms.

“Did  _he_  do that?” She stopped and turned, faltering beneath the conviction in his gaze. “If he hurt you, god in heaven won’t save him from—”

“It wasn’t Chase!” Izumi interjected. “He never laid a hand on me!”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Well you have to because it’s the truth.” She closed the door in his face, leaving him bristling with antipathy.

Kei went out to the garage to avoid breaking something. He would have hopped on his motorcycle and gone to beat the crap out of Chase had he not been changing the spark plugs. “I'm going to kill him…” he muttered, reaching for a socket wrench.

“Kill who?” an unexpected voice queried. He glanced up into Naota’s curious face. She wore shorts and a long-sleeved shirt, a combo he thought was a little oxymoronic, and had come to help Izumi pack for Mugen.

“…Chase,” he answered after a moment. “Izumi came home with bandages and rashes all over her arms and says Chase didn’t cause them, but if it actually  _was_  him I’m going to return the favor.” His knuckles were turning white.

“I’ll try to find out the truth while we’re packing,” Naota offered. “There's no need to jump to conclusions.” She then went inside and began boxing up Izumi’s knick-knacks, considering how to confront her. The girl came in wearing a towel.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were here! Thanks for starting.” Naota smiled and shrugged, instantly noticing the tiny scratches marring her forearms and the hand-shaped bruise around her neck. Izumi stared at the floor in embarrassment. “This isn’t what it looks like…”

“So what happened, Zumi-chan? You know you can tell me anything.”

They sat on the bed together. “Last night I stayed with Chase. I went home with him, I mean, after the theater…” By that explanation and the way her cheeks flushed, Naota deduced what she meant. “He left the room and I woke up to someone choking me, then… oh, this sounds ridiculous! It was a person fully dressed in white, and they shoved me out the window! My arms got cut up by all the broken glass. I thought I saw a cat running around, too. All I can recall is a green light scaring the attacker away and Chase carrying me inside to get me cleaned up.” Izumi gave her friend a please-don’t-think-I’m-crazy look.

Naota honestly didn’t know what to say. Without Chase to corroborate the story how could she believe he was innocent? The girls heard a large vehicle pull up followed by a metallic clang and a vulgar shout. They ran outside just in time. “You son of a bitch!” Kei yelled, brandishing the socket wrench. “How dare you come here after what you did to her!”

Chase held up his hands, a storage card in one of them. “I didn’t do it! Look, this is the security footage from my house last night!” That prevented Kei from hitting him. The four went inside and watched the recording on a computer, but they couldn’t quite make sense of what they saw. Everything was still until Chase and Izumi arrived on the landing outside his room, kissing for a while before they actually went in. All three in the morning Chase descended to the kitchen; immediately afterward a strange mist materialized from the upstairs bathroom and floated into his room, closing the door. Naota almost couldn’t watch as her best friend’s screams were heard and Chase did indeed try his hardest to break inside. When the window audibly shattered he flew downstairs and ran outside where there were no cameras.

“What the hell was that?” Kei demanded after ejecting the card. “Are you saying my sister was attacked by a ghost or something?”

“I’m not saying anything,” Chase returned, “except it obviously wasn’t me. I’d never hurt her. I love her.” Naota thought this was a very romantic thing to say but it just made Kei even more upset. He stormed out and didn't come back to help with the packing.

Izumi's parents regretted the fact they had to work that afternoon and couldn't help their daughter settle into Mugen, and neither could Naota since she had to prepare for that night's presentation of  _Romeo and Juliet_. It took a long time to move everything up to room 88 on the fourth floor, but Izumi and Chase eventually relaxed on the sofa and made out for a while, the girl regarding him sadly. “I feel like I’ve just gotten to really know you, and now I’ll hardly have time to be with you.”

He smiled reassuringly. “I can drive myself here as often as you want and take you anywhere you want to go. If you need to make an emergency fabric run, just call me.” She smiled at that and they parted with a kiss at the threshold.

The next day, Sunday, was a goodbye celebration with Naota and Kei. Izumi met them at Tsukasa Arcade, the first time since February they had been there together. As they left the bus stop someone shouted and waved from the opposing sidewalk. “Hey guys!” Hye-Mi jogged over with two bags of groceries in her arms. “What a coincidence, huh? I just got done shopping.” She glanced at an idling car in the parking lot and Dae-Hwa motioned for her to come back, but she ignored him. “What are you three up to?”

“We’re having one last hurrah before Izumi starts at Mugen,” Kei said. “She’ll be really busy getting caught up in the design course.”

Naota’s bun bobbled as she nodded excitedly. “And they just installed the new Dance Dance Revolution Omega machine! I can’t wait to play it!”

Hye-Mi tilted her head. “Dance Dance Revolution? Is that like Pump it Up?”

Naota laughed incredulously. “I hope you’re joking. Who hasn’t heard of DDR?”

“I played PIU in Korea, not DDR,” the girl said matter-of-factly. “I bet it’s more difficult than what  _you_  play.”

She puffed out her chest at the challenge. “Why don’t you come with us and we’ll see who the better dancer is?”

“You’re on!” Hye-Mi hurriedly surrendered the groceries to her brothers, then the group made their way into Tsukasa Arcade. It was managed by the same people who owned Arcade Infinity in Tokyo, as such it remained current on start-of-the-art entertainment. While Kei engaged in racing games with complete strangers Izumi watched her friends battle it out on the dancing stages. They had to play through several sets of songs because they both kept getting the same score. Naota’s advantage was that she was lighter and could easily hit streams of eighth notes, but Hye-Mi had more endurance and powered through the final challenge song with a few more perfects than her rival. It took two hours before the four friends were finally able to meet up and relax in the lounge.

* * *

If this was the semblance of a normal life Naota wished it would never change. Once home she went straight upstairs and fell face-first onto her bed. Apollo returned from outside and put his damp nose on her hand, making her groan and pet him, a strenuous task. The cat’s eyes sparkled while he stared at her. “Have you figured out if Izumi is one of the Zodiac warriors?”

“I don’t know,” Naota sighed, “I hope not. The footage from Chase’s house is pretty clear but it’s hard to tell if the mist was a monster like Bromos and Sulvere.” She looked away, sighing again. “My intuition says she  _was_  attacked by one of them. What else could scar her like that?”

The cat nodded. “The creatures are manipulations of natural elements from this planet, therefore any of them can be twisted to devastating effect. The Great Shadow created similar elemental aspects to attack my people, but we had our own celestial guardians, like you, to defend us. And I am quite formidable in my true form, of course.”

Naota smiled at her diminutive ally. “What does your true form look like?”

Apollo proudly raised his head. “I was quite magnificent, but to fully appreciate me you must know a bit about my biology. Umbris shares a binary planet system with a world called Divina, where I come from. Divina is much like Terra's deserts, a harsh environment where strong, hardy land-dwellers arose, whereas Umbris is mostly water and the inhabitants are aquatic in nature. Eventually our species mingled and populated both planets, but over the course of our evolution the Umbran DNA became dominant. I am a rare specimen with more prevalent Divine characteristics. I was chosen to become a consort of the princess so that we would produce genetically-superior offspring, but we became very good friends instead of mates.”

Naota was fascinated by this information but gasped when she heard footsteps approaching her room. “Hide, it’s Auntie!” Apollo dove under the bed just as Noyuri opened the door.

“Hey, I’m sorry I’ve been working so much lately. It feels like we haven't had dinner together in ages. Can I make it up to you with tickets to the theater?” She held up a pair of shiny slips.

“I don’t know…” the girl debated, “I have a lot of homework to catch up on. My teachers gave me extensions for Drama Club so I have to get everything in by the fifteenth.”

Noyuri wasn’t giving up that easily. “The presentation isn’t until next Wednesday and it’s being presented by the Horisawa School of Classical Arts. You know, that Edo-style mansion in Hitsujigaoka they call a school? The name of the play is  _Hagoromo_.”

“Hagoromo?” she repeated. “The story of the heavenly maiden who was trapped on Earth when a fisherman stole her holy robe?”

“That’s the one.”

Naota contemplatively stared at her ceiling. She recalled hearing this myth as a child but her mother always told it with a sad ending: the tennyo begrudgingly bore the man’s children before growing old and passing away full of resentment. Naota wondered if this play would conclude in the same manner. “You said it’s  _next_  Wednesday? I guess I could get as much work done as possible before then.”

Her aunt grinned. “Wonderful! I can’t wait. You’ll need to dig a nice dress out of your closet– the venue is very formal!”

Finding one was easier said than done. Naota had either grown out of them or they were wrinkly and musty, and thanks to her procrastination skills it was too late to have anything dry-cleaned. Luckily Izumi had a dress that was too short for her and Chase delivered it the day of the play. The client from whom Noyuri had received the tickets was well-connected because they had VIP seats, the perfect place for viewing the entire stage, seeing the actors’ expressions, and taking in every intricate detail of their exquisite costumes.

After several minutes the auditorium lights dimmed and an emcee announced that the heir to the school would be making her debut performance as none other than the Tennyo. Naota held her breath as the curtain rose to reveal a beautifully-painted backdrop and six statuesque women wearing elegant hikizuri. They danced to the song of the orchestra, a rather cheery melody leading the audience into a carefree realm above the clouds. During the song's climax the dancers gathered together, then the voluminous fabric of their costumes separated to reveal a seventh girl whose appearance made everyone draw in a breath of awe.

The backdrop changed to an ocean scene and the young lead actress shed several veils until she held just one around her shoulders, which fell to a single chime. A man appeared at the corner of the stage, inching closer and closer to the veil the Tennyo had abandoned while she continued to dance, completely unaware of his presence. A boom from a drum rang out as the Tennyo turned and came face to face with the Fisherman, her expression a mixture of fear and wonder. After a coy interaction the Tennyo reached for her hagoromo, but it was gone. The Fisherman feigned ignorance of its location but the audience knew better– he had stolen it and hidden it away, and promised to give it back if the heavenly maiden would spend the night with him. She somberly agreed, heading offstage at his side.

There was a brief intermission during which Naota examined the orchestra. It contained varying sizes of drums, a koto, shamisen, kokyu and many woodwinds. From a bit of conversation she overheard she learned most of the musicians were Horisawa students as well. Act three began with the Tennyo hanging up some garments to dry. Her graceful, purposeful movements seemed to be directing the music instead of reacting to it as she danced across the stage in a simple robe. The Fisherman appeared and they danced together. Although no words were spoken, her clasped, pleading hands told the audience everything.  _‘May I have my hagoromo now?’_

 _‘No, you will stay with me forever!’_  As the music reached a crescendo the older actor took control of the scene through powerful movements, forcing the Tennyo to move how he wanted. She tried to run away but she was weak without her divine powers. Finally she gave in to the Fisherman, letting him to claim her lips as she agreed to become his bride.

The final scene began with two children frolicking on the beach, examining shells and playing with pinwheels. The young girls withdrew fans from their sleeves and danced jovially with intentional foolishness. Their mother appeared, allowing the children to wander aimlessly until she revealed her own fans to show them one of her celestial dances. They performed as a trio, perfectly in sync with one another. The Tennyo stood aside to watch her daughters and was shocked when they began performing her veil dance, which meant they knew the location of the hagoromo that had been stolen from her so many years ago. But the Tennyo loved her daughters; she had to decide whether to stay on Earth with them or put on her holy robe and return to Heaven. The audience was on the edge of their seats until the dramatic conclusion.

* * *

“I’ll wait for you by the front entrance,” Noyuri called as Naota made her way to the restroom. Since the theater was laid out like a giant maze she ended up getting lost. While walking down a hall she noticed doors with labels such as “Lighting”, “Prop Storage” and “Dressing Room”. Curiosity got the better of her and she picked a door at random to open.

Of course, she immediately bumped into someone. “Excuse me, I’m so sorry…” Naota gasped upon taking in the visage of the actress who had played the Tennyo. “It’s you! Why are you all by yourself? Shouldn't you be at the after-party?” The Drama Club always celebrated after opening night.

The girl sighed. “Yes, I suppose it makes sense for the star of the show to attend her own party. But I am not pleased enough with my performance to celebrate it.”

“What are you talking about?” Naota scoffed. “You were amazing! The costumes, the dancing, the way you interacted with the Fisherman… I thought I saw real resentment there a few times. And your fan work was awesome!”

The actress only shook her head at Naota’s compliments. “I have studied traditional dancing since I was a child– that routine was nothing magnificent. The praise should be given to Rin and Momoko, who performed quite well for only being students of six months.” She paused, looking thoughtful. “If you would like to meet the actors, I can take you to them.”

“Really?” Naota grinned. She pulled out her phone to text her aunt, but hesitated. “I don’t think they would want to celebrate with a stranger.”

“Then let us be strangers no longer. My name is Horisawa Maiko,” the girl said, bowing gracefully.

“Suisaigaka Naota,” she replied. “Most people just call me Sui.”

“It is an unusual name, yet one I am familiar with. I believe there are paintings in my home that were done by your mother.” She smiled at Naota’s shocked expression. “Do you use watercolors as well?”

“I’ve tried… I just can’t master the brush. I’m much better at reciting Shakespeare.”

The heiress' eyes lit up. “Tsuji, the man who played my vile abductor, studies Shakespeare in his free time. You  _must_  meet him.”

“Well… okay.” Naota sent her aunt a message before following Maiko into the belly of the theater. It was the largest in the city and even simple connecting corridors featured crown molding and expensive artwork on the walls. Naota was looking everywhere but ahead of her, so she bumped into Maiko when she halted without warning. The reason why came in the form of a humanoid creature about two feet tall with enormous black eyes, blue fur all over, and two horns protruding from its head. It was so fantastical that Naota knew it had to be some kind of marionette.

Except then the creature blinked unnervingly.  **“Master said nothing about _two_  guardians…”** it spoke in a childlike voice.  **“Two stars will make him happy!”**  Naota felt her heart sink at those words before it rocketed back up into her throat. She couldn’t transform right in front of Maiko!

“W-what is this?” the girl in the yukata stammered. She almost fainted when the blue imp answered.

 **“I am Kobold!”**  he said cheerily, then pointed a rather menacing finger at her.  **“I am going to take your star energy to my master!”** He abruptly lunged forward, grabbing the silk around Maiko’s legs. She screamed and kicked out, propelling the creature into the wall where obvious stars circled its head. The heiress took the opportunity to flee but Kobold jumped up and chased after her, quickly closing the distance.

 _‘Now or never!’_  Naota decided as the Azure Wand materialized in her hand. She held it aloft and chanted the words of power:  _“Aquarii Star Power, Make Up!”_  The wind that came funneling down each end of the hall made Maiko and her pursuer turn around. Kobold completely forgot about his initial target and made a beeline for the girl in senshi garb, his teeth gnashing expectantly.

He leaped at Sailor Aquarius, flying through the air with grubby claws extended, and dove directly into the hawk-shaped Aerial Assault. Kobold landed on the ground in a heap, dazed for only a moment before his hair stood on end and his impish countenance visibly morphed from cartoon character to nightmare creature. Maiko cried out in terror as she floundered to put more distance between herself and the monster, but it suddenly became her turn to watch a stunning performance. There were some amazing special effects taking place right before her eyes as Naota fended off the diminutive demon with agile blows, but still Kobold kept attacking. It seemed he grew stronger each time he got back on his feet, snarling and slashing viciously. One swipe caught the girl in the thigh and she staggered back, leaving herself wide open.  _‘What can I do?!’_  Maiko frantically wondered. She had no weapons, not even a fan tucked into her sleeves, and it was odd that no one had heard their screams. This may have been attributed to the barrier she ran into as she attempted to find help. She slowly retreated while being overcome by a feeling of helplessness.

“So you are the one…” a new voice said. Her gaze landed on a golden-eyed cat with something in its mouth. Maiko knelt, held out her hand, and the cat placed the small yellow rod in her palm. The heiress felt someone else’s fingers curl around the wand; she  _was_  someone else, or had been in a previous life. Maiko realized there was another person in her consciousness begging her to release the power of the wand, a weapon this other being had previously wielded in combat. She was whisked back to a battlefield of ancient times where two warriors in golden tunics gracefully twirled their staves, knocking incoming enemies away with ease. The female warrior paused to shout something at her male accolade, her twin, who wryly grinned in return. Their foe was unrelenting, but they had the mental and physical discipline to keep fighting. They were who Maiko needed to become.

 _“Geminorum Star Power, Make Up!”_  she called while raising the Ascetic Wand. She was instantly buffeted by a hard breeze that tossed her hair about and wrapped her body in a cyclone cocoon, and once the tingling sensation receded Maiko was mildly shocked to see that her attire had changed to mirror Naota’s ensemble, although she was dressed in various shades of yellow instead of blue.

“Maiko!” Sailor Aquarius shouted after dodging Kobold’s most recent menacing swipe, “You’ve changed!” She couldn’t help but smile in relief.

“Into Sailor Gemini,” the flaxen-haired girl clarified, earning the imp’s attention. His head darted between each warrior before deciding the lighter-colored one might present less of a challenge. Maiko readied herself by holding out both palms as Kobold sprinted toward her. “Dual…  _Wind Blast!”_ He was like a feather caught in a hurricane, bouncing off each wall before landing equidistant between Gemini and Aquarius, who looked at each other and nodded. Alone their gusts of air weren’t strong enough to defeat the creature, but together…

Kobold blindly rushed toward Sailor Gemini once more; there was no doubting his dim-witted intelligence as he was deflected even more violently. But before the monster landed Sailor Aquarius sent her Aerial Assault to meet the Dual Wind Blast mid-air and the attacks brutally collided, trapping Kobold within a whirling sphere that tore the oxygen from his lungs. When the energies finally canceled each other the miniature demon lay motionless on the floor. After a silent moment he dissolved into blue liquid that seeped through the hardwood, leaving no remains at all. Maiko gasped as her new strength fell from her body, resuming the shape of the wand. A symbol in the orb on top winked before growing dull, leaving her staring in amazement. Naota then assumed her civilian form. “Well…” she smiled awkwardly, “that was probably the best performance of my life so far. You played a great supporting role.”

Maiko nodded slowly. “You are welcome. I simply acted on instinct.” She raised a rather admonishing eyebrow. “Does this happen to everyone you meet?”

First Hye-Mi, the heir to a martial arts dojo, now Maiko, heir to the Horisawa School of Classical Arts. Naota couldn’t exclude Izumi although she had yet to speak to her best friend about her power. “Not everyone, only those the cat deems worthy.”

Maiko glanced down at the sitting feline and sighed a little before assuming an authoritative stance. “You must tell me everything about this. We can discuss it after your school lets out.”

“How will I contact you?” Naota wondered. Her answer was the ghost of a smirk, an expression too unrefined to pass the dancer’s lips.

“Not to worry, Sui-san. I will come to you.”

* * *

As soon as the last bell rang on Thursday afternoon the loudspeaker beeped to life. Everyone paused to listen intently, but the voice on the other end was hesitant. “Suisaigaka, there’s a car outside for you,” President Kitagawa announced. She sounded confused yet impressed so Naota hurriedly packed her books and scurried out of the classroom, Kei and Hye-Mi quickly catching up to her. They all halted upon seeing a black limousine parked outside the school entrance. A bulky man with an earpiece opened the door when the trio approached.

“Good afternoon, Sui-san,” greeted the girl in a lavender yukata. Kei instantly assumed she was the daughter of some Yakuza boss.

Naota turned to introduce her. “Guys, this is Horisawa Maiko. I met her last night after a show at Yukibara Theater.”

“Why are she and her fancy entourage at our school?” Hye-Mi asked.

“Because I need to discuss something important with Sui-san, but you two are welcome to join us at the estate.” Maiko’s pleasant smile was invitation enough; Hye-Mi shrugged and stepped into the spacious limo. The heiress then eyed Kei. “Will you be coming, too?”

Having recognized her name and all the elitism attached to it, he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Ahh, I’d love to, but I have work, so… another time, maybe. See you tomorrow.”

Maiko's bodyguard closed their door and reclaimed the front passenger seat, then they drove south to Mugen to pick up Izumi. She was walking toward the dormitories and Hye-Mi shouted out the window at her. “What on earth are you doing in a limo?” Izumi asked, intrigued.

“We’re going to see the Horisawa estate!” Naota answered. “Maiko wanted to give me a tour of the school. Hye-Mi too! You should come with us. You can only go there if you’re invited, you know.” That reason was enough to convince her.

From Mugen it was a short drive to Toyohira ward. At the northernmost tip of the forest they turned onto a paved road with enormous maples on either side. It ended in a circular driveway with an ancient, massive cherry tree in the center. “Welcome to my home,” Maiko said once the chauffeur had let them out. They stood frozen while taking in the vastness of everything.

“This place…” Izumi breathed in awe, “it’s like going back in time. Amazing…”

Hye-Mi whistled. “And I thought my grandpa’s house was big! My brothers wouldn’t know how to handle this much landscaping.” Maiko smiled and held out her arm, indicating a circular gap in the high stone wall. Ginkgo trees shaded the path to the mansion with their golden leaves and a moss garden crept along the entire length of the deck. Just as the girls ascended the steps to a sliding door it opened, revealing a bowing servant.

The interior was clearly more of a museum than a home as pottery, sculptures and paintings all vied for attention. “This is our guest quarter where my parents frequently entertain high society,” Maiko explained. “Please stay close as I lead you to the school quarter. It is quite easy to get lost here.”

The hallway opened up to a central hub offering three doors and Maiko led them through the one on the left. Each classroom they passed held no more than ten students who paid the visitors absolutely no mind. Eventually they returned outside, crossing a covered bridge with a burbling stream beneath. Fallen blossoms were swept along like tiny boats and birdsong filled the serene area. But Maiko didn’t stop to let them enjoy it; instead they followed a narrow trail into a thicket of alder saplings. After a minute it widened to a loose gravel path framed by a bamboo forest, and all the girls could hear was wind rustling through the stalks.

Finally their hostess arrived at a place she called the Sanctuary, a grove whose completely natural beauty was only offset by a moss-adorned gazebo covering a set of patio furniture. “Here we are. Please sit.” The schoolgirls did, and no words escaped their lips. A sudden gust reminded Naota why they were here, or at least why  _she_  was here. Maiko was a Zodiac warrior like her and Hye-Mi but she was only half-certain Izumi belonged to the club as well. “Please excuse my manners,” Maiko said to her guests. “I would like to formally welcome you to the Horisawa School of Classical arts. My family has dedicated their lives to preserving the history of our country through expressive artistry such as dance, ikebana, calligraphy, singing, and the tea ceremony.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, I’m Saito Izumi. Last week I saw the school’s presentation of  _Yuki-onna_.”

“And I’m Myung Hye-Mi,” the athlete grinned. “I can already tell we have a lot in common!”

“Oh?” She leaned forward expectantly. “Is it dedication that makes us sisters, or is the connection more esoteric in nature?”

Naota interjected by slapping her palm on the table, her eyes darting between Maiko and Izumi. The latter frowned. “Am I missing something? Is there some other reason why we’re here?”

Hye-Mi’s eyes widened when she finally caught on. “Naota, is Maiko one of us? When did it happen?”

“Yesterday at the theater, after the show.”

“What are you  _talking_  about?” Izumi demanded. “What’s going on here?” Hye-Mi regarded her suspiciously, causing her even more consternation. But then she became aware that her skirt pocket was tingling, and as she reached into it she noticed primary-colored halos around her friends. Without a word Naota placed her Azure Wand on the table. Maiko’s golden rod came next, and finally Hye-Mi revealed the Smoldering Wand that seemed to flicker even in broad daylight. Izumi stared in shock and confusion before vigorously denying everything. “No way… It was all my head… just made up! I couldn’t actually have…  _transformed_ , could I? This is crazy!”

“What's in your hand?” Naota gently inquired. Defeated and at a loss for reason, Izumi’s fingers unfurled to reveal her emerald green wand. All four devices brilliantly lit up before fading again. “So you  _are_  one of us.”

Izumi still shook her head in disbelief. “What does this mean? Just what are these things? What happened during the night I spent with Chase?”

“You slept with him?!” Hye-Mi gaped, receiving a scowl as her answer. Naota’s voice rose to command the situation.

“That’s not important right now! Maiko brought us here so we could discuss these wands, our powers, and the monsters Apollo told me about.”

Izumi groaned at that news. “As if things weren’t ridiculous enough… You’re saying the random cat we found can  _speak?_ ”

Naota laughed a little. “It turns out he’s not such a random cat! He came to Earth from another planet, and the same thing that’s happening here happened there. Creatures began appearing and attacking people but warriors rose up to defend them. That’s what we are– warriors of the Zodiac. I’m Aquarius, Hye-Mi is Aries, Maiko is Gemini…”

“And Saito-san is Virgo,” the heiress finished. “I am quite familiar with astrology.”

“Right. So, we have these wands that allow us to transform into our warrior forms and we use our elements to destroy the monsters. What happened during the attack, Zumi-chan? Can you remember anything?”

Her brow knitted as she focused on that night. “That monster, Chloros…” she said slowly, “was dragged into the ground by the plants around me. I think I…  _asked_  them to do it.”

“That must make you an earth element. Apollo also said that once awakened we can sense other warriors. I don’t think I sensed you because I know you so well, but I recall getting a strange vibe from Hye-Mi at Fukuyama Castle and from Maiko at the theater. I can’t quite describe it, though.”

“It feels like something inside you is begging to fight,” Hye-Mi said plainly.

Naota nodded. “Right, it  _does_  feel like that. Apollo said the creatures after our star energy are natural elements manipulated by a being he calls the Great Shadow.”

“What’s that? What does it want?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know yet. Whatever it is, it’s only been acting through these puppets to get our star energy. The stars are in our wands until we transform, then we use that energy to control our elements. Apollo calls it mana.”

“How could an actual  _star_  live in this thing?”

Maiko held a thoughtful finger to her lips. “During the tenth century astrologists from all over the world recorded numerous meteor showers within the same season, from China to as far as Ireland. The proof of this event is irrefutable.”

“But a meteor shower contains space rock, not stars,” Izumi put in.

“Maybe the stars fell  _with_  them… into the people we used to be.” Hye-Mi glanced around at their skeptical faces. “Don’t tell me I was the only one who saw myself as a kick-ass ancient warrior.”

Izumi hadn’t seen such things but decided not to say so. Maybe she had been a person of passive action in her past life, though entertaining such a notion made her scoff. “What do these monsters want our stars for? What's the end goal I’m failing to see?”

“I don’t know that, either,” Naota answered, “but there  _are_  more girls like us, so maybe the answers will be revealed once we find them.”


	6. Hurt

Izumi awoke in a slight daze. She had replayed the night of Chloros’ attack through a dream, but this time everything was clear. It  _was_  a cat that saved her by giving her the Floral Wand, and she wasn't sure why she knew it was called that. She tried to recall the cat's appearance, wondering if it had been Apollo, but saw silvery-blue fur in her memory instead of the red feline. That cat must have known she would transform into Sailor Virgo and vanquish the monster. _‘I’m Sailor Virgo, a Zodiac warrior…’_ Izumi gave her reflection a stern look. She was certainly capable of balancing this new life as a celestial warrior and high school student.  

But lunch presented a different challenge since she hadn’t made any friends yet. Having no one to sit with, Izumi took her cafeteria tray outside to the courtyard where many students were enjoying the June sun. She found a shady space under a plum tree and flipped through her book of Edo-period artwork while absently eating a bowl of ramen. Someone passing by stopped, recognized her, and approached. Izumi looked up into the face of Mizutani Takashi. “Nice to see you again, Saito-san! Do you mind if I sit?” She didn’t and he gratefully dropped his heavy book bag before plopping down on the grass.

“How did that exam go?” the girl inquired.

“Good considering I didn't get kicked out. But it was really tough so I’m still going to my tutor.” He opened a lunchbox with many delectable things inside. “I see you have a school lunch. Not to brag or anything, but mine’s much better. Help yourself!” Izumi glanced from his sincere smile to the proffered feast and gingerly selected a grilled prawn. She then had a bite of something called tiramisu (it was way too rich for her to eat the whole thing) and kindly refused the offer to have more. They made small talk until Takashi began shouting at two boys that entered the courtyard. “Eiji, Hiroshi! Over here!”

Izumi was amused by the stark contrast of the boys. One was quite short with tanned skin and bleached hair styled into anime-esque spikes, his light brown eyes containing more than a hint of mischief. The other was very tall with auburn hair, his darker gaze unabashedly admiring her legs. Both were muscular in stature which led Izumi to presume them athletes. “Who’s the hottie?” the shorter boy, Eiji, asked as a greeting.

Takashi took the liberty of introducing her. “This is Saito Izumi. She transferred into the fashion design program from Haruki.” She gave a little wave.

The boys shared a look before sitting down. “Are you using her to replace Mayumi?”

“Of course not!” Takashi exclaimed, his cheeks turning bright pink.

Izumi tilted her head. “Who’s Mayumi?”

“His ex-girlfriend,” Hiroshi answered in a disdainful tone. “They were together last year until she dumped him because—”

“You’re gonna make her fat!” Eiji interjected in a voice he probably thought imitated a girl. His friends laughed. “That was her reasonin’. Some gals just don't recognize when they got a good thing goin'!” Izumi instantly took note of his Kansai accent since it was extremely uncommon this far north.

Takashi sighed a little. “She just… wasn’t down-to-earth. She was always thinking so far in the future that she never focused on what was happening right in front of her.” He squared his shoulders. “Oh well, I can live without a girlfriend.”

“That’s because you’re practically asexual,” Hiroshi smirked. “Real men like us need to get some more than once a year.”

The aspiring chef turned so red he resembled one of the lobsters he had cooked today. “Can you not talk like that in front of Saito-san? She doesn't need to hear that stuff.”

His friends shrugged. “If she’s gonna be hangin’ out with you, she’s gonna have to get used to us.” Eiji laced his fingers behind his head and grinned at the girl. “So yer from Haruki, eh? Got any hot friends there?” She showed them a group picture saved on her phone.

“That guy looks just like you!” Takashi remarked.

“That’s my twin brother, Kei.”

“Who’s that chick with the cute smile?” Eiji sounded infatuated already.

“That’s Naota, my best friend.”

Hiroshi pointed at the screen. “Who is  _that?_  She looks like an amazon."

“Myung Hye-Mi. She’s from Korea and her family runs a taekkyeon dojang.”

“A what-now?” Eiji asked.

Hiroshi rolled his eyes. “It’s a martial art’s dojo, idiot.”

“I don’t speak Korean, asshole,” he returned, and Takashi flashed Izumi a guilty look, or perhaps he was apologizing for being friends with them. But it took a lot more than brusqueness to get under her skin.

Now that she had a few acquaintances to socialize with, Izumi gracefully made it through a month of intense make-up work assigned by her teacher, Mrs. Mimieux, a French lady who had done most jobs in the industry. She had modeled, styled, photographed, managed an agency and finally retired from the Parisian fashion scene to teach future designers she hoped, in her own words, “would bring back the romance and stop these horrid cyberpunk trends”. She critiqued haute couture without remorse and said the problem with current designers was their obsession with trying to one-up each other instead of giving the world fresh and wearable fashions.

The last creation that would bring Izumi up-to-date with the class was a men’s suit, but Mrs. Mimieux was more interested in the combination of materials and colors than the cut, which had remained unchanging for centuries. The focus of Izumi's design was a split-tailed jacket that Takashi happily modeled for her. “I feel like a million yen in this thing,” he said while admiring his reflection in the full-length mirror. “You are  _really_  good at this.”

“Thanks,” she said, flattening the lapels and stepping back to scrutinize her work. “I guess it's finished. I hope it’s good enough for Mimieux-sensei.”

“I'm sure it will be.” The boy struck a few more poses before regarding her somewhat shyly. "You know, Saito-san, I was thinking that since we're friends now you could call me Taka."

She smiled. “All right, but you have to call me Izumi.” He nodded eagerly before unbuttoning the jacket and the silk shirt beneath it, handing them to her to fold. With his upper body exposed Izumi noticed how flat his stomach was, practically inverted, which made no sense given his huge appetite; he was constantly eating and his Mediterranean cooking wasn’t exactly low-carb. “How are you so thin, Taka?” she asked outright.

He sighed as if he received this question a lot. “It’s my metabolism. I swear I don’t have an eating disorder or anything. As a kid I was always searching for something to make me feel full but nothing did the trick. Not rice or beef or noodles or anything. When I discovered European cuisine and their affinity for cheese, bread and butter, I started cooking for myself. My parents hated it because they wanted me to be a doctor, but I don’t deal with blood very well. I’m the safest knife-handler you’ve ever seen.”

This made the girl giggle. “So what did they say about you coming here for culinary arts?”

“They tolerate it. I think they still hope I’ll change my mind and become a surgeon like my brother, but there’s not a chance. Blood is bad enough, no way could I handle someone’s organs.” They shared a laugh as Izumi finished putting away her tools. Taka went from relaxed to tense as he contemplated probing into her private life. They’d only been friends for a few weeks and he didn’t want to jeopardize that by being nosy. “So, uh, when you moved in… Were you the one that big blond guy was helping?”

Izumi froze for a second as a lump formed in her throat. “Yes… he  _was_  my boyfriend.”

“Why did you break up?”

“We didn’t really have a choice– he moved to Sasebo with his father. I guess it was already hard on him that I left Haruki, and when his father found out he was being restationed on Honshu I got a call…” Since this had only happened last week Izumi found herself fighting back tears.

“He broke up with you over the  _phone?_ ” Taka gasped. On impulse he drew Izumi into a gentle hug, and although her arms remained at her sides because she’d never hugged a boy besides her brother, her forehead touched his shoulder and a few tears were absorbed by his t-shirt.

“I don’t know why I’m crying…” Izumi sniffled, “I wasn’t even in love with him. Chase was a good person and we had a few things in common, that’s all. We were basically friends with benefits.”

“It’s okay to cry over the empty spaces people leave in your life,” Taka said. His calm demeanor helped Izumi recover and she gave him a smile after brushing away a few lingering tears. “I bawled my eyes out when my junior high girlfriend broke up with me. Locked myself in my room, too. Since then I realized thousands of people will come and go during your lifetime. You can choose to form arbitrary relationships with all of them or meaningful relationships with a select few. In the long run I think it’s more important to strive for the latter since anyone who feels forced to stay won’t be happy, and _you_ won’t be happy in turn.”

Izumi nodded. “Thank you, Taka. That’s just what I needed to hear.”

* * *

July arrived and Izumi missed both Hye-Mi’s tournament, which she placed second in, and all of the  _Romeo & Juliet_ presentations starring Naota. She was beginning to regret ever having opened that acceptance letter since all Mugen had been good for so far was making her feel lonely. That wasn't completely fair; she knew Mrs. Mimieux’s teachings were invaluable and despite being far from a great artist like Naota she had learned to draw a realistic person in anatomy class, which in turn enhanced her fashion sketches. She showed some to Naota during their video chat session.

“You’re on your way to the top!” the petite girl exclaimed. "It won't be long before I'm shopping in your boutique." Izumi smiled at the praise but it faded quickly. “Hey, what’s wrong? You should be happy that it's finally summer vacation!”

“I know, I’ll be home the whole time. I can’t wait to see everyone.”

Naota nibbled her bottom lip. “Everyone but Chase. He hasn’t shown up to class in forever! Did he transfer to another school, Kaikoura or something? Or Mugen to be with you?”

Izumi shook her head. “No, he’s in Sasebo. His father got sent there for work.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Naota whisper-yelled, restraining herself since her aunt was asleep. “We were all wondering what happened to him! You know what else, Zumi-chan? You've hardly talked to anyone since you left! I know your phone’s not broken so what’s the deal?”

“I’m sorry… I’ve just had so much work. It’s like being in university already.”

Naota leaned closer to the screen. “Your face looks thinner, you know. Have you been eating?”

She brightened a little. “Yes, actually. One of my new friends is a culinary arts student, his name’s Taka. I was thinking about introducing him and the others to you guys soon.”

“Well I'm glad he feeds you.” She let out a huffy breath. “What bus are you taking to get here?”

The girl consulted her schedule. “It arrives in Soen at nine-fifteen.” That was all Naota needed to know. She hurriedly bid her friend goodnight and ended their chat, leaving Izumi slightly confused. She didn’t let it get to her and took a relaxing shower before bed. Despite not getting to sleep in she awoke stress-free and packed her summer clothes into a bag, heading downstairs to catch the bus. She stepped off at the park, smiling as the sun illuminated everything familiar. When she got to her house she noticed new hydrangeas flanking the walkway, stopping to sniff them before stepping inside.

“Izumi! You’re here!” Her mother ran around the kitchen counter to give her a tight hug. “You should have called, I would have met you at the bus stop!”

“I wanted to surprise you all. Where’s Dad?”

Kaede gesticulated dismissively. “At the plant making sure the cooling system is fully functioning. He doesn’t trust the new design.” A brief sigh. “But your brother was just here. I’m surprised you didn’t see him outside.”

With a slight frown Izumi went to inspect the garage; the motorcycle was parked beside a new lawn mower but Kei was nowhere to be seen. On a whim she wandered into the backyard and was promptly scared half to death by a cluster of people who yelled “SURPRISE!” She smiled upon seeing her father, brother, Noyuri, Naota and Hye-Mi. “Welcome back!” everyone shouted, taking turns hugging her. Sado went inside and reemerged with her duffle bag. "Great, you're already ready!" Naota remarked.

“Ready for what?” Izumi asked. At that Noyuri held out several train tickets.

“We’re going to Kyushu for summer break! Auntie was given a resort voucher by one of her clients, so you and Kei are coming with us to the hot springs in Beppu!”

“Don’t forget me!” Hye-Mi chimed in. “I deserve a vacation after that tournament.”

Izumi faced her parents. “What about you two?”

“We’re going to see some friends in Kushiro, so don’t worry about us! We know you’ve been working hard at your new school and you deserve some peace and quiet.” Fifteen minutes later Izumi hugged her parents goodbye at the train station. “We'll go out to dinner when you get back,” her father said kindly. He and Kei simply shared a firm handshake. “Stay out of trouble, son.”

The boy rolled his eyes and boarded the train, Izumi following suit with a frown. Since when was Kei getting into trouble? She sat down opposite Hye-Mi as the Shinkansen left the platform. “Haruki is pretty lonely without you,” the martial artist sighed. “It’s just me and your twitterpated friends.”

“Twitterpated?” Izumi repeated with a laugh.

“Yeah, from  _Bambi_ , y’know?” She waved it off. “Maybe they both just miss you a lot, but Naota and Kei have been doing  _everything_  together.”

Izumi leaned forward. “What does ‘everything’ encompass, exactly?’

Hye-Mi sat forward as well. “Aside from going to the restroom together, they’re never apart! We’ve all been hanging out, going to the beach or arcade after school, and sometimes it feels like I’m a third wheel. They both say they’re not together, though, that they’re still just friends.” She scoffed. “Yeah right! We did karaoke last weekend and they both sang really romantic songs. It was  _so_  sappy.”

The blue-eyed girl just had to grin.  _That_  was what her father’s last words to Kei meant: he shouldn’t try anything romantic with Naota since they would have minimal parental supervision. This prompted Izumi to hop over to Noyuri who was working on a crossword puzzle. “What are our room assignments?” she casually inquired.

Noyuri dug out a folder containing their travel info. “Well, I have a suite to myself and I figured you wouldn’t want to share a room with your brother, so I put you with Hye-Mi.”

Izumi nodded.  _‘Kei and Naota are going to be together, eh? I know he’s not stupid enough to try something right under Noyuri’s nose.’_  As she thought this the pair in question emerged from the dining car with ice cream for everyone. “How have things been?”

Naota’s shoulders rose and fell. “Same as ever, I suppose! The Drama Club is preparing for  _Allerleirauh_  in December.”

“What’s that?” Hye-Mi asked, peering over the headrest.

“It’s a Grimm fairy tale about a princess whose father wants to marry her so she runs away into the forest and disguises herself as a hairy beast. She's found by the prince of a neighboring kingdom and goes to work in his castle’s kitchen. She makes herself pretty and dances with him at one of his galas but has to return to the kitchen and make his favorite soup, putting a trinket at the bottom of the bowl. She does this two more times until the king slips a ring on her finger during their dance and discovers that the hairy beast is really the beautiful princess. Then they live happily ever after.”

Hye-Mi made a face the twins found very amusing. “So it’s a story about incest, lying to someone who likes you, then getting called out and deciding to marry him once the jig is up?” She shook her head disapprovingly. “How is that romantic? There’s not even a fairy in it.”

The two argued until the train reached their stop. They rode a ferry to the coastal town of Beppu and took a taxi to the hotel, a recently-built structure that was ten stories tall. It overlooked a segment of uninterrupted glittering sand and the sparkling waters of Beppu Bay, and since it was outside the actual city it was extremely peaceful. A bellhop approached the group as they finished unloading their luggage from the taxi. “Welcome to Sasa Sanctuary,” he said. "May I take your bags?”

“Yes,” Noyuri panted, “we’re heading to the top floor and I can’t carry all this!”

He smiled warmly. “Just leave it to me, ma'am.”

One of Izumi’s eyebrows arched as she rotated to face the owner of the voice, gasping. “Hiroshi? What are  _you_  doing here?!” Everyone froze.

“Oh, this is embarrassing…” he chuckled, “I work here, actually.”

“Why?”

He frowned slightly. “Because I  _like_  working and I get perks. Free food, a free room, and all the time in the springs a guy could want.” His brown eyes briefly flicked over her entourage. “What are  _you_  doing here, Saito-san? Stalking me?”

Hye-Mi stepped forward to defend her friend. “We’re on vacation, guy, and just how do you know her?”

“He goes to Mugen…” Izumi sighed, then muttered, “The world  _is_  too small.”

The group relaxed as Hiroshi arranged everyone's luggage, eyeing the big duffle bag Hye-Mi had yet to surrender. “Need me to handle that?” he asked in a suggestive tone. She scoffed and shouldered past him. After a long, somewhat awkward silence the elevator dinged open, presenting them with a great view from one of the uppermost floors.

Noyuri fished the room cards from her purse and handed them out. “Don’t lose those, you wouldn’t want anyone helping themselves to your things.” Mutterings of acceptance were quickly replaced by gasps and squeals of joy at their lavish accommodations.

“Just how well-connected is your client, Auntie?” Naota wondered. Noyuri only winked before falling onto her queen-size bed. Appropriately the other rooms each held two beds.

“So what should we do first?” Kei inquired once most of their things had been put away. He stood in the corridor to address everyone.

Noyuri paused her preening to answer. “Anything you want! I’m not going to supervise you, I just want you to be safe and respectful. No running off to town without telling me, but you don't need to check in constantly. I brought you because I knew you’d appreciate the treat!”

Naota skipped over to hug her aunt. “We  _do_  appreciate it! I’m going to the beach to start tanning!” Hye-Mi decided to join her and the twins went to the hotel restaurant for lunch. Once the girls had their bikinis on they ran outside as fast as possible, giggling all the way to the ocean before finding the perfect sandy spot. “Gosh Hye-Mi, you’re already super tan,” Naota commented while laying out her towel. She took note of a volleyball game being conducted nearby.

“I do most of my training outside,” her friend explained. “It’s impossible not to in this awesome weather.” She did a few stretching exercises before getting comfortable on her stomach. The sound of the waves furling and receding and gulls crying above nearly lulled them to sleep, making it seem like nothing else existed but the breeze and the water and the warm sand…

Until a volleyball landed directly on Hye-Mi’s back. She snapped up like a menacing jack-in-the-box, glaring daggers at the figures trotting toward her from the net. “Sorry! That spike was really wild!” a boy in a t-shirt apologized. Naota turned with droopy eyes and saw a shirtless, very in-shape male. “Toss it here!” he said, and she groaned loudly.

“Not you again! Are you stalking  _us_  now, like you’re stalking Izumi?”

Hiroshi rolled his eyes. “I told you, I work here! Can we just have our ball back?” Securing it under her arm, Hye-Mi stood up to scowl at him. Heat flared in her cheeks when she realized he was giving her more than a once-over, so she hurled the ball at his chest… his broad, sculpted chest.

“You want to join in?” Hiroshi offered with a genuine smile. “The girl’s side could use a real defender. Most of them aren't really playing 'cause they're scared of getting hit.”

Hye-Mi glanced at her friend uncertainly. She recognized flirting when she received it but had no idea how to respond since boys were not her area of expertise. And Hiroshi was pretty attractive so she didn't want to make a fool of herself.  _Go with him_  Naota mouthed, earning a consenting sigh. “Fine, I’ll play… but only because I want to kick your ass.”

Brisk introductions were made but Hye-Mi didn’t really care who was on her team. As a defender she shut down many spikes from the boy’s side and as a setter she combined forces with a college student nicknamed Keroko; together they scored point after point until proving victorious. “Not bad!” Hiroshi complimented as the players dispersed, most of them off-duty staff. “Do you play for Haruki’s team?”

“How do you know I go there?” she asked, suspicious.

“Izumi told me. You’re Hye-Mi, the taekkyeon prodigy. I checked out your dojo’s website and read some articles about your accomplishments. I've actually been looking forward to meeting you.” He inclined his head in the direction of a smoothie stand. “Have a drink with me?”

The girl wished she had a fraction of his confidence. “My volleyball talent is limited to gym class. I’m just naturally athletic.”

“I’ll say!” Hiroshi praised. “I've been working here for three summers so my skills are pretty sharp! But enough about that, what flavor do you want?”

She quickly scanned the chalkboard. “Cherry pomegranate.”

“That sounds good, but I have to go with watermelon.” He slapped a bill on the counter and the barista set to work on their refreshments.

Hye-Mi felt a little more comfortable now. “I heard you Japanese have an unhealthy obsession with watermelon,” she teased. “Lychee was all the rage in my old town.”

Hiroshi winced. “Too bitter! Watermelon is like nature's candy. And yeah, down here they  _are_  really popular 'cause this is the climate they grow in. There’s a bakery in town that makes melon cookies and they are probably the best thing I’ve ever eaten, which is a lot considering one of my buddies is a really good cook.”

“So what do you do? At Mugen I mean.” Hye-Mi pushed her bangs back before taking a sip of the smoothie and licking her lips.

“…I’m studying physics,” he answered after meeting her eyes. “I'm really interested in theorizing and testing ways to break the laws of nature.”

“I don’t know much about physics, but I  _do_  know how much force it takes to break a bone with my foot.” Hiroshi’s eyes widened at her wicked grin, then he laughed outright.

“Listen, I know you’re here with your friends and you’re probably going to visit the hotel springs with them, but if you’re up for an adventure I can take you to the volcanic hot springs in the mountains. They’re really cool.”

Although they were in the shade of the booth it felt like her face was actively being sunburnt.  _‘He wants to be alone with me? What if he tries something?’_ She frowned at her worry.  _‘Hello, Hye-Mi, you’re a third-dan martial artist! A guy trying to take advantage of you is no sweat!’_ “That sounds fun,” her voice squeaked out.

The boy smiled broadly. “Great! Meet me at the southern trailhead around five o’clock tomorrow."

* * *

Izumi knew Hiroshi had been interested in Hye-Mi as soon as he saw her picture. They were both athletes –Hiroshi played soccer throughout spring and summer and basketball in autumn– so they had a common interest in diet and fitness, but they were both rather arrogant and adamant in their way of doing things. Izumi was sure this would cause tempers to fly, yet they got along surprisingly well. Hye-Mi remarked that it was nice to be herself around him. Consequently Hiroshi became the fifth member of their group, often eating with them during his breaks and showing them around the resort while Noyuri received regular spa treatments or lounged on the beach.

Hiroshi finally got the chance to enjoy the hot springs with them on his day off. He and Kei stood outside the door to the first pool waiting for the girls to appear, the latter tapping his foot. "How's my sister doing at Mugen?" he asked to break the awkward silence.

"Good, to my knowledge. I usually only hang out with her at lunch but my buddy Taka spends a lot more time with her."

“Yeah, she mentioned him.” Kei wasn’t sure if it was healthy for Izumi to be associating with only boys at her new school considering she was probably emotionally vulnerable from the sudden break-up with Chase, who he had decided to maim if he ever saw again. Those thoughts were dismissed when the three girls joined them. The first spring was surrounded by flowering trees; Naota braided the fallen blossoms into her friends' hair, though Hye-Mi ended up with a lot more since her thick locks could support them. As a finishing touch Naota threaded one through the beads. “I don't think I've ever seen you not wearing those,” Kei remarked.

Her expression became unusually demure. “My grandmother made them. She crafted her own glass beads, hunted for gemstones, cut and polished them and everything. I got these for my fifth birthday and she passed away a week later." A hand rose to brush them. "They’re carnelian, a stone associated with my zodiac sign.” Naota and Izumi shared a knowing look.

 _'She always seems so strong and bold,’_  Kei mused.  _‘There’s a soft side after all!’_ But it didn’t stick around long. Hye-Mi started a splashing war in the next spring, then beat Hiroshi at his game of Marco Polo after that. A single bather occupied the last pool they visited, a girl who turned in surprise when the door opened.

Izumi released a shriek of glee. “Akira!” she shouted, throwing her arms around the girl's neck. “What are  _you_  doing here?”

Without her glasses Kitagawa Akira seemed much less stern and adult-like, but she still shot Hiroshi a withering look. “Sasa Sanctuary is my father’s newest investment,” she explained. “My parents manage a chain of resorts and  _he_  just so happens to work at this one because my mother felt like helping out her nephew.”

Hiroshi mirrored her expression as Naota gasped. “Wait, you two are related?”

“Cousins,” he explained. “Our mothers are German expats. Akira's mom, Juni, married Kitagawa Manabu. My mom, Juli, gave me her sperm donor's surname so I wouldn't be ostracized or whatever." He waved off the stares he received. "And I got hired on my own merit,  _not_ because of nepotism.”

“Genealogy lesson aside, I bet you girls haven't seen the coolest thing this resort has to offer.” Akira smiled broadly. “Come on! You won’t be disappointed!”

After donning fluffy robes and straw sandals Izumi, Naota and Hye-Mi followed the Student Council President up a narrow trail on the hill behind the hotel. “Where are we going?” the designer inquired.

“It’s called the Devil’s Pond,” Akira replied in a mischievous tone. “You can’t bathe in it because it contains red algae that supposedly eats right through your skin!” Her friends gasped in horror. “I’m joking. That’s just what we tell people so they won't disturb the area.” They came upon a meadow that slowly dipped to the south, and in the center of a shallow crater sat a steaming, murky, crimson reservoir.

“It almost looks like blood,” Naota said with a shudder. Izumi nodded in agreement as Hye-Mi kicked a pebble in, soliciting an ominous splash.

“I think it seems filled with entrails,” Akira idly remarked.

The three friends shared a look, questioning the President's morbid imagination. Just then a deep rumble shook their surroundings. “What was that?” Izumi dared ask.

“The pond has never done  _that_  before,” Akira said nervously. She yelped as another tremor rolled through the ground, causing Izumi to lose her balance and fall into Hye-Mi's arms. “Earthquake?!”

“No…” Naota breathed, pointing a quivering finger at the slope. A smooth dome that shone white beneath the moonlight slowly came into view. The four girls watched in horrified awe as a being none of them could describe steadily drew closer… and larger. The rumbling stopped when its pudgy grey legs ceased moving.

 **“I… Lithos…”**  the monstrosity drawled in a tone pulled from the bowels of the earth.  **“I get… star energy… for master.”**  The creature raised one of its massive club-like fists above Akira, who was frozen in fear. Luckily Hye-Mi sprang into action and shoved the girl aside, receiving a shower of dirt for her effort.

 _“Go!”_  she commanded. They rocketed toward the resort like frightened rabbits. The ground heaved as Lithos pursued them but he was several yards behind when Hye-Mi arrived at the hotel, sprinting down the passageway leading to the springs. “Run!” she yelled upon finding the boys. “Get the hell out of here  _now!_ ”

Another tremor made them scramble out of the water. “What’s going on?!” Kei shouted. Pandemonium erupted as cracks appeared in the stone foundation and bricks were dislodged, making the whole structure wobble precariously.

For a second the girl was paralyzed by the realization that they had stupidly led Lithos right to everyone. “Just go!” she pleaded. Without waiting for them to obey Hye-Mi returned to her friends and found them staring helplessly at the monster. She gripped the shoulders of Naota and Izumi. “You know what we have to do.”

Nodding, Naota turned to Akira. “Get everyone as far away from this place as possible!”

“What about you three?!” she wailed.

“We need to find my aunt!” Naota lied, but it was believable enough to send her away. The sensation Hye-Mi had so accurately described –a part of their souls begging to be released upon the monster– came over the trio as bright lights flashed in each of their hands.

Lithos completely ignored their transformations. Sailor Virgo tried securing his legs with her roots but he easily broke through them, Sailor Aquarius’ Aerial Assault bounced right off his rocky hide, and although Sailor Aries had summoned Amenonuhoko its divine flame left not one scorch mark on the creature. Lithos smashed into the main tower of the hotel, sending wood and shingles raining down on patrons. Akira slid to a halt just in time to avoid a falling beam that now blockaded her escape route.  **“Found you…”**  said the stone behemoth, the area resembling its mouth widening into a lazy grin.  **“I take your star energy!”**

“Someone! Anyone!  _Help me!_ ” the girl cried as she scrambled through the debris. Lithos’ hand closed around empty air just as she entered a still-intact hall. Akira ran blindly, arriving at the cluttered inner courtyard that had been a beautiful Zen garden mere seconds ago. She hid among the bamboo, completely still, willing herself to be invisible as the creature’s head moved around in consternation.

She yelped when something brushed against her leg, then blinked a few times to assess the red-haired cat staring up at her. “Have no fear, Soldier of the Zodiac. You can protect yourself with this.” He placed a silvery rod on the ground and nosed it toward her fingertips.

“Wh-wh-what is it?” Akira stammered, yet found herself inexplicably drawn to the wand that was cool and smooth as polished granite. She released a calm breath and closed her eyes, watching an ancient battle scene unfold. Men in armor adorned with the Christian cross had engaged warriors she recognized as Vikings. One of the fighters with angry green eyes swung a two-headed battle axe at those who sought to cull his people for refusing to convert. After carving a path through the zealots he raised his arms and bellowed triumphantly, leading the retaliatory charge.

Akira inhaled sharply when she looked up to see the monster staring directly at her.  **“Found you!”**  Lithos chortled. The girl stood, glaring a challenge at him, and the hand descending upon her faltered.

_“Capricornus Star Power… Make Up!”_

Aquarius, Aries and Virgo, who had been hacking at the behemoth in vain, found themselves leaping to safety as Lithos was abruptly thrown back by a mighty force. “What was  _that?_ ” Sailor Aries shouted, but the answer came with the unexpected appearance of a transformed Akira. “You?!” she gaped.

She was clad in an outfit of slate grey with celadon trim and brown bows, and had the same over-the-knee boots as Sailor Virgo. “Drive him back to the Devil’s Pond! I have an idea!” With a nod Sailor Aries swung her bejeweled weapon at the giant's rocky fingers and unexpectedly severed one.

Their strength renewed, Sailor Virgo called for aid from the flora around them.  _"Blinding Pollen!"_  she declared, hurling a speckled orb at Lithos' face. It burst upon his countenance and the creature immediately began pawing at his eyes. Sailor Aries jabbed at his legs to direct him back up the hill, and once they reached the edge of the crimson pond she launched Sailor Aquarius into the air so she could summon an ethereal hawk to shove the creature off-balance. He landed in the water and was completely still for a moment before erupting in fury. Virgo noticed his back half was steaming.  _‘Lithos… lithium… susceptible to heat!’_  Her revelation turned to dismay as their foe flung himself forward to smother them all.

But the newest soldier only gritted her teeth, crossed her arms and shouted,  _“Volfram Shield!”_  A shimmering silver dome arched over them and violently returned the force of the giant. He landed back in the pool with a mighty splash, then Sailor Virgo took her cue.

She needed the aid of every individual plant down to the blades of grass. They answered without hesitation, reaching, stretching, and restraining Lithos to the water where he began to bubble and steam, and after a moment started to melt. Garbled roars of pain filled the area as the senshi looked on with grim satisfaction, turning away once all that remained was a greyish sludge floating atop the red algae.

They only had a few seconds of respite before screaming, sobbing and shouting reached their ears. “The patrons!” Sailor Capricorn exclaimed, taking two steps toward the hotel before faltering due to her receding power. Following suit, her friends relinquished their warrior forms as well.

Chaos greeted them. “Kei! Hiroshi!” Naota called as she tried digging through the barricade of rubble. Hye-Mi tugged on a wedged beam, freeing up enough space for them to climb through.  _“Kei!”_

“Girls!” someone answered from one of the steam rooms. A battered and bruised Hiroshi waved them over. He knelt beside Kei, who looked dead upon first glance yet had a pulse. “Part of the roof fell on us! I didn’t get too hurt, but him…” Izumi feared the worst, looking on helplessly while the martial artist examined her brother.

“Shibal,” Hye-Mi swore, glancing up at her friends. “I feel broken ribs and a shattered arm. We need to get him on a stretcher. I don’t want to pick him up in case there’s spinal damage.” Now Naota and Izumi clung to one another to prevent themselves from sobbing hysterically. Akira made her way to the intact front gate where police cars and ambulances were arriving. She grabbed a medic by the arm and led his team to her friends. Hiroshi refused attention until his adrenaline wore off and informed him of a snapped collar bone, so he was ushered him into the same ambulance as Kei. A rattled Noyuri found the girls and held them tightly while tears slid down their cheeks. They watched the medics leave with heavy hearts.

* * *

Mr. Kitagawa flew his private jet down to Kyushu to bring his daughter and nephew home. Due to a fractured clavicle Hiroshi was put on medical probation by Mugen's sport administrators. Kei, still unconscious, was airlifted to Sapporo Medical Center after his initial surgery. On August 1st the five Zodiac Senshi convened at the Sanctuary, a name Akira just had to laugh at. “My father is having Sasa Sanctuary rebuilt. I suppose one good thing that came out of the attack is that he has to hire workers to restore the resort, and there are a lot of people needing work on Kyushu.”

“ _One_  good thing…” Hye-Mi grumbled. “We should be thankful nobody died, though Kei seemed pretty close to it.”

Naota and Izumi cringed at her words. “I know it was entirely my fault,” Akira said, downtrodden. “That monster wouldn’t have attacked if I hadn’t been there. Poor Hiroshi would be helping Mugen prepare for the district finals and Kei wouldn’t be in a coma.”

“How long is his expected recovery time?” Maiko inquired.

“At least four months,” Izumi answered. “Those new bio-plates are working well but it’s still a slow process. I’m just thankful his spine wasn't injured.”

Naota suddenly banged a fist on the table. “This is all  _my_  fault, none of yours.  _I_  was the first one Apollo came to.  _I_  was the one who made the monsters start looking for you!” Silence greeted her outburst; no one agreed to what she said. “We have all these abilities but none of them could protect innocent people from getting hurt! What good are they?!”

Maiko’s slender fingers rested consolingly atop her hand, then she looked at each girl in turn. “Perhaps the best protection we can give our loved ones is distance. If we remain aloof, keep ourselves detached, the next attack will not harm anyone.”

“I hope Fate is done dragging people we know into this battle,” Hye-Mi said. “Maybe the next girl we meet will be a total stranger.”


	7. Overthrow

“Total stranger” was what Kei thought when his eyes finally opened, freeing him from darkness and dreams. The nurse examining his chest bandages had very long side-swept bangs that tickled his skin. Her mahogany eyes focused on her task so she didn’t notice the way he stared at her. “Who are you?” he finally asked, his voice hoarse.

She wasn't startled and regarded him passively. “My name is Fushi, I’m an intern. Do you remember what happened to you?”

“Uh, I think so…” He couldn’t move his right arm so his left hand went to his head instead. “I was in Beppu, at Sasa Sanctuary hot spring resort… there was an earthquake or something. Hiroshi and I were trying to escape, but then I blacked out.”

The nurse, who Kei readily described as beautiful, hummed in satisfaction. “It sounds like you don't have amnesia but I still have to ask some questions. What’s your name?”

“Saito Kei.”

“What’s your date of birth?”

“September seventeenth, twenty-fourteen.”

“Who are your family members?”

“My mom, Kaede, is a pharmaceutical technician. My dad, Sado, is a hydrokinetic engineer. My sister, Izumi…” He paused to glance around; none of them were there. “Izumi is becoming a fashion designer at Mugen Academy.”

Fushi accepted his answers with a nod and observed the monitors for a minute. “Take a few deep breaths. Does your chest still hurt?” Kei shrugged and she shut off a machine, removing the oxygen supply from his nose. The boy watched then winced as an IV needle was withdrawn from his forearm. “You don’t need this water drip any more. I’m also taking you off the morphine.”

He eyed the thick cast that went from his fingertips to his shoulder. “How badly was I hurt?”

“You got here after having surgery for bio-plates, the things helping your bones knit. I don't know your initial condition but it must have been terrible. The breaks were spectacular, I've never seen so many different types of fractures in a single limb! I’m surprised whatever fell on you didn’t break your spine as well.”

“It was the roof of a hotel,” he deadpanned. “And my chest?”

“Displaced fractures to several ribs, but luckily your lungs weren't punctured. Thanks to the stem cells you’ll be good as new.” Fushi offered a half-smile and moved his bed into a more upright position. “I bet you’re starving. If you can hold down some soft food that other needle will come out.” She smirked a little. “Don’t go anywhere.” Kei rolled his eyes and sighed but only had to wait a few minutes for the young woman to return. While situating a tray across his lap she said, “Your mother, father and aunt are here to see you.”

“I don’t have an… oh, Noyuri.” His chuckle caused a dull throbbing sensation in his midsection. Kei poked around the plate of overly-colorful food and had deemed the applesauce acceptable when his parents arrived. As much as they wanted to they refrained from hugging him, speaking of mundane things instead: Miss Sakurada would help him get caught up with his subjects, he was not to even think about riding his motorcycle until he had fully healed, and he had to adhere to a strict diet after the cast came off to make sure the bio-plates wouldn’t cause osteoporosis. “How are Izumi and Naota, and Hye-Mi? Are they okay?” Completely fine much to his relief, though he wondered why they hadn’t come to visit him if that was the case.

Fushi gave him yet another pitying glance after an entire week alone. “Stop looking at me like that,” Kei grumbled.

“Sorry, but if your sister goes to Mugen she must be very busy.”

“That still doesn’t explain why Naota hasn’t come.” Beppu was supposed to be his chance to have some quality time with her. She practically shut down whenever he tried to tell her how his feelings had changed, but after Izumi’s transfer she became much more receptive to his consoling arms. He would always be there for her; he  _had_  always supported her! He wanted to tell Naota that he loved her, but now he reconsidered it since she wasn't even around to help him through this crisis.

 _‘She doesn’t care about me…’_  Kei told himself during a sleepless night.  _‘How can we be best friends if she hasn’t stopped by to see how I’m doing? Why hasn’t she come? Why doesn’t she care?’_  He focused on the shadow cast by the blinds, sitting up a little. Had the shadow just moved or was he loopy from the pain meds?  _‘She’s always been my light in the darkness. Now there’s nothing.’_

 ** _“What would you prefer to have?”_** Kei froze upon hearing the mellow whisper that made his neck hair stand on end. He eyed the shadow on the wall again as it coalesced into the shape of a man.  ** _“I can offer you power.”_**

_‘Over who, Naota? My sister?’_

The shadow figure spread his arms, all four of them.  ** _“They have abandoned you, left you to wallow in misery and isolation. After a lifetime of friendship your emotions regarding the one called Naota have evolved from mere affection to longing and desire.”_**  The limbs crossed over his chest region and Kei thought he discerned a smile containing sharp teeth, not unlike a vampire.  ** _“But she does not share your love, no… She is the Independent One and does not want to feel those things from you.”_**

_‘She thinks my love isn’t good enough for her?’_

**_“Indeed…”_**  A low chuckle snaked by his ears, making him shudder. But he had to keep listening.  ** _“And then there is your beloved sister, the Innocent One, who readily handed her most precious gift as a woman to one who pretended to love her. Now you cannot protect her from those who pretend to be her friends to obtain that soiled gift.”_**

 _‘No!’_  Kei shouted,  _‘Izumi isn’t like that!'_  Although the notion was resolute in his mind, deep down, down where the voice reached and had taken hold, he knew it was right. Naota thought she was too good for him and his sister had lost her self-respect.  _‘I was always there for both of them…’_

 ** _“Yet this is how they show their gratitude!”_** the shadowy man hissed.  ** _“They need to be shown the error of their ways. They will realize how foolish they were to take you for granted, but by then it will be too late. They will beg for forgiveness but they will be beneath you.”_** The figure tilted its head to one side.  ** _“It is impossible for mere mortals to measure up to the glory of a god."_**

 _‘A god?’_  Kei repeated.  _‘You can make me into a god?’_

The malignant smile returned.  ** _“I will give you the strength you need to prove your superiority over those falsely-shining beings. All you need do is accept my will unto your body.”_**

This sounded like a perfect arrangement. If this person could give Kei the power to make Naota and Izumi listen, to make them do what he knew was best for them, there was no sense denying the offer.  _‘What do I call you?’_

A low laugh emanated from the shade looming over him.  ** _“I have many names, but now I am a reflection of you. You may call me… Neodymium.”_**

* * *

Fushi received a few muted greetings when she entered the nurse’s station. While stowing her purse the doctor fulfilling her internship appeared, shaking her head in mild disbelief. “What’s wrong?” she inquired.

“The strangest thing I’ve ever witnessed!” Dr. Mizuno replied. “That patient who flew in from Beppu, Saito Kei… His ribs have already healed!”

“That’s impossible,” Fushi stated. “Granted the breaks were smooth, but for the bones to have knit already is—”

“Impossible! I know!” The doctor left, muttering to herself, and Fushi practically sprinted to Kei’s room where she found a specialist fussing over him.

“Don’t you feel  _any_  pain?” the man asked incredulously.

“None at all.” His glacial eyes flicked to the girl at the door. “Come see for yourself.” After a moment’s hesitation Fushi began poking and prodding the boy, tracing his rib cage and not feeling any crooked bones. “They’re calling it a miracle,” Kei calmly said. “What do you think?”

Fushi regarded him bemusedly. “It’s certainly  _something_. Even the bruising has cleared up! Contusions that deep usually take a month or more.” They stared at one another, her brow furrowing. “Are you human?”

“Who knows? Maybe at the resort I was abducted and replaced by an alien.” Fushi laughed before beginning her checklist of duties. Kei watched intently while she moved about the room, occasionally leaning over him to adjust the machines he was plugged into. Some of the IV marks on his arms were bright red, a sign of possible infection, so she sat down to treat them. Kei spoke after a short silence. “How do you react if a patient flirts with you?”

She raised an eyebrow. "Are  _you_  flirting with me, Saito-kun?"

“Not unless you're interested,” the boy coolly returned.

Fushi laughed dryly. “It's a general rule that staff members don't become romantically involved with their patients. But it's only natural for people to be attracted to their care providers, especially if they came from neglectful or abusive situations. You're not the first person to hit on me and you certainly won't be the last."

Kei was quiet for a moment. “And I'm probably not the first person in this hospital to point out that you look a bit younger than twenty-one.”

“I'm gifted with good genetics.”

“Or you simply  _lied_  about your age on your internship application.” Fushi glanced up at that, her wide eyes containing a trace of worry, and Kei laughed lowly. “I was so bored last night that I got up and dug around the files. Yours say that you're a first-year student at Hokkaido University with top marks. I'm curious as to how you falsified that information.”

She finished cleaning the injection sites and stood up to dispose of everything. “And you're going to turn me in if I refuse to tell you, right?”

“I'm not sure you'll get in trouble,” Kei mused, “but the hospital will since they hired someone under-aged and inexperienced.”

“Then what do  _you_  get out of it?”

He shrugged innocently. “I want you to go to high school like a normal teenager and  _earn_  your way into this profession.”

“How dare you make assumptions about me,” Fushi glowered. “Here's something my file  _didn't_  tell you– I've been helping the sick and wounded for the majority of my life. I grew up in an orphanage and I was the only kid who never fell ill. I took care of children with rashes, food poisoning, pneumonia and other infections sustained from the deplorable conditions we had to live in. Many of those kids would have died without my help.”

The boy ignored her stalwart tone. “How did you fake all the information required for the internship?”

“I paid someone,” she answered simply. Kei stared at her but she didn't elaborate. He released another low chuckle of superiority.

“Here's what you're going to do, Fushi. When I'm fully healed and released I want you to quit the internship and apply to Haruki High School in Soen. It's a public school so I'm sure you'll get in. You can't cheat the educational system– I'm offering to help you make it right. You would be wise to accept, or else you'll never have a rewarding career in the medical field.”

Fushi gave a single somber nod.

* * *

Kei returned to the halls of Haruki on September 2nd, a wrist brace the only remainder of his ordeal. He ignored most of the salutations he received, walking with single-minded purpose to class 2-A. He sat wearing a very arrogant smirk while waiting for the lesson to begin. “Something’s different about him,” Hye-Mi said in a hushed tone. “His aura has changed.”

“Aura?” Naota queried.

“The energy that surrounds us all,” she explained. “Kei is giving off really dark, negative vibes. We should probably stay away from him.”

Naota heeded her friend’s words, watching him from a distance. During lunch he lightened up and readily answered questions about the accident and his six-week hospital stay. He partially unbuttoned his shirt to show off the scar on his shoulder, making some girls giggle and remark how tough he was. Naota then followed him to the offices and hid behind a corner. He eventually emerged with someone in tow, a beautiful girl who solicited a pang of jealousy. Once they were gone she entered the office and immediately found Akira handling a stack of forms, the top one being a new student registration. “It’s a little late in the year to transfer,” she remarked, and the president turned with a smile.

“A girl named Hamasaki just enrolled after passing a qualification exam. Her scores were nearly perfect even though she missed a whole year of school.”

“Maybe she took correspondence courses,” Naota suggested

“I got the impression that she's mostly self-educated,” Akira said. “She’s interested in the athletic medicine program and seems to know a lot about health in general.” Green eyes darted around before her voice lowered. “And I'm pretty sure she was giving off guardian vibes.”

The blue-eyed girl hummed at that, feeling even more crushed. “Is Kei showing her around?”

“I assume so, since they’re in the same class now. He just moved to 2-B.”

Naota donned an expression that wonderfully concealed her hurt. Was Kei purposely avoiding her? She couldn’t think of anything she had done to wrong him aside from distancing herself for his own safety.  _‘I can’t tell him the truth, but I need to say something.’_ She tracked the new couple upstairs where Hamasaki was introducing herself to peers as Kei leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest. She called out his name and approached with a smile. “I’m glad to see you’re doing well.”

The boy lifted a skeptical eyebrow. “I didn’t know you still cared,” he said in a tone as frigid as his gaze.

“Of course I do, we’re best friends.”

She received an instant scoff. “Best friends typically support one another during times of hardship, but I don’t recall seeing you in my hospital room even once while I was recovering. I don’t want your condolences.”

It was very difficult for Naota to refrain from bursting into tears. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come visit you. There were… demanding circumstances.”

Kei’s scowl deepened. “What could possibly have been more important than checking on your ‘best friend’ who could have died?” He loomed over her and she shrank back, her eyes growing moist. Then his voice fell to a whisper. “You're going to learn how it feels to have no hope, Naota. There will be no light to save you from darkness.”

She frowned at his cryptic words and watched in a slight daze as Kei pulled his new flame into their classroom. Hye-Mi appeared, gently guiding her friend into 2-A. “I warned you,” she said softly, “he’s changed.”

“Y-yeah…” Naota mumbled, “but the girl with him, the pretty one… Akira said she might be one of us.”

Hye-Mi grinned at that. “Then we’ll have to spy on her and find out for sure.”

* * *

Taka pushed his bangs aside upon arriving at Izumi’s door. Inhaling a great breath of remittance, he knocked three times. He then bit his lip, smiling awkwardly as she regarded him curiously. “Hey… are you busy?”

She held up a book. “No, I was just reading.”

“Mind if I come in? I need to ask you something.”

The boy’s gloomy countenance worried her. “What is it?”

“My math tutor abandoned me. I’m failing again and summer exams are coming up. If I don’t pass I lose my shot at becoming a chef and owning my own restaurant!” His troubled eyes met the blue-grey ones of his friend. “I know you took advanced algebra and trigonometry courses at Haruki, but I just need help with business math and personal finance. So, do you think you could…?”

Izumi smiled kindly. “Of course I can tutor you, Taka! Why didn't you ask me sooner?”

He heaved a great sigh of relief. “I wasn't sure if you'd have time for me since you're so busy.” He then eyed the bare dress forms. “Err, I guess it comes in waves.”

“We’re going over advertising and publicity right now,” Izumi explained. “I find it pretty boring but it’s useful information.” After placing her book on a shelf she clapped her hands. “Well, there’s no time like the present! Bring your textbooks over here and I’ll heat up something I made for dinner last night.”

Taka paused at the threshold. “You cooked without my expert guidance?”

“It’s my mom's simple paella recipe!” She warmed it on the stove while speaking Taka through several easy problems, then arranged two place settings at her small kitchen table. The boy was clearly hesitant to try it. “Do you doubt my domestic abilities that much?” Izumi teased. Guilt flooded his face before he lifted a seared scallop from the bed of seasoned rice. As soon as it landed on his tongue his eyes widened in amazement. “I told you it was foolproof,” the girl chided.

“I just might ask for this recipe," Taka said, humbled. They ate in the easy silence they were accustomed to. “Hey, I have an idea.” Izumi's eyes flicked up. “Let’s go out to dinner after exams, someplace really nice. I know all the best restaurants in town. I’m certain you’ll help me pass and I want to show my gratitude.”

Izumi pondered the idea while stirring her rice, Maiko’s warning that she should keep people at arm’s length dissolving amid a sea of giddy thoughts. She was so lonely at Mugen and she was just friends with Taka; it wasn't like they were going on a date or anything. “I’ll have to make sure you get a good mark,” she finally agreed.

At the end of the month Taka waited anxiously while his teacher graded his exam; many other students in class were sweating, too. Everyone was surprised to see the average score was 75, and Taka received an 87 which was more than enough to bolster his spirits. As soon as the bell rang he raced to the elevator and exited onto the level with Izumi's psychology class. “You did it!” she exclaimed before he even told her the good news. The boy picked her up and spun her around once, making her squeak.

“You’re a miracle-worker, Izumi! I honestly don't know what I'd do if I got kicked out of Mugen. I owe you my life!”

She beamed and hooked his arm as they went outside to their usual lunch spot in the courtyard. Hiroshi and Eiji were already there, sharing a tray of dumplings and marinated vegetables. The shorter of the two glanced up, smirking. “Don’t you guys look like a regular couple. I guess it’s just practice for yer fancy date.”

Taka frowned at his smarmy tone. “I’m just taking her out to show my thanks. Everything I worked for would have been pointless had I failed!”

Eiji rolled his eyes. “Uh huh, sure. Whatever ya say, buddy.” He stuffed a potsticker in his mouth, speaking around it. “Anyway, fighting game tournament at my place tomorrow. Ya comin’?”

Hiroshi looked on passively as the couple exchanged glances. “We're going to Tsukasa Arcade in Chuo ward before dinner,” Izumi explained.

This made Eiji release a bark of indignant laughter. “I don’t believe it! As soon as  _she_  came along it’s like ya forgot we even exist! Just like ya did with Mayumi!”

Taka scoffed. “Maybe if you two had offered to help me study I’d be buying  _you_  dinner!” He paused, reddening. “And leave Mayumi out of this!”

“I guess it didn’t occur to you to ask the guy taking  _theoretical physics_  for help,” Hiroshi stated calmly, though his expression belied his true feelings. “And I agree with Shimoto– you’ve been blowing us off way too much.”

“Both of you can _non_ -theoretically kiss my—”

“Settle down, everyone!” Izumi interjected. “The  _four_  of us can go out to dinner, we’re all just friends here! I don’t want to ruin your friendship with Taka, I do see that he’s been neglecting you two.” All three boys guiltily looked at the ground. “Tsukasa Arcade has a really great lounge with live entertainment, so let’s go tomorrow night and have some fun!”

It dawned on Izumi that this would be the perfect opportunity to introduce her new friends to her old ones. She sent Naota a video chat invite to work out the details, but during the call her exuberance diminished; her bestie looked very worn out. “Did you get enough sleep last night? You passed all your exams, right?”

“Yeah, I'm fine…” Naota yawned, “I've just been stressing over Kei. He's become so aggressive, getting into fights with people over the dumbest things. Yesterday some basketball player hit on his girlfriend and Kei punched him right in the face, breaking his nose! Then the rest of the basketball team was trying to beat him up and the martial artists were the only ones strong enough to hold everyone back. I'm worried he's going to get suspended.”

Izumi blinked a few times. “Kei didn't tell me he had a girlfriend. I haven't heard from him at all since he got out of the hospital. Mom and Dad told me he was back at Haruki and working on his make-up assignments.” She waved it off. “It's not really my business, though. What do you think about meeting up with me and the guys tomorrow night?”

“I could use the break from reality. I'm sure Hye-Mi and Akira could, too.” Izumi nodded and bid her goodnight. As soon as the screen went dark Naota slumped back into her pillows, sighing despondently. Apollo nuzzled her arm for a few seconds. “We think we know who the next Zodiac soldier is, that girl who showed up at school with Kei. I heard rumors they met while he was in the hospital, and she helped him get better because she wants to be a doctor. Now they’re in the same class.” She realized this was off topic when the cat tilted his head. “I need to talk to her but they’re always together.”

“Can you not look up her residential information in the school records?” Apollo asked.

Naota released a small bout of laughter. “That's a perfect idea. You've been watching spy movies, haven't you?”

“Just Detective Conan,” he cheekily replied.

* * *

Eiji’s father bought him a car for his sixteenth birthday, a last-gen Toyota Supra lifted straight from Midnight Club. He never drove it because he didn’t like having to put money in the gas tank and he was much more accustomed to public transportation, but it served the purpose of getting them to their destination very quickly. “You drive like a maniac,” Hiroshi remarked as they zipped by a freight truck. “Slow down.”

“How long’ve we been friends, Endo?” Eiji grinned. “Ya know I do everything fast.”

“Yeah, I know. Your ex complained to me about how lame you were in bed.”

Taka and Izumi snickered in the backseat while their driver’s face turned red and he slowed down to the posted speed limit. It still only took fifteen minutes to get from Mugen to Tsukasa Arcade. Izumi anxiously stood on the sidewalk, willing the bus transporting her friends to arrive soon. A vehicle that wasn't the one she hoped to see passed by: Kei's motorcycle. There was a girl who was not Naota situated behind him. She buried her face in Taka's black vest when they walked into the arcade. “What’s the matter?” he inquired.

“That was my brother!” she whispered. “He’s here with that girl Naota told me about!” This was more to herself than Taka, though he cocked an eyebrow. Why would Izumi be upset about seeing her twin? Judging by the way he and his companion were dressed they were obviously on a date.

Hiroshi looked up from his German language study guide when a bus arrived and deposited three faces he recognized, the first being his bespectacled cousin. She was followed by the short, bubbly Naota, and lastly came Hye-Mi, an impossible figure to miss. “Kei is here with Hamasaki,” Izumi whispered to her best friend. Naota felt a prickly sweat on the backs of her hands but tried not to appear nervous as the party made their way to the upscale lounge, which was surprisingly crowded. The patronage may have been attributed to the performer on stage, a girl who smiled contentedly while playing a baby grand piano.

“That’s Revolutionary Etude,” Akira remarked, taking a seat next to Izumi. “She’s doing very well.”

“Now you're a music critic?” Hiroshi asked from his spot across the table. “I thought you spent too much time in the dark room to listen to classics.”

“I  _am_  still practicing photography, thanks for asking,” she frostily replied.

Naota was too focused on scanning the room for Kei and Hamasaki to catch much of her friends' conversation. She had just chastised herself for being paranoid when her eyes finally fell on the couple, her breath hitching. They smiled at one another, a shared coquettish smile that made Naota wince; Kei had looked at her that way two months ago. Hamasaki wore a strapless bronze dress that clung to her full hips and exposed much of her legs. She was so glamorous and confident, the exact opposite of Naota. Kei suddenly turned to meet her gaze. He didn’t look surprised or annoyed at all; in fact, he seemed to be grinning, or perhaps sneering. He winked at her before refocusing on his date.  _‘What was that about?’_  Naota wondered, then she became aware that someone was saying her name.

“Hello, earth to Nao-chan!” Hye-Mi waved her hand in her face. “What do you want to drink?”

“Um, lemonade or something. Excuse me…” Naota navigated the maze of tables and once in the restroom stared at her teary reflection.  _‘What am I so upset about? I know I can’t be with Kei, that’s why he’s moved on!’_  She squeezed her eyes shut.  _‘But seeing them like that makes me jealous! I should be the one sitting across from him, not her!’_

The door swung open and Naota glanced up with a gasp. The source of her envy stared back in equal shock, then her expression softened. “I recognize you,” Hamasaki said in a kindly manner. “You’re Sui-san, right?”

“Yeah…” Naota sniffled. Now she was embarrassed and tried to hide her blotchy complexion. “I saw that you were here on a date with Kei. I wasn’t trying to spy on you or anything.”

Fushi wrinkled her petite nose. “I wouldn’t be upset if you were! It’s not going very well in my opinion.” Naota looked up at that, confused. “Kei is  _so_  pushy! He keeps saying that he wants to come back to my place for dessert. You know what  _that_  means!” She sighed as she began checking her makeup. “He's an okay guy, but he's a little too aggressive. I hope I didn't make the mistake of entering Haruki because of him.”

Naota smiled a little. “It’s a great school. Everyone is really supportive and friendly, and our Student Council does so much for us.”

Kei had been patiently waiting for his date to return but when he saw her exit the restroom with Naota his eyes widened dramatically.  ** _“Why did you allow them near each other?!”_** Neodymium hissed.

 _‘I didn’t know Naota was in there!’_  he returned.

The voice scoffed, then it hummed thoughtfully. **_“I shall summon one of my minions to deal with that interloper. You must take the Powerful One outside so there will not be any interruptions while I absorb her celestial soul. The Azure Soldier must not get the chance to awaken the soul until it is mine. Do you understand?”_**

Kei nodded to himself, smirking as Fushi sat down. She fluffed her hair and sighed. “I spoke to your old best friend for a minute,” she casually informed him. “She seems really nice. I think you were too mean to her at the beginning of the month. She was just trying to say she was glad you didn’t have any terrible injuries.”

Fushi’s little grin faded as the boy’s steely gaze bore into her. Kei sat in complete silence until she put down her chopsticks. “I’d like to get some fresh air,” he finally spoke. “Will you come with me?” He stood up and offered a hand, giving her the dangerously charming smile she couldn't resist. The night was brisk, for cold winds blew in from the west. Kei led the girl into the alley between the lounge and its neighboring building. “That’s better. Sometimes I just need to get away from everyone and breathe.”

“I s-s-see…” Fushi said through chattering teeth. “L-l-let me know when we can go b-b-back in and f-finish eating.” Kei kept his back to her, shielding the odd patterns his fingers formed. He then faced her with a worried expression and draped his jacket over her shoulders. His enigmatic eyes traveled from her pink-tinted cheeks to her neck to her cleavage the dress so elegantly displayed.

 ** _“Kiss her,”_**  Neodymium instructed. Fushi gasped as the boy’s lips swept down to her own without warning, making her head swim. She closed her eyes and gave in to the conflicting sensations of the frigid wind and his heated breath. She felt Kei pressing against her, pushing her against the wall of the building, and she let him because it was so cold and the warmth he provided was taking over all her senses…

* * *

Their conversation was riveting and the food delicious, and for an hour the four girls felt like ordinary teenagers. The mood was dispelled after the piano player finished for the night and exited the stage to much applause. An emcee introduced the next performer but when he disappeared behind the curtain nobody came out. The audience members exchanged confused looks, and then the senshi received shudders down their spines seconds before a tremendous sound like a lightning strike filled the lounge. People jumped from their seats in a panic as a storm of metallic shards shredded the curtain and flew into the dining area.

 **“Mwahaha! Silex has come for your star energy, Soldiers of the Zodiac! And the energy of all others here!”**  Nobody turned to look back at the chortling creature. It had a humanoid form but its skin was covered in dull grey armor with a blue luster. Unlike the other monsters its eyes were solid white, but it flashed the same needle teeth when it spied the senshi as the only remaining occupants of the vaulted room. They transformed simultaneously.

Outside, the three boys realized their friends were not on their heels like they thought. “Where the hell are they?!” Taka shouted when he had extricated himself from the mob of fleeing patrons, glancing around to locate the girls.

“Ya think they’re still inside?” Eiji worriedly suggested. Hiroshi made to return but there were just too many people between him and the doors.

Silex was undaunted by the Aerial Assault; it glanced off his shimmering form without leaving a single mark. He cackled and slashed at Sailor Aquarius with a sharp extension of his hand that she managed to dodge. “Nothing’s working!” she yelled in aggravation. There were four of them so why couldn’t they beat this monster?

Sailor Aries bounded forward and jabbed fiercely at the creature, the blade of Amenonuhoko easily puncturing his malleable flesh. Silex smiled crookedly while the wounds she inflicted slowly closed. “Damn!” the girl hissed, swiping to sever his head from his shoulders. The blade sunk in about six inches before it completely stopped, then Silex sneered and blasted the red warrior away. She landed on a table, reducing it to kindling.

“Aries!” Sailor Virgo worriedly knelt beside her.

“I’m fine…” She stood up, rolling her shoulders. “I  _was_  doing damage, but not enough! Maybe I just need to attack harder!”

“Wait!” Sailor Capricorn called, “I think this creature is formed from silicon. Like the last one it’ll melt under extreme heat.” Sailor Aries made for the stage again yet the grey soldier halted her. “Let me try to weaken him first!” With that she leaped up to face the monster.

 **“What hope do _you_  have?”** he growled disapprovingly.  **“Just surrender your star energy, or I shall carve it out of you!”**

“You can try!” Sailor Capricorn retorted. Silex surged forward like a swarm of locusts, battering the strong shield protecting his quarry. Sharp shards pelted her and she felt an urge to return the favor, summoning a piece of debris trapped in Earth's orbit.  _“Crushing Monolith!”_ she intoned, and in the next instant a meteoroid punched through the ceiling and blasted Silex to smithereens, though he quickly reformed. “Now, Aries!” Capricorn commanded.

Silex let out a roar when he felt the fiery blade cleaving his side. Amenonuhoko would have sliced all the way through had he not exploded into a hail of deadly fragments. Myriad cuts appeared on the senshi's exposed arms, legs and torsos while they flung themselves to the ground. “Where’s Hamasaki?!” Sailor Virgo shouted. “She should be here if she’s one of us!”

Aquarius recalled that she had gone outside with Kei. She half-crawled to the side door, using chairs and tables for cover, and stumbled into the darkened alley, drawing in a sharp breath. Kei was holding the limp figure of Hamasaki in his arms while hovering vampirically above her. An otherworldly orange glow emanated from her chest but it grew dim as the boy breathed out a sickly black mist that entered her body.  _‘He’s not human!’_  the soldier thought. She drew her arm back and let the hawk fly directly at her former best friend. “Let her go, deceiver!” Kei went spinning through the air and landed hard on his back. Sailor Aquarius held Fushi while she coughed, expelling the inky essence from her mouth. The orange light pulsated wildly before traveling over to her shoulder and down her arm where it coalesced into the shape of a wand. “He was trying to steal it…” the warrior uttered, shooting a scowl at Kei.

He glared at her with the utmost vehemence. “You got lucky, Azure Soldier! The next one won’t escape my grasp so easily!” Then he seemingly melted into the shadows of the night.

“What the hell is going on?” Fushi demanded, but before Aquarius could explain her wand shone with intense light. Fushi suddenly knew that her rescuer was also an ally from an ancient battlefield. She too had wielded a sword but it was comprised of metal fragments connected by retractable chains. She swung the weapon like a whip, wildly and indiscriminately, uncaring if she struck friend or foe. The warrior part of her soul reveled in the devastation she was capable of causing, and Fushi finally surrendered to it.

_“Leonis Star Power… MAKE UP!”_

Each word was deliberate and filled with hatred for their primordial enemy. When Sailor Aquarius dared open her eyes she found her newest ally clad in a deep red fuku with orange trim, the bows on her outfit of shimmering gold. Sailor Leo smirked at her comrade before throwing open the door to the lounge.

Sailor Virgo tried her hardest to summon roots and vines strong enough to hold down Silex but his sharp armor cut right through them, and Aries and Capricorn were fatigued from trading blows with the monster. They were reprieved when a loud voice drew his attention. “You disgusting perversion of nature!” the girl shouted. “You had to come crawling into our midst under the cover of night, but as the commander of the power of the Sun, I, Sailor Leo, will vanquish you!”

The bold words renewed Sailor Aries’ vigor. She took several steps back while Silex glanced between her and Sailor Capricorn, who also retreated. While his head was turned she flipped forward, focusing flame into her feet as when she had destroyed Sulvere, then did a partial back handspring that left her coiled like a serpent. Using the naginata for support, she transferred her momentum upward and caught his chin with her heel. Silex howled as he was thrown into the air. Somehow the flames were enveloping him, spreading all over his body and causing his shimmering armor to fracture and fall off. Sailor Leo slammed her fists together and Virgo had to duck beneath the fireball shaped like a lion’s head as it roared by. It smashed into the metal monster, soliciting a terribly loud shattering sound. Silex’s cries increased in pitch until the flames faded away, his only remains a puddle of slag oozing through the stage.

“We did it!” Sailor Capricorn cheered, jumping down to congratulate her new ally. “You were amazing!” The now-redheaded girl grinned triumphantly as the others gathered around, all wearing grateful smiles except one.

“That attack almost hit me,” Sailor Virgo admonished. “Watch your aim next time.”

Sailor Leo shrugged. “Sorry, I don’t know my own strength!”

“Clearly…” she muttered, then sighed and relinquished her elemental power. Her friends followed suit until they were all standing around the new student at Haruki High. “So who are you?”

The arrogance removed, Fushi apologetically bowed to the taller girl. “My name is Hamasaki… Fushicho,” she tentatively answered.

“Phoenix?” Naota said. “That’s an odd name.”

“What’s odd is that creature we just destroyed,” the girl countered, half-smiling. “But I’ll make you a deal. Tell me what’s going on and I’ll tell you why I’m called that.”


	8. Strangers

Fushi said nothing during the trip to the Horisawa residence, simply gazing about in reserved curiosity. She was stoic like their hostess, but Maiko seemed a bit put-out having missed the last two fights. Still, she invited the five girls into her home with the same courtesy they were always shown. After getting situated in a room with a long table, plush pillows, and two pots of tea, the newest warrior cleared her throat.

“Fushicho was the name I decided on when I was thirteen. At first I wasn’t going to change it, but life dealt me cards I never expected to hold. When I was six years old I returned from elementary school to find my home aflame. I could do nothing but watch everything I knew be reduced to ashes. I was sent to an orphanage in Aomori, waiting for news about my parents' death every day, but the detectives hardly told me anything. I wasn’t sure if they were just trying to protect me or if there was nothing to tell.”

“Aomori?” Naota wistfully repeated. “That’s where I used to live… with my mom.” Izumi put a hand on her shoulder and Fushi nodded in acknowledgement before continuing.

“My father had built our mansion in Nagoya with his own hands. I thought his family would come to pay their respects, or my mother’s, but no one did. No one came to be my guardian so I was consigned to the orphanage. And although I hated it at first, I knew I was destined to take care of people– I never got sick and I helped the younger kids keep up their spirits. Eventually I was adopted into a homestay program. The couple already had a son in his first year of high school as I started junior high. We got along well enough but I knew they thought of me as a stray that couldn’t be fully trusted. I knew I had to earn my own way in the world instead of depending on the kindness of strangers, so I started modeling.”

The girls were not surprised by this information since Fushi was very beautiful. “I began receiving attention from older boys, especially the one living right down the hall from me. As soon as my third year of junior high ended I emancipated myself and moved to Sapporo– I figured no one would know me and I could start a new life. I had money from modeling so I got a nice apartment in Gyokeidori, then I found someone online to make fake records that I used to get an internship at the hospital. Kei called me out on the partial lie I was living. I believed he didn't want me to get in trouble, but now I know he was just trying to get close to me to steal whatever  _this_  is.” She placed the orange wand on the table and the others exchanged glances. Who should be the one to inform her of her destiny?

Apollo popped out of Naota’s bag and positioned himself in the middle of the table. “It is your transformation wand, Sailor Leo. Within each of your wands is a star from the constellation you must invoke to unleash your elemental powers. Although each and every sentient being in the universe possesses a star seed, yours are blessed with additional strength from a guardian crystal. The star seed houses your soul from a past life and the guardian crystal gives you access to the primordial elements of your world. If the Great Shadow manages to claim one, you will be unable to use the other… and if he claims both, you will die.” His feline mouth separated into a small, toothy grin. “But there is no need to fear– your powers will only continue to increase with each Zodiac warrior that awakens. And already you are receiving enhancements from the elemental trinities.”

“What are those?” Naota asked. He hadn't mentioned any of this until now.

“It is my understanding that each element has a weak form, a mild form, and a very potent form. Your abilities depend on which tier you reside on. The weak abilities require less mana and can be used over and over again. The strongest abilities have tremendous effects but can only be used once or twice before depleting your mana. Once a trinity is complete, the abilities of all three warriors will drastically improve.”

“That explains why I was able to damage Silex after Fushi showed up,” Hye-Mi mused, grinning. “This is great! I can't wait to find the others!”

The girls thanked Apollo for his insight, then he jumped down to hide in Naota’s satchel as one of Maiko’s chauffeurs appeared to take them home. They were dropped off in turn, Akira and Fushi departing first in the heart of the metro. Naota and Hye-Mi were next, then the limousine swung south toward Mugen. It pulled up to her dorm and Taka approached with a basket of clean laundry in hand.

“ _There_  you are,” he said in relief. “I wondered where you disappeared to after school. Did you become a celebrity overnight?”

“I was just visiting a friend at her estate,” Izumi answered. “She’s courteous enough to provide transportation.” They entered the elevator together.

“I’ve never ridden in a limo. I wonder if I could arrange that for the opening of my restaurant…” Izumi smiled at such whimsy as Taka chuckled nervously. “Anyway, have people been pestering you about what happened at Tsukasa the other day? I couldn’t get between classes without someone stopping to ask me what went on.”

Izumi trained her eyes on the floor. “I don’t even know what happened exactly, so what is there to tell? I'm assuming a piece of equipment malfunctioned backstage but luckily everyone got out okay.”

“Yeah… not a very good impression of a place you boasted of, though.” The boy quirked a teasing eyebrow. “Maybe next time we can safely make it through a few rounds of karaoke.”

“Next time? Isn’t that a little presumptuous?” Izumi retorted. Taka turned his head to hide a blush. She giggled and nudged his arm to reassure him she meant nothing by it, changing the subject. “It’s too bad Hiroshi won’t be able to play in the district finals. Haruki is hosting this year and I don’t know who cheer for!”

The boy ponderously scratched his chin. “No offense, but do they even stand a chance against us, or Kaikoura for that matter? I heard they hired new coaches that supposedly whipped every team into better shape than ever. Eiji might have his work cut out for him.”

The elevator doors opened and Izumi stood between them with a hand on her hip. “Well, no offense but I’m certain that Haruki’s martial arts team is going to sweep the competition.” Taka laughed at her sassiness, knowing Hye-Mi was the source of her confidence.

* * *

Akira bowed to her principal and the other administrators before surveying the enormous amount of students situated within the soccer stadium. Her hand closed around the microphone and she shot an apprehensive glance at the mousy technician named Daigo, receiving a thumbs-up. She inhaled greatly, knowing any mistake would be heard by several thousand people.

“Welcome to the thirty-fifth annual Sapporo district finals!” her voice rang out. “Over the next two days our schools will go head-to-head to see who has what it takes to represent our beloved city in the regional championships. I know those of us who aren’t competing will be treated to an excellent display of skill and sportsmanship. On behalf of Haruki High School, I hope you all enjoy your time here and I wish every competitor the best of luck! Ganbatte!” Great cheering erupted as Akira’s vice-president offered a hand to help her down from the podium.

The field cleared to make way for the marching band from Shironumata Alternative High School, and as they passed by Naota found herself staring at a flutist with an uncanny resemblance to the pianist from the night of Silex’s attack on Tsukasa Arcade. She had the same razor-cut hair, the same hazel eyes, and the same freckled skin. Upon further inspection Naota realized she knew the name of the girl, and it made the color drain from her face just as Izumi leaned over. “Isn’t that Kimura Hikari?” she asked.

“It is,” Naota replied, shuddering. “I never thought I’d see her again. I never _wanted_ to see her again.”

“Don't be mean. I’m going to say hi!”

 _“No!”_  Naota shrieked, yanking her friend back down. “She hated us, remember?! Hikari and Mitsuo harassed us more than Hanako! She probably gave that witch the idea that ruined my graduation speech… and my complexion!”

Izumi regarded at her friend unamusedly. “I think it's time to let bygones be bygones. I'm sure she's matured since junior high.” The band finished their routine and stowed their instruments, dispersing so the soccer matches could begin. Naota kept her eyes glued to the person responsible for making middle school miserable as she and Izumi descended from the bleachers, following Hikari across the west lawn toward the tennis courts. She spoke to some other students dressed in the navy blue and red uniforms of Shironumata, all three of them cheering when Hikari’s twin brother scored a point against his opponent thanks to a fierce backhanded swing. “Mitsuo is an athlete now,” Izumi remarked.

“He still has that evil smirk, though,” Naota countered, “and that wild hair. He looks like a total delinquent!” Her ongoing obstinance made Izumi sigh as they resumed trailing Hikari. 

Hiroshi and Taka wandered over to the martial arts platform since Mugen’s match with Shironumata was the second of the day. On the barely-forgiving mat a Haruki jujutsu practitioner faced off against one of Mugen’s most skilled judo students. It was like watching an interesting ballet of dodges, but it ended the instant a grab went wide; the judoka snagged his opponent’s arm and brought him to the ground. After another match Hye-Mi stepped onto the platform, tightening her hand, instep and shin guards while her opponent’s name rang out, a boy in karate garb from Kaikoura.

He was taller than her but not more muscular; still he shot the girl a disdainful look. There were only a handful of female combatants, proving the martial arts clubs were male-dominated, but Hye-Mi still bowed respectfully before the referee retreated and shouted “hajime!” The karateka watched her rhythmic steps for a moment, then sprang forward to deliver a flurry of kicks. Hye-Mi blocked or diverted each one, countering with a roundhouse the boy dodged and a graceful sweep that knocked him down, earning a point. The audience politely applauded.

Hiroshi found himself holding his breath as Hye-Mi sparred. Watching her in-person only reaffirmed how unique a fighting style taekkyeon was, combining unpredictable yet fluid movements with explosive yet gentle power. The karateka kicked straight out at Hye-Mi’s midsection but she caught his heel and delivered a rear spinning kick of her own that earned her another point and a loud whoop from Hiroshi. She shot him a smile before readying herself for the final round.

Inside Haruki’s main building, Naota and Izumi ducked behind one of the cultural booths to avoid detection by Hikari. She received a few funny looks and even blatant glares from time to time but greeted everyone with a winning smile. Eventually she wandered out to the big fountain surrounded by flowering trees and abruptly halted. “Whoever you are, why are you following me?” she demanded.

“Oops, busted.” Izumi pushed Naota out into the open where they received a scowl. Hikari narrowed her eyes before they widened in surprise.

“Saito and Suisaigaka! It’s been a few years since I last saw you two!”

“Yet not enough…” Naota mumbled. She recoiled when the girl approached, beaming.

“It's nice to see you again, Kimura-san,” Izumi greeted. “I see you ended up going to Shironumata. Your brother, too.”

“And  _you_  are wearing a Mugen Academy uniform! Wow! What are you doing there?” She gazed at the taller girl in wonderment.

“I’m in the fashion design program, but I’ve only been there since June because my application was delayed. Naota is acting now, at least in the upcoming school play, and her fine art portfolio has really expanded.”

Naota remained silent as Hikari regarded her apprehensively. “I’d like to see it sometime, I love art. I also play flute in the marching band and I got this awesome gig playing piano in the lounge at Tsukasa Arcade. A few weeks ago there was a big commotion right after I left. I almost wish I had been there to see what happened!”

“We were there, too,” Izumi carefully replied. “Apparently there was an equipment failure—”

“Have you really changed so much since junior high?” Naota cut in. “How can you act so nice to us now when you tried ruining our lives?”

Izumi gaped at her best friend as Hikari’s gaze fell to the ground in shame. “I understand your anger. I must seem like a totally different person, huh? I was mean to everyone, but believe me when I say I’m sorry for acting out so inappropriately.” She drew her herself up and inhaled nervously, meeting Naota’s wary gaze. “Until Mitsuo and I ended up at Shironumata we never told anyone that we were orphans. Our parents died ten years ago in the Shinkansen derailment– they were coming back from an indigenous people’s conference in Okinawa.”

“Kimura-san, that’s terrible!” Izumi exclaimed. “You were only six years old! Who took care of you?”

“My older brother, Kazuki,” she explained. “He wasn’t allowed to work since he was only ten, but our landlady let us continue living in our apartment in exchange for helping her with chores around the complex. When he got to junior high Mitsuo and I started a paper delivery route so he could focus on studying, but we didn’t make much money since everyone gets their news digitally nowadays.” Hikari’s eyes fell again. “Kazuki didn’t go to high school. He got a real job as soon as he graduated and that’s where he’s been the last six years. I play piano at Tsukasa Arcade, Mitsuo works at the community sports center, and our little brother Teruo helps out at the library. Things have become a bit easier now that we all have income, but we haven’t been able to save up enough to move somewhere new.”

“Why do you need to move?” Naota queried. Her animosity had dissipated now that she knew she and Hikari had something in common, though the death of a parent was something she wouldn’t even wish on her worst enemy.

Hikari sighed. “Our landlady passed away last year and left the complex to her son, but he’s a bad manager and everything has become really run down. The four of us have also simply outgrown it.” She looked up shyly. “I’ve only discussed this stuff with the councilors at school because I didn’t want everyone to pity me. I’m so sorry for taking out my jealousy and resentment on you.” She bowed. “Can you ever forgive me?”

“We’ll do you one better.” Hikari glanced from Naota’s extended hand to her smiling face in shock. “Let’s be friends from now on, okay?”

* * *

There was one person among the gathering of students who did not enjoy the festivities. Kei stood in the east lawn near the baseball field with his arms crossed and a glare on his face that prevented anyone from talking to him regardless if they were old acquaintances or not. Neodymium desperately scanned the crowds and exerted his will over the entire campus, but he couldn't pinpoint whom he sought. **_“There are two unawakened celestial warriors here, I can feel them!”_**

 _‘Once you find them I’ll become stronger, right?’_  Kei asked.

**_“Yes. The more souls we absorb the more powerful you will become, especially against the Azure Soldier and her allies. Just one soul will allow you to ascend and consume the thing that will make you invincible.”_ **

_‘What’s that?’_

Neodymium laughed lowly.  ** _“The Sun, my precious host. The sun that gives life to this planet will give us ultimate power!”_**  The chortle faded.  ** _“But unless you manage to acquire at least one celestial soul all your efforts will have been in vain, for the Azure Soldier and her allies will prevent us from reaching the Sun.”_**  The dark essence bristled at the thought, then his influence suddenly receded and Kei blinked his own eyes in astonishment. **_“Focus on the energies I sensed and find the unawakened warriors for me.”_**

Kei stepped out from beneath the tree he had been leaning against, wincing in the sunlight. He closed his eyes and exuded a little bit of his aura, crushing spirits left and right as he waded through the throng, leaving apathy in his wake. As he drew closer to the main building a powerfully bright aura pushed back against his own, summoning him to the gymnasium. He opened the door to see four volleyball nets set up, two each for girls’ and boys’ teams. The aura was very strong and very pink; Kei ignored the male players and slowly made his way around the perimeter, pretending to consult his cell phone while side-eyeing the female players.

He finally came across the unawakened celestial warrior, a girl on Kaikoura’s varsity team who looked more like a doll than an athlete. She was short yet muscular and had sun-kissed skin, eyes the color of honey, and strawberry blonde hair styled into double buns with ribbons matching her green and dark blue uniform. Kei took a seat on the bleachers next to a girl wearing a sash denoting her secretarial position on Kaikoura’s student council. “Number twenty-six, Ishida…” he spoke, earning her attention. “What’s so special about her?”

“Ishida Ren is one of our all-stars,” the secretary proudly explained. “She’s only a first-year but her age becomes negligible once you’ve seen her play. Our opponents _always_ underestimate the power hidden in her little body.” She gave the boy a snide look. “Good thing we’re playing Mugen right now and not Haruki– the thrashing your team would receive would make you weep.”

 ** _“Stupid, arrogant human…”_** Neodymium growled. **_“Show them all the true meaning of ‘hidden power’ and capture that warrior’s celestial soul!”_**

* * *

Hikari, Naota and Izumi rejoined Taka and Hiroshi in the stadium, watching the teams drill before the match. It was easy to pick out Eiji’s bleached hair from their elevated seats. “That must be the Snowman I've heard so much about,” Hikari remarked. “He sure looks a lot less intimidating than I’ve been led to believe.”

Taka held up a finger. “Don’t let his stature fool you, Shimoto is Mugen’s ace striker for reasons you’re about to see. He’ll probably score a goal within the first ten minutes of the game.”

“I don’t know,” Hiroshi refuted, “Numa looks prepared this year. They might just give us a run for the money. I bet you five-thousand yen it’ll take  _fifteen_  minutes before he scores.”

Taka accepted the wager with a handshake as the match began. As he predicted, Mugen was in scoring position within three minutes. The ball rocketed toward the goalie, but he intercepted it and Hikari whooped. When he booted it back onto the field the ball went through a series of exchanges until a midfielder passed it to Mugen’s right winger, who quickly ran up the sideline and arced it over the defenders to Eiji’s unguarded left position. Shironumata’s goalie anticipated a headshot, but Eiji leaped into the air and shot the ball into the opposite side of the net with a powerful scissor kick. “Pay up!” Taka grinned while the spectators cheered.

“Hmph,” Hiroshi grumbled, reluctantly surrendering a few bills. “Why don’t you get us something to eat? That was my lunch money, after all.”

“I’ll go with you,” Naota offered, and the pair made the long trek to the cafeteria. The tables were occupied by mixed groups from all four schools, although there were more isolated clusters of Shironumata students on the perimeters. “I wish their bad reputation didn’t precede them,” the girl said once they were in line.

“Just because Kimura-san is nice doesn’t mean everyone else from Numa is,” Taka countered. “It’s called ‘the bog’ because it’s full of scum that made the other schools look bad.”

Naota opened her mouth for a rebuttal but closed it in defeat. She couldn’t call Taka elitist because attitudes regarding Shironumata Alternative High School were the same throughout the district: it was a place for problem students. The faculty was comprised of psychiatrists and behavioral psychologists instead of regular teachers. But wasn’t Hikari proof enough that troubled kids could change for the better? All she had required was someone to talk to, someone she trusted not to judge her situation and show her there were healthy ways to express her feelings.

Taka purchased three bowls of ramen, gyoza, and shrimp shumai for everyone to share, enlisting Naota’s help in carrying everything. Before they had even left the serving area he halted in his tracks, awe-struck. “Speaking of making people look bad…”

Naota peered around him and made a sound he could only describe as a giggle-squee. “Maiko! What are you doing here?”

The heiress wore a yukata, geta, and carried an ornate parasol, willfully ignoring the gapes she received as she crossed the cafeteria. “It is wonderful to see you, Naota-chan. I came to support our friends on this most jovial of days, but the campus is so large I had no idea where to look. I’m glad I met you here before I became too lost.” She turned to the slack-jawed boy and bowed. “My name is Horisawa Maiko. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

He quickly composed himself. “The pleasure is all mine. I’m Mizutani Takashi, but please call me Taka. We were just about to have lunch with everyone– will you join us?” Maiko nodded and held out a hand to indicate his lead. Almost everyone stopped and stared as the trio made their way up the grassy knoll to the soccer stadium. “Horisawa-san, you must be the one who keeps sending Izumi back to Mugen in limousines.”

“Yes, that’s me,” she said, laughing softly. “Limo rentals are one of the many side-businesses my parents manage.”

“I’m surprised they have time when they’re so busy with the school!” Naota commented. She led the way up the bleachers and introduced Maiko to Hikari and Hiroshi, then she and Taka divvied up the food. In the time they’d been gone Shironumata managed to score three goals to Mugen’s two. Eiji moved to one corner of the penalty box, his favorite spot, while the midfielders made constant short passes to prevent Numa’s defenders from tackling. One of them managed to steal it anyway but it bounced off a foot and popped up. As soon as Eiji sprinted forward to intercept its descent cheers from Mugen students in the audience began to crescendo, merging into an all-out roar of victory as Eiji tied the score with a stunning overhead kick seconds before halftime was called.

“What a play! He’s amazing!” Hikari exclaimed. It felt somewhat traitorous for her to be supporting a Mugen player, but Eiji’s skill definitely deserved to be acknowledged. She trained her blue-brown eyes on Taka and Hiroshi. “I’d love to meet him. Can you introduce me?”

“Sure,” the boys chorused. Their entire group went down to the team boxes where Hiroshi summoned his friend with a sharp whistle. “Hey Shimoto, you have a new fan.”

Eiji jogged over with an energy drink in hand and grinned at the two girls he didn’t recognize, not really surprised when the one in a yukata didn’t step forward to introduce herself. The one from Numa, though, was _really_ cute; a bit of a tomboy judging by her haircut, but the blonde-to-brown ombre coloring made it feminine. And her pretty hazel doe eyes didn’t regard him at all shyly like most girls who confessed their feelings for him.

As soon as Hikari and Eiji began conversing, Izumi’s ears started to ring. She shook her head to clear it but the noise persisted, increasing in pitch until she couldn’t hear anything. The entire world had been muffled, as if she were floating underwater, but she could still feel her friends’ words reverberating in the air around her. Suddenly a scream rang out, a clarion filling her head with the terror it carried, and Izumi reached out to grip Naota’s shoulder. She instantly read the look on Izumi’s face and responded with her own inquiring expression: _“Where?”_ Izumi started off toward the gymnasium with Naota on her heels. Maiko gently grabbed Hikari’s arm and pulled her away from Eiji mid-sentence, leaving all three boys staring in confusion.

* * *

Neodymium infused his host with just enough dark power to grant him increased strength, agility, and a menacing countenance. He carved great gouges in the gym’s hardwood floor, tore up the bleachers and tossed them around like toothpicks, and dealt considerable damage to the heating and cooling system overhead. “Run, run, run while I still allow you to…” he chuckled, moving amongst the fleeing athletes and spectators in such a way that their panicked forms continually blocked Ren’s escape. Soon he was the only one left standing between her and the main doors. “Give me your crystal, Adamant One.”

Surprisingly she marched right up to the boy and punched him in the face, darting past him as he staggered back, but he recovered instantly and grabbed a fistful of her jersey. “Let go!” Ren cried. She swung wildly as the boy pulled her flush against his chest and held her there, trapping her with strong arms, his glacial eyes staring deep into her own. “L-let me go…” she said with less conviction. His gaze and his smile turned her legs to jelly.

“Give me your crystal,” he said again, softly, as if they were lovers. Heat bloomed in Ren’s chest and her lips parted slightly, inviting him to descend upon them. A little voice yelled at her for letting him kiss her but it faded away – _everything_ faded away– until all she felt was him, this random boy she didn’t even know who had interrupted her volleyball game.

 _‘He isn’t human…’_ Ren thought, and then Neodymium released her body as she slid into a void far beyond sleep. He removed the guardian crystal from his mouth and held it in his palm, admiring the small pink lotus and feeling extremely pleased with himself until Kei said something he did not find at all amusing.

_‘Maybe you should give it back.’_

**_“I think not, my host.”_** He took one step toward the exit and stopped, his lips separating into a wide grin as three girls appeared looking damned determined to take back what he had stolen. **“Argos, deal with these interlopers.”** Neodymium raised his free hand. Nothing happened for a moment, but then violet mist began trickling down between his fingers and coalesced into a demonic shape Izumi and Naota were all too familiar with.

Hikari had to shield her eyes as bright light filled the gym, then she watched in total shock as different versions of Naota, Maiko and Izumi converged on the intangible violet creature that evaded every attack and struck back with ferocity. The soldier in yellow recovered gracefully, blasting the monster with twin gusts of air. He briefly dispersed but quickly reformed.

“What’s going on? Who the hell are you people? What is that thing?!” No one could answer Hikari’s questions since they were too busy fighting. She stared at the boy across the court and met his gaze, his eyes narrowing to slits. The next moment he stood right before her, moving too fast for her to perceive. “K-Kei?” she tremulously inquired. It certainly _looked_ like Izumi’s twin brother, but he had grown taller and more muscular since she’d last seen him. More menacing too, prompting her to take several steps back until she couldn’t go any further. Air was forced from her lungs as Kei pressed into her, crushing her between his body and the wall. “Kei…” she breathed, “What happened to you?”

 **“So _you_ were the other soul I sensed,”** he murmured, a purr that washed over Hikari and made her skin tingle.

“Get away from her!” Sailor Gemini’s boot heel landed in the empty space the Deceiver had occupied mere milliseconds ago. She whirled around and launched herself after him, the sheer speed and agility of her departure gusting Hikari. She slid down to the floor, watching her friends fight on two fronts, confused as to why this was even happening and angry for not being able to help them.

_‘I have to do something! They forgave how I treated them in the past– I owe them for hearing me out. There has to be some way I can help!’_

A twinge in her chest answered her plea. Hikari saw a man covered in furs traversing a snowy plain. A hawk flew overhead, crying out as a wolf suddenly emerged from the white. Its skin was covered with ragged fur and patches of pustules, and its receding gums revealed blackened teeth. Bloodshot eyes judged the man before it sprinted toward him with fangs bared. The man removed a ring with four blades from his back and hurled it at the monster wolf, cutting it cleanly in half. The weapon returned to him like a boomerang and he continued his march through the snow, undaunted.  _“Our strength must be used to vanquish these perversions of nature,”_ the man said to her. _“With your aid, your sisters will cut them down as effortlessly as the wind that tears dead leaves from their branches.”_

Hikari nodded, placed a hand above her heart, and raised the pale blue wand that materialized. _“Librae Star Power, Make Up!”_

A cloud fell upon the gym, shrouding everything in grey mist and putting a temporary halt to the battle. Argos found he couldn’t move as quickly, and when the warrior in blue struck him with her hawk-wind it actually hurt. A warrior dressed in the pale colors of dawn emerged from the fog; his master scoffed and abandoned him. **“Do not surrender that crystal,”** Neodymium commanded. Argos pledged to obey him but questioned his ability to fend off four guardians.

Resisting their combined might proved to be absolutely futile. First Argos lost his bearings thanks to Sailor Libra’s Uplift, a sudden rush of cyclonic wind that propelled him toward the ceiling. Sailor Gemini then Duplicated herself so she and her doppelganger could fire twin Dual Wind Blasts as soon as he escaped the spiral, and he shot off in four directions. Finally, Sailor Virgo launched Sailor Aquarius up to Argos where his segments were frozen by an Ice Wing Strike before they could gather. They fell to the floor and shattered into frost particles, melting instantly.

Ren’s guardian crystal slowly fell into Izumi’s waiting hands. When it returned to her body, brilliant light shone forth to undo all the damage caused by the Deceiver. She drew in a long, deep breath as her soul was pulled from the endless void; she felt whole again, but wasn’t really sure what part of her had gone missing. Ren’s eyes fluttered open to reveal the faces of four girls she didn’t know. The one with black braided hair offered a hand to help her up. “Thank you,” she said, and almost asked them what happened despite intuition telling her the answer wouldn’t be truthful. She was probably better off not knowing.

* * *

Kei retreated to Haruki’s dark and cool basement so Neodymium could rejuvenate. _‘Did you know they had found the other one?’_ he asked.

 ** _“I had hoped not, but now the Just One is beyond our grasp. She has strengthened her allies as well.”_** The essence grouched in his mind. **_“It is imperative we obtain at least one crystal the warriors are unaware of. With at least six of them gathered in one place, I should be able to expand my senses to track down other celestial souls. If only I knew how many the Sun had chosen to defend itself…”_**

Kei snorted a little. _‘Thirteen, obviously.’_ Neodymium glowered at being berated but listened to what his host had to say nonetheless. _‘Based on how they refer to one another, it’s safe to assume the guardians are all named after Zodiac signs.’_

**_“What is the Zodiac?”_ **

_‘They’re the thirteen constellations the Sun passes through every year as viewed from Earth.’_

Neodymium remained silent for ten long seconds until a deep laugh bubbled up from within him and echoed throughout Kei’s mind, the sheer volume it attained making him reel. When it abruptly cut off he glanced around the darkened space, half expecting to see a manifestation of the essence. But it was still just him. **_“Thirteen defenders of the Sun, you say? In that case it should be easy to locate the rest of them. Remind me again which Zodiac warriors have awakened.”_**

_‘Aquarius, Aries, Virgo, Gemini, Capricorn, Leo, and now Libra. Ishida Ren will probably be next unless you send another minion to capture her crystal when she’s alone.’_

**_“An excellent suggestion,”_** Neodymium praised. **_“Still, the Adamant One will most likely fight to retain it.”_** Kei rubbed his bruised jaw courtesy of Ren’s tiny fist. **_“I should be thankful you possess a form the warriors seem to be receptive to.”_**

 _‘Why not use your own for a change?’_ the boy half-snarked, half-inquired. _‘I’m getting tired of taking hits for you.’_

 ** _“…I do not have a physical body,”_** Neodymium somberly replied. **_“I am a fragment of the Unnova that managed to escape its eternal pull and the formless darkness that lies beyond. When I was born and opened my eyes for the first time, I looked past its veil and saw the light of stars blinking at me, too many to number. I must consume stars so that the Unnova cannot assimilate me again.”_**

Kei knew the essence was describing things far beyond his comprehension and decided he didn’t need details. _‘Why did you come to our solar system in the first place? What’s so special about our sun?’_

**_“There is nothing physically remarkable about your star– it is the faith flowing from sentient life that calls to me. Faith in the light, faith that it illuminates your reason for being… If you were born from absolute darkness and believed there was no escape, that your existence meant nothing, and saw a light strong enough to pierce that darkness… would you not reach for it, my host?”_ **

_‘I would.’_ Neodymium hummed his approval. _‘What will happen to me once you consume the Sun? Will I die?’_

**_“I intend to reward you for your aid by showing you the means to transcend your mortal shell. After that you will be able to do anything you can imagine. Explore this galaxy, journey to new ones, dance through nebulae, traverse the universe…”_ **

_‘Eat stars?’_ the boy quipped.

**_“Become a god.”_ **


	9. Thrill

“I can’t believe we lost to Mugen this year!” someone complained as Ren entered the foyer of Kaikoura High School. She received a surprised look from the older student. “But  _you_  were amazing, Ishida-san! If only winning the district finals were dependent on volleyball alone, we'd be going to regionals!”

She smiled and shrugged. “We all did our best, but Mugen was determined to beat us. There’s nothing we can do about that besides practice and try again next year.” She heard more lamenting throughout the halls and just had to sigh. Certainly volleyball was important to her; she loved the sport and was good at it, but there were more important things in life. She greeted her teacher who doubled as a track coach, Mr. Sakai, and prepared for her first lesson of the day. However, it quickly became apparent that everyone wanted to discuss their failure instead of paying attention to the lecture. Groaning in annoyance, Ren fished her wireless headphones from her bag and prepared to drown out everyone's whining with pop music when a knock came at the door.

“Ah, we’ve been expecting you!” Mr. Sakai said, making the whole class fall silent. A girl with long mahogany hair bound in a ponytail stepped inside, her violet eyes darting around apprehensively. “Everyone, this is Maeda Shuryo. She just transferred here from Osaka—” Snickers and smirks greeted this statement. “—and we wouldn’t want to give her the wrong impression of our school by withholding our northern hospitality,” Mr. Sakai sternly finished. He eyed his class for a moment before directing the new girl to a vacant desk. She sat down and remained tight-lipped for the duration of first period.

At lunch Ren carried a bowl of udon to the volleyball team's table. She was the only first-year and typically held her own in conversations regarding exam practices, night school courses and boys, but today she dined in silence. “What’s wrong, Ishida?” the captain eventually asked. “Do you have any suggestions for who I should pick to lead the team next year? I want to make sure you girls beat Mugen!”

“It doesn't matter to me, Suzuki-senpai. I don’t think any one person determines victory or failure. We didn’t even lose this year– we won all our matches against Mugen, Haruki  _and_  Shironumata, so how come you're all disappointed?” Shaking her head, Ren went to join the perpetually-upbeat cheerleaders. They were more interested in sharing fashion tips and gossiping about celebrities than missing out on regionals. Eventually Ren's light brown eyes landed on the new student, Maeda, who spoke animatedly with Okada Daisuke, president of the Kyudo Club. He was considered a member of Kaikoura's elite due to the fact that his father had founded the archery club twenty years ago and was a nationally-ranked competitor with numerous achievements. Daisuke had a natural talent for kyudo and an easygoing attitude, but he still pushed his kouhai to be the best.

Their banter abruptly ended when the girls swim team arrived. Adachi Sara, the captain and Daisuke's girlfriend, did not look at all happy. “Who is this?” she demanded, glaring and folding her arms. Her friends copied the stance.

The boy only smiled at her. “Maeda-chan just transferred here, she’s in class 1-A. I was telling her about Kyudo Club.”

Shuryo bowed, her long ponytail falling over her shoulder and almost touching the floor. “Nice to meet you, Adachi-san,” she said.

Sara was momentarily stunned by the younger girl’s pleasantness before she bristled. “Don’t talk to me, you little slut! And leave my boyfriend alone!”

Daisuke stood up with a frown. “What’s the matter with you, Sara? Apologize to her right now!” She started to protest, faltering when Shuryo grabbed the boy’s shoulder and stepped in front of him. Daisuke looked on helplessly as Shuryo fixated Sara with a glare and leaned so close their noses almost touched. Her left hand was curled in a fist.

“You wanna take that back, you bleached-blonde bitch?”

Sara released an indignant gasp, shoved her backwards, and Shuryo swung, knuckles landing squarely on her cheek and downing her easily. The entire cafeteria quieted as all eyes fell on them, the rest of the swim team gaping at their fallen leader. “Don’t just stand there, you morons!” Sara hissed, “Get her!”

A circle instantly formed around them, peers whooping and cheering as skirts flew up and blouses tore open. From what Ren could see Shuryo appeared to be effectively holding her own, like she’d been in fistfights before. Eventually a teacher arrived to break up the brawl, hauling Shuryo and Sara off to the principal’s office while some other girls went to the infirmary for black eyes and bloody noses. _‘Jeez, what a day,’_ Ren thought, sighing.

After school Ren headed to the locker room to prepare for volleyball practice. It was unusually quiet when she arrived, girls whispering and stealing glances at the back wall instead of engaging in their typical chatter. The blonde was confused until she spied the reason for everyone's unease: Maeda Shuryo was changing into a white gi and green hakama. “Um… hi,” she cautiously greeted.

Shuryo glanced over. “Hey. Aren’t you in my class?”

“Yeah, I’m Ishida Ren.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m sure you’ve heard all about  _me_  by now,” she said morosely. “My first day at a new school and I blow it by starting a fight…” She shook her head in repentance.

“Um, I saw the whole thing. I know Adachi started it by calling you a slut. I don’t think any of her friends expected you to stand up for yourself.”

Shuryo allowed herself a small smile. “Well, now they know better.”

“Did you join the Kyudo Club?”

“Yeah, that’s why I was talking to Okada. I’ve been practicing archery for a while and when I found out there was a club here I thought it’d be a good opportunity to sharpen my skills. I didn’t think his girlfriend would flip out on me for it.”

Ren glanced around before lowering her voice. “Don't tell anyone I said this, but Adachi deserved that punch! It’s about time someone stood up to her bullying!”

“The principal didn’t see it that way,” Shuryo sighed. “He’ll have me expelled if it happens again. I’m not trying to cause drama, I’m just not the type to let people walk all over me!” She grinned and headed toward the exit, pausing to look back furtively. “Thanks for talking to me, Ishida-san.” Ren smiled and ducked her chin.

* * *

When Ren got to school the next day there was a new topic on everyone’s minds that wasn’t losing the district finals or Shuryo’s showdown with Sara. “That old Shinto shrine in Gotenzan Forest couldn’t have picked a better time to reopen!” a classmate excitedly said to her friend. “I’m going there after school to get a love charm!”

“I’m going to make a prayer to help me pass autumn exams,” the other said. “My parents will kill me if I fail!”

Ren turned around to face them. “What shrine are you talking about?”

“Seichou Shrine!” the freckled girl answered. “It’s been in Hokkaido for decades, and always owned by the Maeda family.” Just then Shuryo entered the classroom and the three shared a look. “She’s from Osaka, but I wonder if she’s related to the old couple who lives there.”

“Why don’t you just ask?” the friend offered.

“No way! I don’t want to get punched!”

Ren scoffed at that. “She’s not a violent person. Don’t judge her because of one incident that Adachi caused.” The girls eyed her skeptically and fell silent when Shuryo arrived at her seat. A few other people wondered at the coincidence of the shared family name, but no one had the guts to just ask if her relatives owned the shrine. Ren’s excuse was that she didn’t want to seem nosy.

Public transport services struggled to include Seichou Shrine in their route as people kept asking to be taken there. Ren learned that it had been the largest, most popular Shinto shrine in Sapporo before it fell into disrepair in 2010. Everyone thought the couple living there had died but apparently they were alive and well. In order to see what all the fuss was about, Ren decided to skip volleyball practice after school and boarded a southbound bus.

Passengers were deposited at the base of a low hill where they faced a long set of steps lined with statues. Ren guessed they were figures from mythology due to the elaborate costumes and details. The top of the hill was so congested it was almost impassable; most people were waiting in line to purchase omamori but others wanted to make prayers, and there were a fair amount of photographers as well. Ren wasn’t interested in buying a superficial love charm or anything like that, but maybe the priests had something that could help ease the weird anxiety she'd been carrying since the district regionals. To that end she waited in line for what seemed like an hour. “Welcome to Seichou Shrine,” greeted the priestess in the booth. “How can I help you today?”

Ren blinked in astonishment. “Shuryo? You work here?” She was almost unrecognizable due to the fact that her hair had been styled into a neat bun, her contacts had been removed, and she was dressed in the traditional white and red miko ensemble.

“Keep it down, will you?” she uttered. “I don’t want everyone from school knowing I live here!”

“So it  _is_  your family who owns the shrine,” Ren confirmed. The girl nodded. “That explains why you were so quiet in class today. Why does it have to be a secret?”

Shuryo planted her hands on her hips. “You don’t know anyone else our age who’s a priestess, do you? It’s embarrassing! I’ve been selling omamori all day and not one person has been able to tell that I was the one who hit Adachi.”

“She started it,” the blonde said kindly.

“The point is I don’t want Sara and her friends showing up to cause trouble. My grandparents don’t need that kind of negative publicity and I don't need word of another fight getting back to the administrators.”

“Okay, your secret is safe with me. You really look different than you do at school.”

“That's the goal,” Shuryo grinned. “So what did you come here for?”

Ren shrugged. “I just wanted to check out the shrine everyone was talking about.” The miko raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I lied. I've been feeling really anxious lately, like always looking over my shoulder, so I wanted to get a peace amulet or something."

Shuryo hummed thoughtfully. “I don't know if it's peace you need… I'm sensing something different.” She motioned for Ren to follow her into the depths of the booth where she produced a smooth, blank piece of wood, black ink and a brush. “Lay your hand palm-up on the counter.” The blonde did so, then Shuryo closed her eyes and held her own hand above Ren's. Her brow furrowed and she turned her head to one side as if listening to someone else speak. When the moment passed Shuryo dipped her brush in the ink and wrote two bold kanji. Then she stamped the crest of the shrine at the bottom and used some red string to tie an intricate knot. “This is your talisman. I suggest hanging it in your room.”

Ren tentatively accepted the plank. “I don't know these kanji,” she admitted. Writing wasn't exactly her best subject.

“It's  _gouki–_  bravery, sturdiness, strength.” Shuryo explained. “I'm not sure how it will fit in the context of your life, but that's what I feel your spirit needs most right now.”

“Thanks, then.” Ren stuck it in her purse before smiling at the girl. “It’s really beautiful here, so peaceful and simple. I wish I could live in a place like this.”

“Where  _do_  you live, Ishida-san?”

“My family runs a farm on the outskirts of the city,” she answered, “and you can call me Ren. We’re friends now, right?”

“Sure thing,” Shuryo laughed. With that they bid one another farewell.

The sun was setting by the time Ren stepped off the bus in Kiyota ward, the station nestled among hills and a golf course that stayed green all year round. A short walk along the highway brought her to the brightly-painted mailbox at the end of the driveway which she checked before heading down it. “I’m home!” she called. Footsteps thumped down the stairs and her younger sister appeared, scowling. Even though she tried to seem menacing she was just too baby-faced to take seriously.

“Where have you been? I almost missed my ride waiting for you!” The girl with tawny hair fumed while Ren skirted her on the way to her room. “We were supposed to go to that new ice cream parlor near Odori Park! You know I was saving the last of my allowance for that instead of getting a lottery ticket for that Hawaiian vacation.”

“Sorry sis, I sort of forgot,” Ren replied, sinking into a fuzzy chair. “Everyone was talking about the Seichou Shrine that just reopened, so I checked it out after school. I guess I forgot about the time.”

Several expressions made their way across Kanna’s visage until it settled on outrage. “You went there without me?! I wanted to go, too!”

“Then you should have called and said something! Jeez!” Ren went to her vanity to remove the bejeweled bobby pins from her hair. “There were way too many people, anyway. You wouldn’t have had the patience to wait for a love charm.”

Kanna blushed. “How did you know I wanted one of those?”

“ ’Cause you’ve been talking about that Morita guy for the past week,” Ren smugly replied. “Too bad you’re not at my school yet. We’re having a dance next month and you could have asked him to be your date.”

The girl twisted her toe in the plush carpet. “Yeah, that  _is_  too bad… but today I found out he likes a girl from home ec. Her name’s Noria and she’s the best baker in class, so I guess it wouldn’t really matter anyway.”

“Hey, what is it that Mom and Dad are always telling us?  _Never admit defeat!_  Noria might have an advantage in the current battle, but you can still win the war for his heart!”

Kanna mulled this over for a moment, then smiled bashfully. “He  _was_  really impressed with my crystals from chemistry class– they were the most colorful.”

“See? And science is more useful than knowing how to make cookies!” Kanna gave her a doubtful look. “We can go shopping tomorrow to make up for not hanging out today. I’ll buy you those jeans you wanted.”

Her sister paused in the doorway, turning back with a surreptitious grin. “Thanks, Ren. You’re the best.” It sure seemed she was receiving lots of those looks lately.

* * *

The Ishida sisters spent all day at Apia Mall shopping for themselves as much as each other. Since they were the same size they shared clothes all the time, Ren’s sporty-feminine style breaking up Kanna’s frilly-girly aesthetic and vice versa. The younger sister was tall and thin as a rail while her sibling was petite and lithe, so they made quite the contrasting pair. Both had light brown eyes from their father and hair in the blonde spectrum from their mother, a Swedish expat who initially came to Sapporo for snowboarding but ended up staying for love. Neither Ren nor her sister were adept at extreme sports but they did enjoy sledding down the numerous hills surrounding their family farm and decided to splurge on new winter gear. Upon exiting the store they took a break in the food court, sipping milk tea and consolidating their purchases. “Aww crap, I forgot to buy fleece leggings,” Ren lamented.

“Well I’m maxed out so you’ll have to get them on your own,” Kanna replied. “Dad gave me money to buy Mom’s Christmas present, so we have to grab that before we leave.”

“I totally forgot about that– I’m such a bad daughter.” Kanna laughed as her sister wilted, but her giggle abruptly turned to a gasp when she saw someone from school enter the food court and she ducked down to hide her reddening visage. As Ren rotated in her seat Kanna whisper-hissed for her to not to, but the approaching boy saw them anyway.

“Ishida, hey!” he waved, and Ren knew this must be the famous Morita Touma she heard about every single day. He looked older than a third-year in junior high with a physique to match; he was tall, muscular, and sported a bandage on one cheek she assumed he had received from playing basketball. “Looks like you two raided the whole mall!” he commented, smiling.

“Pretty much…” Kanna said in a tiny voice, suddenly self-conscious of how spoiled she appeared. “We were just about to go get a present for our mom.”

Morita hummed at that. “Christmas shopping before the holiday rush– smart! Hey, I’m glad I ran into you. I was supposed to see a movie with Noria and some other friends, but they all ditched me for Mimi Hanyu’s secret surprise concert.” He pulled a disdainful expression. “So do you want to go to the cinema with me?”

“Just you?” Kanna breathed, glancing at her sister. Ren gave her an encouraging wide-eyed smile. “I guess… that sounds fun.” She straightened up and nodded decisively. “Yes, I’d love to see a movie with you.”

“Awesome! It’s in fifteen minutes, so let’s go!”

Kanna tossed Ren a look that said she was sorry for leaving her with all the bags before walking off with Morita, laughing and smiling at his animated gestures. Seeing her sister happy was worth the struggle of lugging everything through two stories of the crowded mall. Getting on the bus was another trial altogether; as soon as Ren squeezed through the doors a few passengers groaned, and she apologized profusely for bumping them with her bags while making her way to the rear where she gratefully sat and rested.

The sky grew overcast on her way down the driveway and her pace increased in hopes of staying ahead of the rain. The wind suddenly kicked up, catching one of the bags and ripping it from her hand. Ren awkwardly leaned down to retrieve it, but a rustling in the bushes made her draw back with a gasp. “Oh…” she breathed in relief when a cat jumped out. It looked at her for a second before rubbing on her knees. “Where’d you come from, kitty? Are you lost? I’ve never seen a cat like you around here, just scraggly old toms.”

Ren continued on her way, glancing back when she reached the front porch. The cat had followed her. “Want to come in, kitty?” She staggered into the living room and dumped her purchases on the sectional sofa, taking a moment to catch her breath; a simple shopping trip had turned into weight training! The cat padded into the kitchen and sat by the fridge, staring expectantly. “Are you hungry? I guess you can have some leftover salmon.” He ate slowly as if savoring each bite while Ren stroked his reddish brown fur. It was smooth and clean, and since he didn’t seem to be starving she wondered if he was even a stray. Just then she noticed his collar and brought the tag into the light. “Your name is Apollo? That’s regal.” He gave her a wink, then Ren withdrew her cell phone and spoke her sister’s name.

“Hey Kanna! I know you’re still in the movie so I hope you check your messages when you get out. I found a cat on the way home. Mom and Dad aren’t here so I let him in.” She angled the phone downward to capture Apollo. “Isn’t he cute? I’m heading to Niwa’s to see if anyone’s posted a notice. Hope you’re having fun! If Morita-kun goes for a kiss after your date, don’t get all turtley on him!” She stuck out her tongue, ending the video message.

Ren traded her shoes for a pair of dirty work boots and put on an old hoodie before heading outside to her bicycle. Just as she threw her leg over the seat Apollo came running and jumped into the basket on back. “If you're coming with me you'd better hang on!” It took half an hour to get to Niwa’s Farm Supply and back so she had to speed if she wanted to return by nightfall.

“Good evenin’, Ren,” the old owner greeted. “I haven’t seen you ‘round here in a while. Been busy with school?”

“Yep,” she smiled back, “but we lost the district finals. Mugen Academy is representing Sapporo at the regional championship.” She glanced around. There was new horse tack in stock as well as cold-weather seeds, canning supplies, and snow gear. On the bulletin board were ads for firewood and home repair, and people with trucks offered moving help. Ren didn’t see any posters for lost animals, however, and returned to Mr. Niwa. “Dad left a note on the fridge for me to pick up some fertilizer,” she said, handing him the invoice.

“Already paid for! He was just waitin’ for it to come in.” Mr. Niwa disappeared into the storage room and returned with two large bags. “Tell your folks I’d like some acorn squash as soon as it’s ready.”

“Will do,” Ren said. “Have a good night!” She hefted both bags over her shoulder and returned to her bike where Apollo waited. He meowed in protest while she wedged the fertilizer into the basket, eventually leaping out and back up to sit on top of them. It was twilight when Ren returned home for the second time that day, the sun casting reds and violets over thick clouds creeping down from the north. She sighed at the fact that their driveway was almost a mile long and riddled with potholes and ruts the whole way, riding slowly since the shadows made it difficult to see.

Ren felt her neck hair beginning to rise at the eeriness of her surroundings. The trees creaked ominously in a steady wind and dead leaves skittering across the ground looked like giant spiders. Apollo unexpectedly released a menacing growl. She braked hard, slid to a stop and peered into the darkness, trying in vain to make out any familiar shapes, thinking she heard footsteps on the road ahead. “He-hello?” she apprehensively called out. “Is someone there?” She received no answer, but the steps came again and she realized they had rhythm. It sounded like a giant was approaching; her eyes widened in an attempt to pierce the gloom. The rhythm grew increasingly louder and closer–  _thud, thud, draaag. Thud, thud, draaag_ …

Ren jumped when the cat yowled at two red slits that suddenly appeared in the air not ten feet from her. They were accompanied by a grunt and the smell of charcoal. “Youkai!” Apollo hissed. “I shall not let this one be compromised again!”

“Did you just talk?!” she asked in astonishment. Ren then gasped as the red slits flared and the body of a monster became illuminated by bright orange veins. She stepped back and lost her balance in a pothole, yelping as she fell. The creature’s skin resembled charred flesh and its smoldering veins pulsated in time to whatever gave it life.

 **“You will not escape my master twice,”**  rumbled the thing with overly large arms and no neck. It vaguely reminded Ren of a gorilla.  **“Carbo will claim your star energy this time.”**

“Wh-wh-what are you talking about?” the girl stammered, scooting backward. Then she shrieked as the creature swung forward and drew up its massive fists to crush her. But Apollo jumped in the way, his claws glowing red-orange as if aflame. He swiped at the behemoth, eliciting a pained roar.

“Ren,” the cat said calmly, “I do not want you to die here, but I only have so much power against this abomination. You must stand up and fight!” She was completely dumbfounded by Apollo’s moving mouth and could only stare at him, frozen to the spot. “You are strong!” he tried again. “I know the steel in your soul can smite this creature!”

She looked from the cat to the black monster disbelievingly. It was huge and she was so small… what could she possibly do to stop it?  _“True strength comes from the heart, not your muscles,”_  someone whispered in her mind. It was a man, a warrior, who was not very large compared to the people he fought alongside. He held an unwieldy warhammer, but with one swing his momentum carried him through a sea of shadowy creatures, batting them away like flies. The man gave a throaty laugh, like he enjoyed the challenge. Ren always rose to meet the challenges of those who assumed she would fail.  _‘And I always succeed… I never give up.’_ Her chest clenched for a brief moment, then something like a flower blossomed in her hand, a pink wand with an orb on top. Ren thrust it toward the creature and shouted words of power.

_“Tauri Star Power… MAKE UP!”_

Carbo’s knuckles met an invisible barrier that had risen to protect his quarry. The force of his attack was rebuked, the energy blast revealing that the girl had changed into a feminine outfit of green, pink and light blue. The youkai's slanted red eyes blinked in confusion; her guardian crystal was supposed to have been weakened by Argos!  **“Raarrgh!”**  the beast bellowed, swinging at Sailor Taurus with a haymaker. She easily dodged it and struck the creature with her own fist. Carbo laughed since her knuckles bounced harmlessly off his tough hide. She looked confused and he took advantage of the moment to kick out with his stubby legs. Taurus tried to evade the quick attack but he caught her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her twice over as she landed hard on her back.

Panting, Sailor Taurus shifted to her knees and glared at the demon, becoming filled with the desire to pummel him into dust. She may have been small but she was no pushover, especially in this form. When she stood up her arms seemed unusually heavy at her sides. Upon examining them she saw the faint, shimmering outline of metallic gauntlets. She flexed her fingers, feeling as if they were protected by medieval armor. Sailor Taurus grinned, smacked her fists together, and walked right up to Carbo, ducking beneath his mighty swing. She punched him in the chest and was delighted to watch him fly back several feet, sending up a cloud of dust. “I bet you weren't expecting me to hit back, huh?” the warrior taunted.

Carbo grunted as he oriented himself, but he barely had time to stand up before he noticed that Sailor Taurus had launched herself through the air with her arms raised. “Steel  _Strike!_ ” she shouted, bringing her fists down on Carbo's head. It exploded into ash and the rest of his body followed suit, quickly being blown away by the wind. “Yeah! That was awesome!” she cheered, clanging her gauntlets together again. She flashed the cat a victorious grin. “This is all just a dream, right? I mean, I look like a circus acrobat and there's no way I just defeated that monster.”

“Why does this have to be a dream?” Apollo returned. “Does the strength now resonating within your very soul not feel real enough? Is the satisfaction of destroying that youkai only imagined?”

“Well, no…” Ren answered dubiously, “but, I mean, you’re a talking cat! And I killed that thing without batting an eyelash! It  _can't_  be real!” She gasped as the power receded, reshaping itself into the pink wand. The only answer Apollo gave was a wink before he turned away, melding into the shadows. “Wait!” she called, and the cat paused to look back, his mouth curved in a sly grin.

“If it is answers you seek, perhaps they will be revealed at the Seichou Shrine.”


	10. Fine Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hama yumi- a holy bow; part of traditional miko ensemble  
> Hassetsu- stages of kyudo, such as aiming, drawing, and firing  
> Shomen- style or technique; different styles use different hassetsu  
> Otoya- female arrow; fired after the male arrow, haya

A lazy hand emerged from the futon, blindly searching for the source of the irritating noise. Fingers landed on the alarm clock and retreated beneath the warm comforter, then the room door slid open and tabi-covered feet approached the futon. “Suo, it’s time to rise and shine!” an older woman cheerily said.

“Why should _I_ have to rise and shine when the sun isn’t even up yet?” the girl in bed protested. She peeled away the blankets and her grandmother, Taeko, laughed at the chaos that was her hair.

“I drew a hot bath for you,” she enticed, drawing the curtains.

The dull blue glow of near-dawn made Shuryo sit up with another groan. After her grandmother left she grabbed her miko garb and trudged down the hall to the bathroom. The ofuro covered her with a protective layer of solace before she went outside to sweep away leaves of plum and maple trees blanketing the cold grounds. Next she collected the offerings from the temple. After that she grabbed a pair of clippers and joined her grandfather in managing his bonsai plants. “Good morning, Ojii-san,” she greeted, yawning loudly.

“Good morning, Suo,” Kenichi replied in his soothing voice. Shuryo knelt beside him and began trimming the branches of a white pine tree. The sky lightened a little as the two silently went about their chore, then the white-haired man finally spoke again. “The principal of your school called to inform us that you were fighting.”

Shuryo released a long sigh. “That was several days ago. Why are you bringing it up now?”

“I was hoping you would tell us yourself,” Kenichi answered. “You know this is your last chance to go to school, Suo. We agreed to help you enter Kaikoura because you promised things would be different than they were in Osaka.”

“They  _are_  different. I didn’t start that fight, some third-year did because I was talking to her boyfriend.  _She_  was being petty– I just defended myself!”

“You did not need to defend yourself with fists. Violence begets violence.” His eyes, which were sharp as a hawk’s despite his age, focused on Shuryo’s downcast visage. “Your grandmother and I support your decision to pursue a traditional education, but if you get into another fight we  _will_  withdraw you. We believe you would be much happier if you devote yourself to the shrine.”

At those words Shuryo rose to her feet and left, returning inside to quickly mop the halls so her grandmother wouldn’t have to. She went back to her room and changed into her school uniform, tossing the white haori and red hakama to the floor in a heap. She immediately felt guilty and spent a minute folding them properly. A lunch box waited in the kitchen; Shuryo snagged it and bid her grandmother goodbye. “Have a nice day at school!” the woman said in salutation. Kenichi finished with his plants around 7:30 and came in for breakfast. He sat down with a rather despondent sigh while his wife placed a cup of green tea before him. “What’s the matter?” Taeko inquired.

“I am beginning to wonder if Shuryo will ever see us as representatives of a peaceful life instead of strict grandparents. She still doesn’t talk to us. I don’t want her to become like our son, so full of anger at the world when he knows he is responsible for his decisions. And I certainly don’t want her to end up like Emiri.”

Taeko smiled gently. “She won’t grow into either of them. We agreed to let her make her own choices, something no one has ever offered her. She became our miko willingly which is enough for me.”

Kenichi downed the small cup of tea like a shot of sake, then sucked his teeth. “She is still young, after all… She needs to experience some of the world before deciding which life she wants. But there’s no harm in trying to convince her to pursue this one.”

* * *

Shuryo watched the sun move across the sky as the day wore on, ever boring and uneventful. When the final bell rang she gratefully made her way into the girl’s locker room and changed into her kyudo uniform. She was a bit saddened that Ren wasn't there and meandered in the hall in case she was late. After five minutes of loitering the blonde still hadn't appeared, so she entered the archery range. “Wow, you're prompt,” Daisuke commented. “It usually takes fifteen minutes for everyone to show up.” He was stringing the bows; Shuryo hesitated before silently joining the activity. “How'd you get so good at this?” he asked.

She strung her hama-yumi every day at the shrine, but she couldn’t tell him that. “I was in the archery club at my old school,” she lied. “That’s where I learned.”

Daisuke stood up, appraising her. “Why don’t you show me what you already know? A little target practice should be easy.” With that he took aim at one of the nearest boards and released the arrow, striking a perfect bull’s-eye. Shuryo also struck the center of the target and gave him a smug sideways glance. They remained evenly matched as more club members arrived, quietly watching the contest. The farthest target waited at 100 meters and no one had hit the center during the three years Daisuke had spent at Kaikoura; it was basically a way to mark the edge of campus. He inhaled deeply while completing the first four stages of hassetsu, then exhaled for a full draw. Everyone else held their breaths.

The arrow arced through the sky and landed on the outer edge of the target. The other club members applauded Daisuke for even hitting it, then they quieted as Shuryo assumed her stance.  _‘I can do this,’_  she thought positively.  _‘Just pretend it’s someone you hate, like Adachi.’_ Daisuke’s arrow wavered in a slight breeze that she compensated for as she inhaled on the draw.

With a twang the bowstring whizzed past her ear and every pair of eyes eagerly followed the arrow to its destination. Shuryo felt a grin splitting her lips as she watched the head bury itself in the target; it hadn’t struck the exact center but at least it was in the red circle. Everyone stood in silent awe until their senpai began laughing in amazement. “Maybe I need to resign my position!” Shuryo just half-smiled while basking in the uplifting feeling of her success. She didn’t practice kyudo to shoot further than everybody else, she did it for the focus it required. Pushing her own limits was reward enough. After accepting the praise of her peers everyone settled into their own routines. “You’re obviously very skilled, Maeda-chan,” Daisuke remarked while putting his bow in its stand, “but if you want to succeed around here you have to follow our shomen. Specifically, you need to switch your draw hand and widen your stance.”

She scowled as a response. “So what? Are you going to be my personal trainer or something?”

“As a matter of fact, I am.” Shuryo balked at that. “I don’t think it’ll take long for you to grow accustomed the style we practice here. Also, we need to fit you for safety equipment.”

“Why does it matter if I don’t shoot the same as everyone else?”

“The regional competition is coming up in a few weeks and I want you to enter with me,” Daisuke explained. “Normally I wouldn’t even think about training a first-year to be my partner, but you’ve got the skill. You must have won trophies for your old school.”

“No, I didn’t,” Shuryo mumbled.

He waved it off. “Well, I’m certain we can win one for Kaikoura– that is, if you’ll devote yourself to my training regime. What do you say?”

Shuryo searched his pale brown eyes with uncertainty in her own. What could be better than practicing with the captain of Kyudo Club, the same person who convinced her to join in the first place? Sara definitely wouldn’t be happy to hear that her boyfriend was spending so much time with the first-year who had punched her in the face.  _‘I’m not going to let that bitch ruin this for me.’_ She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. “I’ll do it. But if we fail epically, you have to do my math homework for the rest of the school year.”

“It’s a deal,” the boy agreed, laughing. A female third-year standing nearby eavesdropped on their conversation. This girl was one of Sara’s best friends, one who had comforted her excessively three days prior because Daisuke ended their relationship out of the blue. None of the clique could figure out why, but now she had an inkling.

After a few hours the club members headed home, everyone storing their equipment except the competition-bound pair. Once they were alone Daisuke gratefully removed his gi and pressed himself against Shuryo's back to adjust her arms. “Lower your left hand a bit. I know the elongated top makes it feel like your grip needs to be higher up, but if you do that your draw will be uneven.” The girl was stiff as a board. “Relax!” he commanded.

“I can't! What the hell am I supposed to think when you take off your shirt and walk up behind me?!”

Daisuke instantly retreated, giving her an apologetic look. “Sorry, it's just that I get really warm during practice. I wasn't trying to…  _try_  something.”

Shuryo lowered her head, hiding behind her bangs. “I don’t think your girlfriend would approve of you undressing around me,” she muttered.

“You mean Sara? I broke up with her.”

“What? Why?”

He shrugged. “She’s selfish, manipulative, and was way out of line with you. I hadn't realized that she’s been wielding me like a trophy. Some of her friends even paid her to take pictures of me when we were… being intimate.” He shook his head in disgust. “As if that's not reason enough, I also got fed up with her trying to manage my social life. She's always been telling me who I can and can't be seen with.”

Shuryo pondered the explanation. “Isn’t there  _anything_  you like about her?” she dared.

Daisuke frowned. “I really don't see how my personal life has anything to do with what we're trying to accomplish here.”

“You’re right, I’m sor—”

“People change, simple as that,” he interjected. “Initially Sara was… self-assured. She didn't care who I hung out with or talked to. Then she became captain of the swim team and the popularity went to her head, made her paranoid. She assumed every other girl in school wanted what she had, especially me. She's done a lot of shady things that I discovered only recently, like the pictures.” He shuddered.  “I should thank you for helping me see her true colors– that kind of toxicity is something I don't want in my life. So thank you, Maeda-chan.”

Shuryo gave the boy a little smile, hiding the fact that it thrilled her to know he was genuine. She had massive trust issues thanks to her parents and really wanted things to work out with Kyudo Club, so she was immensely appreciative of Daisuke's sense of personal honor. “Have you been to the shrine in Gotenzan? They sell charms that could help us train.”

“Why, are you Shinto?” Daisuke asked, grateful for the subject change.

Shuryo was suspicious. “Why does  _my_  religion matter?”

“It's kind of archaic. Usually people who practice Shintoism are born into dedicated families.”

“Oh…” she blushed. “My grandparents are, and I live with them. So do you want to go with me or not?”

“Sure, sure,” Daisuke reassured, “you don’t need to be so hostile.” After putting away their equipment he tried ushering her out the door but Shuryo shied from his hand. “Sorry. I'll be out front when you're ready.”

“Okay,” Shuryo tersely replied, scurrying into the locker room to put her school uniform back on. She felt a little guilty for reacting that way to his attempt at chivalry, but she was just so used to fending off perverts in her hometown that ‘abrasive’ became her default reaction to everything. She didn't think Daisuke would try to take advantage of her, though; he was modest and dignified, and obviously didn't want to tarnish his reputation. Upon rejoining him they walked to the nearest city bus stop. They remained silent until passing a clinic, when someone called to them from the alley. An irritated breath escaped Daisuke when he saw it was Sara and her clique.

“So it  _is_  true,” the girl declared as her friends surrounded them. “You dumped me so you could date the country bumpkin. Headed to her place for a roll in the hay?”

“Believe whatever you want,” Daisuke returned. “Your opinion doesn't matter to me.”

She sneered at him. “Yeah, because you’ve always been too cool to care what anyone else thinks. Well it didn’t work this time, Okada. The whole school is wondering why we broke up and why you’ve suddenly become so close to the new girl.”

“Then the whole school needs to get a life and stay out of my business.” He returned her disdainful gaze until she focused on Shuryo.

“What are you scheming, anyway? Do you just like pissing people off, little home-wrecker? Or maybe you want to know what it’s like to screw a guy who isn’t sticking it to barn animals first!”

“Take that back!” Shuryo said in defense of Kansai.

“Or what?” Sara spat. “Are you going to hit me? Try it and see what happens now that no one’s around to stop us.”

Although her blood boiled, Shuryo refrained from reacquainting Sara with the ground. She would be expelled if the principal learned of the fight and her grandparents’ disappointment would be more than she could bear. Taunts from the clique flooded her ears, then she felt Sara push her shoulder, goading her. Someone kicked the backs of her knees and she fell to the sidewalk. She was vaguely aware that Daisuke shouted for them to stop, to leave her alone, but the girls didn’t listen. Shuryo closed her eyes as shoes struck her all over. The barrage didn’t last very long because she wasn’t fighting back, and Sara finally sounded the departure.

Daisuke helped Shuryo to her feet. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine…” she said, withholding a groan, “I just need to make it to Seichou Shrine.”

“How is a charm going to help?” he skeptically inquired.

“It’s where I live, idiot.”

The boy said nothing, supporting her while she limped all the way to the bus stop. Once aboard he pondered his options; he wanted to say something, but what? “I’m sorry my ex-girlfriend is a jealous maniac” wasn’t much for condolence. Upon arriving at the shrine Shuryo gave the steps a helpless, defeated look. “I’ll carry you,” Daisuke offered, and she didn't protest. They entered the back door of the house, finding Taeko in the living room. She dropped her duster when she saw them.

“Suo!” the woman exclaimed in mild horror, “What happened to you?!”

Daisuke gingerly lowered her into an armchair. “Let’s just say I don’t have many friends at school,” Shuryo answered. Her grandmother flashed a look of pity before eyeing the boy. “Oh, except Okada-san here.”

“Nice to meet you,” he greeted. “I should probably go.”

Shuryo stared at him through her non-swollen eye, managing a partial grin. “Don’t think this affects my training. I've been in far worse shape.” Daisuke simply nodded and took his leave.

* * *

Shuryo wore more makeup during the following two weeks than she would in her entire life. Her grandparents' herbal tinctures had quickly reduced the swelling but the bruises required cosmetic touch-ups. Ren noticed the slightly discolored patches and kept inquiring as to what happened. After talking to some other Kyudo Club members about safety equipment, she didn’t believe Shuryo’s explanation that the bowstring had smacked her a few times. She knew the marks were human inflicted.

At the beginning of November the regional kyudo tournament was set up in Nakajima Park. The area was spectacular in autumn; bright red and orange leaves carpeted the ground and the ponds reflected a crisp blue sky. “We lucked out,” Daisuke remarked. “Last year a cold front rolled in and everyone shivered so much it was impossible to get a good shot.”

“Well it feels great today,” Shuryo grinned, “and I feel great, too!” She blushed at how giddy she sounded. “Anyway, do you think we’ll win?”

“I’d say we have a good chance because… well, because my dad sponsors us and he's a national champion. At the very least we won't have to worry about our equipment since it's the best money can buy. This will be a trial of pure skill.” Shuryo nodded and surveyed the firing range. They stood at one end of a meadow with targets set up on the opposite side. She eyed her competition with mild interest before glancing over the spectators. Her grandparents had to manage the shrine, Ren was helping her parents harvest their crops, and Daisuke’s father lived in Sendai so they only had a handful of club members for support. Thankfully the competition was well-organized and things progressed smoothly. The duo from Kaikoura won the first block easily, and while waiting for the next to start Daisuke leaned down to whisper to his partner. “See that girl with Haruki's team, the one in the purple sweater? She’s been staring at you this whole time.”

“What? Who? Where?” Shuryo’s gaze landed on a tall brunette with green eyes; the girl adjusted her glasses before melting into the crowd. “That was weird. I wonder if she recognizes me.”

“If she's here to judge you, now is the time to show off. You're up next, so make me proud!"

Shuryo flashed a smile before approaching the platform, kneeling while one of her opponents went first. In her peripheral vision she spied the Purple Sweater Girl staring, so she turned and looked her right in the eye.  _'Maybe she does know me, but I have no idea who she is.’_

The semi-finals consisted of four rounds of two shots each. Shuryo's arrows were extremely accurate, earning her a perfect score and carrying them to the final round. Daisuke considered the scoreboard. “It looks like we're up against the guys from Yoichi Prep. They're really skilled– they beat me last year. We won't be able to sweep them so I'm going to force a tiebreaker. It's a seventy-five meter shot that we only get one chance to make, and I want you to do it.”

Shuryo swallowed nervously. “Just because I made that one-hundred meter shot once doesn’t mean I can do it again.”

“I have faith in you,” Daisuke said. “You’ve been training for weeks, so now it's time to let everyone know that Kaikoura students have what it takes to be the best.” With that he assumed his position on the firing platform. Anxiety filled Shuryo, made her palms sweat, flooded her mind with thoughts of how disappointed everyone would be if she botched the final shot– her fellow kyudoka, her grandparents, Ren, Daisuke… All that practice for nothing, the time she spent with him meaningless! Shuryo spun on her heel and fled to the forest.

She just needed to escape the pressure of the situation; she didn't intend to go so far into the woods. Since the trees were not yet bare their leaves blotted out the sun and cast eerie shadows. Some looked like snakes and others spiders, but the girl trekked on. She wasn’t afraid of critters or darkness or being alone, she was afraid of squandering the chances she’d been given to redeem herself. Eventually Shuryo entered a clearing and took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. It worked until a strange light shone from within the tree line, hovering like some otherworldly sprite. “Hello?” she called, hoping it was someone with a flashlight. There was no reply, but the light grew larger as it bobbed steadily in her direction. She held her breath when it reached the nearest maple, thinking the yellowish-green glow belonged to a firefly or swamp gas or something not supernatural. The light suddenly flared, blinding her, and vanished. Shuryo blinked to clear her vision and didn’t hear the soft _pop_ as the orb appeared behind her, coalescing into the shape of something malicious and indeed otherworldly.

 **“How fortunate the Liberal One has stumbled into my grasp…”**  Shuryo shrieked and spun around upon hearing the creepy voice, her eyes growing wide as she took in the creature’s demonic appearance. It had slits for nostrils, long fangs, and horns protruding from its head. Its body was as mist, a sickly yellow hue hovering over the ground with long tendrils for fingers. When it finally registered that she was facing the stuff of nightmares she bolted for the trees, but before she reached them the creature flashed into her path and blinded her again, making her vision swim with spots.  **“It was so foolish of you to come here alone,”**  the wraith snickered.  **“Until my master arrives, I shall enjoy toying with you.”**  Shuryo didn’t even cry out, she just squeezed her eyes shut and waited for pain to set in.

“You will do no such thing, abomination.”  _That_  voice belonged to a human. Shuryo cracked one lid, gasping as the Purple Sweater Girl marched toward her. The identifier no longer applied because she wore an earth-toned outfit that blended into their surroundings. “If you want to take this one to  _him_ , you’ll have to get through  _me!_ ”

The wispy creature released a hissing noise reminiscent laughter.  **“Do you know who I am, Soldier of the Zodiac? I am Kryptos, and the element you command cannot stop me!”**  He blinked out of sight and Sailor Capricorn stood protectively before the kyudoka, her eyes slowly scanning the clearing. Shuryo heard the soft sound of his reappearance and shouted to alert the warrior, who uttered something as Kryptos dove at her. Shuryo screamed and covered her head, but the wraith crashed into an invisible shield and for the briefest of moments scattered like dust. He quickly reformed and rushed the girl again only to meet with the same stopping force.

Sailor Capricorn used the lapse to yell at Shuryo. “Get out of here, now! You’ll be safe with other people!”

“Yeah? What about you?” she returned, her fingers curling into fists. “I’m not going to let you fight this thing on your own!”

“There’s nothing you can do yet!” Capricorn turned just in time to fend off another attack from Kryptos, but barely. The creature exploded into a ball of light, making her head reel. Shuryo grabbed an arrow from the quiver at her waist and nocked it as their foe appeared in the air above, chortling triumphantly. His laughter was cut off as the arrow lanced through the center of his gaseous body, but it only dispersed him for a moment. His frightening gaze focused on the miko.

 **“You dare strike me when you have no power?!”**  Kryptos summoned several orbs of light and launched them at Shuryo, but she was quick enough to shoot an arrow through each one, scattering them. She was so focused on emptying her quiver into the wraith that she didn’t notice Sailor Capricorn's recovery and shivered when the warrior’s powerful voice rang out.

 _“Polarity Reversal!”_ The youkai sneered when he didn’t feel anything from the attack and made to assault the archer. Sailor Capricorn returned the expression because Kryptos instantly stuck to the ground, writhing like a translucent snake as his magnetized body was pulled toward Earth's core. “Get out of here while you can,” she said to Shuryo. “You’ll be safe back at the competition.”

 **“Capricorn…”**  The menacing voice came from all directions, chilling both girls to the bone.  **“I told you– YOUR ELEMENT IS USELESS AGAINST ME!”**  Suddenly it seemed like the duo was surrounded by camera flashes. Lights kept going off no matter which way they turned, burning and disorienting. Sailor Capricorn held up both hands and managed a few steps before one of the explosions went off in her face, filling her vision with white.

“What’s happening?!” Shuryo cried. She received no answer from the strange girl. _‘This monster is pissing me off! I gotta get rid of it somehow!’_  Suddenly she felt something tugging at her chest. Her hand rose to the area above her heart and the sensation transferred to her palm; the next moment she was gripping a violet rod with a blazing crystal on top. A brief scene flashed in her memory, rows of exotic warriors lined up in preparation for battle. At a command they all drew arrows from their quivers, angled their bows toward the heavens, and released a volley that fell like rain upon an encroaching army of blackened, warped animals. The commander dipped three arrows in a sconce to ignite the tips, then he drew back the string of an ornate recurve bow and let all three of them go sailing through the air like falling stars. He looked right at Shuryo, smiled, and nodded.

_“Sagittarii Star Power, Make Up!”_

A tiny spark ignited deep within her, glowing with purity and intensity. Shuryo embraced it, allowed it to burn away the person she thought she was and rose from her own ashes as someone new. A magnificent bow coalesced in her hand, but it had no string and she had no arrows left. Nevertheless she took aim at Kryptos, who had ceased his barrage of light and was visibly wary of her transformation. She drew the string and was not surprised to see a faint blue shaft appear between her fingers. The arrow was formed from her spiritual energy; as a priestess Shuryo held a virtually endless supply. Kryptos separated into several orbs and made to surround her on all sides, but she only smirked and released the ethereal bowstring. The mana arrow immediately separated into as many bolts as there were orbs and each pierced each target with effortless accuracy.

Kryptos snarled, his claws thrashing as he dissipated into a cloud of dust. The archer didn’t have enough arrows to strike each particle but she only needed one. Sailor Sagittarius called upon her elemental sisters, Aries and Leo, to let them know the Trinity of Fire was complete. She infused her attack with Leo’s raw destructive force and Aries’ relentless determination.  _“Final…”_  The arrow grew hotter and hotter until the very mana forming it combusted, burning whiter than the sun.  _“BURST!”_ The cone of ethereal flame enveloped Kryptos and vaporized him instantly. Not even ash fell to the ground, though Shuryo did as her power abruptly ebbed. Akira rushed to her side but the miko shrugged her off. “I don’t… need your help,” she panted, stumbling off in the direction of the tournament.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Akira demanded. “I need to talk to you about what just happened!”

“I  _know_ what happened,” Shuryo returned. “You tried stopping that thing but failed miserably. I handed the situation myself.”

“But there are others, more like us! You’re a part of a team and we need your strength!”

“ _I_  don't need you and your team. If more of those monsters are out there I’ll destroy them just like I did this one.” She faltered beneath Akira’s stern gaze. “People already think I’m a freak. If I tell them I can wield fire they’ll throw me in a mental hospital, so stay away from me.”

“You’re not a freak! We all have abilities like you… Maeda, just listen to me!”

Shuryo just kept walking, leaving the stranger behind. She returned to the field and Daisuke immediately ran up to her. “There you are!” he breathed in relief. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“Is it time for me to win this tournament?” she asked, grinning.

The boy was slightly taken aback by her confidence. “Uh, yeah… I managed to tie us with Yoichi Prep, so they're preparing the seventy-five meter target now. Are you sure you're ready?”

“I've never been more certain of anything,” Shuryo answered.


	11. I Am What I Am

“We have a problem,” Akira said upon regrouping with her friends at the Horisawa estate. Six faces turned toward her. “I just had a run-in with one of those demons… and Sailor Sagittarius.”

“She’s awakened? Who is it?”

“A kyudoka from Kaikoura named Maeda Shuryo. She was competing in the tournament at Nakajima Park and ran off before the final match. When I found her she was being attacked by a creature named Kryptos.” At the mention of his name she rubbed her eyes, which still ached from all the flashing lights.

“The volleyball player we saved during the district finals is also from Kaikoura,” Maiko said. “I wonder which sign she represents.”

Apollo glanced up from his position on Naota’s lap. “Ishida Ren is Sailor Taurus. This means the Trinity of Fire and the Trinity of Earth are complete.” Akira, Izumi, Hye-Mi and Fushi shared intrigued little smiles. It would be interesting to see what new abilities they could unleash upon the next minion of Okage who trifled with them.

“So, what’s so bad about Sagittarius being awake?” Hikari asked Akira.

She released an irritated breath. “She didn’t even listen when I told her there are more of us and we need her help. She seems convinced she can handle any threats on her own.”

Fushi shook her head pityingly. “The solo act will only make her life more difficult.”

“Not to mention that if she and Ren don’t join us, the Deceiver might go after them at Kaikoura and try to steal their crystals again.” Izumi’s frown deepened. “Our duty is to make sure no more innocents get hurt.”

Apollo got up to yawn and stretch. “Shuryo lives at the Seichou Shrine in Gotenzan Forest. I told Ren that was where she could find answers to her questions. It might be prudent for you to be there as well.”

The next day, the seven soldiers loitered at the base of the hill, pretending to be interested in a news stand’s offerings near the bus stop. “How do we even know she’s going to come?” Hye-Mi inquired of no one in particular.

“It’s a nice, sunny Sunday,” Naota replied. Apollo wiggled in her backpack, miffed he couldn’t be out enjoying the weather, and she jerked her thumb at him. “This sneaky feline also told me that Ren’s little sister wanted to check out the shrine. This is the perfect day for them to visit.” Just as she predicted, the next bus deposited the diminutive volleyball player and her taller sibling. They were both wearing trendy outfits and braided hair, Ren’s styled like a beer garden girl. “That’s them!” Naota whispered to everyone. “Let’s go!”

As they crested the hill they saw the sisters talking to an old priestess in the omamori booth. Ren thanked her for something and walked over to the fence separating the house from the terrace, passing through an ornate gate. The Zodiac warriors approached the old woman together, Izumi in front. “Hello, we’re friends of Maeda-chan’s from school. We wanted to hear how she did in the tournament yesterday. Is she here?” Kanna gave them a suspicious sidelong glance when she overheard this. According to her sister Shuryo only had two people she considered friends: Ren and Okada-senpai.

“My goodness!” Taeko exclaimed, “I had no idea there were this many people supporting her! You’ll be glad to know that she did very well, but it would have been much more exciting to see her in person.”

“Well, you know, we all have our own club activities…” Naota smiled and gave an awkward laugh.

Taeko nodded sympathetically. “Of course, of course. Shuryo is practicing right now on the back deck. Just go through that gate and follow the path around the house.”

“Thank you so much, Obaa-san.” They bowed or waved before taking the same route Ren had. She stood behind Shuryo on the wide deck as the archer fired an arrow down a range littered with straw targets.

“I know it sounds totally crazy,” the blonde girl was saying. “The day after it happened I thought it was all a dream, but while I was thinking about that monster I pulled _this_ out of thin air!” Ren proffered a pink wand with a vivid green crystal on top. “Please tell me you have an explanation for this, Suo-chan!”

Shuryo lowered her bow and turned toward her friend with a sigh. “I don’t think I _can_ explain it, Ren-chan, but you’re not crazy– I have a wand, too. I got it when something supernatural attacked me yesterday.” She removed the violet and light blue rod from her haori sleeve. “It changed me into someone way more powerful than I thought I’d ever be.”

“But was there a talking cat?” Ren asked. “The cat told me to come here, like he knew you had the same experience.” She suddenly gasped as the feline in question ran up the steps. “That’s him!”

“His name is Apollo,” Naota said while coming into view, “and he really does talk. You’re not crazy at all.”

“Who the hell are you people?” Shuryo demanded, swiftly nocking an arrow. Her eyes landed on Akira and she drew the bowstring half way. “Are you  _stalking_  me now, Purple Sweater Girl?” Akira scowled as a response.

Hye-Mi ascended the steps with her hands raised. “No one’s going to hurt you, Maeda. We’re here to explain.”

Fushi stood at her side. “That’s right– _all_ of us have been targets of otherworldly creatures like the ones you two faced.” This made the miko lower her weapon but not relinquish it. “They want what’s inside you, the source of your spiritual power. If they get their hands on it, their master will use it to consume the sun and everything on Earth will die.”

“Now you just sound insane,” Shuryo scoffed. “Smoke monsters, magic wands, elemental powers? This has to be some kind of shared grand delusion.”

“It isn’t!” Naota refuted. “You two were incredibly lucky you had help in bringing down the things that attacked you, Carbo and Kryptos.” Ren and Shuryo shared a look. How did this complete stranger know the monsters’ names? “I was the first one to awaken, I’ve fought more of them than anyone. Trust me when I say that if I hadn’t found allies, I know I would’ve died a long time ago. They just keep getting stronger– it takes more of us to defeat them each time!”

“If you don’t join us, the next battle we fight may be our last,” Fushi said evenly.

“Oh, so now you’re trying to say it’d be _our_ fault if you went and got yourselves killed doing something stupid.” Shuryo rolled her eyes.

Hikari pushed her way to the front. “That’s right, it _would_ be your fault! When people with the ability to do something refuse to act, their apathy leads to the death of innocents! Would you just stand there complacently if one of those creatures attacked your grandparents?!” Finally, a hint of uncertainty appeared on Shuryo’s visage. “You might be strong enough to take down the next one or the one after that, but you won’t stand a chance against the Deceiver on your own!”

“Who is he, this Deceiver?” Ren asked in a small voice. “He’s that boy who attacked me in Haruki’s gym, right?” She and Shuryo both gaped as Apollo began speaking.

“The Deceiver, whom my people call _Nouwaihuu_ or Okage in your language, is a dark being that subsists on the light of stars. Because many stars provide life to the worlds orbiting them, he also gathers strength from the hope and faith of those who worship them. He is the embodiment of greed, despair and death.”

“And he’s wearing the guise of my brother,” Izumi added, her voice treading the line between anguish and rage. Naota hugged her. “I used to say I didn’t know how it happened, but now I do. It’s because we left him alone and he gave into despair. We made the mistake of distancing ourselves from our loved ones.” She released a long breath. “I hope that once all of the Zodiac warriors are awakened, we can drive Okage out of Kei somehow… I can get my brother back.”

Naota regarded the girls from Kaikoura imploringly. “So that’s why we need you. Not just to save Kei but to protect each other’s loved ones, even though a few of us have already lost some.” She shared a look with Hikari and Fushi. “Please, come with us to find the last three warriors. The sooner we do, the sooner we can confront Okage and send him away from Earth. In doing so we’ll save everyone.”

Holding her wand to her chest, Ren came down the stairs and bowed deeply. “I would go with you, honestly, but I’m here with my little sister and I can’t just abandon her. I’m sorry.” She straightened, smiling. “But I promise I’ll answer any call for help. Whatever you need, just let me know.”

“Thank you for your assistance, Ishida-san,” Maiko said. They all exchanged phone numbers, then Ren ran off shouting apologies for making Kanna wait so long. That left Shuryo standing on her own before them. “What about you? Will you join us, Maeda-san?”

She shook her head adamantly. “I can’t leave this place, I can’t leave my grandparents.” The edge in her tone was gone, replaced by something akin to desperation. “I won’t stick my neck out for strangers. The only people I care about are the ones who care for me in turn. I can’t bring myself to trust any of you to be there for me if I need you.” She had been let down way too many times throughout her life. “Now please leave and don’t come here again. The celestial power in this wand will be safe among these sacred grounds. I’ll do what I’ve always done and fight off anyone that tries to take what doesn’t belong to them.”

Akira tutted. “They’re not after the _wand_ , Shuryo, they’re after _you_. But if you honestly believe you’re strong enough to protect this place by yourself, fine. We’ll leave.” With that she headed toward the exit, the others filing out one at a time until only Fushi and Hye-Mi remained.

It was hard for Shuryo to meet their gazes. She had instantly recognized them as her elemental sisters, the real reasons why she had been strong enough to take down Kryptos, and try as she might she couldn’t put them all the way out of mind. The Zodiac bound them together, would keep them bound until one of them died. _‘It still wouldn’t be my fault,’_ she thought, since her abilities were the weakest by comparison. There were now eight of them, anyway. They didn’t _need_ her.

And Shuryo certainly didn’t need them.

* * *

They bid Ren farewell and returned to the bus stop. “Well, at least one of them joined the team,” Naota said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“One isn't good enough,” Hye-Mi countered. “We’re going to need them both in the end. It sounds like that girl has some serious issues to work through.”

“Her filial loyalty is admirable,” Maiko remarked. “Like the rest of us, she has chosen to dedicate herself to following the path she believes is correct and does not wish to stray from it. Her unwavering devotion is a trait shared with Capricorn.”

Akira scoffed. “That brat has  _nothing_  in common with me.” She then crossed her arms and let out a huffy breath. “Now, how should we go about finding the other three soldiers? Should we split into teams? They could be anywhere in the city.”

“Not anywhere,” Naota mused. “Think about it. Since all of us are around the same age it’s safe to assume they’re also in high school. I don’t think any of us have sensed other auras at Haruki, right?” Akira, Hye-Mi and Fushi shook their heads. “It might also be safe to assume that Ren and Shuryo are the only two from Kaikoura. So that leaves Shironumata, Mugen, the Academy of Excellence, and the Horisawa School.”

“I can assure you that among the student populace, I am the only one with supernatural abilities,” Maiko stated.

“I haven’t felt a connection to anyone at school like the one I have with you all,” Hikari added.

Izumi put a thoughtful finger to her lips. “I don’t _think_ my aura has resonated with anyone at Mugen, but it’s such a large campus that I could be missing someone.”

Apollo’s head popped out of Naota’s backpack. “Since all of you are gathered in this vicinity, allow me to see if I can pinpoint any celestial energy.” With that he closed his eyes and turned his nose in the air, whiskers twitching as the girls gathered around.

“What are you doing, exactly?” Fushi whispered, not wanting to disrupt the process.

“By focusing and expanding my aura over a certain radius, I can sense others pushing against it and determine their location in addition to the type of aura. Some are strong, some are faint, and hopefully some will contain two souls like yours.” He fell silent as his ears swiveled. “There are two celestial energies at the edges of my senses. One is far to the northwest and the other is nearby to the southeast.”

Izumi’s face lit up. “Mugen is southeast of here. There must be a guardian living in the dorms!” They took a bus back to the metro and journeyed south along the foothills of Kosekiyama. Since only a few of the girls had previously been to the sprawling campus Izumi called home, the rest of them marveled at its polished, state-of-the-art construction that blended seamlessly with the natural landscape. Naota unzipped her bag to give Apollo free roam and they followed him to the dormitory offering double rooms. All of a sudden his tail stuck straight up as he ran to a ground-floor unit and placed his paws on the door, meowing urgently. Naota stood next to him and knocked three times.

“Whozit?” a male voice called from within. She frowned at Apollo and would have made a comment about his lousy detection skills, but the door opened just then and the shirtless occupant squinted at them in the sunlight. “Can I help ya?”

“Shimoto?” Hikari blushed while taking in his physique.

“K-K-Kimura-san!” he stammered, “What’re ya doin’ here?!” Eiji rubbed his eyes and managed to recognize all but one of the faces regarding him in confusion. _‘A bunch o’ beautiful gals on my doorstep… I must be dreamin’!’_ “Are these yer friends, Saito?”

“Ah, yes. Is this your room, Shimoto-kun?”

He grinned impishly. “Course it is! Ya’d know that if ya ever came t’ one of our game nights.” Eiji was about to ask why all these girls were outside his room when a gray bullet darted between his legs. “Ack! He ain’t supposed t’ be outside!” Luckily the cat ran right up to Maiko and she gathered him in her arms.

Izumi gave the boy a suspicious look. “You're not allowed to have pets in the dorms, and you don't really strike me as a cat person.”

Eiji fidgeted. “Well, he ain’t really mine…”

“Uller?” The calm, soft voice made everyone fall silent. Eiji stepped aside to make way for the pale figure who emerged from the shadow of his room, striking the Zodiac warriors with profound silence, and closed the door behind her. They could come up with reasonable explanations for her long, wispy gray hair and porcelain skin, but when it came to her cloud-white eyes and their utter lack of pupils they all arrived at the same conclusion: yuki-onna. Yet the way both cats circled her legs proved she was real and tangible. “Apollo, my sage, it is wonderful that you have finally found me. I am sorry to see that the same fate has befallen you both.” She looked up into the sea of varying countenances. “These must be the guardians you found.”

“These are seven of the twelve, Princess,” he mewed. “Am I correct in assuming your guardian crystal is resonating with them?”

“It is!” Naota gasped. “Who… what _are_ you?”

The girl stood up with her hands clasped before her. “Forgive my rudeness, Celestial Warriors. I would give you my true name but you would be unable to comprehend it. In its place I offer that which has been bestowed upon me by the young man who gave me shelter. I am called Sasaya.” She touched her forehead with one hand before extending it toward them in greeting. “I am a princess of the planet Umbris. The three of us were sent to your world following a war against the being called Okage.”

Naota glanced between Sasaya and Apollo a few times. “So _you_ were the one who told him to look for us, the one he swore an oath to?” The princess nodded. “How did you get here?”

“Are you saying you’re an alien?” Hye-Mi cut in. “I mean, I was willing to suspend my disbelief when it came to a talking cat, but this is too much!”

Sasaya stepped off the front stoop and made her way to the fountain marking the center of the quad, the seven girls instinctively following her. She sat down on the edge, trailing one hand in the water, and placed the other on Uller’s head when he jumped up to sit beside her. “My apologies– I know you have many questions and I am uncertain if I can answer them all. Let me begin on Umbris.” Her eyes closed briefly. “My people are an ancient one, descended from the same seeds of life that were planted in Mar Serenitatis and the Tankei System. Our arm of the galaxy is called the Black Crescent, so named because of our dim stars and small planets.”

“You’re saying there are other humanoids in our own galaxy? On our own _moon?_ ”

Sasaya simply stared at Akira before comprehending her assumption. “It is true that there is a crater on Luna named Mare Serenitatis, but I learned it as the name of your solar system. And yes, there are other humanoids in the Milky Way. Homo sapiens are not alone in the universe.” She smiled gently at everyone’s stunned expressions. “After Okage was rebuked by the combined efforts of Divina and Umbris, a group of chancellors called the High Council overthrew the royal family and exiled us through the Stellar Gateway, a device that was invented by my forefather in order to study other planets in the galaxy and travel to them if habitable. The sages that have been named Apollo and Uller were banished alongside me. We had no inclination of where we would end up, but a voice called to me and pulled me to Terra, and a star landed in my body upon approach. The constellation from whence it came told me that the original guardian’s lineage had died out and it needed a new host. It said the other guardians would soon awaken to fight a dark being fixated on the Sun, so I asked Apollo to search for them and provide assistance.”

“But it wasn’t Apollo who saved me from Chloros,” Izumi pointed out.

“Correct– it was I,” said the stoic gray cat, a Russian Blue. “There are a handful of guardian crystals in their reliquaries that did not gravitate toward their hosts for varying reasons, so we must physically deliver them. For example…” Uller turned to look over his shoulder and pulled an aqua-colored wand out of thin air. “I recently retrieved this one that washed up in Ishikari Bay.”

“It’s not Sasaya’s?” As an answer she produced a pale blue wand with a pink pearl for the gem.

“You’re Cancer, ruled by the Moon.” Maiko instantly knew. “That means this aqua wand belongs to Pisces or Scorpio, and they must be found to the northwest where Apollo sensed them earlier.”

Hikari hummed. “Before we go after her, I think we should try talking to Maeda again. We won’t be very effective against Okage unless she decides to fight alongside us.”

“One of the guardians has spurned her destiny?” Sasaya inquired, stone-faced.

“Yeah, Sagittarius,” Hye-Mi answered with a sigh. “She said she doesn’t trust us.”

The princess half-smiled at that, forming a plan. “Then we must show her she can.”

* * *

Twilight dressed the horizon in magenta as the group of eight returned to Seichou Shrine. All the booths were closed and an old couple swept fallen leaves off the terrace as a few last-minute patrons completed their prayers and offerings. Taeko looked up as the girls approached her. “You’ve returned! Did you need to talk to Shuryo again?”

“Yes, I forgot to ask for her algebra notes earlier,” Fushi said, acting dismayed. “I missed class the other day because I had to go to the infirmary. Would you mind sending her out once you’re finished? I really don’t want to intrude.”

“Of course, dear.” She and Kenichi hurriedly completed their chore and went inside. Shuryo descended the front steps angrily, swatting a few nonseasonal fireflies out of the way as she marched right up to them.

“What are you doing back here? I told you to stay away from me!” Sasaya stepped out from the center of the group, making Shuryo recoil a little. “You weren’t with them before. Who the hell are you?”

“My name is Sasaya.” She took a long look at her surroundings, the tension growing palpable. “I can feel that you regard this place as your sanctuary. You view us as intruders.” Shuryo’s eyes narrowed at the way this mysterious stranger spoke her exact thoughts, but she remained silent. “You say you do not trust us, the reasons being your own, but should you not be willing to give us a chance? Your only friend did, Ishida Ren. She realized she was meant to accomplish great things. Will you not embrace your destiny as well?”

“I _know_ my destiny,” the miko returned, balling her hands into fists. “It’s to be here with my grandparents, help them manage this shrine, and take over their responsibilities once they pass on. I’m _not_ going to leave this place, I’m _not_ going to put myself in a position to be hurt ever again, and I’m _not_ going to join you! Ren made her choice and this is mine, so just deal with it and _leave me alone!_ ” She spun on her heel, striding swiftly back to the house as a slew of pleading and retorts rose from behind. She ignored them and swatted the fireflies again, ending up with a hot red welt. “Ouch! What the hell?” Before the others could even react the fireflies grouped together and released a brilliant, blinding glow. Shuryo rubbed the spots from her eyes, then gasped as a green and black specter glared down at her. She found she couldn’t move a muscle and was oblivious to the chorus of transformation phrases. The monster’s burning gaze fixated her, paralyzed her, and as his talon-like hand closed around her throat she felt her body weakening as if she had aged fifty years. A sudden fireball loosened his grip.

“Let her go or face our wrath!” Sailor Leo shouted. “The soldiers of flame will not allow you to harm our sister!”

 **“Is that so?”**  the glowing demon spoke.  **“The Igneous Soldier will be mine. You shall all die here– Fosforo guarantees it.”**  At that the green veins in his skin came alive with movement, releasing a cloud of bloated insects into the air that bombarded the senshi like a torrent of tiny grenades.

Sailor Virgo reacted first, casting a Blinding Pollen over the area that disoriented Fosforo’s minions. They began colliding with each other, setting themselves aflame, and the monster made a scoffing sound, exuding a wave of flame that burned the spores from the air. Sailor Capricorn thrust her hand skyward to call down a Crushing Monolith, the other warriors leaping out of the way as the asteroid descended at an alarming rate. Fosforo snapped his fingers, remaining still while a group of fireflies flew up to it and detonated themselves, making bits of space rock rain down over the senshi. “No way!” Capricorn gawked. Her incredulity quickly turned to apathy as the fireflies swarmed over the earth soldiers and they slumped to the ground drained of energy.

“What’s happening to them?!” Sailor Aquarius cried.

“It looks like this creature is inducing hypophosphatemia. It causes muscle weakness with a potential for seizures.” Sailor Leo skillfully evaded the vile insects, regrouping with Gemini and Libra. “We need your wind power to disperse them, that way we can pick them off in small groups.”

Sailor Libra nodded, retreating a few steps. She extended her hands toward her sisters in blue and yellow and began channeling mana into them with Nimbus Harmony. Sailor Gemini scattered the swarm with well-aimed Dual Wind Blasts and Aquarius used Ice Wing Strike to freeze them. Her victory grin vanished when the fireflies glowed with hot light, melting the ice and swiftly overtaking her. She didn’t even have time to cry out, falling to the cement like a marionette whose strings had been cut.

Sailor Gemini wasn't prepared to give in yet. She Duplicated herself and swatted the fireflies with Wind Blasts and Divine Spirals, dancing across the terrace to keep the swarm from growing too large. Sailor Leo sent a constant barrage at the insects, blowing them up with fireball after fireball while Sailor Aries circled around to Fosforo’s backside in preparation for a sneak attack. Just as she swung the creature rounded on her, flaring white-hot and throwing her into Sailor Libra to disrupt her channeling, both soldiers yelping at the collision. Aries recovered first and rushed Fosforo again while Libra shakily righted herself. _“Uplift!”_ she intoned, pushing the demon off-balance so her ally could strike. With the agility of a snake he diverted Amenonuhoko’s blade and backhanded the red warrior, knocking her out cold. Then the fireflies focused on Leo and Gemini.

 _“Reciprocating Gust!”_ Sailor Libra called, and the insects were abruptly shoved aside by a wall of wind. She shook terribly from her efforts, summoning the breeze two more times until depleting her mana. “I’m sorry…” she groaned. Sailor Gemini fell a minute later, then Leo after she released a roar of frustration. Fighting fire with fire had been totally ineffective.

Fosforo cast smug looks at the fallen warriors all around him, wondering how his brethren had had such a difficult time dispatching them. Then again, Fosforo had been created with the sole purpose of using the guardians’ biology against them. One of them wasn’t even here, but he could track her down later and add her crystal to the buffet he would offer his master. He approached his first victim, Sagittarius, and prepared to remove her crystal, but a glint from the tree line drew his attention. **“Hmm?”** The figure who emerged was pale, her expression impassive, and her apparent frailty made him chuckle. She slowly walked up to him while proffering an aqua wand. **“Ah, the first soldier of water. You are wise to surrender your crystal willingly since your sisters have fallen.”**

Sasaya’s voice came out so softly Fosforo had to lean down to better hear her. “On the contrary, I am not surrendering anything, especially that which does not belong to me.” The aqua wand vanished before his eyes as a new one materialized in her other hand. “You have fallen into a trap, youkai.”

Fosforo took a reflexive step back; something was wrong here. He could see the wand with his own eyes and feel the power of the guardian crystal washing over his form, but he could sense neither the crystal itself nor the star seed in her soul. It was almost as if she didn’t have one, but that was impossible; every human on this little planet had a soul until it left their physical body. This warrior couldn’t be dead since she was standing right before him, talking to him! **“What are you?”** Fosforo demanded. **“Why can I not sense your celestial energy?”**

The ghost of a smile turned her lips. _“Fai dou rehmehmaa, Nouwaihuu.”_

Okage’s voice echoed in Fosforo’s mind, speaking a single word tinged with fear: **_‘Umbran’_**. Through their connection the youkai learned of his master’s resounding defeat on a planet called Umbris on the opposite side of the galaxy, host to a species that dwelt within dark waters and worshipped twin moons instead of their sun. Although they appeared physically weak they boasted impressive mental abilities including the means to cloak their own auras, which explained why Okage had been completely unaware of the Umbran’s presence. Somehow she was on Terra and possessed a guardian crystal from the Zodiac, and there was no doubt that Fosforo would fall before her.

Sasaya raised her Ethereal Wand to the heavens and uttered its incantation: _“Cancer Star Power, Make Up.”_ Light from the full moon descended upon her, veiled her body like mist as her ordinary clothes faded away to be replaced by a seifuku of silver, lavender and pale green. As the first of the water soldiers to awaken she only had one attack with which to combat Fosforo, but its potency was directly proportionate to the phase of her celestial body overhead. Power radiated off her in waves, pushing Fosforo back without him even being aware of it, and he actually shuddered when she pointed a condemning finger at him. “I am the guardian who dwells in the shadows of the peaceful night, the Soldier of Benevolence, Sailor Cancri. Douse yourself in tranquil waters and repent, minion of Okage.”

Fosforo bellowed a challenge as the veins in his arm dispensed a stream of fireflies that twisted and roiled like a nest of maggots in his hand until forming a long sword. He quickly closed the distance between them, green flames licking the blade as it arced toward Sailor Cancri’s pale neck. She lifted a hand to halt the attack, a plume of steam arising as the unholy sword met a barrier of water. The creature growled and slashed again, but Sailor Cancri only ducked beneath the swing and held out a hand toward his chest, blasting him away with a jet of pressurized water. When he had regained his balance he noticed the liquid swirling about her arms like a shimmering shawl that no longer obeyed the laws of gravity. Fosforo touched the spot she’d struck in an attempt to get heat flowing through his veins again, but it was as if they’d been cauterized.

 _“Rapid Stream,”_ Sailor Cancri intoned, giving him no time to recover. She walked toward the youkai with a hand raised, fingers outspread, soulless eyes darting to each area of his body where she wanted a jet to strike. Eventually Fosforo crumpled to one knee, clutching the warm core that gave him life. It wasn’t so bad going out like this; at least his experience was being relayed to Okage so he would know what he was up against. The silver warrior paused her attacks to douse each of her allies, making them stir. “Wake up, Sagittarius. Show me what you are capable of.”

Shuryo groaned as she rose to her feet. As soon as she spoke her henshin phrase a bit of her strength returned, enough to focus power into her celestial weapon, Sharanga, and incinerate Fosforo with a Final Burst. “Wh-why me?” she panted. “You had him.”

Cancri gestured around her. “I wanted you to see how everyone fell to protect you, to defend you and your home against that incredibly powerful youkai. That is our mission, our destiny. How can you say you do not trust those who sacrificed themselves for you?”

Sailor Sagittarius swallowed nervously, clutching her blue-fire bow and letting the flickering flames assuage her. “They would have been defeated if not for you. All the other elements were useless against him.”

“That they were.” Sasaya looked at her palm. “Water is an intrinsic part of who I am. My people evolved from it, are born and raised in it, and very few of us are given the opportunity to control it. Water is an essential component of carbon-based lifeforms such as us.” She paused. “Terra is not my home and humans are not my people, but there is a force beyond my comprehension that drew me to this planet and asked for my help in defending it. Perhaps it knew I had previously dealt with the dark being who seeks to consume your sun, or perhaps I was simply in the right place at the right moment. Regardless, if I am ever to return to my own planet then I need to ensure my survival on this one. Without the sun, Helios, everything will cease to exist. Can you honestly stand there and tell me that is the future you wish to herald, Maeda Shuryo?”

“Of course not…” the girl muttered. “Of course I don’t want everything to end.”

Sasaya smiled gently. “Then please stand with us. Everyone needs you.”

And Shuryo now knew she needed them.


	12. Sirens of the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: suicidal thoughts and actions

Naota was glad to experience a normal day. A regular, boring school day free of abusing the public transportation system, meeting aliens, and battling whatever crazy creature Okage thought up next. Since Fushi and Akira were in different classes they came into 2-A to have lunch with Naota and Hye-Mi, the four of them forming a tight knot in the corner opposite the door. “It’s so creepy to have the Deceiver sitting behind me all day,” Fushi remarked over a can of black coffee. “I can feel his eyes burning into my back, but I know he’s not stupid enough to try something here.”

“Right, he knows we’d kick his ass,” Hye-Mi snickered.

Akira pushed her glasses up her nose. “I don't know, that last minion was pretty powerful. Like Fushi said during the fight, we all suffered extreme phosphate deficiency. I would venture to assert that creature was formed from phosphorus given its luminescent and explosive qualities.”

“Well, at least we had Sasaya as a trump card.” Hye-Mi tossed her hair. “Things keep getting weirder and weirder, but you wanna hear something  _really_  strange?” She glanced around even though their peers weren't paying attention and whispered, “Hiroshi started texting me! I don't even know how he got my number!”

Akira feigned innocence. “I _definitely_ didn't give it to him after Silex’s attack on Tsukasa Arcade.” Hye-Mi groaned loudly. “Don’t be like that! You two were so cute discussing martial arts and working out. You got along so well!”

“Don't forget hiking, playing volleyball, and having smoothies with him when we were down in Beppu,” Naota slyly added. Hye-Mi’s face turned bright red and she mumbled something about meddling friends. “Oh come on, our teasing is completely harmless.”

“It wouldn’t be if we didn’t have to deal with Okage. If he weren’t around we could interact with people without putting their lives in jeopardy. We could have _boyfriends_.” Her eyes darted to Akira. “Or girlfriends. Whatever.”

“Yeah…” Fushi dreamily agreed, “I could get to know the cute guy in Athletic Medicine Club, Kirou. He’s been recommending books for me to read.”

“I wouldn’t mind taking the time to find a gallery where I can do a photography residency,” Akira added. The three of them sighed despondently.

Naota tutted. “C’mon guys, buck up! We’re almost done dealing with this supernatural menace! All we have to do is find Pisces and Scorpio, then we’ll defeat Okage and it’s over!”

“Yeah, I’ve been wondering about that. How do we even confront him if he’s an omniscient being?”

“In Kei’s body,” Fushi pointed out.

Hye-Mi nodded. “Right, how do we confront him without hurting Kei? I hate to ask, but is it even possible to separate his mind from Okage at this point?”

The implications weighed heavily upon them for a moment, then Naota’s voice came out small. “I have to believe that part of him is still in there somewhere. Okage needed a tangible vessel to go after our crystals personally, and until the last soldier is awakened there’s still time to save him. I don’t think I could face Izumi or her parents ever again if Kei became a casualty of this battle. I was awakened first, I was the one who dragged you all into it…”

“Oh, quit saying that.” Akira drew her into a strong embrace. “This is a destiny we _all_ share, one we each accepted willingly. None of us can resent you for the choices we made.”

“Kira-chan…” she sniffled, earning additional hugs from the soldiers of fire. “Thank you. Thank you for being my friends and fighting alongside me.”

Fushi was the first to compose herself. “Ahem. So, has Apollo been able to narrow down the location of the next warrior? What’s northwest of Gotenzan?”

“The Academy of Excellence is in Teine ward,” Akira replied. “Today is the perfect opportunity for us to scope it out without seeming suspicious because they’re showing off some recent green initiatives to the public. Let’s take the train there after school.”

The rest of the student council joined them on the journey to Hoshioki. The Academy of Excellence was situated on a hill that gave them unobstructed views of Ishikari Bay and Mount Teine. The campus wasn’t as large as Haruki’s since sports were barely accommodated; arts and humanities were better encouraged, though their programs still paled in comparison to Mugen. The school’s Neo-Gothic architecture helped it stand out as one of Sapporo’s designated tourist attractions, but to people like Naota it was nothing more than a beacon of arrogance and entitlement. Hye-Mi noticed her disdainful expression as soon as they stepped off the train. “What’s that look for?”

“AoE is an institution for children of the idle rich,” Akira explained. “Fat checks get them in, not academic merit. My parents wanted to send me here before I tested into Haruki.”

Naota turned her nose in the air. “Good thing, too. You would have become stuck-up instead of the president we all know and love! Can you honestly picture yourself in one of _those_ uniforms?” She didn’t even attempt to hide her disdain as a pair of students approached the tourists, filtered sunlight glinting off the gold thread and buttons adorning their pristine white jackets.

“Welcome to the Academy of Excellence,” greeted the girl with a too-large smile. “My, what a large group this is! Nanba-kun, could you take half of them on the nature walk while I show the others to the auditorium?”

The boy bowed as if to a ballroom dance partner. “It would be my pleasure, Araki-san.” Fushi and Akira went with him while Naota and Hye-Mi disappeared into the extravagant building. The self-sustaining gardens were situated behind it, staggered in rows up the hill with gravel paths running between. Each section labeled for winter produce, plants, or flowers had a team of four students managing it, and there were overseers for irrigation systems, compost, harvesting and community outreach. “This is surprisingly well-organized…” Akira begrudgingly admitted. “I’m impressed.”

Nanba ducked his head. “That means a lot coming from you, Seitokaichou. Would you like to better see our process?” Akira agreed, flashing Fushi a look. The dark-haired girl hung back while the rest of the group wandered off along the hillside, then she closed her eyes and tuned into her aura like Apollo had described. Fushi felt herself exuding energy akin to warm rays of sunshine. The more she focused on this sensation the larger her aura grew, and she began to feel other dimmer auras obstructing the rays. No one among the gardens possessed the strength of the Zodiac so she moved east toward what looked like a greenhouse or atrium, walking slowly to keep her aura expanded as far as possible.

Much to Fushi’s surprise she encountered the warrior by complete accident. As she made her way down an aisle of orchids someone came up from behind and grabbed her shoulder, making her whirl around with a gasp. “Excuse me, aren’t you supposed to be with your tour group?” the third-year boy demanded. “Who was your chaperone– Araki or Nanba?”

“Um” she started to say, then a girl resembling a fairytale princess appeared at her side. “Perhaps she lingered and was left behind. You cannot fault her for that.”

The boy scoffed. “I can fault _you_ for a lot of things, Roshiajin. Mind your own business.”

“Helping visitors find their way around _is_ my business,” she softly replied. Her quiet strength was enough to make the boy leave after muttering an insult, then Fushi turned toward her rescuer. She definitely looked like a princess or at least a potential idol: she had fine hair the color of white sand, pale skin without blemish, and the prettiest eye color Fushi had ever seen. Her figure was that of a sylph, and she tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear with long, dainty fingers. “You meant to come here, did you not?” the girl inquired, her accent prominent in the formal way she spoke.

“Yes, I did…” They both stood there for a moment, the girl too shy to say anything else while Fushi tried to get a read on her aura. It was very faint, but she could feel it meeting the edges of her own and turning to mist. “He called you ‘Roshiajin’,” she eventually said. “Does that make you an exchange student?”

“No, just a regular one. It is my first year here, though.” The girl remembered her manners and bowed at the waist. “My name is Ekaterina Livovna Shigin, but I am simply called Kaiya now. And you are?”

“Hamasaki Fushicho.” She bowed in return. “It’s nice to meet you. Do you live here, in Sapporo?”

Kaiya shook her head. “I live with my mother and step-father in Otaru. I take the train here each day.” Otaru was far to the northwest of Mugen; Kaiya would have been home that day, not at school. She was as good as the eleventh Zodiac soldier in Fushi’s mind. “Shall I take you back to your tour group? You came here with friends, I presume?”

“I did, but one of them is the student council president and I’m sure she’s immersed in a conversation about the green initiatives your school has implemented.” Fushi took a long look around at the myriad foliage. “Do you like flowers? Are you an aspiring florist?”

Teal eyes lowered to the floor. “I was only passing through– the greenhouse is a shortcut leading to the outdoor gardens. I saw that boy following you and he looked angry, so I…” Her words devolved to a mumble as Fushi beamed.

“A white knight to my rescue. Thank you, Shigin-san.” Kaiya seemed surprised that someone was praising her, leading Fushi to determine she was a victim of frequent bullying. _‘She looks so fragile… I wish I could stay and protect her.’_ Fushi tried to make herself as non-intimidating as possible. “Would you mind if I walked with you?”

Kaiya looked up with a tiny smile tugging one corner of her lips. “That is fine. I am going to the gazebo on top of the hill.” Fushi followed her back the way she had come, ascending the zig-zag path between planter boxes until arriving at the small wooden pagoda. They both gratefully sat on the bench, panting a little after the steep climb, and once she had recovered Fushi took in the picturesque vista of grassy green hills, the Academy, and Ishikari Bay all bathed in the light of the sinking sun.

“Well, I can see why tuition for this school is so expensive when they offer views like this,” Fushi remarked, earning a spritely laugh. “What do your parents do, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“My step-father is a philanthropist,” Kaiya answered. “He inherited a fortune and used it to travel around the world. That was how he met my mother. We lived on Atlasov until this year, when they married.”

“Atlasov… Oh, you mean Araido, the volcano island?” Kaiya nodded. “Then you must have lived in that tiny township, the cruise stop.”

“Yes, hospitality and exporting seafood was our livelihood. Since moving to Japan my mother and I have not had to work, and to be honest I have not fully adjusted to this life of ease.” Her brow furrowed slightly. “Suddenly everything I could ever want becomes mine with a swipe of a plastic card. I can buy new clothes every season, I can eat foods I never knew existed, I have a handheld computer in my pocket that lets me contact people on the other side of the globe, if I knew any.”

“I didn’t know Araido was that rural,” Fushi said, and Kaiya sighed sadly. “Do you miss it?”

“Yes and no. I have access to healthcare now, and there is never a question as to whether we will lose power in the midst of a storm, and there is so much to explore on Hokkaido even though it too is an island. But there are _so many_ people here and they… affect me.”

“How so?” Fushi inquired. She almost gasped when Kaiya faced her fully with intensity in her eyes.

“The only reason I have answered any of your questions is because I _felt_ that you came here specifically to seek me out,” the blonde girl answered. “You and your friends gave off curiosity and intrigue which makes me feel the same way about you.” Kaiya seemed to diminish then, her bold words growing meek. “My mother says it is a blessing, but honestly I do not think I can go on like this much longer. There is so much noise, so many _emotions_ …” She stood up, the glare of the sun hiding her expression. “I do not wish to learn what you and your friends want of me– I will not be around long enough to provide whatever it is.” She offered her companion an empty smile. “Goodbye, Hamasaki Fushicho. Thank you for listening.”

Fushi sat there in a daze several minutes after Kaiya’s departure, then she drew in a deep breath and rose to her feet. The finality in the girl’s voice was something she’d heard numerous times before; _“I can’t go on like this”_ had been uttered by many of the children growing up with her in the orphanage.

This was no longer about finding the penultimate Zodiac warrior. Fushi had to do _something_ to prevent Kaiya from taking her own life.

* * *

Izumi heard the sounds of Game Night before she even got close to Eiji’s double apartment. Apparently he, Hiroshi, and Taka alternated hosting duties every weekend, but it was only Monday so she assumed they were celebrating mock exams or something. Eiji himself answered the door when she knocked, his cheeks aglow with sake. Izumi saw that Taka was immersed in some VR racing game with a pink-haired girl as his opponent. Other people she had never met were eating and talking, spilling from the small kitchen alcove to the edges of the living room. It seemed like everyone was having fun and she felt a pang of regret for never having accepted the invitation to join them.

“Eyy, it’s Zumi-chan!” Eiji announced. “Ya finally came t’ show us ya got what it takes t’ win _the Gauntlet_.” His voice deepened dramatically at the last word, making Izumi laugh before she lowered her own to a near-whisper.

“Actually, I’m here to ask a favor of Sasaya.” She knew Eiji had been keeping the alien’s presence a secret from everyone since July, when she appeared before him without warning. Thankfully for him Sasaya had an uncanny ability to simply vanish whenever she sensed strangers encroaching upon his dorm. “Do you know where she may have gone?”

He stepped onto the front stoop while mostly closing the door behind him. “I can’t give ya an exact location, but she said she likes bein’ in the forest.” Izumi followed his pointing finger to the sea of trees leading to Kosekiyama’s summit. A network of trails surrounded campus, accessible to the public from Mugen Plaza. Upon the mountain were numerous viewpoints and sacred sites, but it was impossible for one to navigate the natural labyrinth at night. “Need a flashlight?” the boy offered.

“Yes, that would be helpful.” Izumi lingered at the entry as Eiji went into his bedroom and began rummaging through a closet, muttering expletives as things clattered and fell around him. Her attention drifted to the race on TV just in time to see Taka lose. He pulled off his VR headset and handed it to someone who swore they’d be the one to take Kousagi down, though the girl just laughed at this. Hiroshi appeared from the kitchen, spoke Taka’s name and inclined his head toward Izumi, then the two boys walked up to her just as Eiji returned, raising an eyebrow at his friends’ serious demeanor.

“Izumi, we’re glad you’re here,” Taka said. His smile didn’t reach his eyes. “There’s something we want to talk to you about.”

“Oh, okay. Let’s go outside.” The four of them went to the fountain where light from a waning gibbous moon glinted off the water and near-white stone of the terrace, illuminating their features. “What’s up?” Izumi inquired.

Taka nervously mussed his hair as Eiji swayed slightly on his feet, so Hiroshi was the one who folded his arms and gave her a stern look. “There’s something weird going on with you,” he declared.

She laughed. “No there isn’t.”

“Yes there is,” he insisted. “Since getting back from summer vacation it’s like you’ve turned into a different person. Every time you talk to one of us, half the words out of your mouth are god damn _lies_.”

“Don’t swear at her,” Taka chastised. He didn’t refute Hiroshi’s claim though, and Eiji was suddenly very interested in his toes.

The tallest boy scoffed. “Sorry, I’m infused with liquid courage right now. But my point still stands– why have you been lying to us so much, Izumi? Normally I’d guess drugs were to blame, but you’ve been keeping up with your classes so I know it’s not that.”

Izumi tried to smile reassuringly. “Guys, there is _nothing_ going on with me. I’ll clear up everything right now. What do you feel I haven’t been honest about?”

“Everything that’s happened since August.” Hiroshi held up a hand, counting on his fingers. “There was the destruction of Sasa Sanctuary, of course, where your brother and I ended up in the hospital but _you_ came out completely unscathed. There was the explosion at Tsukasa Arcade you said was due to an equipment failure, but I spoke with some sound engineers and they said something like that could never happen. During the district finals you ran off toward the gym just before someone started tearing it up– I saw the video online. And finally I’m willing to bet you had something to do with the ‘indications of a skirmish’ at the Seichou Shrine in Gotenzan yesterday, which I saw on the news.” His brow furrowed. “We’re not blind or stupid, Izumi. Just tell us why you’re involved in all this weird stuff around town.”

Her mind was blank. For once she couldn’t conjure a plausible explanation to feed them, but apparently they hadn’t been swallowing her lies as easily as she thought. They wanted the truth because they cared about her. They considered her a real friend, and Izumi felt somewhat ashamed that she hadn’t fully reciprocated the sentiment. But there was no way they’d accept the truth; she hadn’t even believed it herself until Naota, Maiko and Hye-Mi proved its irrefutability. Izumi swallowed although her mouth was dry, hands wringing as she directed her gaze at the ground. “I’m not… I’m not involved with a domestic terrorist organization or anything like that. I’m sure that would be the most logical explanation behind all of these incidents.”

“So what’s the _il_ logical explanation?” Taka asked. He looked pained, like he didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want anything to knock her off her pedestal.

Izumi breathed deeply, resignedly. “Since April there have been creatures attacking Sapporo. They’re seeking out girls with special powers… girls like me, and Akira, Naota and Hye-Mi.” Eiji finally looked up at that, wide-eyed. “We’re supposed to save the world but we don’t really know how, that’s why there has been so much collateral damage.” She gave them a half-smile. “But it’s almost over. I promise everything will go back to normal soon.”

“After you save the world,” Taka deadpanned. “How can you honestly expect me to believe—” Hiroshi held up a hand to silence him as Eiji surrendered the flashlight.

“Do whatcha gotta do, Saito-san,” he said. “We just don’t wanna see ya get hurt.”

A wry grin. “I’ve been fine so far. They tried killing me off back in June but I survived, so I’m going to see this through to the end.”

As soon as she jogged away Taka spun toward Hiroshi with a scowl. “Don’t stand there and tell you buy any of that! We were supposed to do an intervention but that lie was worse than all of the other ones combined!”

“She’s not lying,” he countered, “let me show you how I know.” They returned inside, the sounds of the get-together muted as Hiroshi made a beeline for Eiji’s computer in his bedroom. The soccer star didn’t even protest as he opened the browser and typed in an address.

Taka scoffed. “Hiro, this is just one of those stupid sites where crazy people gather to talk about things that don’t exist.”

“Look closer, Takashi.” Using his full name meant he was serious. With an exasperated sigh Taka dropped into the desk chair and began mousing around the site. “Izumi said the creatures started attacking in April, and what’s the date of the Hokudai chemical outbreak? April tenth.”

Taka begrudgingly clicked on the link, scrolling down pages of security footage from buildings surrounding the Hokkaido Prefectural office. He saw a manhole cover spewing sickly bile-colored fog, watched people drop like flies as it grew thick enough to obscure the camera. A girl with a cat appeared in a few frames but her face couldn’t be seen clearly. A blinding flash of blue light made Taka draw back from the monitor, and then the video grew somewhat distorted as the girl leaped off a car into the middle of the intersection where the smog was thickest, punching through the air. The ugly vapor was pulled into a cyclone and simply vanished, the girl falling to her knees as the cat ran up to her. “She… _transformed_ ,” Taka breathed. “Who is that?”

“It’s Naota,” Eiji said plainly. “Her build, her clothes, that long black braid… It’s definitely Naota.”

On June 8th a user named ChasingTruth uploaded security footage from his home, asking the community if anyone could make sense of what befell his girlfriend. At about two in the morning he exited his bedroom and was out of frame for less than twenty seconds before a distinct specter came floating down the hall and slipped through the open door, closing it silently. Taka and Eiji experienced the same chill of terror when the screaming started and the first video ended with the sound of a shattering window. The second began as the girlfriend abruptly fell into a tiny backyard amidst a hail of shards. Taka wanted to look away because she was naked but the footage was too compelling. A cat scrabbled over the wooden fence and somehow managed to tear the specter away from the girl. She reached toward a glowing object and a burst of light erupted, the footage yet again distorted, but they discerned the manner in which the girl defeated the specter. She was left lying feebly in the grass as her numerous cuts began bleeding. Her boyfriend burst through the gate, the audio crystal-clear: _“Izumi, are you all right?!”_

Taka stood up with enough force to knock the chair over. “No, no way. That isn’t her, it can’t be. It _can’t_ be…” His hands were trembling as he faced Hiroshi, and whatever sake buzz Eiji had been enjoying disappeared with the goosebumps that rose on his arms, which he wrapped around himself. He hadn’t just recognized Izumi in that video but Sasaya’s Russian Blue cat as well. What the actual hell was going on around here?

“That’s her, Taka. This is proof that Izumi just told us the truth.” Hiroshi released the breath he’d held while watching the video, a vast improvement over the way he’d shaken like a leaf upon viewing it for the first time. “The evidence on this site links Izumi or her friends or both to every single strange occurrence around the city, and there’s no way we can deny some of them when we experienced them firsthand.”

“Who made this website? Where is all this footage coming from?” Taka demanded.

“It’s managed by a first-year at Kiritsubo High School in Nara. His name is Shou and he leads the Paranormal Research Club. He’s been keeping up with our local events ever since the Hokudai chemical outbreak, which was obviously much more than the government would like us to believe.”

“Why woulda kid from Nara care ‘bout what happens this far north?” Eiji asked. “I know I didn’t ‘til comin’ to Mugen.”

“He said he has family up here. He’s concerned for them.” Hiroshi leaned against the door as Taka paced and Eiji sat on the edge of his bed. “The funny thing is, these kinds of events aren’t the first to have occurred in Japan. Back in the nineties there was a string of paranormal incidents all over Tokyo, but there isn’t much info about them because video devices and the internet weren’t as evolved as they are now. There was this group of girls connected to the events everyone called ‘sailor guardians’ because they wore costumes resembling seifuku, but no one knows who they were. One article I read called them ‘bored vigilante gymnasts’.”

Eiji couldn’t help but find that funny. “Well, Naota and Izumi ain’t gymnasts but their transformations _did_ kinda look like different-colored school uniforms. Ya think they really have special powers?”

Taka released a grunt of frustration and banged his fist against the wall. “How can you two even be talking like this? Supernatural creatures and magical girls aren’t real!”

Hiroshi’s brow knitted minutely. “You can’t just ignore the facts, Taka. We all know you’re upset over the fact that something could happen to take Izumi away from you. You need to stop falling head-over-heels for every girl who gives you the time of day.”

“Izumi is our _friend_ , you asshole. Excuse me for caring that she’s in a situation where she could die!”

“She’s been fine so far,” Hiroshi retorted, using Izumi’s own words, “and don’t forget that her life isn’t the only one at stake here. My cousin is involved in this shit, too.”

 _‘They all are…’_ Eiji thought, recalling the seven beautiful girls that had come looking for Sasaya. She must be one of them too, a sailor guardian with special, magical powers… Perhaps he wasn’t fazed by these revelations due to being an avid gamer. A fantasy scenario had unfolded around him where the magical girls were on a quest to defeat the bad guy, and background characters like him would only hinder them if they tried getting involved. Eiji spoke quietly. “I don’t… I don’t wanna become collateral damage.” Taka scowled at him but he met the expression stoically. “We can’t get in their way, Taka. I’m sure Izumi distanced herself for our sake. We gotta let them do their thing and then everything’ll go back normal, like she said.”

His voice wavered. “But we’re _men_ … we’re supposed to be the ones protecting _them_.”

Hiroshi shook his head. “You’ve been studying too much European history. They’re the knights, we’re the damsels. Get over it.”

* * *

Sasaya stepped through the tear in reality and regarded her surroundings beneath the veil of moonlight, stowing the Stellar Gateway once Uller had joined her. “This appears to be a Buddhist shrine,” he remarked, and the princess only nodded. The concentration of spiritual energy had pulled her here, the location nearest the girl Fushi believed to be the eleventh Zodiac warrior. She had relayed her concerns to Izumi, who sought out Sasaya despite what lurked in the dark forest, and so Uller had guided his mistress to Otamoi, an exclusive area hosting grandiose mansions situated atop the rocky cliffs. Evidently Kaiya Shigin called one of them home.

She could see in the dark as well as any nocturnal predator, following Uller through the quiet neighborhood as he honed in on the girl’s spiritual energy. The roads were long and winding, leading them all the way to a driveway lined with enormous maples that ended at an ornate gate emblazoned with the family name Narukage. There was only one light on in the European-style mansion beyond, a glow from a corner room on the second story. A trellis covered in dormant wisteria provided access to the window; peeking inside revealed a large yet sparsely-decorated bedroom Sasaya presumed to be Kaiya’s, but the girl was not in it. She climbed down and made a slight sound of consternation, then removed the aqua-colored wand from her subspace pocket.

“I heard a gasp from below,” Uller informed her, trotting toward the cliff edge. A set of stairs affixed to the moss-slicked rock came into view, descending to a tiny inlet of sand upon which stood a girl. She stared up at them as autumn wind tossed her pale hair, meeting Sasaya’s opaque gaze once she drew close enough.

“Who are you?” Kaiya inquired. “I could sense you, but not in my usual way. Why can I not feel your emotions?”

“I am not human, therefore I do not possess human emotions,” Sasaya answered. Kaiya didn’t seem fazed by this information and faced the sea once again.

Uller wrapped his tail around Sasaya’s bare leg. The rest of her would have been bare as well but Eiji said it was improper not to wear clothing around others, so she dressed in the most lightweight fabric she could find. “Princess, I believe this girl is an empath. I read about them in a metaphysical encyclopedia. Empaths are tuned into the emotional states of those around them. They sense feelings.” Kaiya had turned her head slightly but otherwise made no indication that she regarded the talking cat as unusual.

“A fitting skill for a Zodiac warrior to have,” Sasaya stated. She held out the aqua wand as Kaiya faced her, a slight frown disrupting her doll-like visage.

“How did you come across that thing? I threw it into the sea a week ago.”

“The other half of your soul resides within this device,” Sasaya answered. “You cannot discard your destiny that easily.”

Kaiya scoffed, raising her chin defiantly. “I can throw away anything I please… even my own life.” She spun around and plunged into the sea, steeling herself against millions of icy needles. This was for the best. The constant barrage against her mind would finally end and she’d never experience the strange _surge_ from that wand again. It had washed up on shore, guided by gentle waves right to her toes, not the strangest thing currents had delivered upon shore. She had intended to add it to her collection, but as soon as her fingertips landed on the rod a chorus of voices erupted in her mind, their thoughts and feelings so distinct it seemed as if she could experience the world through them simultaneously.

Then fragments of their personalities began flooding her mind, replacing aspects of Kaiya’s identity until she no longer recognized herself. It took an incredible amount of willpower to withdraw from the compelling crystal orb atop the wand. Even after that she could feel their personas lingering in her psyche, calling to her to join them for reasons unknown, but she was afraid to open her mind again. If she let them in all traces of Kaiya’s self-identity would vanish, and even though the emotions of everyone around her became her emotions, she always maintained enough control to expunge them.

 _‘That’s right, I’m in complete control now,’_ she thought as she waded deeper into the sea. _‘This is how I choose to end my miserable existence.’_

“No, stop! Come back, Kaiya!” Uller bounded into the tide and began paddling toward her, his little body struggling to push through cresting waves seeking to return him to shore. It was cold, so cold, and his feline form was weighed down with soggy fur, but his princess had charged him with the duty of protecting the Zodiac warriors so he had to do everything in his power to halt Kaiya’s suicidal march.

Just as the saltwater reached Kaiya’s chin and began sloshing between her chattering lips, a great black figure rose up from the sea to block her advance, his gigantic form blotting out the moon above. “Youkai!” Sasaya called, transforming into Sailor Cancri the next instant. She leaped toward it but was swatted down by a massive black hand, plunging into an eddy between two half-submerged rocks. Kaiya froze either from fear or the onset of hypothermia as the creature turned its great head toward her and fixated her with a double set of glowing silver eyes.

**“The Illusive One seeks the embrace of Death from her own element, does she not?”**

It took Kaiya a moment to realize the monster was speaking to her, it’s low, calm voice filling her brain with fuzz. “I… yes. Are you to take me there, to the bottom of the sea?”

The eyes crinkled at the outer corners, a smile. **“I shall, but not before your guardian crystal becomes lost to the abyss as well.”**

Kaiya reflexively brought her hands to her chest as if to protect it. Something inside made her heart beat faster, sent warm blood coursing through her frigid veins, filling her with adrenaline and the urge to defend her life. _‘I can’t give in, not like this…’_ But why did she feel that way all of a sudden? Why couldn’t she accept the creature’s offer to lead her to her final resting place? _‘It’s not my time yet. There are still things I must do.’_ She looked at the gray cat as he swam over to the pale girl trapped just below the surface. Her appearance was so striking, almost like it had been all those years ago when they met on the battlefield, a priestess clad in plain clothing but dripping with turquoise and gold jewelry. Kaiya remembered fighting alongside her, heard her murmuring incantations to a jet black mirror as they fought through legions of minions descending from the dark planet eclipsing the sun.

Something prodded her back and she whirled with a gasp. The aqua rod floated there like a piece of driftwood, but now the pale blue crystal was glowing faintly. Kaiya picked it up without hesitation; this time there was no tumult of thoughts and feelings, just a gentle force assuaging her like tropical waters. She now knew it was called the Pensive Wand– how fitting. Kaiya faced the black mass before her, drew the wand to her heart, and softly spoke the words of power.

_“Piscium Star Power, Make Up.”_

Suddenly Kaiya was standing on the sea’s surface as a great wave came out of nowhere and crashed down upon her, washing away every aspect of her old life, every negative thought and feeling, cleansing her soul and giving her a purpose. She was a warrior and she would fight to protect those she often knew far better than herself, though there would be plenty of time in the future for self-affirmation. The creature growled at her transformation and brought a hand down to squash her into the sediment. She leaped out of the way, dancing across the tide to where Sailor Cancri clung to a rock catching her breath. “Thank you for trying to save me,” Pisces said, offering the strange girl a hand and a smile.

“I am glad you were able to save yourself,” she replied. As Pisces pulled her to the surface she gasped upon noticing the black spots on her back and visible through the soaked white gloves. “I believe I have been poisoned,” Cancri said weakly. She gathered Uller and sat on the rock in defeat. “I apologize, but it appears this fight will be yours alone.”

“That is all right,” Sailor Pisces answered with a smile. “I know I will never truly be alone from now on.” She reentered the youkai’s vicinity, nimbly battering it with punches and kicks. Beneath the creature’s wispy black hair was brittle metallic skin; the more chip damage it suffered, the more frustrated it grew. Eventually its mouth opened, wide and terrible, expelling a liquid that spread through the water like a cloud of ink. This made it more difficult for Pisces to move around; twice she was almost crushed beneath the monster’s huge hand until she leapt back out of range.

 **“Stop this battle, Illusive One,”** it rumbled. **“Allow Arzen to take away all the pain you feel.”**

“I have already begun to heal,” the senshi returned. “In time I will be able to heal others as well, since I have known what it feels like to be gripped by the depths of despair. Now I will fight forever to keep hope alive!”

The youkai laughed. **“Your hope is waning. I have polluted the element belonging to you– there is nothing you can combat me with now.”**

Sailor Pisces scoffed yet glanced around in mild worry. The poison spread further by the minute, a blanket of illness that would incapacitate her just like Cancri. _‘Help me,’_ she requested of the star seed comprising half of her soul. _‘What can I do?’_

_“You are a Soldier of Water, yes, but your true power lies in the deep that encompasses all senses. Take them away and the mind will concoct its own reality.”_

She nodded, closed her eyes, and reached out toward Arzen’s mind. He was overflowing with the desire to serve his master, a being called Okage, whose countenance was frightening to behold. Pisces pulled that image from the recesses of Arzen’s psyche and projected it into the space before her as she intoned, _“Illusory Curse.”_

An overwhelming sense of terror immediately filled the inlet. **“Master, what are you doing here?”** Arzen quavered, sending tiny waves skittering toward shore.

Every fear welling up inside the youkai was fodder for Sailor Pisces’ mirage. **“I am disappointed in you, Arzen. You have failed to lead the Illusive One to her doom. You have failed to capture her guardian crystal. You are of no use to me now.”**

 **“Wait, please! She has not yet joined the others– there is still a chance for me to obtain the crystal!”** Okage ignored the plea, raising two clawed hands high to smite his cowering minion. Arzen released a bellow of agony as Pisces dismissed the illusion to focus her energy into a real attack.

 _“Wave Cutter!”_ Her hand sliced through the air and a crescent-shaped jet of water followed in its wake, cleanly separating Arzen’s head from his body. The poison he had exuded was sucked up into his diminishing bulk, and he finally disappeared in a wisp of black vapor. Pisces immediately returned to Sailor Cancri’s side, she and the cat shivering violently as cold night air chilled their bones.

“Please t-t-take us to Aquarius… she has a healing ab-b-bility,” Uller stammered. He turned his head to remove a Frisbee-sized ring from a rippling pocket at his side. Sailor Pisces accepted it while regarding him inquiringly. “F-f-focus on her celestial energy, her m-mana, and the portal will open.” Kaiya now knew there were three Soldiers of Air among her allies, but how could she differentiate Aquarius from the other two when she didn’t know the girl in person?  She looked on helplessly until Uller spoke again. “Her n-n-name is… Suisaigaka Naota.”

Kaiya expanded her aura along with her empathy, grasping for any emotions associated with the name. She found someone who felt grateful to own a painting by the artist; others derived joy, sorrow, or were still contemplating the true meaning of their pieces. These trails led her to one of the other Soldiers of Air, Gemini, who had a large collection of Suisaigaka artwork in her home. Much to her surprise it wasn’t Naota who had painted them but her mother who had passed away long ago. There was curiosity and hope surrounding Naota’s name, people wondering if she’d turn out to be a great artist like her mother. Kaiya was eventually able to discern the girl’s location in a suburban neighborhood and focused intently on her energy. The portal left her grasp, emitting blue light and growing to the size of a standard doorway. She put one hand into the light and felt a tugging sensation, grabbing hold of Sailor Cancri before it pulled her all the way in. When she opened her eyes the three of them had been deposited onto a lush lawn with a burbling pond nearby.

Since it was probably around three in the morning Kaiya didn’t want to shout for some girl she didn’t even know, but thankfully an upstairs window opened and Naota stuck her head out, a red cat slipping past her and meowing urgently as he ran up to Sailor Cancri. “Please help her!” Kaiya called, “She was poisoned by a monster that attacked me!”

Naota disappeared and exited the backdoor a moment later, falling to her knees beside Sasaya. She used her Azure Wand to transform out of her pajamas into Sailor Aquarius, then placed a palm on the princess. “It’s arsenic,” she announced, smiling a little. “I should definitely be able to cure it. _Cleansing Ring!_ ” A halo appeared in the air above Cancri and a curtain of shimmering water fell down around her. It disappeared with a _whoosh_ before she sat up. Uller appeared rejuvenated as well, his fur dry once again.

Kaiya exhaled in relief. “Thank goodness… I could never have forgiven myself if she continued to suffer on my behalf.”

“I take it you two ran into one of Okage’s little monsters?” Naota asked.

“It was called Arzen,” Sasaya answered, “and it was not ‘little’ by any means. Sailor Pisces vanquished it on her own.”

Naota trained her sparkling eyes on the girl. “Ooh, so _you’re_ the eleventh Zodiac warrior! I’m so glad Sasaya managed to find you– now there’s only one left!”

“I am thankful she managed to find me as well,” Kaiya murmured. The pervasive guilt she felt was all her own, but there would be no wallowing in it. She had to look up and ahead, move forward with the other warriors. The notion of meeting them all was a bit scary, but she took solace in the fact that her emotional burdens were no longer only hers to bear from here on out.


	13. Body of Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: sexual assault attempt

Naota's old morning routine had changed to meeting Fushi and Hye-Mi in the cafeteria, where the former typically acquired herbal tea and the latter grabbed breakfast because she didn't have enough time to eat after racing to school from her early training session. Today Hye-Mi chose an omelet. "What's this called again?" she asked, dubiously eyeing the dish.

"Tamagoyaki," Fushi supplied. "It's American-style, though, with ham and cheese in it. Don't forget to eat the radish, it's good for you."

"Okay, _Mom_ ," Hye-Mi snarked, cutting the omelet into bite-sized pieces. Cheddar cheese oozed from the center and the aroma of honey ham wafted into the hallway where they lingered before first bell. She released a surprised "yum!" and shoveled the rest into her mouth, making Fushi wrinkle her nose.

"If I  _was_  your mother I'd tell you to slow down so you don't get involuntary spasms in your diaphragm."

"The hell does that mean?" Naota smiled at Hye-Mi's other talent: enunciating with her mouth full of food. Then she giggled as her friend began hiccuping loudly.

Fushi sighed. "Maybe you should consider listening to me for once." With a toss of her hair she entered class 2-B and was greeted by several peers. It wasn't every day that aristocratic-looking girls who were also highly intelligent transferred to Haruki, so Fushi had quite a following.

Hye-Mi still hiccuped while stowing books in her desk and gave up trying to talk to anyone until they subsided. "Maybe eat a little slower next time?" Naota suggested.

"Yeah…" she groaned. Things settled down for a minute or two until a gaggle of students from 2-D appeared in the doorway.

"Guys, you'll never guess who's in our class!" Everyone looked at them expectantly. "Only the  _hottest_  girl in the entire school!" Most people rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing. "She just transferred here from, uh… where was it again?"

"Daejeon," the class rep stated matter-of-factly. Hye-Mi quirked an eyebrow. "Maybe you two know each other."

"I'm from the _northern_ province, stupid."

He waved it off. "Whatever. Come see her! Her name is Kyung-Soh and she's really nice… and nice to look at!" Naota watched about three-quarters of their class' population get up and go to the adjacent room. The only person she knew in 2-D was Sasaki Daigo the technician, a rather mousy boy who was often made fun of for his thick glasses. He was usually safe in Akira's proximity since she also wore glasses yet frequently directed intimidating looks through them.

Daigo was currently scrunched into as small a person as he could make himself because the new girl had been assigned the desk right beside him and people flocked to her like seagulls; she was the fresh fish in school. It was quite late in the year for students to transfer but since she had come from Korea where the education system was identical, all that really mattered were her exam scores. Although Daigo hated himself for being judgmental he knew Kyung-Soh was one of those people able to skate through life with ease.  _'Just look at the way everyone is tripping over themselves to say hi to her…'_ He really couldn't blame them; if he were more confident he'd be doing the same thing. It was simply a fact of life that girls like her didn't take interest in boys like him. A girl who looked like she had stepped off a haute couture runway wouldn't deign to make his acquaintance. "Do you wear contacts?" Daigo heard someone ask, and he thought,  _'No, idiot, her eyes are naturally violet. Got hit in the head by a ball once too often, didn't you?'_

"Yes, I have myopia," Kyung-Soh replied. Her voice was very melodious.

"What's myopia?" a girl inquired.

She tittered. "I'm nearsighted. I can only see things up close." Her crowed went "ohh" and returned to focusing on the important things like her pretty, cherry-red mouth. Unexpectedly she turned toward her neighbor and smiled. "I know  _you_  knew what I meant since you wear glasses. Are you myopic or hypermetropic?" Well, there went his theory that she was all beauty and no brain. Daigo stared at his desk, saying nothing, and Kyung-Soh raised an eyebrow. "I forget how sensitive some people are about their vision problems. I was that way until getting my contacts. Forgive my rudeness."

The crowd glared at Daigo, preparing to pummel him if he didn't accept her apology. "It's fine… You didn't offend me." He sighed internally.  _'That was smooth. Way to go, Sasaki.'_ He was spared further mortification when the teacher finally arrived and tapped his ruler on the whiteboard, making everyone scurry to their seats.

"I see most of you have taken the liberty of acquainting yourself with the newest member of our class," Mr. Wakita said in a slightly-disapproving manner. He motioned to the girl and she came to stand in front of his desk. The introductory bow she gave provided a lust-inciting view of cleavage and most of the other girls glared daggers at her innocent smile.

By the time the lunch bell chimed Kyung-Soh had been elevated to idol status. A horde of people followed her into the cafeteria and clamored suggestions when she asked what kind of food to get. At least five different people carried her books and first-year girls wanted all the beauty advice she could offer. Haruki's senshi quartet shook their heads at the ridiculous commotion. "How come the guys didn't go ga-ga over  _you_  when you transferred here?" Naota asked of Hye-Mi.

" 'Cause I have more muscle than most of them and no one wants to be with a girl who could beat their ass," she grinned.

"It wasn't this bad when Fushi got here either, even though I kept hearing people say how pretty she is."

"Thanks," the girl sighed. She was miffed that her love interest from Athletic Medicine had joined the Kyung-Soh fan club. "I also hung around Kei for that first week, though, so I'm sure everyone thought I was already taken."

Akira suddenly grew tense. "Speak of the devil, there he goes now." They watched Kei approach Kyung-Soh with so much confidence that everyone stepped aside for him as he gave the girl his most attractive smile. They weren't sure what he said but Kyung-Soh shook her head, smiled kindly, and left the cafeteria. Kei visibly fumed and stomped into the main hall.

"Did she turn him down?" Fushi was shocked since it had been so difficult for her to resist Kei's charm. "I guess if you have the choice between one person's admiration or a hundred, you choose the latter."

"I'm gonna talk to her before fourth period," Hye-Mi declared. “If she goes out in public with all those people following her, she’ll make our whole school look bad.” Akira nodded in agreement, concerned by the antics that seemed likely to arise. After lunch Hye-Mi marched upstairs with determination set in her features. She went straight into 2-D while her friends waited in the hall, pushing her way through the throng surrounding the new girl's desk. "Hey," she said sternly, crossing her arms

"Annyeong…" Kyung-Soh replied in their native tongue, "Can I help you with something?"

"As a matter of fact, you can. You don't need to parade around the school like you're offering free samples." The violet eyes widened at her audacity. "And my friend, the Student Council President, would be very appreciative if you didn't tarnish Haruki's reputation with illicit behavior."

A cold mask slipped over Kyung-Soh's visage. "If the almighty Student Council President has a problem with my  _innocent_  behavior, she can submit a proposal to have me suspended or expelled. Isn't that right? I'll wait for the notification…" She looked around and smirked. "Oh, but it seems I've already gained the favor of several council members, and I don't think they'd have me removed just for being popular." She gave the girl a dismissive wave. "Now run along back to your pathetic friends. It's obvious you're just  _jealous_."

Hye-Mi slammed her fist on the desk, making Kyung-Soh flinch. "It really pisses me off that language is the only reason why these morons didn't just see your true colors. If they had, I don't think they'd object if I threw you out with the rest of the trash."

Redness flooded the new student's face as Hye-Mi spun on her heel and left. Students immediately questioned what their conversation had been about while Kyung-Soh managed to compose herself. "Absolutely nothing you should trouble yourselves over," she said in a sing-song manner. But the smile faded a little and her cheeks still burned.

 _'Stupid bimbo…'_  Hye-Mi thought while taking her aggression out on a boxing bag.  _'There has to be something Akira can do to get her outta here.'_  She felt her knuckles ache in protest of her latest punch and finally stopped. Only a few members of the Martial Arts Club remained in the auxiliary gym, approaching her warily.

"Hye-Mi-sempai, are you all right?"

"Yeah…" she sighed, wiping her brow. "I just had a lot on my mind. You three head home and I'll put away the equipment." They bowed in acceptance having learned early on that offering to help their sempai always resulted in a stern "no". She hefted the punching bag and two tumbling mats and made her way to the storage closet. She was sweaty, tired and irritated, and glad that no one was around to keep pestering her. Akira had good reason to be concerned with Kyung-Soh's behavior because she cared about the integrity of the school. Hye-Mi, on the other hand, was more annoyed that the girl negatively represented all young Korean women. What if people started thinking  _she_  was as easy as Kyung-Soh and solicited her for favors the new girl was so obviously willing to oblige?

She slid the door open with her foot and immediately felt her temper flare. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" she screamed, startling the couple draped across the mats. A first-year looked up, regarding her like a deer in the headlights, then glanced at the girl he had been making out with. It was none other than Kyung-Soh. "GET THE HELL OUT!" Hye-Mi roared. The boy skirted her and sprinted for the gym doors. Kyung-Soh just stood up and smoothed her uniform. "What the  _hell_  are you doing in here?! This is a storage room, not your boudoir!"

"Your insinuations are getting really redundant," she remarked. "For your information this wasn't my idea. He was giving me a tour of the gym and all of a sudden pulled me into this room. How am I supposed to control boys and their hormones?"

"You could control them by not rousing them in the first place," Hye-Mi growled. "You're a walking, talking sex doll. Do you really think anyone is going to believe you were the victim?"

She turned away, frowning. "I don't really care what people think of me. You've already decided what kind of person I am despite not knowing a single thing about me, so it wouldn't matter if I told the truth, would it?" She wasn't being antagonistic this time. If Hye-Mi had to guess, she would say the girl looked a little ashamed. "You don't know what it was like to grow into this body," Kyung-Soh went on in a softer tone. "These curves are a curse. The first thing people see when they look at me is a pair of big breasts. When people look at  _you_  they see a strong, dignified young woman. They don't think you're air-headed and promiscuous, they don't think you’re an easy lay."

Now Hye-Mi felt guilty for being so judgmental. But she wouldn't admit that, not to  _her_. "If you don't want to be stereotyped, why do you conform to it?"

The girl rolled her eyes and in the dim lighting Hye-Mi thought they were damp with tears. "Let's just say I’m rebelling against my father’s old-fashioned ideas." She sniffled a little but steeled her countenance. "I'm just having some fun before my life is over." With that she raised her chin and strode past the athlete. She refused to cry in front of people; the last thing she wanted was everyone feeling sorry for her. She would rather solicit desire than pity from these new peers. With the former, maybe her whimsical ideas would become reality.

* * *

Kyung-Soh rode a bus into the metro, stepping off at Nakajima Park and walking a few blocks to Zanchuubiru, an apartment complex that dominated the northern end of the large green area. On the eastern and western sides of the building were hiragana for the initials "SHA" and she bristled every time she saw them. "Good afternoon, Miss," the doorman greeted. She entered an elevator and pressed a button that took her almost to the top, exiting into a marble foyer. An ornate key unlocked the penthouse she shared with her father.

He wasn't home yet and wouldn't be for several more hours. Most likely Jang Ye-Jun was in a meeting with his new business partners, the ones responsible for their luxurious living accommodations. There had been absolutely nothing wrong with their old house in Daejeon; her father even had a vacation home on beautiful Jeju Island. They were both gone now and it was impossible to return to the life she knew. Rather than mope about the fact she had become a latchkey kid, Kyung-Soh went to her walk-in closet and changed out of her uniform into a trendy outfit. She then snagged her father’s new credit card from his office and made her way to Tokyu Department Store.

Winter was encroaching upon Sapporo and Kyung-Soh needed an appropriate wardrobe. She bought designer sweaters, jackets, jeans and cute accessories. A shoe sale caught her eye and she ended up with five new pairs of boots. Of course she needed some jewelry to go with her outfits as well. After two hours she exited the store and sat on a bench outside, watching people pass by. Everyone was wrapped up in their own little worlds, talking to their phones or the person right beside them. If she could do that she wouldn't have been in such a sorry state. When she returned home this time it was to find her father unpacking his briefcase. She froze for a minute, feeling him examine each of the bags as a frown creased his brow. "How did you pay for all that?" He was tired so she knew she had a chance at winning this argument.

"Your card," Kyung-Soh said dismissively. "Don't worry, I went to Tokyu so the money will just get recycled into your bank account."

"That's your excuse?"

She shrugged. "It's true. If I spend money at someplace the Sugahara own you'll get it back. They're still paying you to be here, right?"

"That's not the point," her father sighed. "You didn't even ask me. A simple text would have sufficed." He knew his words fell on deaf ears so he sighed again. "How was your first day at school?"

 _'Why do you care?'_  she wanted to say, but instead answered, "It was the same as my old school, minus all my friends and a cuter uniform. But there are _several_ really nice boys in my class."

"Don't go getting involved with someone," he warned, moving into the kitchen. "You'll both end up hurt."

Kyung-Soh followed and cornered him at the fridge. "Only because you so charitably donated my future to that _bastard_."

"Watch your mouth, young la—"

"That's what he is!" she erupted, "All the Sugahara are! I don't understand how you could sell your soul to those heartless people… You let them tear down our house! You let them build over the park I used to play at! You're helping them ruin _everything!_ " She struggled to withhold the tears but a few escaped anyway. "Sometimes I wonder if you even still have a heart, and if I'm in it any longer."

The man looked pained, then angry. "Everything I've done has been for  _you_. I made this arrangement to secure _your_ future. You'll never want for anything– university, a career, clothes, a nice car or home… Whatever it is, Tsuneo will provide for you. You have a year and a half to try to get to know him. He's not the demon you've made him out to be."

Kyung-Soh scoffed. "I don't  _want_  to be with a man who was groomed from birth to inherit his father's awful company. He doesn’t even have hobbies. He has no personality! How can you expect me to be happy with someone like that? He'll be so busy working he won't even notice if I'm screwing somebody else." Now there was an idea. Her father scowled at her enlightened expression.

"Don't even consider that thought. Being unfaithful is the most dishonorable thing you could do. You would shame me  _and_  Tsuneo’s entire family."

The girl released a mocking laugh as she exited the kitchen, pausing beneath the arch. "You already shamed yourself, Baba. You believe the medieval practice of selling your daughter will elevate your status." She regarded him icily. "I suppose that's why Mom left, isn't it? She got fed up with your selfishness."

"Don't try bringing your mother into this!" Ye-Jun shouted after her. Silence answered him and after a minute of brooding he yanked open the alcohol cabinet and poured himself a tall glass of vodka. In his study he dwelt on the bitter divorce that occurred two years ago. Su-Min left him because he had been reckless with their finances and after nearly losing everything in a bad investment they had struggled to survive. The Sugahara Housing Authority approached with an offer he couldn't refuse, an offer he agreed to behind his wife's back. Kyung-Soh chose to stay with her father because she didn't know the details of the business plan at the time. She would have gone to live with her mother had Su-Min not moved all the way to New York City, which was too expensive to get to without her father's help. And she certainly wasn't going to ask for it.

* * *

On the wall perpendicular to Kyung-Soh's bed was a full-length mirror. Every night since she had moved into the penthouse she stood nude before it with all the lights off, the glow from the city offering just enough illumination to highlight the body she detested.  _'I'm disgusting. I might as well walk around naked since everyone already pictures me that way.'_

 _"Do not do that…"_  a kinder voice whispered in her mind.  _"There is much more to you than meets the eye. Only those who are truly worth your time will see it."_

She rolled her eyes at her reflection.  _'All I am to anyone is a stereotype. Men think I'm willing to hop in bed with them at the drop of a hat and women think I'm a horrible tramp. Slut, skank, whore… I heard it all today.'_

_"Do you believe you fulfill the meaning of any of those names?"_

_'Yes… No… I don't know. I've been acting the part for so long I don’t remember. Maybe some guy had his way with me and I suppressed the memory to maintain the façade.'  
_

_"What façade?"_

She clasped her hands.  _'That I'm a pure maiden searching for a prince to spirit me away so I won't have to marry Sugahara Tsuneo. We'll elope and I'll never worry about the Sugahara or my father ever again. That's the wonderland I want to fall into.'_

Her reflection seemed to move contrary to her actual self. That had been happening a lot lately; she was probably losing hold of reality.  _"That is not what you desire, Kyung-Soh. Running away from your problems will never solve them. First you need to be accepted for who you truly are, not how you falsely present yourself."_

She scoffed at the naïve advice.  _'No one in their right mind would befriend that girl. But the mysterious, sexy girl… she's the one capable of making the semblance of friends. At the very least she has admirers and people fantasizing about her.'_ Her reflection hung its head and slowly faded away, defeated. Kyung-Soh blinked and stared at her actual self again.  _'Or is it?'_  she mused.  _'I'm no longer certain just who it is I see in the mirror these days.'_

* * *

The next morning several boys exited class 2-D while muttering among themselves. "She's nothing but a tease," one of them said.

"Yeah, or just a skank," his friend agreed. As Naota cautiously entered Mr. Wakita's room she heard a lot of students referring to someone as a "total slut".  _'Are they talking about Kyung-Soh? What did she do?'_ After listening to gossip she learned the new girl was being ridiculed for something she allegedly  _didn't_  do, which was have sex with a first-year in the storage room of the auxiliary gym.

"He's lying, obviously," she said to some members of the student council. "Do you really think I'd risk my enrollment by entertaining some boy’s libido on school property?"

The treasurer wasn't convinced. "I'm much more inclined to believe someone who didn't make people carry his books around for him or kiss the ground he walked on."

"I didn't  _make_  anybody do anything," Kyung-Soh refuted. Her eyes narrowed sharply, a dagger-like gaze if Naota ever saw one. "It's my second day here and I'm already considering transferring elsewhere since I keep getting accused of things I didn't do."

A boy from 2-C, Vice President Yamaoka, disdainfully looked down at her. "Go ahead and leave, then. Nobody's going to stop you. We don't need girls like you at Haruki."

The look Kyung-Soh fixated him with made everyone else in the room shiver. "What do you mean, 'girls like me'?"

"I mean ones that can’t keep their legs closed.”

Her hand whipped across his cheek. The sound that rang out stunned everyone into silence for approximately five seconds, then roars of protest filled the room, spilling out into the hallway. Mr. Wakita rushed in to find his class in turmoil. "Everyone back to their homerooms NOW!" he commanded. Once his pupils had been sorted he looked upon them with extreme disappointment. "Who is responsible for this commotion?"

Yamaoka jabbed a finger at Kyung-Soh. "She started it! Some council members and I only questioned her about an incident yesterday afternoon, and she slapped me!"

"I slapped him because he referred to me in a derogatory manner," Kyung-Soh calmly explained.

Mr. Wakita eyed them both irritably before sitting down. "Go to the councilor's office and sort this out like adults." He wrote two hall passs, then dismissed the pair.

Other students, including Naota and Akira, watched them head toward the stairwell and retreated once they were out of sight. "I hope she's not in trouble," the blue-eyed girl said. She glanced at the clock. Hye-Mi was unusually late.

Kyung-Soh let out a huffy breath as they went to the first floor. "I can't believe I'm being sent to a disciplinary office on my second day of school. This is ridiculous."

"We'd still be in class if you hadn't hit me," Yamaoka returned.

"You called me a slut. Should I have just stood there and accepted such an insult? I think not."

"I wouldn't have called you a slut if you hadn't taken advantage of a first-year student."

She whirled to face him in the vestibule. "I didn't take advantage of anyone!  _He_  was the one who pulled  _me_  into that room! I thought I was getting a tour of campus, not his tonsils."

The boy considered her story. "So you just made out?"

"Yes," she answered solemnly. “He was confident. I like that in men.”

A twisted smile appeared on his lips. "Is that so?" He suddenly grabbed Kyung-Soh by her upper arms and shoved her beneath the staircase. She drew in a breath but his hand immediately smothered it and all she could get out was a confused "mmph?!" Yamaoka regarded her heatedly while she struggled against his muscular form. "I think  _I_  am much more deserving of your affections than that little twerp." He lifted his hand but before she could shout for help his lips suppressed the words. She bit down when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. "Ah!" the boy exclaimed, recoiling. Then he sneered. “What’s the matter? I’m certain I'd be better for you than some first-year.” His palm covered her mouth so the only sounds she could make were muted cries of protest. Everyone was in class, though, so who would hear them? Kyung-Soh continued her attempt to wriggle out of his grip until he trapped her between his legs, strong from playing soccer. His left hand slid up her thigh and she squeezed her eyes shut as desperate tears leaked out.

 _'Please stop… Don't do this!'_  Another shrill cry got stuck in her throat. She gritted her teeth against the fingertips that slowly crept into her underwear… and then they were abruptly torn away. First she gasped, sucking in a few deep breaths, then her eyes opened in time to see a tall boy holding Yamaoka at arm's length while his own drew back before clobbering the vice president.

"Oh my god, thank you!" She blindly embraced him, then her jaw dropped a little as she recognized the arrogant boy she'd brushed off yesterday. He folded his arms and she bowed low. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are  _you_  apologizing?" Kei scoffed, nudging the lolling Yamaoka with his foot. "This asshole should be apologizing for attempting sexual assault. Isn't that right?" One kick and the vice president was out for certain. "Maybe I should apologize for my gender."

Kyung-Soh waved her hands. "No, no, don't do that… I know not all guys are like him."

Kei snorted at her feigned optimism. "Don't pretend to believe that crap. When a girl has the body of a goddess, like you, any straight guy is going to want her naked as soon as they're alone together. I'm not trying to make an excuse for him, but that's how we function."

She nervously crossed her arms over her chest. "What about you then?"

He shrugged and turned toward the office that was her original destination. "I'm not like him." Kei smiled but it was a bit crooked. "I'd say you don't need to be reprimanded for smacking this jerk given what he just tried to do, so go back to class. I'll tell the admins what happened."

"Oh… okay. Thank you. Really, I don't know what I'd…" She shook her head and smiled as Kei patiently waited for her to leave. On the fifth step she turned around to give him another look, one that made the boy raise an intrigued eyebrow. "I'll see you at lunch, Saito."

 **"Indeed you shall…"**  Neodymium crooned.

* * *

Fushi and Naota were on their own because Akira found it suspicious that Kyung-Soh had returned so soon from the councilor and Yamaoka had not. And where was Hye-Mi? She hadn't called or texted or anything  _and_  ruined her perfect attendance record. To make matters worse, the girls in the cafeteria saw Kyung-Soh talking and laughing with Kei! "This is bad," Fushi muttered. "I'm not feeling any warrior vibes from her, but she still shouldn't be anywhere near that creep!"

 "I know, he's just so sinister. I hope they're not flirting. She doesn't know who… I mean  _what_ … she's dealing with!" Just then Naota caught sight of Akira running toward them. Akira  _never_  ran inside the building.

"Hey! I just found out what happened with Yamaoka!" There was concern in her tone but her expression didn't share it; instead she looked betrayed. "Apparently while he and Kyung-Soh were headed to the councilor's office he attacked her… with sexual intent." Her friends were stunned. "Kei knocked him out and took him to the infirmary, then told the admins what happened. When Yamaoka woke up he corroborated the story and is facing expulsion."

Naota shook her head at the news. "That doesn’t make sense. Kyung-Soh obviously ticked off the Deceiver yesterday, so why would he do her a favor?"

"I don't think preventing sexual assault counts as a favor," Fushi said vehemently. "That's just a decent human thing to do."

"But he's not a human," the shorter girl refuted. "He _must_ have ulterior motives. The Deceiver isn't being nice, all he cares about is finding guardian crystals."

 Akira spread her hands. "Then maybe Kyung-Soh  _is_  the last."

"We would have sensed it!" Fushi argued, her nostrils flaring in anger. "I don't understand what he's playing at. It’s very disturbing."

"Everything okay here, girls?" the voice of Mr. Nobuto cut in. The faced him at once, his interruption easing the tension.

"We're fine, Nobuto-sensei," Akira answered, "thanks for asking." Once he left the girls huddled together, whispering. "I truly feel that Kyung-Soh is the last soldier. Maybe we haven't sensed her this whole time because she lived in Korea. She just moved here, after all."

"Well if she  _is_  one of us, we need to get her the hell away from the Deceiver!" Fushi hissed. "Where did those two disappear to?"

Naota jumped when her pocket suddenly rang. "It's Hye-Mi!" she announced, turning up the volume. "Hye-Mi, why aren't you at school?"

"It's a long story but the short version is my brothers are complete morons and flooded my cabin." Some off-screen yelling could be heard, then Hye-Mi shouted what sounded like a death threat. "Sorry about that. I actually called to tell you that after Kyung-Soh's grand entrance I talked with Maiko about her 'cause I wanted some advice. She has this bodyguard who's an expert hacker by night and he managed to find her citizen papers. They lead to the Sugahara Housing Authority. Know anything about them?"

"They're not good people," Akira replied. "My father works in real estate and they've tried to buy out his company a few times. They're the kind of conglomerate who bullies people out of their neighborhoods so they can have more properties to divide among themselves."

"Well, Kyung-Soh's dad is their new business partner. That's why they moved here. Maiko's hacker found the contract he signed, and guys… it's not good." She cleared her throat. "Item one is that Jang Ye-Jun, her dad, had to relocate to Sapporo because this is the Sugahara's base of operations. Item two is that he had to cease all real estate dealings in Korea and surrender his personal properties to the Sugahara because they paid off his loans. This includes their house in Daejeon and a vacation home on Jeju Island, which is  _really_  nice. I'm totally jealous."

"Why would he make a deal like that?" Naota wanted to know. "It sounds like he's not getting anything out of this."

"But wait, there's more," Hye-Mi said dramatically. "The third stipulation is that next year on November twenty-sixth, he will receive a 'trusted associate's bonus' of one  _billion_  yen. This seals their partnership."

The noises of Haruki vanished while each girl tried to imagine that much money. "That's absurd…” Akira finally said, shaking her head. "He could just leave their company and start his own, or buy his houses back at the very least."

"The contract orders a cessation of business practices," Fushi pointed out. "But why would they make him personally wealthy for no reason?"

"What happens on November twenty-sixth?" Naota inquired.

"Kyung-Soh turns eighteen, then she marries Sugahara Tsuneo. She's having an  _arranged_   _marriage_ with some guy who's like thirty years old! Yesterday she told me she just wanted to have some fun before her life ended. Now that I know what she meant, I regret everything I said to her." She waited for her friends to say something but they were speechless. "So, um, could you tell her I'm sorry? It'd be best coming from Akira."

The green-eyed girl nodded somewhat absently. "Sure, but why me?"

"I told Kyung-Soh you didn't want her here and you had the power to get her kicked out." The amount of repentance in her tone was something none of her friends had heard before, but leave it to Hye-Mi to do the honorable thing. "Tomorrow I'll apologize to her in person. I just hope she doesn't do something reckless because of the stupid things I said." Another pause was followed by an annoyed grunt. "Gotta go, guys. Be thankful you don't have brothers like mine."

As soon as the phone's screen went dark Akira declared her strategy. "When we saw Kyung-Soh and Kei they were headed toward the north hall. Fushi, I want you to check the upper classrooms. Naota, stay down here and text us if they show up. I'll look outside." The trio separated and ran off to their assigned areas. Naota began questioning her peers if they'd seen Kei or Kyung-Soh; however, she was mostly met with scoffs and eye-rolls. Why would they pay attention to two delinquents?

Akira's intuition told her the duo had ventured outside to avoid everyone. She started at the grassy knoll beside the gym, then visited the new garden area that was under construction and offered plenty of private spots. They were neither there nor by the soccer and baseball fields or the tennis courts, so that left the east side of campus. It was mostly populated by storage sheds, untamed shrubbery and one lonely statue that had marked Haruki's main entrance before the remodel. Rounding the corner of a utility shed made her freeze. The Deceiver stood over Kyung-Soh's unconscious form muttering some language that hadn't come from a human tongue. A powerful aura emanated from his left hand and his right held a wicked dagger. After completing the incantation he raised the weapon and brought it down in a straight cutting motion. The space before him crackled with violent energy and a hole opened up, a portal leading somewhere dark and damp. He lifted the girl's body, Akira screamed, and his head shot toward her. His eyes had glazed over and a malicious grin seemed wide enough to tear his face in half.

 **"Her crystal is mine!"**  the boy crowed, his voice distorted and layered with multiple tones. Neodymium didn't need to laugh manically– his words were enough to make Akira slump to the ground in complete and utter despair.


	14. Coming Home

Izumi was in the middle of Mandarin class when she received the text message. She glanced at it discreetly and all the blood drained from her face. Her chair fell over as she abruptly stood and sprinted out the door, shouting a hasty apology in her wake. She met up with Sasaya in the hall and the Stellar Gateway transported them both to Sawakana's campus. Hikari appeared in a breathless state, then they went to Maiko, Kaiya, Ren and Shuryo. The portal deposited all the girls upon Haruki’s lawn where Naota, Hye-Mi, Fushi and Akira waited anxiously.

“It was like he sliced right through reality into some other dimension!” Akira explained in a panic. She still couldn't fully comprehend what she’d seen. “But now it's certain that Kyung-Soh is the last soldier!”

“Then we must rescue her,” Maiko logically decreed. “We need to focus on her aura to divine her location.” Her friends marveled at her ability to remain calm during such a crisis. The eleven girls joined hands and closed their eyes, tuning out the physical world in order to hear the spiritual one where Kyung-Soh’s celestial soul called for help. They found it easily, a single point of magenta light within an otherwise pitch-black realm.

The Stellar Gateway grew large enough to accommodate their combined passage, depositing them at the entrance of an ancient, decrepit temple. Although it had been broad daylight before they now stood beneath a veil of sinister clouds. Being more spiritually attuned than the others, Shuryo's spine tingled as if enemies lurked within every shadow. Kaiya too was struck by the utterly encompassing silence from the lack of emotions. “The Deceiver must have warped space-time to create this sliver of a dimension," Sasaya remarked. "There could be any number of foes awaiting us.”

“We  _have_  to save Kyung-Soh,” Fushi said, and bravely stepped forward into the dark maw of the temple. The girls followed single-file, descending into the earth via a long staircase that widened the lower they went. The air grew cold enough to make their breath visible. When they arrived at the bottom they discovered a cavern coated with a thick sheet of glistening ice, the frozen stalactites resembling teeth in the mouth of a great beast. There were six glass coffins lining the far wall, Kyung-Soh visible in one of them.

 **“Foolish warriors…”**  The voice belonged to Kei –or the creature now resembling him– who emerged from behind a rocky pillar. Before the girls could transform the Deceiver thrust a pink gem at them, the light both blinding and soothing. When their eyes opened it was to see one another in senshi garb. The Deceiver stroked the gem affectionately, leering, and Izumi willed herself not to be completely repulsed by his appearance. Her brother was still in there, somewhere.

“How?” Sailor Gemini asked in awe.

 **“The guardian crystal innately reacts to your presence,”**  he said.  **“That reaction is amplified through me. You came here expecting to fight, did you not?”**  The deep, distorted chuckle his mouth released made Sailor Virgo step forward.

“Damn it, Kei! I know you're still in there! You control your actions, not him!”

The Deceiver stared at her disdainfully.  **“You are mistaken, his consciousness has been crushed. This body belongs to me now.”**

“Then we’ll just have to destroy  _you_  to get him back!” Sailor Aquarius declared. As soon as she moved to attack, the Deceiver’s eyes flashed and he aimed the guardian crystal's light at the nearest coffin, awakening the creature within. The beam jumped to four of the other cases and in moments the senshi faced five of the most intimidating Seiza they had seen thus far. **  
**

**“These are my Lesser Metallic Warriors– Ferrum, Niquel, Zinek, Stannum and Cuivre. I believe they will be strong enough to defeat you.”**

Sailor Aries scoffed while summoning Amenonuhoko to her grasp. “They look pretty weak to me. What happens when we finish thrashing them and come after you?”

His lips stretched into a grin too wide and too deranged for any human to make.  **“There will be more where they come from.”**  With that the five Seiza stepped forward, brandishing their weapons consisting of axes and swords.

Sailor Capricorn quickly analyzed their enemies, directing the two water soldiers to Ferrum and the fiery trio toward Stannum. To the rest she said, “We need to weather the other three as much as possible. Let’s focus on that one first.” She pointed at the reddish brown Seiza wielding two thin blades and they leaped into action without a word.

* * *

_"They have come, Kyung-Soh! Your sisters are here!”_

The girl in the glass coffin stirred, wincing as millions of needles pricked her all over. She was in an upright position, angled backward slightly. The more she blinked the easier it became to see.  _‘Ice? I’m in a mountain?’_  She stared at the white stalactites hanging down until one of them was blasted by a ball of fire, making her gasp. As it melted the water was pulled in the opposite direction, defying gravity, and Kyung-Soh tried very hard to see where it went.

 _‘I’m stuck… I can’t move a muscle!’_  Suddenly she screamed as something smashed into the glass right above her face. No sound came out, though, and she also realized she couldn’t hear anything. The object hit her again; it was a hammer, a large one, and the person wielding it was very small, a girl with strawberry blonde hair wearing a funny outfit. She hefted the weapon again but before she could swing it she was blasted away by an inky orb. The attacker –someone male and obviously not human– came into view and shot Kyung-Soh a victorious sneer. She instantly knew he was the one who put her in the coffin.

_“There is nothing we can do without our guardian crystal. We cannot transform and aid our sisters!”_

_‘What sisters? What are you talking about?’_

_“The ones fighting to save you, of course!”_

Kyung-Soh desperately looked around. In addition to the small blonde were several other girls in similar yet differently-colored outfits fighting against the most fantastical creatures she’d ever seen. She thought she recognized the girl in a red outfit who began attacking her captor; she was tall, muscular, and wielded a long weapon with a slim blade at one end. _'It’s Hye-Mi, from school.’_  She was entranced by the martial artist's fluid, powerful movements and willed with all her heart that she would cut down the evil man. Her heart soared when Hye-Mi twirled the blunt end of her weapon at his chest, feinted, and turned it into a kick instead, one strong leg arcing toward the curve between shoulder and neck. But the man bent at an impossible angle and delivered her a fierce uppercut in retaliation, throwing her against the wall.

Hye-Mi was instantly replaced by a girl in yellow who came spinning at him like a dervish, propelled by white energy emanating from her palms. She seemed weightless, easily dodging the black orbs the man hurled her way. She even caught one of them, spun around, and threw it back at him in a single effortless motion, tossing him out of sight. Kyung-Soh spied a girl in violet taking aim at her with a bow of blue flame. Someone else in red and orange threw three fireballs her way and Hye-Mi reappeared to hurl her weapon  _into_  them. All three attacks struck her prison at the same time. She heard a crack.

 _“Titan… HAMMER FALL!”_  Sailor Taurus shouted, her muscles visibly straining as she lifted the massive hammer high above her head. The Deceiver was nowhere near fast enough to stop her. The mighty weapon fell upon his captive’s prison and released a noise akin to the combination of glass shattering and a thunderclap amplified hundreds of times over due to the acoustics of the cavern. He reeled in pain from the sound alone until it was replaced by the agony of defeat.

Something small and bright flew into Kyung-Soh's chest as she fell from the glass case, limp as a rag doll, but the crystal immediately bolstered her spirit. She knew she was one of them, one of these soldiers granted power by the very stars winking down from heaven above. Her voice came out strong and confident.

_“Scorpio Star Power, Make Up!”_

The senshi watched in awe as ice enveloped her in a shimmering cocoon before exploding into harmless frost particles. Sailor Scorpius emerged in a black fuku with burgundy trim and magenta bows, prepared to command the formidable power of the frigid planet Pluto. Pisces and Cancri felt a rush of intense energy as the Trinity of Water fortified their elemental bonds. The Zodiac was complete.

They collectively faced the Deceiver, who scrambled backward into one of the cave supports. Much of his energy had been drained from summoning the Lesser Metallic Seiza, the last of which was reduced to little more than a puddle, and Sailor Gemini had managed to strike him down with his own attack. This was made possible by the strength supplied by Sailor Libra who had not utilized her offensive abilities at all. Despite being the personification of justice she gazed at him coldly. The most abhorrent glare came from Sailor Virgo, however, who knelt before him. “Give me back my brother.”

He chortled at the demand.  **“I told you, his body is mine.”**

“But his  _spirit_  isn’t. His spirit is still there– I can see it behind your abominable visage. Let. Him.  _Go_.” Still the Deceiver laughed, though it stopped when Sailor Cancri approached him. Of all the Zodiac warriors Cancri was the one he feared most; she wasn't human and he didn't know the extent of her abilities. He never imagined that a member of the species responsible for nearly eradicating him would appear on Earth, much less be imbued with celestial power from a star of Cancer.

The Umbran placed a finger beneath his chin and made him rise to his feet. Her opaque eyes stared into his solid black ones, delving into his mind to find the corner where Kei's psyche still remained, a pinprick of light in the darkness. She gripped his jaw firmly, fingertips digging into his cheeks as her eyes pierced his soul. **"No, no…"** Neodymium mumbled. He functioned like a parasite– he had to have an Earthly host to survive within or he would simply rejoin the dark mass floating in outer space, which gave him considerably less influence on the planet. Sailor Cancri was persuading him to abandon his host through sheer strength of will. Her mental whisperings consumed him, told him the boy was weak, he could find a better body, let him go, just let him go…

The Zodiac Senshi watched in astonishment as the shadowy veil of Okage lifted from Kei's body and dissipated like a wisp of smoke. Sasaya lowered him gently to the ground, sensing that he was in a coma and feeling how his muscles had begun to atrophy. "This one is free," she said.

Izumi put her hand on his chest and felt a weak heartbeat. She wanted to throw herself on him and weep, to cry out all the tears of atonement she harbored. They never should have gone on that vacation; she should have known it was too dangerous. The Seiza didn’t care who they hurt as they waged celestial warfare against the senshi.

Naota felt just as guilty; she too blamed herself for the attack from Lithos. Why hadn’t they tried to distance themselves  _before_ Kei was almost killed, before Hiroshi and countless others were injured? How could they have been so selfish and ignorant? What pained her the most, however, was how she had spoken to Kei earlier that night, when they were still in their room preparing to go to the springs…

_“You know I would never hurt you, Naota. You’re my best friend in the entire world. All I want is the chance to make you happy.”_

_“I’m perfectly happy with the way things are! I_ _wish you would stop trying to change them, stop looking for emotions that aren’t there!”_

He put a hand over his heart. _“I know they’re here. I’ve accepted them and tried to tell you, but you keep running from me. Why are you so afraid to let me lo—”_

She slapped him, hard. _“Don’t you dare say that word, Saito Kei. I can’t accept it, I can’t give you what you want from it, so just don’t say it.”_

 _“Why not?”_  He looked so hurt, so betrayed by her refusal of his feelings that Naota almost broke down and told him the truth.

 _"I will never see you as someone other than a friend,”_ she said instead. _“The thought of being with you as more than that… is impossible. It just is.”_ She didn’t even meet his eyes. _“I can't love you.”_

* * *

Kei knew he was dreaming. In the beginning he’d been possessed by a malevolent entity and could only watch uselessly as he committed disturbing acts upon innocent people. One of them involved going on a date with the pretty nurse who had taken care of him at Sapporo Medical Center, after which he tried to suck out her soul like a vampire. In another he summoned horrid creatures to terrorize a cute girl in the middle of a volleyball game. He also envisioned saving a rather well-endowed girl from some guy who had attacked her at school, receiving a beautiful smile as thanks. The strangest dream of all was one in which he gave the darkness within him a piece of information. Part of it left his body, but not enough for him to reclaim it.

The dream improved significantly when he opened his eyes to a sparkling dome, a crystal cavern glittering with so many colors he couldn’t differentiate them. He tried to focus but the rainbow of hues was too intense. As he became more aware of his surroundings the lights formed coherent humanoid shapes. “Are you… angels? Am I dead?” he inquired of the nearest green being.

 _“No, you’re not dead,”_  she answered. He knew it would not be foolish to accept her words as the truth.  _“We’re not angels, we’re guardians.”_

 _“Don’t tell him anything!”_  said a bright red figure. He closed his eyes to her harsh light.  _“What if he remembers when he wakes up?”_ _  
_

_“He will not. His mind is too fragile to commit us to memory.”_  This from a figure wreathed in silver; she definitely looked more like an angel than a guardian, whatever the difference was. Her light was the last thing he saw before blackness reclaimed his vision.

Kei wanted to see them again, the beautiful beings who were there to greet him in the strange place his mind wandered to. But when he opened his eyes this time it was to see the ceiling of his bedroom, a stucco ceiling painted burgundy. He really liked the color; the mixture of deep red and violet made his personal space feel classy, yet for some reason his room was a total mess. Clothes were strewn about and schoolwork cascaded from the desk to the floor. His sofa was covered with motorcycle parts he thought he'd already installed, such as spark plugs. Yeah, he'd _definitely_ changed them– he remembered threatening Chase with his socket wrench. But he wasn't in town any more because he moved to Sasebo Naval Base. How long ago was that?

He opened his mouth and a pitiful sound escaped. Upon clearing his throat he realized it was harsh as sandpaper and glanced at his nightstand to find a mug of tea. It still steamed, meaning someone set it there recently. Kei propped himself up on a wobbly elbow. He tried lifting the mug but his fingers were weak.  _All_  of him was weak, as though his muscles hadn't been used in ages. How could that be? He needed to talk to someone, assuming one of his family members was in the house, and began tossing small objects within reach into the hallway. Pens, paperclips, a pad of sticky notes and a balled-up pair of socks eventually summoned his mother. “My baby!” Kaede exclaimed, sweeping him into her arms. “You’re awake, thank god! I was so worried, thinking you slipped into another coma…” She started crying. “I couldn’t bear to see you in the hospital again. When Naota told me you collapsed in the middle of class I just…” _  
_

Kei didn’t hear the rest. “Naota?” he tried asking, his voice raspy and hardly audible. His mother looked at him, sniffling, and he motioned to the tea. “Too weak,” he managed, and she held it for him to drink from. The liquid was quite sweet but it served the purpose of soothing his throat.

“One of Naota's friends, Hamasaki-chan, said to add honey and lemon. She's new to your school. Have you met her yet?”

“I… think so,” Kei croaked. “Is she the one with reddish brown eyes?”

"Yes, she is." Kaede wiped away her tears, happy that he remembered such details. “I was trimming the wisteria when a limousine of all things pulled up to the sidewalk. Naota and your sister got out, then I saw you in Hye-Mi's arms and you were just… _hanging_ there, like you were dead.” She shook her head at the image. “You were so pale and cold I had to dig the wool blanket out of storage. All the girls hoped you would get well soon.”

“I feel fine now,” he lied, peeling off the thick covering. “How many girls were there?”

“Oh, at least ten. Some were from the other schools but they were all concerned about you.” Kaede regarded her son in amusement, wondering just when he'd become so popular. She finally patted his knee and regretfully stood to leave. “I have to work soon, but I made some tomato basil soup and saved you a bowl. It'll be in the fridge whenever you feel like getting up.”

Kei managed a small smile. “Sounds good, Mom.” When she was gone he fell back into the pillow.  _Ten girls?_  He couldn’t even think of that many  _people_  who would care so much about a little fainting spell. The black limo had to be a clue; hadn’t he met someone who rode in one, some aristocrat? Hadn't Naota introduced them? His thoughts instantly centered on his childhood friend and he reprimanded himself; Naota made her position clear when they were in Beppu. Her rejection kept replaying in his mind, one of the clearest memories he had before the accident.

Returning to the present made him wonder how he passed out, anyway. If Naota was there when it happened she definitely had the answer. After his mother left for her shift at the pharmacy and he regained some strength from the soup, Kei dressed inconspicuously and made it outside with great effort, feeling how drained he really was yet refusing to give up the short walk to the Suisaigaka residence. Halfway there it began to rain, a drizzle that turned into a freezing torrent as soon as he arrived at the front step. Noyuri’s BMW wasn’t in the driveway which meant Naota would be alone. He knocked three times.

The door opened and there she was. He knew he had seen her almost every day since the accident but for some reason her face was blurry, like he’d been trying to forget the details. How could he do such a thing? She was his best friend.  _‘She’s more than that,’_  he corrected.  _‘She’s the person I love. She’s the one I want a future with.’_

“Kei…” Naota breathed his name in relief and uncertainty. Her eyes regarded him a little coldly, as if he made her uncomfortable… as if she feared him. Why would she fear him?

“Can I… come in?” he wheezed. His head swam and threatened to black out again but he willed himself into the entryway. He stumbled out of his shoes and Naota almost moved to steady him, but didn’t.

“What are you doing here?” she asked. She probably thought he was crazy. Maybe he was.

“What happened at school? Did I really just pass out?”

“Yes.” Kei frowned at that. She had always been a bad liar, especially around him. “You just collapsed, like you were having a seizure or something.”

“The hospital said I didn't suffer any brain damage from the accident. What  _really_  happened?” She bit her lip and severed their gaze. “Just tell me!” he yelled, but that was the tipping point. Darkness cloaked his mind and he vaguely felt all his muscle slacken. He kept waiting to hit the floor as he fell into the void… but Naota caught him. He heard her straining to carry him somewhere, dragging his limp form through the house. The plan had backfired. He’d only succeeded in making a fool of himself.

“I swear you never acted this stupid as the Deceiver…” Naota muttered. Kei tried to ask what she meant. When had he deceived her? He felt the girl pulling him onto something, a soft mattress. Once situated she released a long sigh before placing her palm on his forehead. It was such a cool shock to his system that his eyes flew open, startling her. Then her expression softened, melting into the warm, caring countenance he recognized. “You have to take it easy. It’s been a while since you were in control of your own body.”

“Whaddya mean?” the boy slurred. His vision was fading fast.

Naota shook her head. “I can’t tell you yet. There’s something I have to take care of first, then I’ll tell you everything.” She smiled ruefully as he fell unconscious. “Will you even believe me, Kei-kun? Will you believe it when I tell you I’m a celestial warrior who can summon the wind?” The boy didn’t react, breathing raggedly until Naota put her hand on his chest, calming his rapid heartbeat. “Everything that’s happened to you has been my fault. It seemed like a game at first, but when you got hurt I realized I couldn't play around any longer. Because of you we found the last soldier. We can defeat him now, the one who corrupted you.” She leaned down to kiss his lips, making him stir slightly. “I promise I’ll come back. Me, Izumi, Hye-Mi and Akira, and all the others you haven't met… we’ll all come back.”

* * *

Izumi hadn’t been expecting any visitors, so when she opened her door to Sasaya and Uller awaiting entry she ungracefully stepped aside to let them in. “What’s up? Is everything okay?”

“My research into Terran astrology has yielded a revelation,” the princess answered. She didn’t sit down, pacing around the living room while Uller watched her worriedly. “Although we have rescued Sailor Scorpius, she was not the one we should have been focused on protecting.”

Izumi frowned at this. “Why not? We couldn’t have let the Deceiver get away with abducting her and wielding her crystal for his own amusement.”

“No, we could not, but a more pressing matter has been at hand since the day I arrived on your planet.” Sasaya's visage conveyed more despair than Izumi thought possible. “The Zodiac is comprised of thirteen constellations, not twelve as I was led to believe.”

“Thirteen?” Izumi repeated in a small voice. “Thirteen… No, there are twelve, everyone knows that. Twelve signs divided into six male and six female, three of each of the four elements, four each of the cardinal, fixed and mutable properties…” She trailed off as Sasaya impassively stared at her.

“It is my understanding that your species craves balance in all aspects of existence, as such the Zodiac was manipulated to reflect this ideal. The religion called Taoism believes in the concepts of Yin and Yang, a universal duality. Astrology has been molded to conform to this concept, that everything must be balanced in order to have a perfect opposite. Fire to water, earth to the air, man to woman… Yet it does not acknowledge the combination of all the elements, the Aether, which no sign possesses.”

Izumi slumped onto the couch as she absorbed this information. “Does this missing soldier represent the Aether?”

“I cannot say,” Sasaya replied. “It is more prudent that we discover her whereabouts.” She smiled a wryly, a very unnatural-looking expression on her face. “I believe  _I_  may be the key to her location.”

“Why is that?”

“Although the Stellar Gateway brought me here, it is evident the thirteenth soldier, the one representing the constellation Ophiuchus, is not currently on Earth. Not I, Uller, Apollo or any of you have been able to sense her.” She sighed a little. “There is no hope of success without her.”

“If all this is true and Ophiuchus isn’t here, why hasn’t Okage attacked us yet, finished us off? If the Zodiac is incomplete… we can’t defeat him.” The finality of that statement brought tears to the girl's eyes.

“I do not understand his delay, either. Right now the Sun is defenseless. We are powerless to stop him.” Izumi was further stricken. “But if we can locate Sailor Ophiuchus before Okage acts, we will certainly be able to banish him from the solar system.”

“How do we find her?” Before Sasaya could answer, Izumi ran to the window with a gasp. The sky had been full of snow-laden clouds just a moment ago; now they were gone and the sun shone down relentlessly, but a quarter of it was black. “An eclipse…” she whispered.

“Okage has begun to consume your sun. We must hurry to the others and converge upon him.”

“But you said it was hopeless!”

Sasaya looked at her stoically. “It is better we die fighting than resign ourselves to the desolate future.”


	15. Welcome to Earth

People gathered in the streets of Sapporo, craning their necks to gaze up at the darkening sun. Meteorological correspondents quickly mobilized, some heading to parks to get good camera shots of the phenomenon while others wove through traffic on their way to the observatory on Mount Yoichi. The students of Mugen Academy exited onto their balconies wearing sunglasses so they could better see what was happening. Taka, Eiji and Hiroshi were collectively overcome by a sense of dread, knowing in their hearts that what they witnessed was nothing natural.

The senshi gathered in Odori Park, Sasaya with the Stellar Gateway ready. Before anyone could say a word, a blanket of darkness fell over the entire city and seemingly froze it in time. Nobody moved, nobody breathed. No one but the twelve young women heard Okage’s voice rumbling like thunder.  **“Soldiers of the Zodiac, your end is near. I will issue you one last challenge to see if your planet, your sun, and your solar system are worth saving. If so, you should easily prove victorious.”**  His words held an obvious mocking tone.  **“You bested my Lesser Metallic Warriors and saved the Boreal One, but I admit they were weak. Now that you have all awakened, show me if you can combat**   _ **these**_   **minions…”**

The girls transformed just as six intense lights descended from the eclipse, though they were not bright enough to outshine the full spectrum of the Zodiac's guardian crystals. Okage was quite proud of these final monstrosities; when he spoke their names they each bowed in turn, a very human gesture.  **“Piombo, Aurum, Argentum, Platina, Titan, and Wolfram.”**  The last two worried Sailor Capricorn greatly.  **“You may choose the location of your demise.”**

“How generous of you!” Sailor Aquarius shouted to the omnipotent being in the sky. “Take us to the summit of Asahidake!”

“Why there?” Virgo whispered.

“It’s the highest point in Hokkaido. We’ll be closest to the Sun there.”

Taurus grimaced. “It’s also an active volcano! Fighting there might set it off!”

“But we could use the fumaroles to our advantage,” Sailor Capricorn said. “The gasses might help weaken them, especially Titan and Wolfram. The others should be fairly easy to destroy.” No sooner had she said that than they were transported to the snow-dusted mouth of the volcano, where the ground beneath their feet was warm and plumes of smoke rose from the surrounding rocks. The sky had become a dusty rose color as the eclipse covered a third of the Sun. The warriors nodded to one another, steeling themselves for combat.

Pisces, Virgo, Libra and Sagittarius held back while their eight sisters charged forward to meet their foes. Sailor Leo assaulted Piombo with her Fireball Charge, easily melting his armor. Sailor Aries took aim with Amenonuhoko and hurled it like a javelin at the leaden monster. The celestial weapon managed to skewer Argentum as well, setting both ablaze. After Sailor Gemini tore through Piombo with Divine Spiral, his only remains were bluish gobs of slag flying through the air. Libra gave a little cheer.

Aquarius and Scorpius engaged Argentum while their allies sought to bring down Aurum and Platina, a Seiza who appeared distinctly feminine. Her armor shone bright silver-white and she wielded a broad shield and long sword that made it difficult to get inside her defense. Argentum, though, was in possession of a bow that functioned much like Sharanga for Sailor Sagittarius in that it created its own silver-tipped arrows. Sailor Scorpius froze the incoming bolts while Aquarius slowly circled around into his blind spot, then solidified his lower half with Ice Wing Strike. Scorpius encased him with her primary attack, Glacial Spike, and Sailor Taurus finished him off by smashing him to bits with her hammer, Sharur.

Aurum was lithe and quick, too quick for Sailor Capricorn’s slow attacks. All she could do was deflect his strikes with Volfram Shield, but the Seiza warrior managed to draw first blood when he spun away and slashed her back. She gritted her teeth and caught herself from falling, but Aurum had already started to pounce. He was halted in mid-air as roots burst from the ground and wound tightly around his limbs. Sailor Virgo grinned at her sister, who rose to her feet and shouted _“Crushing Monolith!”_ The asteroid came plummeting down and decorated the battlefield with Aurum’s golden remains.

Sailor Aries had engaged in one-on-on combat with Titan, the largest of the Greater Metallic Warriors, who held a chained flail in each hand and swung at the red soldier in wide arcs. She was able to dodge his slow attacks but he was practically immune to her fire; the best she could do was wear him down a bit. Wolfram stood far off to one side, watching and waiting. He did not seem to care that three of his allies had been obliterated.

Cancri retreated from the range of Platina’s sword and drew up water from deep beneath her feet. _“Choking Vapor!”_ she intoned in her soft yet powerful voice. The arena immediately became covered in a dense white fog that seemed to have no effect until the female Seiza tried to move. She was slower, much slower, which allowed Sailor Leo to step into her path. Her arms were wrapped around herself as if she were in pain, her eyes squeezed shut. “Retreat!” Sailor Cancri commanded, ducking behind a boulder. The other senshi followed suit. Leo began to glow, red at first, then orange and yellow until she emitted an aura as white as the Sun’s corona. Platina faltered.

 _“Primal… FURY!_ ” The other senshi felt an intense heat wave wash over them, incinerating what little plant life there was in the crater. At first Platina seemed not to have been affected, but when she moved forward her armor shifted, drooping slowly, then gobs of it rained down. She melted in a matter of seconds.

“Good lord…” Capricorn breathed in awe. “Platinum’s melting point is over 3200 degrees Fahrenheit!” She glanced at Titan and frowned. “But titanium’s is less than that. How is he still alive?”

“Platinum has many more incompatibilities than titanium,” Scorpius answered, “including ethane, phosphorus, selenium and lithium. Some of those elements may be present here. They could have weakened her.” Akira was surprised that Kyung-Soh possessed such knowledge. Her attention quickly focused on Wolfram who had come to stand beside his brother. Oddly, he did not hold any weapons and his armor was lacking. He gazed at the senshi through two pairs of slits for eyes and had no mouth, and was dull grey in color. Hye-Mi thought he resembled a martial artist more than a European knight like the other Metallic Warriors.

“Hit them with that wave again!” Sailor Taurus said as she propped herself up with Sharur’s handle. The redhead wobbled where she stood.

“No more… energy,” Leo panted. “It drained all my mana.” She glanced at Sagittarius who wordlessly lifted her blue-fire bow and drew an arrow, aiming it at the Seiza. As the shaft split into two and struck both their chests, the senshi leaped back into action.

Aquarius and Scorpius thought they made a good team and prepared to pummel Titan with icy missiles. “Stop!” Sailor Gemini shouted. “You do not want to temper him, it will make him stronger!” So Scorpius trapped him with an energy-draining Ivy Snare and Aquarius launched an Aerial Assault. After summoning a doppelganger to distract Titan so Sailor Capricorn could bring down another asteroid, Gemini had to stop and catch her breath. Libra connected to her sisters with Nimbus Harmony and infused them with mana, then mustered the remains of her own energy into a Reciprocating Gust that blew smoke from the fumaroles across the battlefield. Sailor Pisces had joined the fray as well, using her high-pressured Wave Cutter to chip away at Titan’s armor. He suffered more chip damage from Sailor Taurus who, although exhausted, battered him with constant Steel Strikes. Aries had also slowed considerably, taking hard hits from Titan's flails that she barely deflected in time. Leo’s Fist of Fire barely roared.

 _‘We won’t last at this rate,’_  Sailor Virgo thought. She had to do something; these Seiza were all that stood in the way of Okage. If they couldn’t defeat his minions what hope did they have against him? They honestly had no idea what he was capable of, what the true extent of his power was. They had been able to best every Seiza he sent to stop them, but the remaining Greater Metallic Warriors were comprised of two incredibly strong elements. She knew that was part of the answer.  _‘If they came from the earth, they must be able to be returned.’_  Virgo could feel the spirit of the planet pleading for her to stop these malformations. If they failed and lost the Sun, Earth would die. All the plants, creatures and people, gone. They had to defeat the Great Shadow in order to save everything. They  _had_  to.

There were few actions Sailor Virgo could take against these powerful Seiza since she didn't possess any offensive abilities, but her allies were more than capable if they were at full strength. Suddenly she knew just what to do. _"Heart… of… Terra!"_

The eleven warriors abruptly halted their assault on Titan as a strange feeling came over them. Sailor Virgo channeled the spirit of Earth into her sisters, returning celestial energy to their depleted guardian crystals. They were also filled with divine energy from the souls of the ancient warriors housed within their star seeds, those who had successfully banished the Great Shadow over a millennium ago and were prepared to do so again. Each of their auras flared spectacularly, blinding their nemesis.  **“Gah!”**  Okage bellowed,  **“Titan, Wolfram, finish them NOW!”  
**

“Not a chance!” Sailor Taurus shouted back. Sharur vibrated in her grip as its metal faces became covered with hundreds of glittering white diamonds, then the small girl made a dash for the Seiza, shouting like a berserker. _"Carbonado DIVIDE!"_ She struck them with such force that Titan's full-body armor completely shattered, falling to pieces around him, and Wolfram was pushed back several feet even though he had braced himself.

Sailor Capricorn was next, raising a hand to the heavens to pull down a jagged asteroid. When it became visible in the sky above them, Sailor Scorpius shot a Glacial Spike at it to encase it in ice. Titan started to step out of range but Sailor Libra trapped him in a cyclonic Uplift, and Sailor Virgo restrained Wolfram with Entangle. Titan was obliterated by the Crushing Monolith but his brother remained.

Sailors Cancri and Pisces hit Wolfram with Rapid Stream and Wave Cutter, then he was struck by Sailor Aquarius' Ice Wing Strike, freezing and expanding the water in him. Sailor Gemini Duplicated herself twice over, attacking him from literally every angle and finishing her mirrored assault with a Quadruple Wind Blast. She leaped away to avoid the fiery explosion from Sailor Sagittarius' Final Burst. It was followed by a Burning Rush from Sailor Aries; she struck Wolfram so strongly that she left scorch marks on his silvery skin. Her onslaught ended with an uppercut and Wolfram finally came face to face with Sailor Leo. He couldn't do anything to stop her from wrapping her arms around him since his own were still trapped at his sides thanks to Virgo, nor could he pull away as he felt her body growing hotter and hotter. The Seiza gave a terrible cry as he became enveloped in a fiery cocoon. Capricorn hoped it was a six thousand-degree one required to melt tungsten.

When Leo's Primal Fury ended the senshi gasped– Wolfram was in fact not dead. He straightened with great effort and examined the bronze color he had become before releasing a deep, raspy chortle. It was cut off as a hand burst through his chest, the Zodiac warriors yelping in surprise or simply gawking. The fingers writhed like serpents while a sickly green mist radiating off them ate away the Seiza. In mild horror the senshi watched him dissolve into a smoking puddle, then they looked up to see just who had finished him off.

She was dressed in a black and green fuku, and had golden-brown eyes gazing out from beneath a curtain of auburn hair. Kaiya thought she saw elongated canine teeth when the stranger smiled. “Hello there. My name is Sailor Serpentarius.”

* * *

The thirteenth Soldier of the Zodiac. For a moment they stood staring at one another, the group of twelve and the lone warrior. Then they swarmed over her like a tide of relief and joy, Serpentarius bearing their reaction stoically. Eventually they formed a circle around her, staring in admiration while withholding their barrage of questions. But someone had to say something. “What took you so long?” Sailor Aquarius finally asked.

“Okage kept me imprisoned and I was unable to return to Earth until he began to devour the Sun, when his focus waned and I escaped. Just in time, too, because that Seiza was all but immune to your attacks.” Her lips turned up in one corner as if she found this amusing, then her golden gaze landed on Sailor Pisces and the smile faded. “I am here now, so we should go to him and begin the final battle.”

Aries looked skyward, thankful to see that the eclipse had stopped. “But he’s way up there in space. How are we gonna get there, much less fight?”

“Okage physically exists within a different dimension than this one. To get there we need to traverse the Rift.” Serpentarius held out her hand. “We must stay together. Being separated would be disastrous.” One by one they tentatively connected hands. “Are you ready?” They nodded. Serpentarius muttered some strange words while making a circle with her arm. As she finished the incantation a portal opened up and she stepped through it, pulling her allies after her.

The Rift was like a languid river of dust. Perhaps it was the remains of stars, perhaps it was some substance yet known to humankind. The particles drifted along like snowflakes and violet was the only color the senshi could discern. Every so often the dust gathered in whirlpool-like areas and disappeared into a vortex. They had become ethereal, and it was strange being able to see through one’s self. They were not even certain if they moved through the Rift or if the violet dust moved around them. The experience almost overwhelmed them until a figure appeared in the mist ahead. _“Halt, fellow guardians. What are you doing here?”_

“Hello, Sailor Charon,” Serpentarius greeted. “Let us pass to the realm of the Great Shadow. He is threatening Earth at this very moment and we must stop him!”

Charon appeared to be about their age, perhaps younger, and the fuku she wore was more modest and featured winged ornaments. She had rich red hair that stood out against their violet surroundings and she held an impressive staff in her left hand. She pondered the explanation given by Serpentarius, scrutinizing them in a very disconcerting way. She was queen in this endless space between dimensions, and travelers –or intruders– were completely at her mercy.  _“The Great Shadow, you say?”_  Her hollow voice held a note of suspicion.  _“The entity that escaped the Unnova a millennia ago?”_

“Yes, the very same,” Serpentarius answered.

The mysterious soldier stepped off to one side and indicated a different path with her staff.  _“Go, then. I shall not prevent you from restoring balance to the universe.”_ Serpentarius tugged the others after her, but Sailor Charon whispered something to Sailor Pisces as she passed.  _“You sense the truth…”_  The blonde girl didn’t have time to respond because she was overcome by a feeling of vertigo, then she blinked and realized she stood on solid ground. She glanced down; a dull reflection stared back.

“It’s onyx…” Sailor Sagittarius remarked. She slowly rose from her crouched position to take in the place Okage called home. The platform they were on was barely illuminated by orbs in sconces and there didn’t seem to be any walls. As a group they shuffled to one side of the platform and looked down, yet all they found was a vast pit spewing thin smoke. The miko shot an arrow up into the darkness, highlighting a long, curving set of steps above them. They ascended silently.

The gradual spiral deposited them onto yet another platform, but this one was much larger with intricate carvings on the floor that likely composed an entire image, though there was too little light to discern it. There was a dais at one end with an obelisk behind it. Sailor Libra examined a round object across from the dais, discovering it to be a gong. “Do we ring this to summon him?”

“That would be tacky,” Leo snorted. “I’d have thought an ancient evil being would exhibit more originality.” Just then the orbs blazed to life and the senshi felt an intense pressure descending upon them, making them cringe. Opening their eyes revealed a black figure in the center of the platform that could be none other than Okage.

 **“You dare insult me in**   _ **my**_   **realm, Soldier of Power? The title you bear is no longer accurate.”**  A tendril shot forth and curled around her neck, lifting her off the ground. Serpentarius sprang forward with her acid-coated hand and sliced through the shadow, making Okage hiss. **“Curse you, Pestilent One!”**

“Curse me or kill me, O Great Shadow,” she smirked, “but if you choose the latter I will not go down without a fight.”

 **“So be it.”**  The whole platform shook as Okage grew larger and more humanoid. The senshi gasped when their shadows were sucked into his essence and they stared in revulsion as their nemesis sprouted arms from his midsection, each exhibiting the color of their sailor crystals. Sailor Serpentarius’ shadow ended up on his head where there were twelve glowing slits and one large snake eye. He flexed his arms, waving them around like some kind of arachnid, and released a deep, satisfied laugh.  **“Your powers are very impressive. No wonder you were able to defeat my minions so easily. You can be assured that none of them contained a fragment of my power. Even now I appear before you as but a single aspect of my form, the essence that corrupted that weakling boy!”**

It was an all-out frenzy against Okage. The senshi held nothing back, unleashing their elemental fury upon him. They were outraged that he would still toy with them like this after leaving their own dimension to face him. They would not stand for such insolence!

Yet they soon realized it was futile to attack him individually. The arms of water senshi put out fires and those in control of earth blocked all physical assaults. He deterred them with cold winds, walls of flame, poisonous spears and stone spikes. Sailor Cancri cast her mist to slow him but it was hardly effective. He burst through the vines of Scorpius and Virgo so it was impossible to pin him down. They needed to attack him spiritually. Sailor Pisces already knew this and had spent the greater part of the battle as far from Okage as possible, studying his essence, determining what he was at his very core.  _‘Darkness, hatred and despair,’_  she concluded, preparing to show him his greatest fear. _“Illusory Curse!”_

Their twelve-armed foe abruptly ceased moving, his large eye narrowing sharply before widening the next second. His look of horror was accompanied by a scream that echoed off the onyx and made everything quake, causing some of the warriors to fall down.  **“No, not you! It cannot be! How did you find me?!”**  He began backing away from some unseen enemy that Sailor Pisces poured her will into despite his fear almost overwhelming her.  **“No… not the Unnova! I already escaped once, you vile witch! No! NOOO—”**

His cry ended and Kaiya’s rang out instead, drawing the attention of her sisters. What they saw was a curved blade sticking through the right side of her chest… and Sailor Serpentarius gripped the handle. “You fools…” she laughed darkly, backing away from Sailor Pisces. “You honestly thought I had arrived just in time to help you defeat the all-powerful force of darkness? Your naivety just cost you everything!”

Sailor Leo slid to her knees beside the bloody girl. “Oh my god, how could you do this?!”

“She isn't… the real Serpentarius,” the aqua soldier groaned. “She’s just… an illusion.”

Serpentarius waggled a finger. “Not exactly, Pensive One. I  _am_  a Soldier of the Zodiac– see for yourself.” She put a hand on her chest where a pale green light shone. It only flickered for a second before turning black, revealing itself to indeed be a sailor crystal.

“You stole it,” Sailor Cancri deduced. “You stole Ophiuchus’ crystal and placed it in this false soldier.”

 **“To give you false hope,”**  Okage snickered.  **“Now you know you never stood a chance against me! I am the ultimate darkness… and I**   _ **will**_   **have your solar system!”**  At that he took hold of Serpentarius and together they dissolved into an inky substance that shot up into the black dome. The senshi did see something, then: a light flickering distantly, desperately. The Sun was almost gone.

“We have to get back to Earth!” Naota cried.

“And do what?” Akira refuted. “You heard him. Without the real thirteenth soldier we have no chance of stopping him.”

Izumi glanced at Sasaya, who nodded. “There may be hope yet. I believe we can channel our energy into the Stellar Gateway and locate Ophiuchus. I know not where she is, but if she indeed possesses the other half of the Gateway, she will come. Once a link is established we must return her crystal.”

“How?” Hikari asked. “It’s in Serpentarius, or Neodymium… Okage… Whoever he is!”

“We must do everything to recover it from him, but we must return to Earth first. Ophiuchus will need what little light of the Sun remains.”

“Kaiya’s dying here in case you didn’t notice!” Fushi yelled, biting back tears. She hated feeling helpless.

The girl lifted her hand weakly. “She missed my heart… I will help summon Ophiuchus.”

Sasaya nodded and held up the Stellar Gateway. “Focus on Earth. Think about the ground, sea and sky working in harmony to support life. Think about all the lives we must save, those who look up at night and see our stars shining brightly.” They did think about those things and more. Naota thought about seeing Kei again and maybe growing old with him. Hikari thought about her brothers, the only family she had left. Ren envisioned her sister. Hye-Mi wanted to make her grandfather proud and put her family in history. Izumi wanted to find true love. Kyung-Soh, Akira and Maiko wanted to return for themselves, to forge their own paths through life. Shuryo needed to protect her grandparents and Fushi needed to save Kaiya. Sasaya too had found something worth preserving on the planet that was not her own.

The Gateway took them into the Rift where Sailor Charon greeted them grimly.  _“I hoped you would have prevented that corrupted soldier from making your task more difficult.”_

“Everyone makes mistakes,” Maiko said dryly.

 _“I know, but this one may extinguish the star of Pisces. Without a host to live in it will fade and die. A path to an atrocious universe is already forming.”_  Charon sighed.  _“I assume you wish to return to your realm. Do you honestly believe you can vanquish the Great Shadow?”_

Her answer was a resounding “yes”. The Soldier of Dimensions found this agreeable and indicated the path they should take with her staff. The Stellar Gateway promptly pulled them down it, and once again vertigo overcame them as they appeared on the summit of Mount Asahi.

Kyung-Soh spied something in the distance. “Look! What  _is_  that?” The girls scrutinized a column of twisting darkness descending from the eclipse, a black tornado fixated in one spot. Without saying anything Sasaya willed the Gateway to transport them into the heart of the city.

Ren recognized the creatures exiting the swirling spire as wraiths that had attacked her at the district championships. They flew on skeletal wings, landing on the backs of people and melding into them so they became monsters with fangs and talons. There were so many the senshi could barely hold them off; they didn’t want to kill anyone because they were still human inside. “Let’s go to my shrine. It might protect us!” Shuryo suggested.

 **“I think not, pathetic mortals.”**  Okage appeared before them as a inky, smokey shadow. The senshi noticed something green flickering in his chest that could only be Ophiuchus’ guardian crystal.  **“I have grown tired of your continued feeble attempts to prevent my dominion over your sun and this planet. It is time you learned your place!”**  He thrust his hand forward and each soldier winced or cried out, feeling like their hearts were being ripped from their chests. Twelve crystals floated into his grip and Okage smirked at the ordinary humans now standing before him.  **“I will let you witness the demise of your species before making you my personal slaves.”**

Hye-Mi stepped forward wearing her taekkyeon gear; she had been at club practice when the eclipse began. “You think we’re just going to roll over and surrender to you ‘cause you took our crystals? Hah! I’m still a force to be reckoned with!” Okage didn’t have a visible mouth but his attitude conveyed a scoff. “Why don’t you make yourself corporeal and find out? Or are you afraid?” She cracked her knuckles.

 **“O Soldier of Courage, you truly believe you have a chance against me?”**  Okage chuckled at the thought.  **“I have obliterated species far more brutal than homo sapiens. I have learned many ways of delivering pain and suffering upon lesser beings like you.”**

“Earthen martial arts aren't about hurting people,” Hye-Mi returned. “They exist to combine the mind, body and spirit into a tool for defense. Whether one uses their skill to protect themselves or protect others, the principle is the same.” She began shifting her weight from one foot to the other, taking a step sideways and a step forward while moving her arms in small circles. She followed a rhythm both her friends and Okage studied before drawing in his own wispiness and becoming solid, gleaming like an obsidian man. He didn’t have any extra body parts. It seemed he would make this a fair contest.

When Okage started circling Hye-Mi her steps changed and she danced around him on the balls of her feet, always balancing her weight. Only a few of her friends had seen her fight so they wouldn’t be able to appreciate all the techniques at her disposal, lethal techniques passed down from her grandfather that were illegal in any official taekkyeon exhibition. Combatants had to adhere to strict rules of conduct, but this was a fight to save the planet so Hye-Mi would hold nothing back.

Okage struck first, lunging at the girl's head but instantly finding himself being tripped and sent to the ground via an elbow on his neck. The senshi gasped at how quickly it happened, but their nemesis returned to his feet in an instant. He kept his distance this time, wary of the girl’s range. Hye-Mi attacked next, stepping into his strike zone and turning her torso one direction while her leg swept the other way, striking his jaw with the flat of her foot. She retreated but Okage went after her immediately, delivering swift punches that she evaded, ending up back-to-back with him. They both turned but Hye-Mi was quicker. Her leg came up to trap Okage's neck between her calf and thigh, then she spun on her other foot and swiftly brought him down. For a moment they stared at one another, uncertainty flickering across Okage's visage, then the girl drove her fist into his abdomen. The force left an indent like broken glass.

Okage was not happy about that. He did a backwards somersault and returned to his feet while Hye-Mi still knelt. His leg cut through the air toward her head, but she leaned back and kicked out at the knee supporting his weight. Her strike solicited a sickening crunching sound and made him fall forward almost directly onto her. Without a second's delay Hye-Mi performed a back handspring and caught his chin with her heel as she went over. Okage fell but hopped up a moment later, snarling his rage.

The girl went on the offensive, striking pressure points on his upper body with uncanny accuracy. Eventually she paused, taking a step back as Okage slumped forward, knowing it was time to finish him off. She focused her chi into her right leg and brought it straight up in a mighty axe kick. As it fell her heel caught fire and cleaved him in two, separating Okage's head and shoulders from the rest of his body. She snatched Ophiuchus' pale green crystal from his chest and hurled it into the awaiting Stellar Gateway.

* * *

A warrior who had been imprisoned for eons heard someone calling out to her. She wearily looked up from the blackened floor of her cell but didn’t see anyone beyond the mirrored walls. The voice grew stronger and clearer until she realized it wasn’t one person calling for her but a collective chant that kept repeating,  _“Ophiuchus, we're here. Ophiuchus, follow our energy home”._  The girl couldn’t quite remember where her home was; she'd been on a mission for so long she didn’t know which solar system she came from. These voices said that wherever they were was where she belonged.

The metal ring in a corner of the room lit up when the voices began. She had thrown it there long ago since it proved useless as a means for escape. Now it was pulsating with every color of the rainbow and hovering slightly. The ring widened into a gateway large enough to walk through, the image on the other side revealing twelve young women in strange clothing. The prisoner blinked and within that millisecond a bright light came hurtling through the portal, a tridecagon emitting a green glow. It paused for a second before plunging into her chest, causing a familiar warmth to course through her veins.

 _‘My home… Earth,’_  she thought in amazement.  _‘And these people are my brethren! They’ve finally been awakened!’_ She stepped into the light.

* * *

 **“Curse you, Aries!”**  Okage howled. A crackling sound indicated that he was knitting himself back together. Hye-Mi retreated to her allies as they stood around the Stellar Gateway, shielding a fierce light with their bodies. Then the light faded and Okage felt a deep tremor of fear pass through him as someone he recognized came through the celestial portal.  **“It is not possible…”**  his voice wavered.  **“How did you find her?!”**  He didn’t wait for an answer; he had to return to his dimension where his stronger physical form existed. Okage turned to smoke and darted for the spiral, but he didn’t make it in time to prevent the guardian crystals being torn from him and returning to their rightful owners. A chorus of transformation phrases was shouted and he felt the all too familiar surge of elemental power from the Soldiers of the Zodiac.

They marveled at the real Sailor Ophiuchus. Her fuku was the same as her impersonator, shadowy black with green trim and bows. Her dark red hair contrasted rather severely with her amber irises. Her face in general was very striking, with narrow, angular eyes, full lips and high, prominent cheekbones. She glared at Okage’s fleeing form. _“Toxic Bond!”_ she called out in a slightly raspy voice, hurling a yellow ring after the creature. When he entered the spiral the wraiths swooping over the city instantly sprouted similar rings that began to ooze acid. It covered them in boils and pustules, making them writhe and screech as they were slowly dissolved.

“That’s disgusting,” Scorpius remarked, wrinkling her small nose. The smell of the dead wraiths was equally foul.

Sailor Ophiuchus only shrugged. “I’m a soldier of pestilence, it can’t be helped.” She stared at the dark bridge that turned a yellow-brown color and eroded from the ground up as wraiths fell out of it, splattering on the streets. The plague spread all the way up to the Sun where an anguished roar rang out and possibly the words “curse you” even though Okage’s condemnations had been ineffective thus far. Ophiuchus knelt beside Sailor Pisces and placed her gloved hand directly over the gaping wound.  _“Cleansing Ring…”_  she muttered. This time the halo was a healthy green color that drew out the poison and turned black before it winked out of existence. There was a mean scar down Kaiya’s breast but she was able to take calm, deep breaths.

Sailor Leo despondently stared at her hands. “For all my strength I could do nothing to heal her. I only have the power to destroy things.”

“Don’t feel bad,” Ophiuchus smiled. “We work together with a series of checks and balances. Water douses fire, earth resists wind. Wind moves water, fire burns earth.” Her grin turned sheepish. “The only thing that can destroy my spores is fire, so in the event I turn rogue and try to kill you all, you’ll be able to stop me.” Fushi withheld a loud laugh as the others snickered.

“We thought it was you who stabbed Pisces,” Sailor Aquarius explained. Ophiuchus looked stunned by this. “Your guardian crystal was in a shadow copy of you.”

“Oh… how terrible. I assure you I am the one and only Sailor Ophiuchus, and I’m so grateful you were able to get me out of that prison. I was on my way from the Black Crescent galaxy when Okage attacked without warning, like he had been searching for me.”

“The Black Crescent?” Sailor Cancri asked with a sense of urgency. “Were you visiting Umbris, by chance?”

Ophiuchus nodded. “An Aspect told me to investigate the imbalance of power there. The High Council is building some kind of weapon to eradicate sentient life they deem unworthy of existing.” Sasaya said nothing to this, turning away as her nostrils flared slightly. The newcomer seemed to see her for the first time. “Wait a second,  _you’re_  an Umbran! What are you doing here?”

“I shall discuss that with you at a later time. Now we have assembled, Okage is weakened, and it is time we banished him from this solar system.” The pale soldier took hold of Leo’s left hand and Gemini’s right. They connected to Virgo and Taurus, then Libra and Aries, and so on until they were standing in elliptical order. They stared up at the sun that was slowly beginning to darken again.

The senshi drew their powers inward and focused them through their celestial souls, magnifying the strength of their guardian crystals. Each soldier exuded an aura, dimly colored at first, that soon became more vibrant than the human eye could discern. But Okage saw them. Far below on the planet where he had froze all life he watched the auras become brighter and brighter, more intense than the sun whose light he had almost completely extinguished. His progress had been slowed by Ophiuchus’ poison, that cursed wench, and his mind still reeled from Sailor Pisces’ conjuration of the one being he feared even more than the Unnova. If the Soldiers of the Zodiac managed to reach  _her_ , however unlikely that was, he might cease to exist any longer.

As their auras continued to grow and meld into an impressive halo, Okage felt his grip on the Sun waning. The thirteen constellations it gave protection to had gathered as they did one thousand years ago, when he had first come to this beautiful solar system. There was so much life on the little blue planet to nourish him, so much energy to help him gain the strength to surpass the force from which he had been born. A sudden idea occurred to him: he was probably strong enough to exude his essence throughout other parts of this universe. He could do what he did previously and feast on infant systems in this galaxy to bolster his power, then return to Earth once more to consume the star seeds of humanity. Okage released a deep, confident laugh that echoed across all of Earth.

The Zodiac warriors did not falter. Their hands remained firmly together as their guardian crystals fused into a single lance of white light. When they could no longer maintain it, their shout came out as a single voice:  _“Celestial Astral Judgement!”_ The lance rocketed into the sky, resembling the opposite of a falling star as it exited Earth’s atmosphere. They guided it through space until it pierced Okage and exploded into a shower of energy particles. Then the Sun shone with great intensity, casting its healing rays upon all of Earth to release it from shadow’s cold embrace. All the clouds over Sapporo vanished as people began stirring. The thirteen girls sank to their knees, utterly exhausted.

“It’s… it’s over…” Naota panted. “After all this time… we did it!” Weak smiles and laughter answered her exclamation. Kyung-Soh gasped when she noticed Sailor Ophiuchus was naked beside her.

“Oh my! Where are your clothes?”

“I don’t have any,” she answered meekly. “I haven’t lived on Earth since I was a child. When I received my wand, and this thing—” She held up her half of the Stellar Gateway. “—I was taken to the Great Aspects and told I would return to Earth when the time came. I guess that time was now!”

“Well, what’s your name?” Izumi inquired. She took off her uniform jacket and draped it over the girl’s shoulders.

She frowned. “I don’t remember. My life here was so long ago I can barely recall anything.”

People nearby began to notice their group so the senshi formed a barrier around Ophiuchus. Naota then spied two small animals running toward them. “Apollo! Uller!” The grey cat leaped into Sasaya's arms, purring loudly and nuzzling her chin. Apollo sat down and gave the girls a toothy smile.

“We are quite honored to have been of assistance to such powerful celestial warriors,” he said. “And I can feel that your sun is grateful, too. Its light basks the planet in warmth once more, and hopefully Okage has been banished to a place far darker place.” He spoke to Sasaya next. “Princess, we should begin preparations to return home now that the Stellar Gateway is complete.”

She smiled at her feline companions. “I feel we should stay a while longer and enjoy Earth. After all, the Sun does not shine where we come from.”


End file.
